never say never
by jurobsten
Summary: E o plano era o seguinte: Eu tinha que perder a virgindade e tinha apenas algumas semanas para isto. E tinha que ser alguém que não fosse meu amigo, definitivamente. Alguém que não precisasse ter nenhum laço. Nenhuma cobrança. Apenas sexo sem compromis
1. Chapter 1

Hoje tinha estrelas em Forks.  
>Não era algo que se via com freqüência, num céu quase sempre cinzento.<br>Mas ainda estávamos no verão.  
>Era meu último dia em Forks de um verão perfeito.<br>-Está quieta.  
>Eu tirei meus olhos do céu e pousei em Jacob do meu lado.<br>Sentiria falta dele. Era meu melhor amigo. Meu único amigo.  
>-Já estou sentindo falta disto.<br>Ele riu. Um riso juvenil que dizia o quanto ele era jovem. Apenas 16. Dois a menos do que eu.  
>Eu me sentia quase uma velha às vezes perto de Jake.<br>-Você não gosta de Forks.  
>-Não disse que sentirei falta da chuva e do frio.<br>-Faz frio para onde vai também  
>Eu suspirei.<br>-Não me lembre. Deveria ir para a Califórnia.  
>-Mas vai para Boston University.<br>-Sim, mas não é Darthmouth – falei irônica.  
>Obviamente era pra onde meu pai queria que eu fosse, mas não podíamos pagar.<br>Eu ri, me lembrando de como Charlie ficara orgulhoso quando eu fora aceita. Queria até fazer um empréstimo, mas eu não deixei.  
>Universidade de Boston era tão boa quanto qualquer outra.<br>Eu passara o verão com Charlie, como todos os anos desde que minha mãe fora embora.  
>A partir de agora, eu era praticamente adulta, estava indo para a universidade e não precisaria mais passar os verões naquela cidade cinzenta e fria, se eu não quisesse.<br>Mas eu sabia que sempre voltaria. Por Charlie. E por Jake.  
>Eu lamentava que Jacob não tivesse a minha idade, que não pudesse ir para a faculdade também. Talvez eu estivesse com medo de enfrentar o desconhecido sozinha.<br>-Estou com medo – sussurrei, me sentando no cobertor que Jake colocara para a gente sentar na praia. A fogueira ainda estava acesa a alguma distância e focalizei meus olhos nas labaredas, abraçando meus joelhos.  
>Era estranho, como se fosse um ataque de pânico.<p>

O que eu conhecia do mundo, além de Phoenix e Forks e dos livros que eu considerava melhor companhia do que seres humanos?  
>Não que eu fosse anti-social.<br>Quem me conhecia diria que eu era a mais normal das pessoas, talvez um pouco tímida e introspectiva. Mas absolutamente normal. Uma garota comum, de uma beleza esquecível, inteligência mediana e um tanto propensa a acidentes. Acrescente a isto que era péssima em esportes, não conseguia manter uma conversa descente com meninas da minha idade sem me entediar totalmente e o único cara com quem eu saia era Jacob: um amigo de infância quileute que eu via uma vez por ano nas férias de verão. E quando eu digo sair, não quero dizer nada romântico.  
>Eu realmente amava Jacob. Mas como amigo.<br>E agora eu estava saindo da minha bolha de normalidade e indo para o desconhecido e assustador.  
>Universidade. Eu deveria estar feliz e ansiosa.<br>Ia estudar língua inglesa. Me especializar naquilo que eu gostava, os livros.  
>Mas obviamente faculdade não era só isto.<br>De repente eu me senti a pessoa mais inexperiente e imatura do mundo.  
>-Qual o problema, Bella? - Jacob indagou, tocando meus ombros.<br>Eu podia me abrir com ele. Era meu amigo, não era?  
>E hoje era nossa última noite juntos.<br>-Este negócio de ir pra universidade... me assusta.  
>-Por quê? Achei que era o que você queria.<br>-Eu quero. Mas... Como é que eu posso me dar bem sozinha num lugar daqueles?  
>-É só uma faculdade, Bella.<br>-Eu sei, este é o problema.  
>-Todo mundo passa por isto.<br>-É que eu me sinto tão... tão...inexperiente.  
>-Espera ai, está falando de... meninos?<br>Eu fiquei vermelha.  
>Sim, estava falando disto também.<br>Dei de ombros.  
>-Não é só isto.<br>De repente Jacob parecia diferente.  
>-Porque se isto for o problema, eu posso te ajudar.<br>-Do que esta falando?  
>Ele desviou o olhar por um momento, ficando vermelho.<br>-Jake?  
>Ele riu me encarando de volta.<br>-Na verdade acho que resolveria o meu também.  
>-Ainda não estou entendendo.<br>-Estou falando de nós dois... juntos... adquirirmos experiência... juntos.

Franzi a testa tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar com aquele papo estranho, e então eu entendi.  
>Arregalei os olhos, chocada.<br>-Está propondo que a gente transe?  
>-Sim.<br>-Da onde tirou isto, Jacob? Está maluco?  
>-Não, você acabou de falar que queria ser mais experiente com sexo.<br>-Eu não falei isto.  
>-Então você já...<br>-Não!  
>-Eu também não.<br>Eu desviei o olhar. Como é que tínhamos chegado naquele conversa estranha?  
>-Então porque não podemos?<br>-Porque somos amigos.  
>-Por isto mesmo. Eu te conheço Bella, se ainda é virgem...<br>-Qual o problema com isto?  
>-Esta indo para a faculdade e achei que estava se referindo a isto quando disse que se sentia mal.<br>-Eu não disse... - parei. Sim. Eu pensava nisto também.  
>Mas não era em absoluto meu único "problema". Na verdade não era um problema, porque tinha de ser?<br>Eu simplesmente não conhecera nenhum cara com que quisesse fazer isto até hoje.  
>E daí que tinha 18 anos e estava indo para a faculdade sem ter feito sexo? Ninguém precisava saber disto. Era total problema meu.<br>Quer dizer, não era um problema.  
>Respirei fundo, encarando Jacob.<br>-Jake, eu não vou transar com você. – disse devagar.  
>Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele estava propondo uma coisa daquelas!<br>Era quase como um... incesto!  
>Ok, talvez fosse um exagero. Jacob não era meu parente, afinal.<br>Era meu amigo.  
>Eu sempre imaginara que minha primeira vez fosse com alguém que eu gostasse de verdade.<br>E eu gostava de Jake, não gostava?  
>Sacudi a cabeça. O que eu estava pensando?<br>Estaria mesmo pensando em transar com Jacob?  
>Devia estar maluca.<br>-Por que não, Bella? Não confia em mim?  
>-Claro que confio. Mas nós somos amigos.<br>-Não estou pedindo pra casar comigo! - ele riu – eu apenas andei pensando...  
>-Andou pensando? - levantei a sobrancelha.<br>De repente aquele cobertor na areia e a fogueira na noite estrelada tomou um outro significado pra mim.  
>Será que Jake tinha planejado tudo aquilo?<br>Ele ficou vermelho.

-Então, eu só pensei que... você sendo virgem e eu sendo virgem... Que podíamos fazer isto um com o outro. Uma hora a gente vai ter que fazer mesmo, e eu não sei você, mas eu gostaria mesmo que fosse com alguém como você. E está indo pra faculdade e achei que, seria...  
>-Oh, Jake. - Eu sorri. Parecia mesmo doce e plausível ele pensar assim. – Não é uma boa ideia.<br>-Eu acho que seria.  
>-Jake, você tem 16 anos, em alguns lugares eu poderia ir presa!<br>-São só dois anos de diferença, Bella. Esta encanação com a idade é ridículo.  
>-Mas ainda é menor de idade e eu não.<br>Ele rolou os olhos.  
>-Não sou criança.<br>-Eu sei.  
>-Então vamos fazer.<br>-Jake – eu comecei a rir.  
>Me lembrei de como ele me convencia a fazer alguma traquinagem com ele quando crianças, como eu era suscetível, em como ele sempre acabava me convencendo.<br>-Você me acha feio? Repugnante?  
>-Claro que não.<br>-Você me acha bonito então?  
>-Jacob!<br>-Vamos, Bella, é só responder.  
>-Ok, você é bonito – e era verdade. Ele crescera bem no último ano. Ficara mais alto do que eu.<br>E cortara o cabelo. – Este corte lhe caiu bem – brinquei, passando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, despenteando-os.  
>Ele segurou minha mão e ficou sério.<br>Eu quis puxar.  
>-Bella, estou falando sério.<br>Suspirei. Será que devia deixá-lo me convencer?  
>Eu o encarei por uns instantes. Sim, ele era bonito. Eu não parava pra ficar reparando nele fisicamente, mas claro que eu o achava atraente. Qualquer menina acharia.<br>E ele era meu melhor amigo. Haveria alguém que eu confiaria mais um dia?  
>Mas então o que eu faria com alguns sonhos românticos tolos e ultrapassados?<br>Eu já sabia a resposta. Porque eu tinha que esperar por um amor verdadeiro e único que poderia nem existir?  
>Haveria em algum lugar do mundo e do tempo alguém destinado a mim?<br>Não tinha como saber; E mesmo se existisse... quando é que eu o conheceria? Deveria ficar esperando intocada como as donzelas do século passado, enquanto um cara legal e bonito como Jacob pedia pra transar comigo?  
>É, talvez não.<p>

Mas este era Jacob. Meu amigo  
>E pra onde iria nossa amizade depois de tudo? Ainda sobreviveria?<br>Não, eu não poderia deixar nada entre nós, nada que desfizesse aquele laço perfeito que tínhamos.  
>E se eu transasse com ele, tudo mudaria.<br>Por mais que ele insistisse que não. Eu sabia bem lá no fundo.  
>Podia estragar tudo.<br>Acabar tudo.  
>E isto eu não suportaria.<br>Eu puxei sua mão para mim e a beijei, a colocando no meu rosto, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.  
>-Não, Jake. – murmurei.<br>-Está me dando um fora, Bella Swan.  
>Eu sorri, largando sua mão.<br>-Apenas sendo sensata. Sim, eu me sinto mesmo meio idiota em estar indo pra faculdade sendo tão inexperiente e, sim, eu talvez devesse aceitar sua proposta, e acabar logo com este assunto. Talvez você fosse o cara perfeito, afinal. Confiaria minha vida a você se fosse preciso, sabe disto.  
>-Então ainda posso ter esperança?<br>-Jake...  
>-Vamos fazer assim: Daqui dois anos eu terei 18. Se eu ainda for... E se você ainda for... Nós faremos juntos. Você pode estar disposta a ir virgem pra faculdade, mas eu não.<br>-Daqui dois anos? Duvido que não tenha arranjado uma namorada em dois anos, Jacob!  
>Ele deus de ombros.<br>-Você também. Então acho que podemos prometer.  
>Ele estendeu a mão.<br>Eu hesitei.  
>Dois anos pra tudo mudar. Era óbvio que mudaria, não é? Pra Jacob com certeza.<br>E quem sabe pra mim também.  
>Eu podia conhecer o amor da minha vida, afinal.<br>Quase ri deste pensamento e segurei a mão de Jacob.  
>-Combinado.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Quase dois anos depois._

Faculdade nova.  
>Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao fazer aquela transferência?<br>Tudo começara há um mês, quando Charlie me ligara em êxtase.  
>-Bella, você vai para Dartmouth.<br>-O quê? Andou bebendo pai?  
>Ele riu.<br>-Não. Eu consegui o dinheiro, você pode se transferir.  
>-Espera, conseguiu o dinheiro onde? Pai, não fez nenhuma besteira, não é?<br>-Não. Eu apenas tinha um dinheiro investido e finalmente deu um lucro bom...  
>-Então use com você!<br>-Pra quê? Comprar varas de pescar de ouro? Bella, eu quero que tenha a melhor educação e agora você vai ter.  
>E assim ele acabara me convencendo.<br>E sim, eu queria mesmo ir pra Dartmouth.  
>Minha estadia na Boston University não tinha sido grande coisa.<br>Eu tinha acabado de arrumar tudo no meu novo dormitório, quando bateram a porta.  
>Uma moça baixinha e sorridente estava à minha frente.<br>-Oi, meu nome é Jessica Stanley! Vou te mostrar a universidade.  
>-Oi, sou Bella Swan.<br>-Claro que eu sei seu nome e adivinha? Eu também sou de Forks.  
>-Jura?<br>-Sim, conheço seu pai. Vagamente, claro.  
>-Que coincidência.<br>-Vamos, pegue sua bolsa. Vamos dar uma volta e te mostrarei como tudo funciona.  
>Eu segui Jéssica para fora do prédio.<br>-Podemos ser melhores amigas! - Jéssica dizia animada - Não é legal? E daqui a dois meses estaremos de férias, vai para Forks? Oh, que tal fazemos uma viagem de carro? Como Thelma e Louise, uau! Seria o máximo!  
>Jéssica começou a tagarelar enquanto andávamos pelo campus e eu pensei em Forks.<br>Sim, como em todas as minhas férias eu voltaria a Forks.  
>E reencontraria Jacob.<br>Como no ano anterior. Mas agora teriam se passado dois anos.  
>Mordi os lábios com força.<br>Jacob me mandara um e-mail ontem e isto não saía da minha cabeça.  
>Estava ansioso para me ver. Contava novidades dos seus amigos, de como ele iria pra uma faculdade ali perto mesmo e no final, acrescentava um "acho que nada mudou em dois anos pra mim. E mudou pra você?".<br>Eu sabia do que ele estava falando e eu gostaria muito de dizer que sim, tinha mudado.

Mas seria uma tremenda mentira.  
>Eu estava há dois anos na universidade e ainda era virgem.<br>E contrariando todas as expectativas, Jacob também.  
>E agora eu teria que cumprir com o prometido.<br>Eu teria que transar com Jacob.  
>O problema era que eu ainda me sentia do mesmo jeito que antes. Eu tinha medo de estragar nosso relacionamento.<br>E acrescenta a isto uma desconfiança que se alojara em mim desde minhas últimas férias.  
>Eu estava desconfiada que Jacob podia ter mais sentimentos por mim do que dizia. Do que seria permitido.<br>Eu tinha visto como ele tinha crescido e ficado muito atraente. As garotas o seguiam com os olhos como abelha no mel. Mas ele não olhava para nenhuma delas. E por quê?  
>E como é que tendo tanta garota de todos os tipos atrás dele, ainda era virgem?<br>Eu tinha medo da resposta; Será que ele estava esperando por mim?  
>Meu estômago revirou de medo.<br>Porque eu adorava Jacob, de verdade. Mas tinha sérias dúvidas se um dia amaria mais que isto; Que poderia ter um relacionamento romântico com ele.  
>Então, seria justo eu voltar para casa e dormir com Jacob, sabendo como ele podia se sentir?<br>Não, não seria nada justo.  
>E eu não podia arriscar a nossa amizade por nada neste mundo.<br>Então, o que eu faria?  
>Podia mentir, claro.<br>Dizer que eu não era mais virgem. Inventar alguma história  
>Mas Jacob saberia. Com certeza ele ia saber que eu estava mentindo.<br>Então só restava outra alternativa: Eu tinha que perder a virgindade de verdade com outra pessoa.  
>Meu estômago deu outra volta e eu gemi.<br>-Ei, tudo bem? - Jéssica me fitou preocupada – está ficando verde, vai desmaiar?  
>Eu sacudi a cabeça.<br>-Não, estou bem... Só um pouco enjoada, acho que não comi nada ainda.  
>-Vamos ao refeitório, então. Não seria legal cair dura no chão no seu primeiro dia aqui.<br>Eu a acompanhei para dentro do refeitório e tentei encher minha bandeja com alguma coisa comestível, embora não tivesse fome de verdade.

Na verdade, eu estava tentando tomar uma das decisões mais importantes da minha vida e não conseguiria comer nada no momento.  
>Eu ia mesmo fazer aquilo? Me perguntei enquanto me sentava em uma mesa com Jéssica, que continuava a tagarelar sobre um assunto qualquer.<br>E como é que eu ia fazer algo que não conseguira fazer em dois anos?  
>Eu passara quase dois anos despercebida em Boston. Mas agora estava numa escola nova.<br>Talvez... Eu devesse ser mais sociável.  
>Eu fizera algumas amizades em Boston. Tudo bem superficial, mas até que me convidavam para as festas do campus. Eu declinava todos os convites, até que pararam de me convidar.<br>E se agora eu fosse diferente?  
>Eu poderia conhecer alguém...<br>Mas, sinceramente, não queria conhecer ninguém. Estava finalmente em Dartmouth. Teria que me dedicar muito pra acompanhar os estudos dali.  
>Porém, pra resolver o meu... probleminha, eu precisava apenas de um cara. Uma única vez.<br>Olhei pensativa ao redor.  
>Havia muitos caras ali. De todos os tipos e tamanhos.<br>Não seria difícil conhecer alguém... Seria algo sem compromisso. Apenas uma noite  
>E pronto.<br>Eu podia voltar para casa e dizer a Jacob que nosso acordo estava desfeito  
>E podíamos continuar amigos como sempre.<br>Só queria saber como é que eu ia escolher alguém.  
>De repente um vento frio chegou até nós e eu olhei para a porta. Um grupo de alunos acabara de entrar.<br>Eu não consegui parar de olhar para aquele grupo. Eles eram simplesmente lindos.  
>Todos eles. Duas mulheres e três homens. Uma tinha longo cabelos loiros e eu podia jurar que todos os olhares masculinos estavam sobre ela, que sabia disto, pois sacudiu os cabelos com um risinho, segurando a mão de um dos caras, o mais alto de cabelos pretos. A outra era pequena e parecia uma fada, com seus cabelos curtos espetados. Ela ria e cochichava algo com um cara de cabelos loiros encaracolados, enquanto iam para a mesa e por último era o que eu podia chamar de lindo demais para ser de verdade.<p>

Ele tinha um rosto perfeito emoldurado por cabelos cor de areia despenteados pelo vento e caminhou calmamente até a mesa dos outros, se sentando. Só então eu percebi que todo o salão estava em silêncio desde a hora que eles entraram até aquele momento, quando o burburinho voltou.  
>-São os Cullens. – Jéssica falou e eu fitei.<br>Ela se aproximou, falando baixo, porém animada como se tivesse fazendo uma fofoca deliciosa.  
>-Eles são podres de ricos.<br>-São todos irmãos? - estranhei, porque parecia haver dois casais.  
>-Sim, mas são adotivos. Rosalie e Emmet e Alice e Jasper são namorados. Não é esquisito? Sendo irmãos e tudo mais?<br>-Mas são adotivos.  
>-Sim, mas moram juntos desde criança, sei lá. É meio bizarro.<br>-E quem é aquele que está sozinho?  
>Ela deu um suspiro.<br>-Edward. Não é lindo? Sim, claro que você acha ele lindo. Todo mundo acha. Mas não se empolgue. Ele não namora com ninguém  
>-Um cara daqueles não tem namorada? - Ou várias, completei mentalmente.<br>Jéssica passou geléia em uma torrada, dando de ombros.  
>-Todo mundo tenta, claro. Mas nunca o vi com ninguém.<br>Eu me virei, tentando disfarçar, enquanto absorvia as informações de Jéssica, e fitei Edward.  
>Sim, ele ainda parecia perfeito.<br>Mas não fazia sentindo um cara daqueles não ter um harém.  
>Então ele levantou a cabeça e me pegou o encarando.<br>Eu me virei rápido, vermelha.  
>-Será que ele não é...você sabe.<br>Jéssica levantou a sobrancelha.  
>-Gay? Duvido muito. Eu tenho um sexto sentido pra estas coisas.<br>Eu queria me voltar e olhar de novo, mas me contive.  
>Edward Cullen e seus irmãos perfeitos não deveriam ser meu foco de atenção.<br>Eu tinha muito com o que me preocupar no momento.  
>Por exemplo, em como atrairia um cara pra minha cama.<br>Só de pensar eu ficava vermelha.  
>Então, do nada um nome se formou na minha mente.<br>Edward Cullen.  
>Eu quase ri, descartando totalmente esta ideia.<p>

Edward Cullen não era nem de longe um candidato.  
>Rico e bonito daquele jeito ele jamais olharia duas vezes pra alguém como eu.<br>Afinal, ele poderia ter qualquer uma que quisesse naquele salão.  
>Mas então porque nunca tinham visto ele com ninguém?<br>Bom, não era da minha conta.  
>Talvez não gostasse de garotas mesmo.<br>Ou então tinha alguma namorada longe dali.  
>E o que Jéssica sabia dos Cullens? Com certeza ela não parecia ser do circulo social deles.<br>Mas enfim, melhor eu tirar os Cullens do meu pensamento e me concentrar no meu plano.  
>E o plano era o seguinte: Eu tinha que perder a virgindade e tinha apenas algumas semanas para isto.<br>E tinha que ser alguém que não fosse meu amigo, definitivamente.  
>Alguém que não precisasse ter nenhum laço. Nenhuma cobrança.<br>Apenas sexo sem compromisso.  
>Mas quem?<p>

**continua**


	3. Chapter 3

-E aí, quer ir numa festa hoje à noite?  
>Eu encarei Jéssica, desviando minha atenção dos Cullens que acabavam de sair do refeitório.<br>E de novo fora aquela comoção. Era quase engraçado. Bem bizarro na verdade. Okay, eles eram incrivelmente bonitos e segundo Jéssica, incrivelmente ricos também.  
>Talvez fosse por isto que eram tratados como celebridades. Devia ser horrível. Ser sempre o centro das atenções. Pelo menos eu pensaria assim. Odiava ser notada.<br>-E aí? Quer ir ou não? - Jéssica insistiu.  
>-Festa?<br>Eu não podia imaginar porque Jéssica estava me convidando para ir a uma festa. Talvez fosse porque em Boston eu não era nem um pouco popular. Obviamente a culpa era minha. Eu juro que tentei socializar. Fazer o que qualquer universitária fazia. Mas descobri logo que beber, fumar cigarros estranhos e acordar na manhã seguinte com caras mais estranhos ainda, não era pra mim.  
>Mas era exatamente isto que eu estava querendo agora, não é?<br>Dormir com um estranho.  
>Então eu engoli o não que estava na ponta da língua quando Jéssica sorriu.<br>-Sim, uma festa. Vai ser aqui perto do campus mesmo. É bem concorrida e não pense que qualquer um foi convidado, não.  
>-Mas você foi.<br>Ela deu de ombros.  
>- Eu tive que mexer uns pauzinhos, mas isto não importa – ela revirou os olhos - O que interessa é que você pode começar sua vida social em Dartmouth em grande estilo.<br>Mordi os lábios, indecisa.  
>-Eu não sei...<br>-Vamos sim! Vai ser ótimo. Vários caras gatos – ela piscou, sorrindo maliciosamente e então parou ao ver meu desconforto – ops, você não tem namorado, tem? Por isto não quer ir?  
>-Não! - respondi rápido. Minha mente se voltou instantaneamente para Jacob, o que era ridículo. Ele não era meu namorado. E se dependesse de mim, nunca seria nada neste sentido.<br>Bastava eu conseguir transar com alguém.  
>-Então tem que ir! É a oportunidade perfeita pra conhecer uns caras! Eu to louca para arranjar um namorado.<br>-Eu não quero um namorado. – falei rápido.  
>-Que seja! O importante é se divertir.<p>

-Eu vou pensar – acabei por responder.  
>Ainda não me sentia segura ali para ir numa festa.<br>E pelo o que Jéssica estava descrevendo, uma festa de gente descolada.  
>Como aqueles Cullens, por exemplo.<br>Eu realmente não conseguia me imaginar na mesma sala compartilhando uma conversa com um deles.  
>Eu não era um deles. Definitivamente.<br>-Jéssica, preciso ir, já estou atrasada para minha aula.  
>-Eu nem vou a aula. Vou fazer compras, quero uma roupa nova pra esta festa.<p>

Estava chovendo quando eu saí do refeitório, depois de finalmente conseguir me livrar de Jéssica, que parecia ter muita coisa pra falar pra mim, não se preocupando muito se eu estava interessada. Ela se despediu, dizendo que me ligaria depois das aulas para sairmos e eu logo inventei que teria que estudar a tarde e corri através do gramado até o prédio onde teria aula naquela manhã, rezando para não escorregar e cair no caminho. Mas obviamente a sorte não estava do lado dos descoordenados hoje, pois bastou alguns passos para meus pés patinarem sobre o piso molhado e eu teria ido ao chão, se uma mão surgida de repente não segurasse meu braço, me impedindo de cair.  
>Infelizmente meus livros não tiveram a mesma sorte e se espalharam aos meus pés.<br>-Droga! - murmurei, tentando me equilibrar.  
>-Cuidado.<br>Então eu levantei o olhar ao ouvir a voz e vi quem era meu salvador.  
>E arregalei os olhos ao me deparar com Edward Cullen.<br>Assim, bem de perto, ele era impressionantemente mais bonito. Olhos dourados. Ou eram verdes? Podia ser uma mistura dos dois.  
>-Oh – murmurei, meio perdida. Me sentindo mais idiota do que me sentia habitualmente, enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio no chão escorregadio. Podia jurar que meu rosto estava tingido de vermelho.<br>-Está tudo bem? - ele indagou com um olhar que podia ser descrito como educadamente preocupado.  
>Acho que fiquei mais vermelha ainda, porque ele ainda não tinha largado meu braço, certamente achando que eu podia me esparramar no chão se o fizesse. O que não estava longe da verdade.<p>

-Sim, claro... – balbuciei, finalmente conseguindo me equilibrar.  
>-Tem certeza?<br>-Absoluta.  
>E só então ele soltou meu braço e se abaixou para pegar meus livros do chão.<br>-Acho que não molhou muito. – falou, me entregando-os.  
>Eu os peguei, ainda aturdida.<br>-É...certo...obrigado. – murmurei e sai andando, ignorando a chuva fina e tentando me manter em pé sem fazer papel ridículo de novo.  
>E hoje era só meu primeiro dia de aula!<br>Só voltei a respirar aliviada quando finalmente consegui entrar na sala e sentar num lugar vago.  
>Observei com pesar meus livros parcialmente molhados, me certificando que Edward tinha razão, o estrago não fora tão grande.<br>Edward.  
>Levei a mão ao braço, onde Edward tinha me segurado, só agora me dando conta que estava meio dolorido.<br>Mãos fortes e dedos gelados, me recordei.  
>E olhar quente.<br>Mas que diabos eu estava pensando?  
>O professor começou a aula e eu abri o livro.<br>Melhor esquecer o episódio com Edward Cullen.

Eu voltei para meu quarto à tarde.  
>Ainda chuviscava, mas consegui atravessar o campus sem cair. Afinal, muito difícil que algum Edward Cullen aparecesse para me salvar do chão desta vez.<br>Entrei no quarto e retirei as roupas molhadas, indo para o chuveiro. Ao passar pelo espelho, olhei minha imagem e, como eu temia, meu braço estava levemente arroxeado onde fora segurada por Edward Cullen.

Coloquei uma roupa velha e voltei para o quarto, pegando meus livros para estudar. Mas estava bem difícil me concentrar e eu me deitei, colocando o ipod no ouvido.  
>A musica adentrou na minha mente e eu fechei os olhos.<br>As imagens de Edward Cullen voltaram à minha mente.  
>Cabelos cor de arei. Rosto pálido<br>Olheiras.  
>Havia algo de melancólico em Edward Cullen.<br>Como aqueles heróis românticos da era Vitoriana.  
>Eu quase ri de mim mesma.<br>Eu devia estar delirando. Ou lendo romances antigos demais.  
>Não havia nada de romântico ou triste em Edward Cullen.<br>Afinal, ele era ridiculamente rico e bonito.

E com certeza seu olhar dourado nunca teria cruzado com o meu se eu não fosse desastrada o bastante para escorregar no chão molhado, o forçando a me segurar.  
>Com seus dedos gelados que agora estavam marcados na minha pele.<p>

Eu devo ter adormecido, pois acordei de repente com o som chato do telefone tocando. A musica há muito tinha acabado e arranquei os fones do ouvido, atendendo o celular.  
>-Oie! - a voz estridente e alta de Jéssica me fez afastar o aparelho um pouco da orelha.<br>-Oi Jess.  
>-E ai, vamos?<br>-Vamos onde? - bocejei, me levantando e afastando a cortina. A chuva ainda caía enquanto anoitecia lentamente. Hora do crepúsculo.  
>-A festa! Você precisa ver a roupa que eu comprei...<br>Eu cocei o cabelo.  
>-Não vai rolar, Jess.<br>-Ah, por que não?  
>-Eu acabei caindo no sono e nem estudei o que tinha que estudar. – O que não era mentira.<br>Mas o verdadeiro motivo de eu não querer ir à festa nem era este.  
>Eu realmente não estava a fim de ir a festa nenhuma, fingir que eu era legal e igual a todo mundo.<br>Eu queria voltar a dormir para aquele dia estranho acabar logo.  
>-Por favor, Bella, vamos, vai se divertir.<br>-Não, é sério, não posso... - de repente o telefone apitou. Havia outra ligação na espera e eu aproveitei para me livrar de Jéssica. – Jess, daqui a pouco eu te ligo, tem uma outra ligação à espera. Tchau. - e apertei o botão para mudar de ligação, ouvindo a voz animada de Jacob.  
>-Oi Bells.<br>-Jake! – exclamei, sorrindo. Era sempre ótimo ouvir a voz dele. Conhecida. Reconfortante.  
>-E aí, como está na nova faculdade?<br>-Está ótimo - falei com falsa animação e torci para que ele não percebesse – Ótimo - repeti, tentando soar mais natural.  
>-Que bom. Espero que não tão bom quanto aqui.<br>Eu ri.  
>-Forks? Não sei, não...Apesar de que hoje aqui nada fique a dever a Forks, está uma chuva muito fria.<p>

-Nada como um clima de Forks para te animar.  
>-Você me conhece.<br>-E aí, já fez muitos amigos?  
>-Apenas uma garota de Forks, o nome dela é Jéssica.<br>-Não conheço. Quer dizer então que não está saindo com ninguém? Quer dizer...  
>Eu mordi os lábios com força.<br>Eu sabia onde Jacob estava querendo chegar.  
>Ele estava especulando se eu estava saindo com alguém.<br>-É... ainda não sei. – deixei a resposta no ar, mentindo deliberadamente e fiz uma careta. Se Jacob estivesse ali, saberia na hora que eu estava mentindo.  
>Podia sentir a tensão através da linha.<br>-Está saindo com um cara, Bells?  
>Eu respirei fundo. Era agora. Eu podia mentir.<br>Mas eu não consegui.  
>-Não, Jake. Não estou. Como poderia, acabei de chegar aqui!<br>Eu quase podia sentir seu alívio.  
>-Que bom, que dizer...Espero que esta Jéssica seja legal.<br>-Ela fala demais pro meu gosto, mas é legal sim.  
>-Estou com saudades. – ele disse de repente, eu sorri.<br>-Eu também.  
>-Só dois meses para você voltar.<br>Eu fechei os olhos.  
>Havia tanta coisa imiscuída naquelas palavras. Tantas coisas que eu queria evitar de qualquer jeito...<br>Sim, Jacob ainda estava me esperando.  
>E eu simplesmente não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Não com ele.<br>Não com meu amigo Jacob.  
>-Jake, preciso desligar. Tenho que me arrumar, tenho uma festa pra ir.<br>-Festa?  
>-É, com a Jéssica. Ela vai me apresentar uns amigos. A gente se fala depois.<br>-Mas, Bells...  
>-Depois eu te ligo, ok? Tchau!<br>Eu desliguei e retornei a ligação de Jéssica.  
>-Jess? Oi, eu vou na festa com você. – falei antes que mudasse de ideia.<br>Combinamos de nos encontrar no dormitório dela e desliguei.  
>Fiquei olhando para o aparelho.<br>Então era isto.  
>Eu tinha decidido. Eu ia mesmo achar um cara.<br>E transar com ele.  
>E fim de história.<p>

**

Ok, parecia bem fácil na teoria. E por que seria difícil? Garotas faziam aquilo o tempo inteiro, não era? Então por que eu sentia meu estômago dar voltas enquanto batia na porta do quarto de Jéssica?  
>Ela abriu a porta e me encarou criticamente.<br>-Você vai assim?  
>Eu me olhei, não vendo nada de errado no meu jeans e suéter.<br>Era um dos melhores que eu tinha, afinal.  
>-Qual o problema?<br>Ela revirou os olhos, me puxando para dentro.  
>-Está muito "simplesinha"!<br>-Eu sou simplesinha. – falei.  
>-Mas não deveria. Se quer se destacar, se quer se dar bem, tem que colocar uma maquiagem, talvez um decote... Acho que posso te emprestar alguma coisa.<br>-Não, não precisa. – eu rechacei a ideia.  
>Nem pensar eu ia parecendo uma perua.<br>Já era muito eu ir naquela festa, imagina chamar a atenção sobre mim.  
>Nem pensar!<br>-Mas, Bella...  
>-É, sério, não precisa. Estou me sentindo ótima assim.<br>Ela se deu por vencida, pegando a bolsa.  
>-Ok, depois não diga que não avisei. Vamos?<p>

Assim que entrei na festa e olhei em volta, eu percebi que talvez devesse ter aceitado a ideia de Jéssica.  
>O lugar estava bem cheio. Fumaça de cigarro, música alta. Sons de risadas, muita bebida passando de mão em mão. E garotas vestidas para que parecesse mesmo que era algo casual, mas com certeza um visual calculado para ficar sexy.<br>-Uau! A gente vai se divertir muito, – Jéssica falou animada e eu só tinha vontade de dar meia volta e correr de volta pra segurança do meu quarto.  
>Mas Jéssica me puxou pela mão para o meio da festa.<br>-Vamos circular! To louca pra saber quem esta aqui...  
>Alguém passou dois copos para nossas mãos e eu peguei o bebendo e fiz uma careta, ao sentir o líquido queimando minha garganta e meus olhos ardendo.<p>

-Você bebe whisky? - Jéssica indagou, me encarando divertida.  
>-Não!<br>-Não se preocupe, deve ter todo tipo de bebida por aqui. Eu prefiro algo mais doce também.  
>-É... - eu olhava ao redor enquanto circulávamos.<br>E tentei forçar minha mente a pensar racionalmente.  
>Eu tinha um objetivo ali. Então comecei a avaliar os garotos.<br>Tinha caras de todos os tipos e tamanhos.  
>Acompanhados, desacompanhados, em grupos, ou sozinhos.<br>Definitivamente eu devia me aproximar dos sozinhos.  
>Mas eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que falar.<br>Este era o problema. Eu era muito inocente. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como ser sedutora ou algo assim.  
>E como é que eu ia perder a virgindade daquele jeito?<br>-Oh meu deus! O cara que estou paquerando esta aqui, me deseje sorte – ela disse, animada – Meu batom está ok?  
>-Está.<br>-A gente se vê por aí!  
>E ela se afastou.<br>-Ei, Jess – eu a chamei, apavorada, mas era tarde. Jéssica já tinha desaparecido.  
>Ótimo.<br>Lá estava eu sozinha no meio de uma festa em que não conhecia ninguém.  
>E tudo o que queria era sumir.<br>Mas como ficava meu plano? Talvez devesse ser um pouco mais corajosa.  
>Alguém passou servindo outra bebida e eu peguei<br>Não era whisky. Nem fazia ideia do que era aquilo, mas eu tomei, ignorando a ardência.  
>E no fim não parecia tão ruim, era uma questão de se acostumar com o gosto.<br>E quando passaram outro copo, eu peguei.  
>Era bom até. Senti minha mente girando. E o corpo leve.<br>E sorri comigo mesma. Era uma sensação boa.  
>Então me virei e esbarrei em outra pessoa, derramando todo o conteúdo do meu copo.<br>E quando olhei para cima, me surpreendi ao ver Edward Cullen.  
>Edward Cullen estava na minha frente com a camisa toda molhada da bebida que eu derramei.<br>Mas não diziam que um raio não caía duas vezes no mesmo lugar?  
>Então como é que de novo eu estava sendo desastrada na frente daquele cara?<p>

-Oh... Meu deus, me desculpa, eu...  
>-Não, não tem problema. - ele dizia aturdido.<br>Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando de vergonha.  
>-Eu sinto muito mesmo, arruinei sua camisa...<br>Ele segurava a camisa estragada longe do corpo.  
>Com certeza devia custar uma fortuna.<br>-É só lavar.  
>-Claro... você devia... devia limpar isto, talvez manche, eu não quero mesmo que estrague sua camisa.<br>-Eu tenho outras.  
>-Com certeza. – murmurei.<br>-Bom, acho que vou tentar limpar isto.  
>-Eu realmente sinto muito...<br>Então ele deu um sorriso.  
>De lado.<br>E eu tive certeza que pela primeira vez na vida eu estava realmente bêbada, pois senti como se aquele sorriso atingisse diretamente meu estômago, revirando-o. Mas de um jeito bom.  
>Um jeito muito bom, na verdade.<br>Mas antes que eu me recuperasse, ele se afastou.  
>Eu fiquei parada ali, agora minha mente também girava.<br>Olhei em volta da sala que também parecia estar girando e percebi algumas pessoas me encarando e cochichando. Oh droga, será que tinham visto meu vexame com o Cullen?  
>Certamente.<br>Mortificada, forcei minhas pernas bambas a caminharem.  
>Precisava me esconder. Achar um banheiro. Isto!<br>Precisava jogar uma água no meu rosto. Recuperar a sanidade.  
>E o amor próprio.<br>Abri a primeira porta que achei e entrei, me encostando nela e soltei um grito abafado ao ver que o banheiro já estava ocupado.  
>Por Edward Cullen.<br>Sem camisa.  
>Ou eu estava tão bêbada que começara a delirar?<br>-Está me perseguindo? - ele indagou e havia algo de divertido em sua voz perfeita.

E eu fiquei ali, o encarando com a mente girando.  
>Ele estava mesmo sem camisa?<br>Sim, constatei, abaixando o olhar para seu peito desnudo.  
>Parecia mármore. Perfeitamente esculpido.<br>E de repente de algum lugar estranho dentro de mim veio a vontade quase compulsória de me aproximar e tocá-lo. Ver que textura tinha. Se seria fria como o mármore. Ou quente. Se havia um coração batendo ali.  
>Se ele era humano. Ou fruto da minha imaginação.<br>Porque ninguém na face da terra podia ser tão perfeito.  
>Meus dedos chegaram a formigar.<br>-É...eu...eu... - O que eu tinha que responder mesmo? Sacudi a cabeça pra tentar pensar racionalmente.  
>O que ele estava fazendo ali? O que eu estava fazendo ali?<br>Eu me lembrei do que tinha vindo fazer naquela festa.  
>Edward continuava a me encarar. Seu olhar era divertido, indulgente.<br>Ele tinha olhos bonitos. Ainda não sabia se eram verdes ou dourados.  
>E tinha um peito bonito também.<br>Ele era todo bonito.  
>Ele era todo...sexy.<br>Sim, era isto. Com aquela pele pálida de mármore, os cabelos cor de areia em perfeito desalinho, o sorriso de lado e aquele peito que fazia minha mão coçar de vontade de tocá-lo.  
>De repente o ar tornou-se rarefeito. Meu pulso acelerou e eu arfei, sem ar. Um calor invadiu meu rosto e se espalhou por meu corpo, no mesmo ritmo em que um arrepio descia por minha espinha.<br>E estava tudo descendo, acelerando, esquentando. Pulsando.  
>Desejando.<br>A constatação do que estava acontecendo chegou no meu cérebro entorpecido em poucos segundos.  
>E antes que eu pudesse analisar e rechaçar o absurdo eu me vi falando.<br>-Você quer transar comigo?

*continua*


	4. Chapter 4

- O quê?  
>Sua cara espantada me fez imediatamente querer engolir de volta o que eu tinha dito e horrorizada eu tapei a boca com a mão.<br>Eu devia mesmo estar muito bêbada pra ter dito aquilo. Mas, infelizmente, não tão bêbada para não me importar. Agora eu queria que um buraco se abrisse aos meus pés e eu caísse dentro. E não tivesse que ficar olhando para a expressão aturdida de Edward Cullen na minha frente.  
>Ele com certeza começaria a rir a qualquer momento.<br>De repente alguém bateu na porta atrás de mim e eu quase dei um pulo me afastando quando a abriram.  
>-Ei, consegui uma camisa emprestada pra você. - Vagamente eu reconheci o cara alto de cabelos pretos segurando uma camisa na mão como um dos Cullens.<br>Será que ele toparia transar comigo se eu pedisse? Sim, porque pela expressão de Edward, com certeza ele não tinha gostado muito da minha proposta. Ou entendido. Que seja.  
>Oh deus, eu estava mesmo enlouquecendo.<br>O Cullen de cabelos pretos olhou pra mim, surpreso e curioso.  
>-Oh, quem é esta aqui?<br>Mas antes que Edward respondesse algo do tipo "é uma louca que acha que eu teria algum interesse em transar com ela", balbuciei alguma desculpa e passei por ele, saindo do banheiro.  
>A musica alta e a fumaça de cigarro me atingiram e eu me senti mais tonta ainda.<br>E envergonhada.  
>E humilhada.<br>E, droga, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas onde se metera Jéssica?  
>Percorri os corredores e salas lotadas e não a vi em lugar nenhum. Minha cabeça ainda girava e comecei a me sentir enjoada. Me sentei num sofá e alguém passou uma garrafa para minha mão.<br>Não devia beber mais, mas eu já estava bêbada mesmo. E minha boca estava boca seca. Então levei a garrafa à boca. Aquilo parecia cerveja. Não era tão ruim.  
>Eu só precisava me manter ocupada até Jéssica aparecer.<br>Algumas garrafas daquela depois, as pessoas a minha volta passavam como um borrão. E eu comecei a sentir um zunido no ouvido.  
>Encostei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, mas o mundo não parava de girar.<br>-Você está bem?

Abri os olhos e lá estava ele.  
>Edward Cullen.<br>E vestia uma camisa.  
>-Que pena. – murmurei.<br>-Que pena o quê?  
>Eu ri, fazendo um gesto com a mão pra ele esquecer.<br>-Nada. – por que minha língua estava tão pesada?  
>-Não parece bem. – ele sentou ao meu lado.<br>-Eu estou bêbada.  
>-Metade da festa está.<br>-Mas você não.  
>-Não.<br>-Claro que não. – o perfeito Edward devia ser um daqueles caras que eram sofisticados demais para ficar bêbado.  
>Será que ele ia falar sobre o que eu disse no banheiro?<br>Talvez eu devesse falar. Nunca era tarde para consertar um mal entendido.  
>De alguma maneira eu não queria que Edward Cullen achasse eu que fosse louca.<br>-Olha, sobre aquilo no banheiro...esquece, ok? Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Mas é que... você estava lá, sem camisa, e... eu só vim nesta festa porque eu precisava achar um cara e acabar logo com um probleminha aí... – falei, enrolando a língua. Edward parecia estar prestando atenção. Era fácil agora. Falar. – Para fazer sexo comigo. - completei. E não parecia tão absurdo agora. Era ótimo poder desabafar. – Por que é tão difícil? Deve ser por isto que eu ainda sou virgem! Aposto que ninguém nesta maldita festa é virgem! Não devia ser um problema, mas eu não posso voltar sem ter resolvido isto. Que inferno, dois anos e eu não fui capaz de achar um cara legal? Mas agora eu cansei. Ele não precisa ser legal. Eu não preciso nem conhecer ele na verdade, até que é melhor. Apenas sexo. Sem compromisso. Achei que fosse isto que os caras quisessem, não é? - eu parei de falar e o encarei. - Você não acha que devia ser mais fácil? Talvez eu devesse tomar coragem e levantar daqui e fazer o que tenho que fazer.

Alguém passou por mim, com mais bebidas e eu peguei uma.  
>-Eu acho que não devia beber mais... - ele disse e tirou o copo da minha mão e devolveu.<br>Ele tinha dedos bonitos, reparei. Longos.  
>-É, tem razão, eu não me sinto bem mesmo... - eu o encarei e me surpreendi no quanto ele estava perto. Tudo girava agora. Dentro e fora de mim – Oh, droga - murmurei.<br>E a última coisa que eu me lembro era de estar vomitando.  
>Na camisa de Edward Cullen.<p>

Minha cabeça ia explodir.  
>Isto se eu conseguisse abrir os olhos. Eu já tentara algumas vezes, mas a luz difusa da manhã era como raios que iam direto no meu cérebro.<br>Eu ia morrer.  
>Gemendo, eu me forcei abrir as pálpebras, ignorando a dor nas têmporas e me sentei. Este simples ato já foi um tremendo esforço.<br>O que diabos tinha acontecido pra estar assim?  
>Então eu me lembrei. A festa com Jéssica. Mas eu não tinha visto Jéssica depois que entramos na casa. E eu bebera. Muito.<br>E derrubara bebida em Edward Cullen.  
>Eu escondi o rosto com as mãos ao me lembrar do diálogo no banheiro.<br>E o pior não era isto. Não contente em perguntar se ele queria transar comigo, eu ainda despejara toda aquela conversa sobre virgindade e sexo sem compromisso em cima dele depois.  
>E claro, a última coisa que eu me lembrava era de estar vomitando em cima dele.<br>Eu gemi mais alto. Como é que eu podia ser tão idiota?  
>Nunca devia ter ido naquela festa. Nunca devia ter bebido, e o mais importante: nunca deveria nem sequer ter olhado para Edward Cullen. Ou para seu peito sem camisa.<br>Me deitei de novo, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Era humilhação demais para uma noite só.  
>Nunca mais eu ia poder olhar para a cara de Edward Cullen novamente.<br>Mas eu não precisava, não é? Não éramos amigos. Não tínhamos nenhuma aula juntos.  
>Com certeza ele nem se lembraria de mim.<br>Ou eu esperava que não. Afinal, ser uma garota absolutamente comum devia servir pra alguma coisa.  
>Suspirando, saí da cama, ignorando a dor de cabeça e a tontura e estaquei.<br>Como é que eu tinha chegado no meu quarto? E como é que eu estava vestindo apenas calcinha e sutiã? Meu estômago deu uma volta ao imaginar Edward tendo algo a ver com isto, mas logo descartei a ideia. Claro que ele não se daria ao trabalho. Provavelmente sobrara para Jéssica me trazer pra casa. Eu teria que pedir desculpas para ela, por estragar sua noite.  
>Me arrastei até o banheiro e tomei um banho.<p>

Talvez eu devesse voltar para a cama. E dormir até o fim do mundo. Ou até esquecer o quão humilhada eu me sentia.  
>Mas hoje eu tinha aulas importantes, e não ia poder ficar trancada no quarto pelo resto do semestre.<br>Então me vesti e coloquei uma blusa com capuz. Apenas para o caso de precisar me camuflar caso visse alguém conhecido. Mais precisamente alguém com cabelos cor de areia.  
>Peguei meus livros e sai. A manhã ainda estava cinzenta, mesmo assim a pouca luz irritou meus olhos, e, soltando uma imprecação, eu caminhei pelo campus. Quando cheguei no prédio principal e entrei na sala, respirei aliviada ao ver que não estava atrasada, embora a sala já estivesse cheia.<br>Me sentei, colocando os livros sobre a mesa e alguém parou na minha frente.  
>-Olá.<br>A voz cantada e feminina era desconhecida e eu levantei o olhar para me deparar com uma das irmãs de Edward. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e escuros e um sorriso no rosto.  
>Oh Deus, por que diabos ela estava falando comigo? Tentei me lembrar de tê-la conhecido ontem.<br>-Oh, acho que não me apresentei, meu nome é Alice Cullen – ela sorriu ainda mais – queria saber se está se sentindo melhor.  
>Oh. Oh.<br>Então era isto. Provavelmente ela tinha visto meu vexame.  
>Ou será que Edward contara? E se ela viu, quem mais fora testemunha?<br>Eu olhei em volta preocupada e de repente a impressão que eu tinha era de que todos olhavam pra mim.  
>Meu rosto começou a queimar.<br>-É, eu... sim, estou – murmurei, baixando o olhar.  
>-Que bom. Não parecia nada bem ontem...<br>-É, olha, me desculpa, mas preciso sair... - falei, juntando meus livros de qualquer jeito e me levantando.  
>-Mas a aula já vai começar...<br>-Esqueci um livro na biblioteca. – menti e sai quase correndo da sala, ignorando os olhares curiosos.

Só parei quando cheguei no outro corredor e encostei na parede, respirando fundo.  
>Será que nunca mais eu ia esquecer a vergonha?<br>E o pior de tudo é que eu ainda me sentia super mal, com a cabeça doendo e o estômago revirando.  
>Nunca mais eu ia beber na vida, decidi.<br>Pessoas como eu deviam ser proibidas de chegar perto de qualquer bebida alcoólica.  
>E agora, o que eu faria? Voltar para a aula estava fora de cogitação. Ainda mais com a irmã saltitante e curiosa de Edward por lá.<br>Voltar ao quarto e me esconder parecia uma opção bem razoável agora.  
>Mas em vez disto, eu fiz o que falei para Alice Cullen que faria. Fui para a biblioteca.<br>Pelo menos lá eu poderia me esconder e aproveitar para estudar. Assim não perderia totalmente a manhã.  
>Para meu alívio a biblioteca estava vazia àquela hora e escolhi uma mesa afastada e me sentei e tentei fazer um relatório sobre Orgulho e Preconceito. O que deveria ser muito fácil para mim, já que era meu livro preferido, mas em vez disto, eu me vi a toda hora voltando à noite anterior.<br>Eu tinha mesmo pedido para um cara transar comigo? Eu sentia meu rosto esquentar de vergonha só de relembrar.

E o que se passara pela minha mente alcoolizada para achar que havia alguma chance remota de Edward Cullen querer transar comigo? Justo ele que nunca nem saía com ninguém do campus? Ia aceitar uma proposta da mais comum das criaturas?  
>Eu devia estar louca. E não só por causa de Edward. Talvez toda aquela historia de sexo sem compromisso fosse absurda.<br>Mas então eu ia voltar para Forks e dormir com Jacob? Mordi os lábios, rabiscando desenhos sem sentido na folha à minha frente.  
>Eu estava bem perdida.<br>Voltei à realidade quando ouvi a porta se abrindo e fechando. Respirando fundo, soltei o lápis e me levantei. Melhor ir pegar o livro, já que hoje estava sem inspiração.  
>Caminhei por entre as estantes e fiquei na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançar a prateleira de cima onde estava o livro, e então uma mão se materializou na minha frente, o pegando para mim.<br>Eu abaixei o olhar e lá estava Edward Cullen, segurando meu livro preferido de Jane Austen.  
>-Oi Bella.<br>Eu me esqueci de como se respirava.

Ah não. Eu não podia ser tão azarada.  
>Tudo o que eu não precisava neste momento, aliás, em nenhum momento no futuro, era me deparar com Edward Cullen na minha frente.<br>Mas lá estava ele. Com seu cabelo cor de areia perfeito. Seus olhos dourados. E seus dedos longos segurando Orgulho e Preconceito.  
>E eu podia sentir meu rosto ir esquentando conforme eu ia me lembrando de novo da humilhação da noite anterior.<br>De repente, o simples ato de olhar para ele era muito humilhante e eu desviei o rosto para algum ponto no chão, pegando o livro de suas mãos.  
>Pronto. Agora era só eu agradecer e me afastar de volta para meus estudos.<br>-Obrigada. – murmurei e me virei.  
>Mas, se eu desconfiada que o fato de encontrar Edward na biblioteca não era apenas uma obra do acaso, isto se confirmou quando eu senti sua presença atrás de mim.<br>Oh Deus, o que eu fizera pra merecer aquilo?  
>Me sentei, abrindo o livro em qualquer página, o ignorando.<br>Mas hoje não era meu dia de sorte. Esta palavra nem existia na minha vida ultimamente.  
>-Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor. – ele disse, se sentando na minha frente.<br>Eu peguei o lápis.  
>-Sim, estou – e eu o encarei. - e se foi só isto que veio perguntar, já pode ir, eu preciso estudar. – falei decidida voltando à atenção ao livro.<br>-Não parece nada bem.  
>Eu mordi os lábios com força e o encarei.<br>-Não, claro que não estou bem. Deve saber porquê, embora, eu prefira esquecer.  
>Ele deu um meio sorriso que era absurdamente deslumbrante e eu mordi os lábios para evitar de suspirar, o que seria, além de inadequado, bem ridículo.<br>E minha cota de ridícula já tinha sido preenchida para uma vida inteira.  
>-Não precisa se sentir mal por isto, estas coisas acontecem.<br>Eu queria perguntar se ele recebia muita proposta indecente de garotas bêbadas, mas meu medo era ouvir que sim, afinal, ele era o cara mais gato da universidade. E provavelmente o mais rico, o que não fazia diferença nenhuma pra mim, mas com certeza fazia pra muita gente.

-Não, não acontecem – respondi, envergonhada. – Ou garotas bêbadas vomitam em você toda hora? – era melhor eu não entrar no assunto sexo e afins.  
>Ele sorriu novamente, desta vez um sorriso inteiro.<br>Deslumbrante.  
>Eu tentei me lembrar como se respirava.<br>-Devo dizer que foi a primeira que vomitou na minha camisa.  
>-Oh... Se eu estraguei sua camisa, sinto muito. Aliás, duas camisas. Eu posso pagar.<br>-Não vim te cobrar, Bella.  
>Eu franzi a testa.<br>-Como sabe meu nome?  
>-Você falou.<br>-Eu? Falei que era pra me chamar de Bella? - Deus, eu não me lembrava disto! Do que mais eu não me lembrava?  
>-Prefere Isabella?<br>-Não! Prefiro Bella, mas não é disto que estou falando. Eu absolutamente não me... Eu não me lembro de nada depois de...  
>-Vomitar em mim.<br>Eu quase gemi. Ele tinha que ficar lembrando?  
>-Sim. Depois disto. Espero que não tenha feito nada vergonhoso – murmurei, tentando mesmo me lembrar, mas minha mente era um buraco negro.<br>-Acho que não.  
>Eu queria muito que ele contasse exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não falou mais nada.<br>O pior era que eu tinha medo de perguntar.  
>Respirei fundo. O melhor a fazer era encerrar aquele assunto, encerrar aquela estranha conversa com Edward Cullen.<br>E esquecer pra sempre as últimas 24 horas.  
>-Olha, eu sinto muito por ontem. Espero que... Esqueça o que aconteceu...e...enfim... - eu queria que ele entendesse que era pra esquecer exatamente tudo o que tinha acontecido, principalmente a minha proposta ridícula e as confissões vergonhosas que se seguiram. - Eu passei dos limites ontem, eu... estava meio fora de mim... - ele não falava nada e então eu me levantei, juntando minhas coisas. – Preciso voltar para a aula – murmurei, me afastando.<p>

Pronto. Tudo acabado.  
>Edward Cullen não precisava mais falar comigo. Podia voltar ao seu mundinho perfeito e esquecer que eu existia.<br>Porque era exatamente o que eu ia fazer.  
>Mas antes que eu chegasse à porta, de novo aquela mão se adiantou e abriu pra mim.<br>-Bella, espera.  
>Eu parei, levantando o olhar, exasperada.<br>-Edward, sério. Não somos amigos, não tem que ficar conversando comigo! Eu sou apenas a garota bêbada que vomitou em você e aposto que você, tanto quanto eu, quer esquecer que aquilo aconteceu e...se queria se certificar se estou bem, hoje ainda não estou, mas aposto que vou ficar depois que a ressaca passar. – despejei.  
>-Eu não vim aqui apenas para saber se está bem.<br>Eu fiquei olhando para ele, tentando entender. Porque não me vinha nada a cabeça sobre o que um cara como Edward Cullen podia querer comigo.  
>-A resposta é sim. – ele disse por fim.<br>-O quê?  
>-Sobre sua proposta no banheiro. Minha resposta é sim.<p>

**continua**


	5. Chapter 5

Talvez eu vomitasse de novo e estragasse a terceira camisa em 24 horas.  
>Ou desmaiasse. Ou saísse correndo até Forks.<br>Ou talvez eu nem tivesse escutado aquilo.  
>Sim, provavelmente ainda houvesse algum resquício de álcool no meu sangue, o que estava fazendo com que minha mente criasse situações inexistentes.<br>Porque só isto explicava o fato de Edward Cullen estar na minha frente dizendo que queria transar comigo.  
>Porque era disto que ele estava falando, não era?<br>O tal assunto do banheiro? Ou eu havia feito alguma outra proposta que nem lembrava?  
>Não. Havia algo de muito errado ali.<br>-O que disse? - balbuciei aturdida.  
>-Eu disse que aceito sua proposta.<br>-Que proposta? - Sim, talvez eu devesse dar uma de louca.  
>-Transar com você.<br>Oh Deus.  
>Então era isto mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que o mundo parou de girar por alguns instantes enquanto tentava assimilar como era possível que aquele cara na minha frente estivesse colocando "você" e "transar" na mesma frase.<br>Não. Simplesmente era absurdo demais!  
>-Está zoando com a minha cara? - indaguei incrédula.<br>-Não, estou falando sério.  
>Eu respirei fundo, o encarando em busca de algum indício que esclarecesse aquele engano.<br>Mas ele continuava impassível.  
>-Você não está falando sério! - exclamei por fim. Nada daquilo fazia sentido!<br>Aquele era Edward Cullen, que eu, num momento de loucura que só podia ser explicado pelo alto teor de álcool no meu sangue, achara que seria legal pedir pra transar comigo.  
>Eu, Bella Swan, de Forks.<br>E agora ele estava na minha frente, no alto de sua perfeição e roupas caras, dizendo que aceitava a minha proposta absurda!  
>-Não, não está falando sério! - refutei – Simplesmente não é possível que esteja aqui dizendo que quer transar comigo!<br>-Por que não? Você foi bem clara ontem.  
>-Eu estava bêbada.<br>-Mas me pareceu estar falando sério, quando disse que estava procurando um cara para...  
>-Chega! Não continua – pedi mortificada. Oh Deus, ele estaria mesmo falando sério? Não era possível!<p>

-E você simplesmente decidiu aceitar assim, sem nem me conhecer, simplesmente porque eu... - parei, sem nem saber como continuar – Você, Edward Cullen? Só pode ser brincadeira!  
>-Não é brincadeira.<br>-Por quê? - indaguei – porque ia aceitar... dormir comigo?  
>Ele deu de ombros.<br>-Precisa de um motivo? Achei que era você quem estava precisando, como foi mesmo que disse? "Achar um cara para acabar com um probleminha".  
>-Então resolveu... "me ajudar".<br>-Pode colocar assim.  
>Eu senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha.<br>-Escuta aqui, se esta é sua semana de praticar caridade, assine um cheque e dê a alguma instituição!  
>-Achei que estivesse desesperada.<br>-Ah! O que disse? - agora eu não estava só envergonhada. Eu estava indignada!  
>-Me desculpe, me coloquei errado.<br>-Isto é absurdo! Dá licença! - pedi, querendo sair dali e acabar logo com aquela conversa bizarra.  
>Mas Edward foi atrás de mim.<br>-Bella, escuta...Me desculpe se eu a ofendi, eu apenas...  
>Eu me virei.<br>-Não, tudo bem. O erro foi meu. Eu nunca devia ter bebido e nunca devia ter proposto... isto...a você!  
>-Mas propôs. E eu não estou brincando. E acho mesmo que podíamos...<br>-Quer que eu acredite que você, que pode ter qualquer garota, quer fazer sexo comigo?  
>-Por que não?<br>-Precisa dizer? Olha pra mim e olha pra você! Eu sou uma garota que você nem conhece e que bebeu demais numa festa e achou que podia aceitar fazer sexo sem compromisso comigo.  
>-Mas eu quero. Fazer sexo sem compromisso com você.<br>-Ah tá! Para. Agora chega, né? Tá achando que eu sou alguma idiota? Sério, o que é isto? É alguma brincadeira? Alguma pegadinha? Vai ficar rindo com seus irmãos depois de contar como me fez de idiota?  
>Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.<br>-Está vendo filmes anos 80 demais.  
>-Olha, já chega, tá? Vamos parar por aqui e fingir que isto nunca aconteceu! - falei, dando as costas para ele e indo para o refeitório.<br>Desta vez ele não foi atrás de mim.  
>Eu só voltei a respirar quando sentei numa mesa vaga.<br>Aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido?

Edward Cullen tinha dito que queria transar comigo?  
>Ainda era bizarro demais para acreditar.<br>E o pior de tudo era que havia uma parte de mim que queria acreditar.  
>E se ele estivesse falando sério? Afinal, era apenas sexo, não era?<br>Para um cara como ele devia ser algo corriqueiro. Talvez ele recebesse este tipo de proposta todos os dias. E talvez aceitasse todas.  
>Mas ninguém nunca tinha visto ele publicamente com nenhuma garota...<br>-Oie! - Jéssica sentou na minha frente – E aí, como está?  
>Eu fiz uma careta, minha cabeça voltando a doer, ao ouvir a voz estridente de Jéssica.<br>-Oh, por favor, fale baixo. – Pedi, fechando os olhos e apertando minha testa com os dedos.  
>-Oh.. ressaca – ela riu – nunca imaginei que você fosse destas, Bella!<br>-E não sou! Por isto mesmo fiquei bêbada. Não sou acostumada a beber.  
>-Acho que acredito em você.<br>-Obrigada por me levar em casa. Acho que estraguei sua festa.  
>-Ah, mas não fui eu que te levei embora.<br>Um alarme soou na minha cabeça.  
>-Não?<br>-Não. Foram os Cullens!  
>Oh Meu Deus.<br>-Como assim os Cullens? - indaguei inocentemente.  
>Jéssica riu.<br>-Não se lembra de nada? Mas que azar! Não é todo dia que se é carregada no colo por Edward Cullen! Mas eu também ia preferir esquecer se tivesse vomitado em cima dele!  
>Eu gemi, horrorizada.<br>Estava tudo ficando pior.  
>-Quer dizer que Edward... Os Cullens me levaram embora? Mas como isto aconteceu? E onde você estava?<br>Ela deu uma risadinha maliciosa.  
>-Bem, eu estava te procurando porque eu ia exatamente dizer que eu ia pra casa daquele cara que eu te falei. Aliás, depois eu te conto tudo com detalhes. Aí quando eu chego você está praticamente desmaiada e os Cullens à sua volta.<br>-Ai, que vergonha.

-Eu disse que era minha amiga e que ia chamar um táxi pra te levar, embora, tenho que dizer, isto ia estragar total a minha noite. E acho que o Edward percebeu, porque disse que não era pra eu me preocupar que ele te levava pra casa. Aí eu achei ótimo, e passei seu endereço. A última coisa que eu vi foi Edward te carregando para aquele Volvo lindo dele e uma das irmãs levando sua bolsa.  
>Então Edward tinha me levado pra casa. Eu nem conseguia imaginar esta situação!<br>Depois de todo o vexame que eu dei. Primeiro jogando bebida na sua camisa, depois invadindo o banheiro e perguntando se ele queria transar comigo! E como se ainda não bastasse, falado aquele monte de bobagem e acabado vomitando em cima dele.  
>E ele ainda me levara embora.<br>Suspirei pesadamente e deitei a cabeça na mesa, mortificada.  
>Agora este mesmo cara, que era perfeito demais pra ser verdade, tinha vindo até mim e dito que queria fazer sexo comigo. A mesma garota louca da noite passada.<br>-Bella, você está bem? - Jéssica indagou.  
>-Não. Estou morrendo de vergonha. – murmurei, ainda com a cabeça sobre a mesa – E estou de ressaca e acho que vou morrer. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo.<br>Jéssica riu.  
>-Imagina, este foi só seu primeiro porre! Todo mundo passa por isto. È normal.<br>Normal? Jéssica não fazia ideia do que eu tinha feito. Não era nem um pouco normal. Era humilhante.  
>-Qual das duas é Bella Swan?<br>Eu abri os olhos ao ouvir a voz estranha e havia um garçom do lado da mesa.  
>-É ela. – Jéssica apontou.<br>O rapaz sorriu e colocou um copo em cima da mesa.  
>-Pediram para entregar para você.<br>-O que é isto? – indaguei, levantando a cabeça.  
>O moço ficou meio sem graça.<br>-É para curar mal-estar causado...  
>-Pra quem bebeu demais? - Jess completou, divertida.<br>-Sim.  
>Eu fiquei vermelha.<br>-Quem mandou entregar isto?  
>-Foi da mesa dos Cullens – ele disse e se afastou.<br>Eu olhei em volta e então os vi.  
>Os perfeitos Cullens, entretidos numa conversa animada numa mesa do outro lado do salão.<p>

E Edward Cullen, como se estivesse esperando, olhou para mim e me lançou um daqueles seus sorrisos de lado.  
>Perfeito.<br>Meu pulso acelerou e meu rosto esquentou.  
>Desviei o olhar.<br>Na minha mente apenas as palavras: "Eu aceito. Transar com você".  
>Não. Eu não podia estar cogitando aquilo.<br>Mesmo sua resposta vindo de encontro ao que eu precisava no momento.  
>Afinal, eu tinha ido naquela maldita festa justamente pra isto. Para arranjar um cara para fazer sexo sem compromisso comigo.<p>

E nada mais.  
>E agora Edward Cullen estava me propondo exatamente isto.<br>Mas como é que podia ser sério?  
>Eu tomei a bebida amarga e comecei a me sentir melhor, enquanto Jéssica tagarelava sobre sua noite com o tal paquera.<br>Eu me imaginei fazendo a mesma coisa depois que transasse com Edward Cullen.  
>Ei, espera. Eu não ia transar com Edward Cullen, ia?<br>Olhei de novo para a sua mesa.  
>Eles estavam se levantando e saindo do salão. Como sempre todo mundo ficava olhando.<br>Como se um imã nos puxasse em sua direção.  
>Perfeitos demais.<br>Mas ninguém era perfeito. Debaixo de todo aquele exterior deslumbrante e impecável, devia haver algo mais.  
>Algo menos perfeito e bonito.<br>E enquanto eu me levantava para ir embora, me perguntava qual seria a imperfeição de Edward Cullen.

Eu e Jéssica saímos para a manhã clara e eu ouvi uma risada musical.  
>Levantei o olhar e vi Alice Cullen, pendurada no braço de seu namorado tão lindo quanto era.<br>Eles estavam indo em direção ao um Volvo prata reluzente. Logo à frente, estavam os outros irmãos e Edward, que sentou no banco do motorista, dando partida.  
>-Eles não moram aqui. - Jéssica disse, ao me ver observando - Dizem que moram num apartamento fabuloso no centro.<br>-Imagino. – falei tentando soar desinteressada.  
>-E ai, que tal fazer compras comigo?<br>-Ah Jess, preciso ir. Ainda não me sinto tão bem e tenho que estudar.  
>Ela revirou os olhos.<br>-Não estrague seus dias estudando! Eu te ligo mais tarde!

Ela se afastou e eu fui para o prédio dos dormitórios.

Eu tentei estudar a tarde inteira, mas era impossível.  
>Cansada de tentar, eu me deitei, colocando o i-pod no ouvido.<br>E as imagens de Edward Cullen encheram minha mente.  
>Ele tinha dedos bonitos. Longos.<br>E o que era aquele cheiro? Não parecia perfume, embora ninguém pudesse ter um odor tão bom, sendo natural. Provavelmente Edward Cullen usasse alguma fragrância super exclusiva e cara.  
>Tudo nele gritava "super caro".<br>Os cabelos cor de areia perfeitamente despenteados, que pareciam pedir para meus dedos colocarem uma mecha no lugar.  
>Edward Cullen era perfeito.<br>E há anos luz de distância de uma garota comum como eu.  
>Com seu carro caro, seu rosto bonito, seus irmãos esnobes.<br>Definitivamente, fora de cogitação.  
>Até aquela manhã. Quando ele acenara com a resposta perfeita aos meus anseios.<br>Sexo sem compromisso.  
>Mas eu teria coragem de embarcar naquela?<br>Sim, porque na teoria tudo parecia fácil, mas a prática era outra bem diferente.  
>Talvez aquela decisão de perder a virgindade com o primeiro que aparecesse tenha sido precipitada.<br>Talvez houvesse uma outra saída...  
>De repente meu telefone tocou e eu sentei rápido, tirando os fones do ouvido e atendi.<br>-Oi, Bells.  
>Eu sorri ao ouvir a voz de Jacob.<br>Poxa, por que eu estava com medo dele? Era meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo.  
>Óbvio que ele não ia me obrigar a nada. Era apenas questão de conversar e dizer que aquele trato feito há quase dois anos não estava mais valendo.<br>-Oi Jake.  
>-E aí, tudo bem?<br>-Tudo sim, e você?  
>-Aqui tudo na mesma. E como foi a festa ontem?<br>Eu pensei na festa. Pensei em Edward Cullen e suas camisas arruinadas. Jacob provavelmente não queria ouvir sobre isto.  
>-Foi legal...<br>-Se divertiu? Conheceu gente nova?  
>Eu quase ri. Jacob nem sabia disfarçar.<br>-É... ninguém interessante.  
>Mentirosa – minha consciência gritou e eu ignorei.<br>-Sabe Bells, eu te liguei por um motivo.  
>Algo na voz dele me fez ficar alerta.<br>-Fale.  
>-Eu quero te fazer uma visita neste fim de semana.<p>

-O quê? Mas...  
>-Não diga "mas"; Estou com saudades de você e acho que a gente podia sair e...<br>Mordi os lábios com força. Eu sabia muito bem o que Jacob estava querendo dizer  
>-Jake, a gente precisa conversar.<br>-Eu sei. Por isto mesmo.  
>-Jake...<br>-Bells, você não esqueceu, não é?  
>Fechei os olhos. O que eu podia dizer?<br>-Não, não esqueci. – murmurei.  
>-Nem eu. E eu acho que se as coisas ainda são assim... Se nenhum de nós encontrou ninguém... Talvez seja pra ser Bells. Eu e você.<br>Eu podia dizer agora. Que eu tinha encontrado alguém sim.  
>E era a mais pura verdade. Bastava eu ter coragem o suficiente.<br>Ir de encontro ao desconhecido e acabar logo com aquela história.  
>E eu podia voltar para Forks no verão e dizer a Jake que nós dois não era pra ser.<br>Que nós continuaríamos amigos. Como tinha que ser.  
>-E então, Bells. Eu podia ir aí...<br>-Não. – falei rápido – Seria ótimo mesmo, mas...eu já tenho compromissos para este fim de semana. Me desculpe.  
>-Ah... - ele parecia decepcionado e eu me senti culpada. Eu odiava decepcionar Jake.<br>-Mas a gente vai ser ver daqui dois meses, esqueceu? Como todos os verões. Serão nossos.  
>-Bom... Tudo bem. São só dois meses, não é? O que poderia mudar em dois meses?<br>-Sim... nada muda. – murmurei.  
>Nós ainda falamos mais um pouco sobre outros assuntos e eu desliguei.<br>Não, Jacob não iria desistir.  
>E eu não podia deixar acontecer. Não com Jacob.<br>Isto arruinaria nossa amizade pra sempre.  
>Eu tinha que prosseguir com minha outra ideia.<br>Aquela de perder a virgindade antes de voltar para Forks.  
>E acho que agora eu estava mais perto de concretizar esta ideia do que antes.<br>Porque eu já encontrara o tal cara.

Eu praticamente não dormi naquela noite, pensando no que eu tinha que fazer.  
>E me perguntando se eu teria coragem de fazer.<br>De dizer sim para Edward Cullen.

O tempo estava nublado e caminhei rapidamente, ignorando o vento despenteando meus cabelos.  
>E quando cheguei eu os vi.<br>Os Cullens caminhando como a realeza em volta de seus súditos, enquanto entravam no prédio.  
>Eu os segui, os observando se dispersar para suas respectivas aulas, até que estava seguindo apenas Edward.<br>E me perguntando novamente, como é que um cara daqueles podia querer algo comigo.  
>-Está me seguindo?<br>Eu parei, quando ele se virou, em frente a uma sala.  
>Apertei os livros em frente ao peito como um escudo, tentando respirar normalmente e ignorar aquela sensação de frio na boca do estômago.<br>E não me deixar impressionar pela beleza desnorteante de Edward Cullen.  
>-Posso falar com você?<br>-Agora?  
>Oh Deus. Será que ele ia me ignorar? Dizer que eu tinha imaginado aquela conversa de ontem?<br>Mas eu tinha vindo até ali. E agora era tarde pra recuar  
>-Sim, agora.<br>-Eu tenho aula agora.  
>-Oh... - mordi os lábios sem graça. Claro que ele tinha aula. E eu também tinha<br>-Mas você pode entrar comigo.  
>-Não, eu...Preciso ir para minha aula.<br>Sai andando rápido pelo corredor.  
>E de repente parei. Não, não dava pra continuar com aquela dúvida.<br>Dei meia volta e entrei na sala.  
>Edward estava sentado na última fileira.<br>Ignorando os olhares curiosos eu fui até ele e sentei do seu lado.  
>Um professor entrou na sala e ligou um retroprojetor, apagando a luz, começando a aula.<br>Edward me fitou com um olhar interrogador.  
>Eu respirei fundo e aproximei minha cadeira da dele, para que não precisasse falar alto.<br>-Por que está fazendo isto? – indaguei.  
>-Sexo sem compromisso.<br>Certo. Era uma resposta. Mas não era suficiente.  
>-Por que eu?<br>-Porque você pediu.  
>-Me faz parecer desesperada.<br>-Você que está falando.  
>-Sério... Não faz sentindo algum. Eu tenho um motivo.<br>-Quer compartilhar?  
>Eu mordi os lábios. Bem, eu já estava chafurdada mesmo.<p>

-Bom, você ouviu ontem. Creio que não é mais novidade para você. Eu sou virgem. E vou fazer 20 anos e cansei de esperar. - eu dei graças pela sala estar na semi-escuridão e ele não ver meu rosto vermelho por estar confessando de novo tudo aquilo. E desta vez eu estava sóbria.  
>Bom, e era parte da verdade. Não tinha porque eu falar de Jake.<br>-Por que não arranja um namorado como qualquer garota?  
>-Eu não queira um namorado. Eu quero apenas...<br>-Sexo.  
>Por que esta simples palavra parecia tão cheia de significado na boca dele?<br>-É. Eu quero apenas perder a virgindade e nada mais. - respondi e estava feliz por estar sendo sincera.  
>-Apenas isto?<br>-Sim. Então, como vê, eu tenho um motivo. E queria entender os seus.  
>-Por que precisa entender? Achei que queria apenas um cara pra transar.<br>-Porque você não é qualquer cara. É Edward Cullen. Rico, bonito, podia sair com qualquer garota, ao invés disto está aceitando transar comigo. Não faz sentido.  
>-Eu gosto. – ele ia falar que gostava de mim? Prendi a respiração. – Desta sua ideia do sem compromisso.<br>Oh Oh. Então era isto? Simples assim?  
>Edward Cullen era adepto ao sexo sem compromisso?<br>Não parecia tão absurdo assim. Embora eu ainda não entendesse porque eu, especificamente.  
>-É por isto que nunca é visto com nenhuma namorada ? Você gosta de sexo sem compromisso?<br>-Pode-se dizer que sim.  
>-Por que não escolhe qualquer outra garota?<br>-Garotas são traiçoeiras. Elas dizem uma coisa e fazem outra. Elas dizem que não vão querer nada. Mas sempre querem.  
>-Está mesmo falando sério?<br>-Sim, por que não acredita?  
>-Porque é surreal demais um cara como você...<br>-Talvez eu também ache surreal uma garota como você ser virgem.  
>-O que quer dizer com uma garota como eu?<br>-Uma garota bonita.  
>-Não sou bonita. Não precisa me bajular. Acho que não precisamos disto neste momento.<br>-Ok. Nada de elogios. Vou tentar me lembrar disto no futuro.  
>-Por que eu? – insisti.<br>-Você pediu.  
>-Vai ficar me lembrando disto?<br>-Você não quer nenhum compromisso. Eu acredito em você.

Eu o encarei na semi-escuridão.  
>-Você é muito esquisito Edward Cullen. – murmurei.<br>Porque por mais que fizesse algum sentido, pra mim ainda parecia faltar alguma coisa naquele quebra-cabeça.  
>Edward Cullen era um mistério.<br>Mas eu precisava dele.  
>E por algum motivo que fugia a minha compreensão, ele acreditava que, diferente das outras garotas, eu não ia cobrar nada.<br>Eu ia transar com ele apenas por sexo.  
>Então era isto. Eu estava prestes a aceitar fazer sexo sem compromisso com Edward Cullen.<br>O cara mais perfeito que se tem notícia.  
>-O que está pensando? - ele perguntou de repente e eu ri.<br>-Querem compartilhar a piada? - eu me afastei automaticamente quando o professor chamou nossa atenção, voltando ao meu lugar.  
>E nada mais foi dito, até que Edward jogou um papel na minha mesa.<br>Eu o li e estava escrito apenas:

( ) sim ( ) não

E tive vontade de rir.  
>Era engraçado colocar coisas tão sérias nesta perspectiva.<br>Mas eu tinha ido longe demais agora.  
>E assinalei a resposta jogando para ele.<p>

Ele abriu o papel e sorriu. De lado. Amassando o papel entre os dedos longos.  
>Eu quase suspirei me dando conta que agora não tinha mais volta.<br>E a sensação de frio na boca do estômago se misturou com borboletas.  
>Ansiedade e medo se enroscando dentro de mim.<p>

A aula terminou e a luz foi acesa. Eu juntei meu material e saímos para o corredor.  
>E agora?<br>Eu já tinha perdido uma aula e não poderia perder outra. De qualquer maneira, acho que as coisas estavam acertadas com Edward Cullen.  
>Ou eu pensava que estavam.<br>-Bella, só mais uma coisa. - ele falou e eu parei o encarando.  
>Algo em sua voz me deixou com um calafrio.<br>Agora ele ia dizer que era tudo uma piada e começaria rir da minha cara.  
>Ou então que era algum tipo de pervertido, ou algo do tipo.<br>Sabia que tinha que ter algo errado!  
>-Sim? - prendi a respiração.<br>-Não será por uma noite.  
>-O quê?<br>-Até acabar as aulas.  
>Mas que diabos ele estava falando?<br>-Como é que é?  
>-Nós devemos permanecer com nosso... acordo... até acabar as aulas.<br>-Você quer dizer... Não será apenas uma vez?  
>-Sim.<br>-Não.  
>-É isto ou nada<br>-E cadê o sem compromisso?  
>-Isto não é um compromisso.<br>-E é o que então?  
>-Uma conveniência para nós dois.<br>-E depois dos dois meses, acabou?  
>Oh Deus, eu estava mesmo cogitando aquilo?<br>Como é que eu tinha me metido naquela história?  
>Eu queria apenas perder a virgindade e dizer pra Jacob que não tínhamos mais porque ficar juntos. E agora eu estava fazendo acordos sexuais com Edward Cullen.<br>-Sim.  
>-Apenas sexo?<br>-Sim, seremos o que se chama de amigos com benefício  
>-Não.<br>-Não?  
>-Não somos amigos.<br>-Ok. Só sexo então.

Mordi os lábios com força.  
>Não precisava aceitar aquilo.<br>Ainda vivíamos num país livre em que uma mulher podia dizer não e seguir em frente.  
>Mas de repente eu me dei conta de que eu não queria dizer não.<br>Eu queria o que Edward estava oferecendo.  
>É, talvez ainda tivesse algum álcool no meu sangue, mas eu sacudi a cabeça positivamente.<br>-Tudo bem. Dois meses. Apenas sexo. E nada mais. E depois cada um segue seu caminho. - falei rápido, como se tivesse dizendo a coisa mais natural do mundo.  
>E Edward sorriu.<br>E o arrepio que desceu por minha espinha bastou para eu acreditar que talvez não fosse um erro tão grande assim.

Continua


	6. Chapter 6

Conseguir me concentrar nas aulas depois de saber que eu ia mesmo transar com Edward Cullen foi uma tarefa quase impossível.  
>Eu simplesmente não conseguia conter o frio na barriga.<br>Medo do desconhecido.  
>Medo de estar me metendo numa encrenca maior do que aquela em que eu me metera quando fizera aquele acordo sem noção com Jacob há dois anos.<br>Mas não era isto que eu queria?  
>Eu tinha decidido que eu precisava perder a virgindade. E voltar a Forks com este "probleminha" resolvido.<br>E então eu e Jacob seriamos como antes. Melhores amigos.  
>Era muito simples.<br>O problema era que eu tinha concordado em ficar dois meses com Edward.  
>E isto não fazia o menor sentindo.<br>Como é que ele podia querer isto? Nós nem nos conhecíamos direito.  
>O que se passava na cabeça de Edward Cullen para me fazer aquela proposta?<br>E pior: o que se passava na minha cabeça em aceitar?  
>Ok, fora eu que começara com aquela história.<br>Mas uma transa apenas era bem diferente de um caso de dois meses.  
>Caso!<br>A palavra parecia tão inapropriada e fora de lugar!  
>Mas eu ia chamar do quê?<br>Não era namoro certamente. Era até ridículo pensar nisto.  
>Era sexo. Sexo e nada mais.<br>Dois meses de sexo sem compromisso.  
>Entre Edward e eu.<br>Definitivamente devia haver algo de muito errado naquela história.  
>Será que era muito tarde para voltar atrás?<br>E eu queria voltar atrás?  
>Não fazia ideia. Definitivamente.<br>Talvez houvesse algo de masoquista em mim, que queria ir até o fim pra saber qual era a dele.

-E aí? - Jéssica saiu do provador rodopiando com um vestido novo.  
>-Está bonito. – falei, sem o menor interesse.<br>Eu tinha concordado nem sei porque em vir fazer compras com Jéssica.  
>Na verdade, acho que eu precisava mesmo era de distração. Parar de pensar em Edward Cullen.<br>E em nosso "acordo".  
>Quando saíra da aula naquela tarde, eu o procurei com o olhar e o vi entrando no carro com seus irmãos.<br>E me perguntei o que eu poderia esperar agora. Quando é que finalmente iríamos "fazer?".

Eu nem sabia dizer se gostava ou se odiava aquela espera.  
>Meus nervos talvez não sobrevivessem a tanta tensão.<br>-Bella, presta atenção! - Jéssica reclamou e eu reparei que ela já tinha trocado o vestido.  
>-Ah, me desculpe, estou distraída.<br>Ela rolou os olhos, impaciente.  
>-Você está estranha!<br>Eu dei um sorriso amarelo.  
>-Apenas... pensando nuns problemas.<br>Jéssica me lançou um olhar curioso.  
>-Problemas, é? Algo que eu possa ajudar?<br>-Acho que não. – murmurei. Até que eu tinha vontade de me abrir com Jéssica, mas provavelmente ela não era uma pessoa confiável para eu falar sobre Edward.  
>-Tem certeza? - ela arregalou os olhos, animada. - É sobre garotos? OMG! Conta tudo!<br>-Jess, não tem nada a ver com garotos! - falei, tentando soar convincente. Mas sabia que estava vermelha.  
>-Sei... Bem, eu vou me trocar! Depois quero saber tudo sobre este assunto aí que está preocupada! Não vai escapar.<br>Oh saco! Jéssica não ia me deixar em paz agora!  
>Jéssica saiu do provador cheia de sacolas e eu a segui para fora da loja.<br>O dia estava ensolarado e ela queria ir a mais uma loja.  
>E eu não ia agüentar mais um pouco daquela tortura. E também não estava a fim de driblar as perguntas indiscretas de Jéssica.<br>-Jess, eu preciso ir. Tenho que passar numa livraria. Podemos nos encontrar depois?  
>-Você é muito chata, credo!<br>Eu ri.  
>-É, esta sou eu.<br>-Bella, não me leva a mal, mas aceita um conselho. Não leve tudo tão a sério. Tem que sair mais, se divertir, arranjar um namorado!  
>-Não quero um namorado.<br>-Uma trepada então, que seja. – ela riu ao me ver vermelha. Se ela soubesse que eu estava mais perto da "trepada" do que ela imaginava – Apenas se deixe levar. Apenas um pouco. Vai te fazer bem.  
>Eu dei de ombros.<br>-Quem sabe?  
>Nós nos despedimos e combinamos de nos encontrar daqui algumas horas num café.<br>E eu me afastei pela rua, entrando na primeira livraria que encontrei.  
>Eu amava livros e como sempre, passei um tempo enorme escolhendo alguns.<p>

E estava na fila do caixa tentando equilibrar os livros na mão, quando vi umas revistas dispostas em prateleiras. E uma delas me chamou a atenção com a chamada: "Desvende todos os segredos do sexo".  
>Eu nunca fora de comprar estas revistas. Também nunca precisara.<br>Ok, eu não era nenhuma burra. Sabia como as coisas funcionavam. Mas na teoria.  
>Na prática, bem, melhor deixar pra lá.<br>Afinal, eu era aquela que bebia até vomitar na camisa de caras perfeitos e fazia propostas sexuais sem pensar nas conseqüências.  
>Sinceramente, duvido que isto fosse sexy.<br>Definitivamente, eu não era nem um pouco sexy.  
>-Próxima. – o caixa chamou e eu esqueci a revista, colocando os livros no balcão. - Mais alguma coisa? - ele perguntou e de repente, sem pensar, eu peguei a revista e coloquei junto com os livros.<br>-Esta revista também, por favor.  
>Eu fui para a cafeteria esperar Jess e me sentei numa mesa afastada, pegando a tal revista.<br>E enquanto a folheava, me perguntava se eu era muito patética.  
>Talvez Edward me achasse patética.<br>E se eu tivesse um pingo de juízo, jogaria aquela revista ridícula no lixo e depois ligaria para Edward Cullen desfazendo todo aquele absurdo acordo.  
>Não ia dar certo. Como eu podia achar que ia dar?<br>Eu era inocente demais. Não fazia ideia de como seduzir um cara como Edward.  
>Ele era lindo demais. Sexy demais.<br>Perfeito demais.  
>-Oi Bella.<br>Eu levantei o olhar e lá estava ele, a razão dos meus pensamentos.  
>Ainda lindo.<br>Ainda roubando minha capacidade de raciocínio.  
>Definitivamente, patética.<br>Fechei a revista rapidamente, rezando para que ele não tivesse visto nada.  
>-Oh... O que faz aqui? – balbuciei.<br>Ele deu de ombros.  
>-Minhas irmãs me obrigaram a vir fazer compras com elas.<br>-Eu também estou aqui obrigada. Odeio compras.  
>Seu olhar recaiu na sacola do meu lado, cheia de livros.<br>-Não parece.  
>-São livros. Isto, eu gosto de comprar.<br>Ele respondeu com aquele sorriso torto e eu não consegui desviar o olhar.  
>Era bizarro o que apenas um sorriso de Edward Cullen fizesse com meus sentidos.<p>

Eu não podia permitir que ele tivesse este nível de influência sobre mim.  
>Era ridículo.<br>- Eu consegui me livrar das minhas irmãs... e você, conseguiu se livrar de sua carcereira?  
>-É apenas minha amiga Jess.<br>De repente eu temi que Jessica entrasse pela porta a qualquer momento e me flagrasse com Edward.  
>E não queria que isto acontecesse.<br>Aquela minha situação com Edward tinha que ser segredo.  
>Definitivamente.<br>Já era demais que eu mesma soubesse!  
>-E conseguiu se livrar de sua amiga Jess?<br>-Jéssica. – corrigi. – E eu me livrei temporariamente. Ela está vindo se encontrar comigo.  
>Ele ficou pensativo.<br>-Tem certeza que não consegue se livrar definitivamente?  
>-Por quê?<br>-Porque eu acho que temos que conversar.  
>Oh. Sim, óbvio que tínhamos que conversar.<br>Eu respirei fundo.  
>-Sim... Acho que posso ligar para ela.<br>Eu peguei o celular, antes que mudasse de ideia e liguei para Jéssica, balbuciando algumas desculpas que me soaram bem esfarrapadas, mas Jéssica parecia mesmo estar se divertindo em uma loja qualquer e ia se atrasar.  
>Pronto. Eu tinha me livrado de Jéssica<br>E todo meu tempo agora estava com Edward Cullen.  
>-Tudo bem? - ele indagou e eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente.<br>-Sim, acho que podemos agora... conversar.  
>Ele se sentou na minha frente. E sua presença parecia tomar todo o lugar.<br>Ou pelo menos desviar meu olhar do seu rosto perfeito estava fora de cogitação para mim.  
>Incrível.<br>A garçonete se aproximou e fizemos um pedido.  
>De repente eu me senti tremendamente constrangida.<br>Como é que se acertava detalhes de uma situação inusitada daquelas?  
>Será que tinha alguma instrução em revistas?<br>Quase ri dos meus pensamentos.  
>Bom. Eu tinha que parar de ser idiota.<br>Eu tinha ido até ali. Agora era ir até o fim.  
>Seja lá o que o fim me reservasse.<br>Onde estava a garota prática e madura que praticamente cuidada da mãe avoada e inconseqüente?  
>Respirei fundo, depois que a garçonete trouxe o café.<br>-E então... quando? - era melhor ir direto ao assunto.

Se ele se surpreendeu por eu ser direta, não demonstrou.  
>-Neste fim de semana? – respondeu.<br>Eu mordi os lábios.  
>Oh Meu Deus. Fim de semana.<br>Hoje era quarta.  
>Eu teria... três dias.<br>Meu estômago revirou.  
>-Ok. Neste fim de semana, e... - eu tentei pensar em coisas práticas – Onde?<br>Eu não gostaria que fosse no meu dormitório. Seria pessoal demais.  
>-No meu apartamento. – ele respondeu.<br>-Não mora com seus irmãos? – eu ia morrer de vergonha eternamente de transar com Edward com os irmãos no quarto ao lado.  
>-Eles viajam todos os fins de semana. Para visitar meus pais.<br>-E você não vai junto?  
>-Eu ia. Mas agora acho que tenho compromisso. – respondeu.<br>Certo. Compromisso. Transar comigo.  
>-E como seria esta história de... dois meses? O que pretende?<br>-Podemos nos encontrar nos fins de semanas.  
>-Certo.<br>Seria melhor. Isto não atrapalharia meus estudos. Me daria um certo... controle.  
>De repente ele ficou tenso, olhando pela janela.<br>Eu acompanhei seu olhar e vi suas duas irmãs cheias de sacola, atravessando a rua.  
>Será que elas estavam indo para lá?<br>-Podemos ir embora? - ele se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo.  
>Edward colocou algumas notas na mesa e eu não tive tempo de refutar. Eu podia pagar pela droga de um café! E ele não era meu namorado nem nada pra ficar pagando coisas pra mim!<br>Mas ele segurou minha sacola com uma mão e meu braço com outra, me levando para fora.  
>Toda a situação parecia com uma... fuga?<br>Eu só parei para pensar quando estávamos dentro do Volvo prata reluzente e Edward dava partida.  
>Primeiro: Como é que eu tinha ido parar no carro dele e segundo: ele não queria que as irmãs nos vissem juntos?<br>-Estamos fugindo de suas irmãs? - indaguei e ele riu, o olhar fixo na estrada.  
>-Achei que não quisesse que esse nosso... acordo, fosse público.<br>Certo, ele tinha razão. Não ia querer me envolver com a família de Edward.  
>Isto não fazia parte do trato. Quanto mais ficasse só entre nós, melhor.<br>Afinal, tinha prazo pra terminar.

-Sim, tem razão. Mas você também não quer, não é?  
>Ele pareceu ficar tenso,<br>-Meus irmãos não têm nada a ver com a minha vida e com as minhas decisões.  
>Oh. Será que os Cullens ficariam bravos com Edward por ele estar saindo comigo?<br>Provavelmente sim. Deviam achar que Edward estava perdendo tempo como alguém como eu.  
>Alguém que não era como eles.<br>-Esquece meus irmãos. – ele disse por fim.  
>-Tudo bem. – murmurei – Olha, pode me deixar em algum lugar.<br>-Não. Eu te levo para casa.  
>Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e eu tentava pensar se havia mais alguma coisa pra falar.<br>E então me lembrei de algo de suma importância.  
>-Acho que devemos falar sobre... métodos anticoncepcionais. - podia sentir meu rosto tingido de vermelho - Eu não tomo nada. Óbvio. Então você vai ter que usar preservativo. – falei rápido.<br>-Tudo bem. – ele respondeu simplesmente e então depois de alguns minutos parou o carro. - Vamos comprar.  
>OMG. Ele queria dizer que nós íamos comprar preservativos?<br>Eu? Eu?  
>Ele saiu do carro e deu a volta abrindo a porta para mim.<br>Eu puxei meu capuz para a cabeça, quando entramos na farmácia.  
>Caminhamos por entre as prateleiras e paramos em frente a vários modelos.<br>E tamanhos.  
>Eu ia morrer.<br>Nem fazia ideia que podia existir toda aquela variedade!  
>Certo. Não ia fazer drama. Era muito comum, não era?<br>Muito simples e normal.  
>-E aí? - falei, soltando o ar – Quantos?<br>Quantos? Quantos?  
>Eu tinha mesmo dito aquilo?<br>Ele deu de ombros e começou a pegar.  
>Várias. Muitas.<br>E reparei no tamanho que ele estava pegando  
>Grande.<br>Eu engoli em seco e desviei o olhar, fingindo verificar os outros tipos.  
>E então meus olhos se arregalaram automaticamente.<br>-Com sabor? Existe isto? Porque alguém ia precisar...  
>Edward deu um sorriso torto, ainda pegando mais pacotes.<br>-Talvez para quem queira experimentar.  
>-Oh. – eu finalmente entendi o que ele estava querendo dizer e devolvi o pacote no lugar, sentindo agora meu rosto queimando.<p>

E enquanto ele pagava, eu fiquei ali mordendo meus lábios e me perguntando se ele ia querer que eu...  
>Bom, na verdade eu não fazia ideia do que ele queria.<br>Eu nem sabia o que eu queria!  
>Mas eu não conhecia Edward. E se ele fosse algum tipo de pervertido maluco?<br>Não tinha como eu saber!  
>Quando ele parou em frente ao prédio de dormitórios, eu resolvi falar.<br>-Acho que devemos... estabelecer limites. – falei - Eu não te conheço... e nem você me conhece. Acho que... precisamos falar sobre... limites.  
>-Como pode saber seu limite? - ele perguntou.<br>-Eu posso imaginar... o que eu não faria.  
>-O que você não faria Bella?<br>Eu mordi os lábios com força.  
>Boa pergunta.<br>-Nada violento. – falei devagar.  
>-Não sou violento. – garantiu, e então acrescentou - A não ser que você queira.<br>Eu abri a boca.  
>-Eu... Claro que não!<br>Ele deu um daqueles risos tortos.  
>-Estou brincando... Você é tão absurda Bella.<br>-Não é pra rir. Isto é sério! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que esta situação... é fora do comum. Pelo menos pra mim. - acrescentei.  
>Eu não fazia ideia se ele era adepto a arranjar acordos bizarros como aquele todo o tempo.<br>-Tudo bem, Bella. Tem razão. Talvez devêssemos sair para jantar e conversar...  
>-Não.<br>-Por que não?  
>-Porque ia parecer um encontro!<br>Eu não queria que as pessoas me vissem com Edward e fizessem perguntas. Ou tirassem conclusões.  
>-Mas nós vamos nos encontrar.<br>-Não deste jeito! Nós vamos nos encontrar para fazer sexo. E só isto!  
>-Me faz parecer um gigolô. – ele riu, divertido.<br>-Não estou te pagando!  
>Bom, se pagasse alguém não teria que passar por tudo aquilo!<br>-Ok, Bella, tem razão. Então pode ir à minha casa.  
>-Com seus irmãos lá, nem pensar!<br>-É, não seria boa ideia.  
>-Ok, você pode ir no meu dormitório esta noite. A gente pode... conversar. Apenas.<br>Eu ainda não estava pronta para... concretizar o negócio.  
>-Vai fazer eu subir pela sua janela? - indagou divertido.<p>

Eu rolei os olhos.  
>-Ás oito. Não atrase. - falei, saindo do carro. Adorando ser a última a dar a palavra.<br>Fazia eu me sentir no controle da situação.  
>E eu precisava daquele controle.<p>

Certo. Já era quase oitos horas da noite. Jéssica ligara e insistido em saber qual era meu problema e com muito custo eu conseguira me livrar dela.  
>Tinha tentado estudar e depois de algumas horas infrutíferas desisti, dizendo a mim mesma que precisava manter um foco senão ira mesmo me dar mal nos estudos deste jeito.<br>Mas nem adiantava insistir. Não hoje, quando Edward iria aparecer ali a qualquer momento.  
>Não sei mesmo se fora uma boa ideia.<br>Mas tinha que estabelecer um limite. Era primordial  
>A questão era: Qual o limite?<br>De repente uma batida na porta me assustou  
>Meu coração foi na boca e voltou e eu me obriguei a ficar calma.<br>Me levantei e fui abrir a porta, tarde demais me dei conta de que vestia um simples moletom velho  
>Nada, nada sexy!<br>Respirei fundo e abri a porta.  
>Edward estava ali. Os cabelos cor de areia despenteados pelo vento<br>Segurando dois copos na mão  
>-Acho que te devo um café.<br>Eu mordi os lábios, fazendo sinal para ele passar e fechando a porta atrás dele  
>O espaço do meu quarto, que já não era grande coisa, parecia ainda menor com Edward ali<br>Ele passou o copo para mim  
>-Obrigada, não precisava – falei sem graça e coloquei o copo na escrivaninha<br>E agora?  
>-E então, vamos conversar sobre limites – ele disse. Parecia haver um humor disfarçado em sua voz<br>Ou era impressão minha?  
>E como é que eu podia achar uma boa ideia chamar Edward Cullen para conversar sobre sexo ai no meu quarto?<br>Respira, Bella!  
>-Por que não se senta?- indiquei a ele a única cadeira do quarto que era a da minha escrivaninha<br>Ele se sentou  
>Eu me afastei e sentei sobre a minha cama.<br>A tensão era tão grande que podia ser cortada por um tesoura.  
>-Bem... - eu limpei a garganta – eu não sei por onde começar – confessei por fim<br>-foi você que insistiu nisto, Bella  
>-Eu sei, mas... talvez tenha razão. Como eu posso saber de meus limites e se nunca...<p>

-Até onde você foi? - ele perguntou  
>-como assim?<br>-Com os caras com quem já ficou  
>Eu mordi os lábios, desviando o olhar<br>Não ia confessar que minha experiência era quase nada.  
>-nada demais. - dei de ombros<br>-quantos caras você beijou?  
>-Não sei porque isto é relevante! Eu não estou perguntando quantas garotas ficou antes de mim!<br>-Tem razão, me desculpe  
>-Olha, não interessa nada além do que vai acontecer agora. Acho que é pra isto que estamos aqui, e não para ficarmos falando sobre o que aconteceu antes, o que no meu caso nem tem tanta importância mesmo, porque se tivesse algo que valesse a pena talvez eu não estivesse entrado naquele banheiro bêbada e proposto a você que...<br>-Ei, Bella, deixa de ser absurda – ele disse interrompendo minha tagarelice descontrolada – é que eu... só queria entender...  
>-Não tem que entender nada. Tem que fazer! - Oh deus, o que eu estava falando?<br>Ele ficou em silêncio  
>-Certo. Será como você quer. Então vamos falar sobre "fazer" - e ele se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a cama, sentando na minha frente<br>Eu parei de respirar  
>-O que esta fazendo? - ele não estava querendo que a gente transasse agora não é?<br>Meu coração deu um salto mortal no peito.  
>Medo, ansiedade e algo totalmente diferente do que eu já tinha sentido até então se mesclando dentro de mim.<br>O quarto de repente estava muito quente.  
>-vamos definir limites – ele disse. Com aquela voz melódica. Perfeita.<br>Eu ofeguei  
>-Certo. Limites. - repeti<p>

Será que ele conseguia ouvir as batidas do meu coração?  
>-Eu vou poder te beijar?<br>-O que? - balbuciei  
>-Beijar. Sua boca. - explicou e eu senti aquele olhar dourado se dirigindo para meus lábios e sacudi a cabeça, confusa<br>-Achei que fosse coisa de prostituta este negócio de não beijar – falei - Esta vendo filmes dos anos 90 demais  
>Ele riu<br>-Então podemos começar por ai  
>-beijando?<br>Ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente  
>-agora?<br>E em resposta seus dedos se movimentaram para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Eu estremeci com o contato.  
>E ele se aproximou.<br>-Não se mova

continua 


	7. Chapter 7

E suas mãos estavam segurando minha cabeça. Como se houvesse alguma força capaz de me mover para longe dele naquele momento e eu senti seu hálito morno e delicioso em minha língua, antes que seus lábios tocassem os meus. Delicadamente. Como se estivesse realmente testando, conhecendo.  
>Eu acho que gemi, enquanto uma descarga de adrenalina fazia meu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, o calor extrapolando a barreira da minha pele, e de repente minhas mãos subiram como se tivessem vontade própria para os cabelos cor de areia, os torcendo sobre meus dedos, enquanto Edward continuava a me beijar, uma, duas, várias vezes; muitos beijos curtos que pareciam ir desencapando cada fio do meu corpo e me deixando exposta, meus ossos se transformando em esponja, uma fraqueza deliciosa tomando conta dos meus membros.<br>E aquele calor... Que começava onde ele me beijava e ia se espalhando, se concentrando em lugares estratégicos. Lugares estes que de repente eu queria muito que ele tocasse. Muito mesmo.  
>Então, do mesmo jeito que tinha começado, o beijo terminou. Mas ele não me soltou. Seus dedos estavam enredados nos meus cabelos e ele respirava tão ofegante quanto eu, nossas bocas ainda muito próximas, como se fosse impossível agora se afastarem mais do que alguns centímetros.<br>-Tudo bem? – indagou.  
>Eu apenas sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente, porque não confiava na minha voz.<br>-Algum limite aqui...?  
>Eu quase ri. Quem estava pensando em limite? Eu nem conseguia lembrar porque diabos tinha começado aquela história de limite! Na verdade, com aquela pequena parte do meu cérebro que ainda funcionava eu pensei que eu não ligaria nem um pouco se ultrapassássemos todos os limites naquele momento.<br>-Bella? - Edward insistiu.  
>Por que diabos ele estava falando?<br>-É... eu... tudo bem com... limites... acho que podemos... - Não precisei terminar, pois de repente estávamos nos beijando de novo e desta vez com tudo que tinha direito, lábios, dentes e língua.

Era como despertar de um longo sono e descobrir que estava banhada pelo sol.  
>E se eu me movi para cima dele, era porque simplesmente a distância era intolerável.<br>Mas duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.  
>O telefone tocou.<br>E com certeza Edward não estava esperando ser atacado por mim, porque perdemos o equilíbrio e fomos direto ao chão.  
>-Droga! - murmurei vermelha, enquanto o telefone continuava a tocar e eu me desvencilhei dele, pegando o aparelho.<br>-Alô?  
>-Hey Bells. – ouvi a voz tranqüila do meu pai do outro lado da linha.<br>Pai?  
>Mas que diabos meu pai ligava numa hora desta?<br>E de repente eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda, ali, ajoelhada no chão, toda descabelada pelos dedos do cara que agora se levantava do chão.  
>O cara que eu tinha derrubado no chão.<br>Que vergonha.  
>E o pior era que eu sentia como se meu pai também estivesse ali naquele momento vendo o que eu estava fazendo.<br>Abaixei o olhar e tentei voltar a respirar normalmente.  
>-Oi pai. - respondi ainda ofegante.<br>-Tudo bem, Bells? Parece estranha.  
>-Não! Está tudo bem. – respondi rápido.<br>-O que esta fazendo?  
>-Estudando. – menti.<br>-Jacob acabou de sair daqui. Disse que ia te visitar este fim de semana, mas você tinha compromisso.  
>Eu olhei para Edward, que agora parecia distraído olhando meus objetos em cima da estante.<br>Os cabelos mais bagunçados ainda, por meus dedos.  
>-É, mais ou menos...<br>-Tem algo que queira me contar?  
>-Não! Quer dizer, nada demais. – "meu compromisso no fim de semana é transar com um cara lindo. Que beija muito bem. Bem demais" - Vou sair com algumas amigas, um grupo de estudo, estas coisas. – menti.<br>Eu podia ver o canto da boca de Edward se movendo num sorriso.

-Ok, Bells, cuide-se.  
>-Tchau, pai. – murmurei e desliguei.<br>Edward se virou para mim e eu tratei logo de me levantar.  
>-Acho melhor, eu ir... está tarde. – ele disse.<br>-Sim, está tarde. – concordei e abri a porta.  
>-Tchau, Bella.<br>-Tchau. – murmurei e fechei a porta me encostando nela.  
>Eu tinha beijado Edward Cullen.<br>E agora eu tinha que esperar quase três dias para beijar de novo.  
>E não só beijar. Estremeci, mordendo os lábios com força.<br>E agora além do medo e da ansiedade se misturando dentro de mim, eu ainda tinha que lidar com aquelas sensações novas e inesperadas.  
>Naquela noite, eu sonhei com Edward Cullen.<p>

-O que você tem? Está tão avoada! - Jéssica perguntou naquela manhã, enquanto comíamos.  
>-Nada...<br>Na verdade eu não estava nem um pouco afim de agüentar as conversas de Jéssica, mas também não ia adiantar muito ficar sozinha.  
>Jess deu de ombros.<br>-Não vai comer, não?  
>-Estou sem fome, – olhei para meu prato praticamente intocado. Eu simplesmente não conseguia colocar nada no estômago que dava voltas e voltas.<br>-Está doente? - Jéssica insistiu.  
>-Não, apenas... não dormi direito.<br>-Eu hein, você está mais esquisita hoje do que nos outros dias...  
>Ignorei a observação maldosa de Jéssica e tentei comer.<br>Eles entraram no refeitório minutos depois.  
>E eu não pude evitar de acompanhá-los com o olhar, embora nem precisasse me sentir culpada, pois todos no salão faziam o mesmo.<br>Mas meu olhar tinha um alvo certo. Alguém de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos dourados.  
>E meu estômago, que já estava girando, deu uma volta de 360 graus, quando ele virou em minha direção, como se soubesse que eu o estava observando.<br>Desviei rápido o rosto, vermelha.  
>Não queria que Edward pensasse que... sei lá... que eu estivesse obcecada por ele ou coisa assim.<br>De maneira alguma.  
>Mas de repente eu me lembrei do teor dos meus sonhos e meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda.<br>Em menos de dois dias não seria apenas sonho. Seria realidade.  
>-E ai, teve algum contato com o Edward Cullen depois da noite de bebedeira? - Jéssica indagou maliciosa.<br>-Claro que não, por que teria? – menti.  
>-Sei lá. Ele foi muito legal em levá-la pra casa depois de vomitar nele. Conheço alguns caras que teriam saído correndo e amaldiçoando eternamente. – riu.<br>-Ele foi apenas educado, acho. - falei dando de ombros. – E você, saiu de novo com aquele cara da festa?  
>Ela rolou os olhos animada e começou a contar do segundo encontro.<br>Jéssica adorava falar sobre si mesma e foi ótimo desviar o assunto sobre Edward e eu.  
>Infelizmente eu continuei com minha atenção voltada para a mesa dos Cullens, que conversavam animadamente, embora tentasse não olhar para lá.<p>

E me perguntava se Edward teria contado sobre nosso "acordo" para os irmãos.  
>Eu esperava que não.<p>

Felizmente, enquanto Jéssica ainda contava suas intermináveis histórias, os Cullens se levantaram e saíram da mesa. Eu não fazia ideia do que Jéssica estava falando, mas mantive o rosto no meu prato, onde mexia a comida para lá e pra cá, sem comer, até que a porta se fechasse atrás deles.  
>Respirei aliviada.<br>-O que você acha? - Jéssica perguntou e eu a encarei, tentando me lembrar do que ela estava falando.  
>-Desculpa, o que disse mesmo?<br>-Ah, deixa pra lá. – respondeu emburrada – Está difícil conversar com você hoje.  
>-Me desculpa, Jess. Estou mesmo, mesmo distraída. – me levantei, colocando a bolsa nos ombros. – Vou voltar para a aula. A gente se vê.<br>-Ei, espera. – ela pegou suas coisas e correu atrás de mim – Vai ter uma festa sábado, vamos?  
>-Não posso.<br>-Por que não? Não vai dizer que é por causa do que aconteceu sábado passado?  
>-Não... - eu ia dizer que tinha um compromisso, mas me calei. Jéssica era curiosa. - Na verdade, Jéssica, é um pouco por causa disto sim.<br>-Quer dizer que não vai sair nunca mais?  
>Eu ri.<br>-Não é isto. Mas preciso dar um tempo. E vou aproveitar para estudar, preciso conseguir acompanhar a turma daqui, e só faltam dois meses para as férias.  
>-Tudo bem então. Se quiser ir, me liga.<br>-Pode deixar.  
>Nós nos separamos e eu fui para a aula.<br>E fiquei me perguntando quando é que Edward falaria comigo para combinarmos sobre o fim de semana.  
>Será que eu deveria chegar nele e perguntar? Me questionei, enquanto saía da aula e os via caminhando em direção ao Volvo.<p>

Mas de maneira alguma eu ia me expor na frente dos irmãos dele. E também não queria parecer desesperada.  
>O jeito era esperar.<br>Mas eu passei a tarde no meu quarto, estudando, ou tentando e nada de Edward.  
>No dia seguinte, ignorando o tempo frio, eu fiquei esperando os Cullens chegarem do lado de fora, fingindo que lia um livro, mas não foi o Volvo prata que apareceu e sim um BMW vermelho conversível. E havia apenas quatro Cullens ali.<br>Edward não fora à aula.

Eu passei a manhã inteira o procurando com o olhar entre as aulas e na hora do intervalo, mas na mesa que eles sempre sentavam, estavam apenas seus irmãos.  
>E no fim do dia de aula, eu os vi entrar no vistoso carro vermelho e partirem, sem o menor sinal de Edward.<p>

O que será que tinha acontecido? Hoje já era sexta feira. Oficialmente o fim de semana começava amanhã e eu não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer. Porque Edward me ignorara no dia anterior e agora desaparecera. Será que ele tinha desistido? Comecei a ficar apreensiva e enquanto caminhava de volta para meu quarto, comecei a tecer várias teorias na minha cabeça. Provavelmente Edward tinha se arrependido de aceitar aquela minha proposta sem noção e pulara fora.  
>Mas obviamente ele não teve coragem o bastante de dizer isto na minha cara.<br>Cheguei no meu quarto irritada e liguei o computador.  
>Havia uma mensagem de Jacob. Queria saber se eu ainda teria um compromisso<br>-É, Jake, acho que eu levei um fora. – murmurei, enquanto pensava no que responder e de repente bateram na porta.  
>Meu coração pulou e eu me levantei rapidamente para atender.<br>Mas não era Edward e sim um entregador com uma pequena caixa nas mãos.  
>-Isabella Swan?<br>-Sou eu.  
>-Assine aqui, por favor.<br>Eu assinei desconfiada e peguei a caixa.  
>Não havia remetente e abri, curiosa.<p>

Meu pai ou minha mãe às vezes me mandavam coisas, mas sempre me avisavam antes.  
>E então eu arregalei os olhos surpresa ao ver um celular.<br>-Mas que diabos...?  
>Quem me mandaria um celular?<br>Sacudi a caixa e caiu um bilhete.

Somente hoje me dei conta que não tenho seu telefone.  
>Então pra resolver a questão mais rápido, eu estou de dando um.<br>Assim eu já sei como te ligar.

Edward.

-Eu não acredito. – murmurei.  
>Como assim ele me deu um celular? Não era mais fácil me perguntar meu número?<br>Levemente irritada, eu liguei o aparelho e o deixei por ali, enquanto voltava para o computador.  
>Eu ainda tinha um compromisso afinal, e podia responder isto a Jacob.<br>Edward ligou exatamente duas horas depois.  
>Eu quase dei um pulo na cadeira, quando o celular do meu lado tocou e minhas mãos suaram frio quando atendi.<br>-Alô.  
>-Oi Bella. – falou a voz inconfundível<br>-Oi.  
>-Então recebeu o celular.<br>-Isto é completamente ridículo. Eu irei devolvê-lo assim que me encontrar com você novamente.  
>Ele riu.<br>-Não precisa. É um presente.  
>-Não quero presente seu!<br>-Eu precisava te ligar.  
>-Perguntasse meu número! Teve inúmeras oportunidades ontem. – Deus, eu estava mesmo falando com aquele tom de voz irritado com Edward Cullen?<br>-Eu sei. Mas esqueci.  
>-Por que não foi a escola hoje?<br>-Tive outro compromisso. – respondeu evasivo e de repente eu fiquei muito curiosa pra saber o que era. Mas claro que não perguntei. Edward não me devia satisfação. - Enfim, eu te liguei para combinarmos.  
>Respirei fundo.<br>-Certo.  
>-Meus irmãos irão viajar amanhã à tarde, porque Jasper tem uma prova. Então eu te pego à noite, tudo bem?<br>-Não precisa me buscar.  
>-Bella... – eu podia sentia a impaciência no seu tom de voz.<br>-Não precisa vir até aqui, me dá seu endereço e eu te encontro aí.  
>Ele pareceu que ia insistir, mas acabou passando o endereço.<p>

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu busque você?  
>-Não, eu sei muito bem ir sozinha.<br>-Tudo bem. Eu te espero então.  
>-Combinado.<br>Eu desliguei e olhei o relógio no computador.  
>Daqui a pouco mais de 24 horas eu perderia minha virgindade.<br>Com Edward Cullen.  
>Bom, para quem esperava quase 20 anos, esperar 24 horas não seria difícil.<p>

Ou era o que eu imaginava, porque quanto mais as hora iam passando, mais ansiosa eu ficava.  
>E com medo.<br>Jéssica ainda ligou quando eu saia do chuveiro, me perguntando se eu não queria realmente ir na festa com ela.  
>-Não, Jess, vou ficar em casa. – menti.<br>Eu estava ficando boa nas mentiras, ao que parecia.  
>-Como você é chata.<br>Eu ri.  
>-Pois é, esta sou eu.<br>-Tudo bem então.  
>Ela desligou e eu abri meu guarda-roupa.<br>E agora, o que eu ia vestir?  
>Mas que droga, tudo era tão normal, tão... enfadonho.<br>Inocente.  
>Mas agora era tarde.<br>E também, eu podia ser um pouco inexperiente, mas pelo o que eu sabia não se precisava de roupa pra fazer o que eu ia fazer, então...  
>Vesti meu habitual jeans e suéter.<p>

Meu coração parecia fora de controle, quando desci do táxi em frente a um prédio elegante numa área que mesmo à noite, parecia ser muito, muito exclusiva.  
>Nada menos para os Cullens, pensei.<br>Olhei para cima me perguntando se teria mesmo coragem de subir.  
>Ainda posso desistir, pensei.<br>Mas eu queria desistir?  
>Acho que era tarde demais para isto também.<br>Talvez antes... Antes de Edward ter me beijado.  
>Agora seu sentia que cruzara a barreira do desconhecido.<br>Provara do fruto proibido e queria mais.  
>Muito mais.<br>Respirando fundo, eu dei mais um passo para o desconhecido.  
>Mas, mesmo enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor elegante, não podia evitar de me sentir como um vítima indo em direção ao predador. O leão e o cordeiro.<br>E embora sentisse todo aquele medo e apreensão, me dei conta de que não tinha como escapar.  
>Eu não queria escapar. Eu queria estar ali.<br>Com Edward Cullen.

Um cara de que eu não sabia praticamente nada.  
>Mas que teria mais acesso a mim do que qualquer outra pessoa teve até hoje.<br>Eu já não me importava mais com os perigos.  
>Edward Cullen abriu a porta para mim.<p>

E eu, mais uma vez, perdi o fôlego com a sua perfeição.


	8. Chapter 8

-Oi. – sua voz ainda era a mesma. Ou seja, perfeita aos meus ouvidos.  
>-Oi. – respondi, tentando não soar nervosa.<br>E sim, tentei sorrir, mas talvez não tenha sido bem sucedida.  
>-Eu me perguntei se você viria mesmo.<br>-Eu também me fiz a mesma pergunta... inúmeras vezes. – confessei.  
>Um arremedo de sorriso se formou em sua boca perfeita, enquanto ele fazia sinal para eu entrar.<br>-Entre.  
>Eu entrei, olhando em volta e tive vontade de dizer um "Uau".<br>Claro que o apartamento dos Cullens não podia ser nada menos do que fabuloso.  
>Havia vidro por todo lado da enorme sala, com móveis modernos e claros. E uma vista perfeita para a cidade.<br>-Decepcionada? - Edward gracejou e eu dei de ombros.  
>-Na verdade não. É tudo lindo... Uma casa digna de um Cullen. – falei meio irônica e quis morder a língua, mas era tarde.<br>-Nem vou tentar que me explique isto. – Edward respondeu divertido.  
>Eu fiquei ali, parada, sem saber pra onde olhar, ou onde por as mãos.<br>A tensão dentro de mim era tão grande e eu me perguntei se existia alguma tensão em Edward.  
>Mas não parecia. Ou ele não deixava transparecer.<br>-Vem, vou te mostrar a casa. Vamos ver se continua achando digna de um Cullen. – disse, fazendo um sinal para eu acompanhá-lo pelo corredor.  
>Obviamente, tudo era muito digno. Não só de um Cullen. Acho que digno de realeza seria a expressão apropriada. Ou pelo menos pessoas muito ricas.<br>Com certeza eu nunca tinha estado num lugar como aquele.  
>Mas também, eu nunca teria sequer sonhado em transar com um cara como aquele que me mostrava os cômodos impecáveis.<br>Cada irmão tinha um quarto e era possível ver a personalidade de cada um estampada ali.  
>O último quarto era de Edward e eu hesitei.<br>Será que era agora, tipo assim, agora?  
>Eu olhei em volta.<br>Era um quarto simples. Talvez o mais simples de todos.  
>Com uma estante enorme, cheia de livros, filmes e cds.<br>Edward Cullen era um cara culto?, me perguntei, meio incrédula.  
>Não combinava muito com a imagem que eu fazia dele.<br>Homens lindos não eram necessariamente inteligentes.

Talvez fossem apenas enfeite, todos aqueles livros.  
>Minha curiosidade natural de quem amava livros, quis logo se aproximar e olhar todos os títulos, mas permaneci no mesmo lugar.<br>-E então, digno de um Cullen?  
>Eu dei de ombros.<br>-Diria que sim.  
>-Vem, ainda falta a cozinha.<br>Eu não sabia se respirava aliviada ou frustrada enquanto o seguia pelo corredor até a cozinha.  
>Não seria agora então.<br>E eu me perguntava: quando?  
>-Você jantou? – indagou.<br>Jantar? Como é que eu podia pensar em coisas tão triviais como comida naquele momento?  
>-Na verdade, não, mas...<br>-Podemos pedir algo. -falou, pegando uns panfletos numa gaveta.  
>A cozinha parecia nunca ter sido usada.<br>Tudo branco e limpo.  
>-Não usamos muito. – comentou.<br>-Não comem? Isto parece um hábito vampiresco...  
>Ele sorriu.<br>-Comemos fora a maior parte do tempo ou pedimos algo. – respondeu sorrindo - O que quer comer? Pizza, comida chinesa? Tenho certeza que tem algo sofisticado aqui das minhas irmãs. Rosalie prefere a cozinha francesa e Alice, italiana...  
>-Edward. – interrompi - Não quero comer.<br>Eu não seria capaz de comer nada naquele momento.  
>E toda aquela... enrolação, já estava me deixando mais nervosa ainda.<br>Ele me fitou colocando os panfletos sobre o balcão.  
>-Ok. Acho que eu não quero comer também.<br>Eu engoli em seco, meu coração disparando alarmantemente no peito, ameaçando sair pela minha boca.  
>Edward saiu da cozinha e eu o segui até a sala. Estava tocando um musica clássica, reparei.<br>-Claire de Lune?  
>-Conhece Debussy?<br>-Alguma coisa... Minha mãe toca muita música clássica em casa. Mas esta é uma das minhas favoritas.  
>-Também é uma das minhas favoritas.<br>Ele pegou um vinho e duas taças no bar num canto.  
>Vinho?<br>-Não precisa me embebedar. – murmurei.  
>-Não quero te embebedar. Mas você parece tensa.<br>Eu fiquei vermelha, enquanto pegava a taça.  
>-Não há motivos pra isto, Bella.<br>Eu quis rir. Mas de puro histerismo, na verdade.  
>Como assim eu não tinha motivos para ficar tensa?<p>

-Acho que discordo de você. - murmurei, bebendo do líquido vermelho. Era gostoso.  
>Ok. Era uma boa ideia relaxar.<br>Eu me sentia tão tensa que podia me quebrar em mil pedaços a qualquer instante.  
>-Por que não se senta? - ele falou e eu sentei no sofá e Edward sentou ao meu lado.<br>Aquela situação se parecia muito com a da festa dos amigos de Jéssica  
>-Não tem medo que eu vomite em você? – indaguei.<br>Ele riu.  
>-Não quero você bêbada.<br>Era impressão minha ou a voz dele parecia cheia de uma nuance diferente, quase hipnótica?  
>Eu só sei que tive dificuldade de respirar de repente.<br>E me dei conta de que ele estava perto. Bem perto. E meus dedos que seguravam a taça com força, queriam acariciar sua sobrancelha, talvez seus cabelos...  
>Eu pigarreei e desviei o olhar com muito custo.<br>-Você toca piano? - indaguei, ao fixar o olhar num piano no canto da sala.  
>-Alguma coisa...<br>Mas eu tinha certeza que ele estava mentindo neste "alguma coisa". Ele devia ser perfeito tocando piano. Como era em tudo.  
>Bom, havia uma coisa que eu não sabia se ele seria perfeito mesmo.<br>Tomei o resto do vinho na taça.  
>Talvez não fosse uma má ideia ficar um pouco bêbada, afinal.<br>Quem sabe assim eu não ficasse menos tensa?  
>Olhei para Edward e percebi que ele não estava bebendo. Sua taça ainda intocada em cima da mesa de centro.<br>Será que ele acharia ruim se eu tomasse a dele também? Ou acharia que eu era uma espécie de alcoólatra?  
>-O que esta pensando?<br>-O quê?  
>-Quando você fica olhando assim, parece que mil coisas estão passando por sua cabeça absurda. É intrigante. - ele levantou a mão e os dedos tocaram minha testa suavemente, descendo pela lateral do meu rosto e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha, e então seu polegar roçou em meus lábios, me fazendo estremecer inteira e perder o pouco de fôlego que ainda me restava. Seus olhos dourados estavam fixos em minha boca e ele se aproximou devagar.<br>-Eu vou te beijar. – ele disse, seu hálito dentro da minha boca. Delicioso.

Eu apenas pude sacudir a cabeça afirmativamente, intoxicada por sua proximidade e então Edward estava me beijando. Soltei um gemido involuntário, enquanto seus lábios moldavam aos meus perfeitamente, como se já se reconhecessem e desta vez, foi minha língua que procurou a sua corajosamente, entrelaçando-se a dele. E quando Edward gemeu dentro da minha boca, somente este som foi o suficiente para um arrepio de puro prazer descer por minha espinha, esquentando tudo por onde passava, me enfraquecendo.  
>Eu nunca mais queria parar de beijá-lo. E por que eu tinha que parar? Não havia nada de mais perfeito do que seus braços me envolvendo e me levando para mais perto, enquanto meus dedos castigavam seus cabelos. Senti suas mãos em minhas costas, me apertando contra seu peito geometricamente perfeito e estremeci. Mas não era suficiente. Eu queria mais. Mas nem sabia o que era. Mas sabia que tinha a ver com , percebi que nos movíamos e quando me dei conta estávamos deitados no sofá. Edward parou de me beijar e me fitou. A respiração tão instável quanto a minha.<br>E de repente eu me senti nervosa novamente. Lá esta eu, Bella Swan, deitada com Edward Cullen.  
>Prestes a fazer sexo pela primeira vez.<p>

Senti sua mão migrando de minhas costas e puxando minha perna sobre seu quadril. Parei de respirar. Porque agora não havia nenhum espaço entre nós. Nem um centímetro entre seu corpo e o meu. Entre a ereção de Edward e eu.  
>E agora eu tinha certeza que não era só eu que estava excitada. Edward também estava. Porque eu podia nunca ter estado com um cara assim, mas também não era tão idiota.<br>E a seriedade da situação fez meu coração falhar uma batida e disparar no peito alarmantemente.  
>Nervoso e ansiedade se mesclavam dentro de mim, eu tinha medo de entrar em curto circuito.<br>E de repente eu me afastei um pouco. Edward não me impediu.  
>-Está nervosa? - ele indagou e eu queria dizer que não, mas sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente, corando.<br>-Estamos indo rápido demais?  
>Eu mordi os lábios com força,<br>-Eu não sei... eu... - Deus, eu era muito idiota. Definitivamente.  
>-Talvez devêssemos ter tido aquela conversa... sobre limites.<br>-Eu não faço ideia de quais são meus limites. – respondi, sentindo meu rosto queimar.  
>Será que era normal querer muito algo e ao mesmo tempo sentir um medo terrível?<br>Edward tocou meu rosto.  
>-Então podemos descobrir.<br>Eu sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente, confiando nele.  
>Bem, eu tinha que confiar, não é?<br>-Adoro seu rubor. – murmurou, seus lábios deslizando por meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, suspirando.  
>-É vergonhoso.<br>Ele riu. Um riso rouco que me causou arrepios.  
>-Posso tocar você. – sua voz estava dentro do meu ouvido.<br>-Sim. – murmurei e então senti sua mão deslizando de minhas costas para meu seio e gemi.  
>-Abre os olhos Bella.<br>Eu obedeci, seu rosto muito próximo.  
>-Alguém já te tocou assim? – indagou, enquanto acariciava meu seio lentamente, os dedos apertando meu mamilo. Eu mal conseguia pensar quanto mais falar.<p>

-Não. – respondi num sussurro e então a mão desceu por minha barriga e antes que eu conseguisse adivinhar o que ele ia fazer, ele estava me tocando entre minhas pernas.  
>Ah meu deus!<br>-E aqui? - agora sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro rouco.  
>Eu lutei para respirar, meu corpo inteiro pulsava, as sensações se enroscando dentro de mim, me deixando tonta e fraca e eu apenas consegui sacudir a cabeça negativamente, ofegando constrangedoramente.<br>-Você já teve um orgasmo?  
>Eu engasguei.<br>-O quê? Edward, eu nunca fiz...  
>-Sozinha?<br>-Não! - eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando.  
>E de repente ele tirou a mão de mim.<br>-Algum cara já te viu nua?  
>-Não. – respondi e comecei a me sentir realmente constrangida.<br>Ele tinha mesmo que perguntar tudo aquilo?  
>Certo, mas quem foi que começara com aquela história de limite?<br>-Bella, até onde você foi com um cara?  
>Agora ele perguntava bem sério.<br>-Você conta?  
>Ele riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Parecia... frustrado<br>-Não, não conta.  
>-Eu nunca fiz... nada disto. Satisfeito? - falei secamente, me sentindo mais idiota do que nunca.<br>-Não Bella, nem um pouco satisfeito. – e então ele se afastou, se sentando.  
>Como assim?<br>-Edward...?  
>-Acho melhor não fazermos isto, Bella.<br>-O quê? Está brincando comigo?  
>-Não. Eu sinto muito.<br>-Sente muito? - eu não podia acreditar.  
>-Acho que não devíamos ter feito este acordo.<br>Eu me sentei, abraçando meu próprio corpo.  
>Me sentindo... Humilhada.<br>E meus olhos ridiculamente marejados. Pisquei e pigarreie para afastar aquele nó na minha garganta.  
>-Por que fez então? Se não queria, se...<br>-Eu não disse que não quero. – falou secamente.  
>Mas que diabos se passava com Edward?<br>-Eu não te entendo, Edward. Eu sei muito bem que nunca devia ter feito esta proposta pra você! Você! Edward Cullen! E não pedi que fosse atrás de mim, aceitando! E agora você diz que é tudo um grande erro!

-Não queira me entender, Bella. – ele se levantou, se afastando.  
>Eu respirei fundo.<br>Então era isto.  
>Eu não ia perder a virgindade, afinal. Iria sair da do apartamento luxuoso dos Cullens do mesmo jeito que tinha entrado.<br>Eu já devia saber desde o começo que Edward Cullen não era pra mim.  
>Contendo a vontade de chorar e juntando o último resquício que ainda tinha de dignidade, eu me levantei.<br>-Tudo bem Edward, tem razão. Não quero entender você. – falei indo para a porta – Eu vou embora.  
>-Bella, não precisa ir assim.<br>-Eu vim aqui com um propósito e pelo visto não vai rolar, então não tem nada o que eu possa fazer aqui. – falei secamente.  
>-Bella eu... - ele parou, como se pensando no que ia falar.<br>-Chega, Edward. Eu quero ir embora. – falei, já achando bem difícil conter aquele nó na garganta – Acho que você já deixou bem claro o que pensa.  
>-Bella, eu sinto muito.<br>-Por ter achando que queria alguma coisa comigo?  
>-Não. Eu não achei. Eu quero. – respondeu se aproximando.<br>Vai embora Bella. Vai embora agora – pensei, mas não conseguia me mexer.  
>-Se você quer, por que...<br>-Devia ter me afastado há muito tempo, mas não sei se posso. - respondeu simplesmente.  
>Como se eu entendesse do que ele estava falando.<br>-Edward... - eu tentei organizar meus pensamentos caóticos – Você está me confundindo. Isto é tão... absurdo.  
>Ele riu, suas mãos enquadrando meu rosto.<br>-E eu que te acusava de ser absurda.  
>-Somos dois absurdos então – murmurei.<br>Eu já não estava brava mais. Como se o simples toque de suas mãos tivessem o poder de tirar tudo de ruim de mim.  
>E ele estava ali, tão perto. Tão intoleravelmente perfeito.<p>

-Me desculpa. – ele disse por fim – Não quero que vá embora achando que eu sou um vilão.  
>Eu ri, mas ele permaneceu sério.<br>-Eu quero você Bella. – e havia tanta intensidade em sua voz que meu riso morreu nos meus lábios e eu ofeguei – Tanto que nem eu imaginava o quanto até agora.  
>-Então me toma. – murmurei, surpreendendo até a mim mesma.<br>Mas não havia outra maneira de ser.  
>Meu corpo estava gritando pelo o dele.<br>Edward hesitou. E eu esperei naqueles segundos que eu o vi lutando seja lá com o que ele estava lutando dentro dele.  
>Então suas mãos se afastaram do meu rosto.<br>E seguraram as minhas.  
>Me levando para seu quarto.<p>

Acho que poderia se passar mil anos que eu nunca me esqueceria do momento em que Edward fechou a porta atrás de nós, deixando a suave música de Debussy para trás.  
>Apenas nós naquele quarto tão dele.<br>E em breve eu seria dele também.  
>Mordi os lábios o fitando, o nervosismo ameaçando me dominar, mas agora ia ser diferente.<br>Não tinha mais tempo pra hesitação. Eu escolhera meu caminho e agora era hora de trilhá-lo.  
>Tentando esquecer toda minha falta de experiência, eu levei a mão à minha blusa e comecei a abrir os botões. Meus dedos tremiam, me atrapalhando e eu tinha certeza que estava vermelha.<br>-Adoro seu rubor, acho que já disse isto. – ele comentou divertido e eu soltei um riso envergonhado hesitando em abrir a camisa.  
>-Vamos fazer assim, eu tiro uma peça e você outra? E ele tirou o suéter que usava e eu passei a língua pelos lábios ressequidos, ao ver seu peito nu.<br>-Sua vez.  
>Eu respirei fundo e tirei minha blusa, deixando-a cair no chão. Agora estava só de sutiã.<br>Então Edward tirou o sapato e eu ri, tirando o meu.  
>E ele tirou a calça jeans, ficando apenas de cueca boxer na minha frente. Respirar era algo bem difícil agora e eu levei meus dedos trêmulos aos botões do meu próprio jeans, o tirando.<br>E lutei para não desviar o olhar quando Edward tirou a última pessoa ficando nu na minha frente.  
>-Lindo. – murmurei deslumbrada, nem me preocupando em ficar sem graça, meus olhos percorrendo as formas perfeitas. Eu nunca tinha visto um cara sem roupa, então não tinha base para comparação, mas Edward era... Eu nem tinha palavras. Será que ele era humano afinal?<br>-Sua vez. – ele disse e eu mordi os lábios, tirando o sutiã e engoli em seco ao tirar também a calcinha. Seria possível corar no corpo inteiro? Acho que meu coração se mexeu enquanto Edward me fitava, os olhos dourados queimando, enquanto ele se aproximava e os dedos se enfiltraram no meu cabelo e sua boca desceu sobre a minha, me beijando devagar, persuasivamente. Nossas peles nuas roçaram e o atrito era delicioso.

Eu suspirei, ficando na ponta dos pés, minhas mãos tocando seus ombros, adorando sentir sua textura, e Edward me apertou, aprofundando o beijo e eu derreti contra ele, mal percebendo enquanto ele me levava para a cama. Finalmente!  
>E então ele estava sobre mim, nossas respirações irregulares se misturando, assim como as batidas erráticas de nossos corações. Eu queria me misturar inteira com ele.<br>Todo meu corpo tremia, sensível, pronto.  
>-Tudo bem? - ele perguntou e eu acenei, meus dedos torcendo seus cabelos e ele me beijou de novo. E muitas vezes, minha boca, meu rosto, descendo por minha garganta, enquanto suas mãos se fechavam sobre meus seios. Era imensamente melhor agora, seu toque diretamente sobre minha pele, e se eu já estava adorando seus dedos me acariciando, quando ele os substituiu pela boca e eu achei que fosse derreter ali mesmo. Todo meu corpo estava numa espécie de febre, queimando e convulsionando, mas de um jeito bom. Muito bom. Eu duvidada que existisse coisa melhor. E Edward continuou a fazer aquilo até que eu não lembrasse nem meu nome, concentrada em apenas sentir todo aquele prazer percorrer meu corpo e se concentrar no meu baixo ventre.<br>E de novo sua boca estava sobre a minha e sua mão escorreu pela lateral do meu corpo e me tocou entre as pernas. Eu arquejei, sem ar. Não. Existia coisa melhor sim.  
>Oh, aquilo era muito, muito melhor.<br>Uma espécie de ânsia se instalou dentro de mim, se enroscando, se avolumando.  
>-Edward... vai demorar muito? – indaguei, e ele parecia tão ansioso quanto eu agora.<br>-Não... - e ele se afastou e eu fiquei meio confusa me perguntando aonde ele ia, mas entendi quando ele pegou um preservativo.  
>Eu fiquei olhando, curiosa, ele colocá-lo.<br>Sim, o tamanho tinha sito o certo.  
>A vontade dentro de mim se apertou ainda mais.<br>E então ele voltou e estava entre minhas pernas. Eu fiquei tensa.  
>-Bella, acho que isto pode doer.<p>

-Tudo bem, vai em frente.  
>-Por favor, se eu te machucar...<br>-Anda logo Edward! - sibilei, impaciente.  
>E ele foi.<br>Devagar a princípio, eu o senti entrando em mim, forçando espaço, invadindo e pressionei meus dedos contra seu ombro com força. Doía sim. Mas eu tinha certeza que ia doer mais se ele não fizesse. E agora ele estava lá, dentro de mim, me preenchendo totalmente, como se fosse feito para isto. Eu mexi os quadris contra o dele, querendo sentir como era.  
>Edward gemeu, mas parecia tenso.<br>-Não faça isto.  
>-Isto o quê?<br>-Não se mexe... eu não quero.. machucar você...  
>-Não está me machucando... Quer dizer, só um pouco, mas é normal, não é?<br>-Sim.  
>-Então... - eu queria dizer, termine logo, mas me calei – Pode ir em frente.<br>Ele me fitou ainda hesitante, como se tivesse duvidando que não estava me machucando, mas então se moveu, recuando e eu prendi a respiração, até que ele voltasse de novo.  
>-Coloque as pernas ao meu redor. – pediu e eu coloquei.<br>E ele se moveu de novo. Impulso. Recuo.  
>E eu senti meus músculos internos se contraindo em volta dele, de novo estava envolta naquele prazer perfeito que sentira antes, que começava onde ele estava e se espalhava como fogo por todo meus poros. E gemi, fechando os olhos, enquanto Edward continuava indo e vindo dentro de mim.<br>-Não estou machucando você, estou? – perguntou, e eu abri os olhos para encontrar os dele, dourados, me fitando preocupado.  
>-Não... - sussurrei – Está... está...<br>-Bom...?  
>Sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente.<br>-Muito bom...  
>E então ele acelerou o ritmo. Eu solucei, o seguindo. Era fácil agora. Era apenas seguir a onda gigantesca que se formava dentro de mim. Era quente, intensa e perfeita. E aumentava conforme Edward aumentava o ritmo. Até que a tensão se tornou insuportável e arrebentou dentro de mim. Eu acho que gritei, enquanto um prazer indescritível, como uma explosão me dominava, espasmos após espasmos, me fazendo desmanchar em mil pedaços embaixo dele.<p>

continua


	9. Chapter 9

Eu não queria me mexer nunca mais.  
>Talvez eu nem conseguisse me mexer nunca mais mesmo.<br>Mas quem se importava?  
>Estava perfeito ali, com Edward Cullen. Suado, quente e ainda lindo dentro de mim.<br>E eu tinha feito sexo com ele.  
>E sexo fora... muito mais do que eu imaginava que seria.<br>E eu me perguntei se era algo sempre assim tão bom. Ou se tinha a ver exclusivamente com Edward.  
>-Bella? - sua voz me chamou suavemente e eu abri os olhos – Tudo bem?<br>-Hum hum. – respondi.  
>E antes que eu pudesse impedir, ele se afastou, saindo da cama.<br>Eu o vi caminhar pelo quarto até o banheiro.  
>E agora?<br>Eu nunca tinha ficado com ninguém daquele jeito então não sabia quais eram as regras.  
>Um vento frio entrou pela janela aberta e eu gemi, puxando uma coberta para cima de mim.<br>E de repente me senti um pouco envergonhada. Mas não era como antes. Era apenas...uma sensação estanha de não saber como as coisas seriam agora.  
>Fechei os olhos, sentindo uma suave letargia tomar conta do meu corpo. Mas eu não ia dormir.<br>Não tinha a menor possibilidade de eu perder tempo dormindo, quando Edward Cullen podia voltar a qualquer momento.

-Bella?  
>-Hum? - murmurei abrindo os olhos. E ficando confusa ao ver Edward completamente vestido ao lado da cama.<br>-Eu dormi? - me perguntei sonolenta.  
>-Umas três horas. – ele respondeu.<br>-Oh... - eu me sentei, segurando a coberta contra o peito – Desculpa, acho que peguei no sono...  
>Eu quis perguntar o que diabos ele fazia vestido parado daquele jeito do lado da cama.<br>-Eu vou te levar embora. – ele disse, como se adivinhando minha pergunta.  
>Como é que é?<br>Ir embora?

Mas o que eu esperava? Passar a noite ali?  
>Bom, na verdade não sei o que esperava.<br>-Tudo bem. – respondi, tentando soar indiferente.  
>-Vou te esperar na sala. – ele disse e se afastou, fechando a porta atrás de si.<br>Ainda fiquei ali, sem me mexer por um instante.  
>Então era isto?<br>Ele simplesmente estava me dispensando?  
>Talvez eu estivesse sendo exageradamente sensível. O objetivo da minha presença ali era um só: Sexo. E isto já tinha rolado.<br>Mas por que não podia rolar, assim, mais vezes?  
>Ele não tinha falado, o fim de semana?<br>Ou será que eu tinha entendido errado?  
>Eu devia ter perguntado antes, deixado aquela questão bem clara.<br>Mas agora acho que nem precisava mais. Edward tinha deixado a situação bem clara ao dizer que ia me levar embora: o fim de semana tinha acabado.  
>Suspirando, eu saí da cama e me vesti rapidamente.<br>Ao chegar na sala, Edward estava de costas para mim, ao telefone, falando baixinho.  
>Eu fiquei curiosa para saber quem era.<br>Alguém da sua família? Amigo? Ou uma amiga?  
>Ele se virou, desligando.<br>-Vamos?  
>O caminho até o campus não era longe, mas o silêncio no carro parecia estranho e incômodo.<br>Nem tentei conversar. Não tinha nada pra falar. E pelo visto Edward também não.  
>Bocejei, com sono, quando ele parou o carro em frente ao prédio de dormitórios e eu o encarei.<br>-Obrigada pela carona. – disse simplesmente e abri a porta, saltando, antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.  
>Subi para meu quarto, querendo apenas dormir. Nada de pensar. Ou analisar aquela situação esquisita.<br>Me arrastei até a cama e tive tempo apenas de tirar a calça e me deitar, adormecendo logo em seguida.  
>Acordei muito tarde no dia seguinte e com dor de cabeça.<br>E dor em outros lugares também que nem sabia que podiam doer.  
>E o telefone tocava. Não o telefone do meu quarto e sim aquele celular que Edward me dera, e que eu devia ter devolvido.<br>E agora?

Me lembrei de Edward me dispensando na noite passada.  
>E me perguntei se isto significava que ele tinha desistido dos dois meses.<br>Mas por algum motivo ele estava me ligando.  
>Talvez fosse pra dizer exatamente isto.<br>Eu atendi.  
>-Oi Bella. – fechei os olhos, tentando não lembrar daquela voz dentro do meu ouvido na noite passada.<br>Tentando não lembrar dele dentro de mim.  
>-O que você quer Edward? - perguntei asperamente, irritada comigo mesma.<br>-Preciso querer algo para te ligar?  
>-Deixa eu pensar... sim? Não somos amigos. – somos amantes, queria completar, mas parecia bem estranho. Tão... adulto.<br>-Eu sei. Eu só queria saber se está bem.  
>-Por que não estaria?<br>Ele se calou, como se pensasse na resposta e eu suspirei.  
>-Eu estou bem Edward, apenas com dor de cabeça devido aquele vinho, eu acho.<br>-Era um vinho muito bom, Bella.  
>-Claro. Nada menos que ótimo pra um Cullen.<br>-Você sempre fala da minha família com este tom.  
>-Que tom?<br>-De ironia.  
>-Ok, que tom devo usar?<br>-Esquece, Bella. Então...nos falamos depois.  
>Eu tive vontade de perguntar se era pra marcar nosso próximo "encontro".<br>-Ok.  
>E desliguei.<br>Fiquei olhando o telefone. Por que eu tinha sido tão grossa?  
>Não parecia um comportamento maduro de uma pessoa que fazia sexo sem compromisso.<br>Talvez eu não fosse madura para aquilo, então.  
>Mas eu tinha que ser. Porque aceitara aquela situação com Edward. E não ia voltar atrás.<br>Ou ia?  
>Certamente, nada me impedia. O que eu queria, que era perder a virgindade, eu tinha conseguido.<br>Podia muito bem dizer para Edward que não ia rolar mais nada.  
>Ele não podia me obrigar.<br>Mas eu queria que não rolasse mais nada?

Não tinha certeza da resposta.

Naquela noite, quando o telefone tocou enquanto eu estudava, eu fiquei preocupada que fosse Jacob. E me dei conta de que desde que estivera com Edward não pensara uma única vez em sua existência.  
>Mas não era Jacob e sim minha mãe.<br>-Oi mãe. – atendi animada.  
>-Oi querida, e aí, como está a vida em Dartmouth?<br>-Estudando muito.  
>-Bella, sei que está aí pra estudar, mas tem que se divertir também!<br>Eu mordi os lábios, pensando se as horas passadas na casa de Edward ontem contavam como diversão.  
>-Oh, oh... O que foi este silêncio? – Renne indagou curiosa. O sexto sentido materno era um saco. – Anda se divertindo, é?<br>-Eu conheci uma menina de Forks aqui, o nome dela é Jéssica e ela é bem divertida. – desconversei.  
>-Só isto? E garotos?<br>Revirei os olhos.  
>-Aqui tem muitos, claro.<br>-Mas não está saindo com nenhum?  
>-Não. – respondi rápido. Talvez rápido demais.<br>-Bem, não vou perder meu tempo dando conselhos chatos! - ela riu – Apenas lembre-se de se proteger...  
>-Tchau mãe! - eu cortei. Sempre cortava quando ela vinha com este papo – Preciso estudar.<br>-Tudo bem, querida. Te ligo na próxima semana.  
>-Ok, te amo mãe.<br>-Também te amo.

Eu desliguei me perguntando o que minha mãe acharia se eu contasse a ela sobre Edward.  
>Renne era bem moderna. Mas, sinceramente, não sei como ela lidaria com isto.<br>Melhor deixar como estava. Minha mãe não precisava saber de tudo da minha vida.  
>Edward Cullen era um assunto meu. Só meu.<p>

Eu estava levemente nervosa ao caminhar pelo campus na manhã seguinte. Segurava meus livros firmemente contra o peito olhando em volta à procura de um Volvo prata, quando Jéssica apareceu.  
>-Oi, e aí, como foi o fim de semana?<br>"Nada demais, apenas dormi com o cara mais gato da faculdade. Quer dizer, dormir não é bem a palavra, porque ele me expulsou da cama dele depois que fizemos sexo".  
>Eu dei de ombros, com vontade de rir de mim mesma.<p>

-Nada demais... estudando.  
>-Que chato. Apesar que o meu não foi melhor que o seu... lembra da tal festa? Então, foi um lixo e...<br>Eu parei de prestar atenção em Jéssica assim que vi o Volvo parando a poucos metros de distância. Meu coração começando a martelar no peito, quando os Cullens saltaram.  
>E Edward. Tão lindo como eu me lembrava.<br>Eu sabia que tinha que parar de olhar, mas não conseguia.  
>Eles caminharam em direção ao prédio e então Edward se virou e me encarou.<br>Eu devo ter parado de respirar naqueles breves segundo em que nossos olhares se encontraram, até que aquela irmã de cabelo curto, tocou seu braço, falando sobre algo e ele virou a atenção para ela.  
>-Bella? - Jéssica me chamou.<br>-O quê?  
>-Nossa, escutou o que eu disse?<br>-Estava falando que a festa estava um lixo...?  
>Ela revirou os olhos, rindo.<br>-É, mais ou menos, mas agora vamos pra aula, depois eu te conto tudo!

Tentei levar a aula normalmente, embora vira e mexe meus pensamentos se voltassem para Edward Cullen.  
>Tinha que dar um jeito nisto, definitivamente. Não dava pra ficar com a cabeça girando em volta daquele cara 24 horas por dia. Não era normal. Nem saudável.<br>Possivelmente ele não gostava nem um segundo pensando em mim.  
>Esta devia ser uma rotina pra ele. Sair com garotas apenas para sexo. E nada mais.<br>Eu devia agir da mesma maneira. E ponto final.  
>No refeitório Jéssica me abordou de novo, continuando sua história sobre a festa chata e outras coisas que não prestei atenção.<br>Os Cullens sentaram na mesma mesa de sempre e eu fiz um esforço sobre-humano para não olhar, mas só voltei a respirar normalmente quando eles se afastaram.  
>E no fim do dia, quando saí da aula, o Volvo não estava mais ali.<p>

Nem sei se me sentia decepcionada ou aliviada.

O telefone também não tocou naquela tarde. E nem à noite.  
>No dia seguinte, Edward não foi à escola.<br>Na verdade, nem ele e nem a irmã de cabelos curtos, Alice.  
>Apenas a loira e os dois rapazes saltaram de um jipe esportivo, enquanto conversavam entre si.<br>Minha curiosidade estava a ponto de explodir.  
>Mas em vez de ficar pensando no que Edward estaria fazendo, eu devia aproveitar para me dedicar às aulas. Não seria nem um pouco legal levar bomba em Dartmouth.<p>

Jacob me ligou naquela noite.  
>-E aí Bells, como foi o fim de semana sem mim?<br>Eu ri.  
>-Horrível. – menti.<br>-Vou fingir que acredito em você. Mas seu próximo fim de semana pode ser melhor.  
>-Ah é?<br>-Ainda posso te fazer uma visita.  
>-Jake, não é uma boa ideia, sério.<br>-Por quê? Tem outro compromisso?  
>-Não é isto. É que falta menos de dois meses para as férias e aqui em Dartmouth é bem puxado, eu preciso mesmo me concentrar.<br>-Tudo bem, Bells. Acho que posso esperar dois meses.  
>Nós ainda conversamos mais um pouco e depois que desliguei, fiquei pensando que sentia falta de Jake.<br>Aquele Jake despreocupado e alegre. Eu podia ser natural com ele.  
>E não ficar naquela montanha russa de emoções que era com Edward.<br>Era desgastante.  
>Mas possivelmente eu não teria que me preocupar com isto mais.<br>Edward estava me ignorando.  
>É, talvez eu tivesse bastante tempo livre nos próximos dois meses.<p>

Eu me forcei a passar direto pelo estacionamento na manhã seguinte quando cheguei, indo direto para a sala de aula. Não ia ficar ali esperando um certo Volvo prata aparecer.  
>Agora ia ser assim. Edward ia me ignorar e eu também ia ignorá-lo.<br>Ia ser bem fácil.  
>Mas na hora que entrei no refeitório, eles estavam lá.<br>Lancei apenas um olhar de soslaio e vi todos os cinco a mesa.  
>Não pareciam felizes. Estavam quietos e suas bandejas de comida pareciam intocadas.<br>Será que a bolsa de valores teve uma queda e eles perderam milhões?  
>Ou alguma casa de moda famosa fechara as portas?<p>

Eu peguei algo para comer e me sentei.  
>Não olhei para Edward. Não ia olhar<br>-Oi.  
>E quase dei um pulo ao ouvir a voz feminina do meu lado e levantei o olhar, reconhecendo Alice Cullen.<br>-Oi. – respondi, surpresa.  
>Ela deu um sorriso, mas parecia tenso.<br>-Será que você pode me emprestar suas anotações da aula de ontem? Eu tive que faltar, mas já vi que você sempre anota tudo, então, se não for incomodo...  
>-Claro que sim. – respondi – Não está aqui, deixei no meu quarto. Posso te trazer amanhã.<br>-Tudo bem. Obrigada.  
>Ela se afastou, voltando a mesa silenciosa dos Cullens.<br>Eu olhei. Só uma vez.  
>Mas Edward não estava olhando para mim. Ele olhava para lugar algum.<br>Eu me perguntei qual seria o problema deles.

No dia seguinte, quando cheguei, eles conversavam perto do carro. Pareciam os mesmos de sempre. Lindos e animados. Incrivelmente ricos.  
>Me perguntei se devia ir até lá, dar as anotações para Alice. Mas também não queria que Edward pensasse que eu estava querendo me intrometer no meio de sua família.<br>Mas não precisei me preocupar com isto, pois a própria Alice veio até mim.  
>-Oi, tudo bem? – hoje ela sorria mais naturalmente.<br>-Está aqui. – eu passei para ela.  
>-Nossa, me salvou. Obrigada mesmo. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me pedir.<br>-Não, tudo bem. Pode ficar, são copias.  
>-Que ótimo! Bom, eu vou indo. - ela se afastou, abraçando seu namorado, que a aguardava.<br>Edward e seus outros irmãos não estavam mais ali.  
>Cansada de ficar driblando a tensão, eu não fui comer naquele dia, preferindo ir para a biblioteca.<br>Ali, eu também ficaria livre da conversa fútil de Jéssica.  
>Estava procurando um livro na prateleira, quando alguém parou do meu lado.<br>-Oi, Bella.  
>Eu o encarei.<br>Edward estala ali. Falando comigo.  
>Alto, lindo e falando comigo.<br>Depois de me ignorar por dias.

Eu voltei a atenção para os livros.  
>-Agora está falando comigo? - falei irônica.<br>-Achei que não fôssemos amigos. Não foi isto que disse?  
>Eu o encarei.<br>Ele parecia... divertido?  
>-Sim, isto mesmo. - respondi.<br>-Estou apenas seguindo suas próprias regras, Bella.  
>O que ele estava querendo dizer?<br>Que podia ser meu amigo?  
>Bom, só podia ser isto, porque não tinha o menor cabimento ser outra coisa.<br>-O que você quer, Edward? – indaguei.  
>-Combinar com você sobre o fim de semana.<br>Eu quase respirei aliviada. O que era absolutamente ridículo.  
>-Certo. – esperava que minha voz estivesse bem neutra.<br>-Meus irmãos vão viajar na sexta feira. Eu posso te pegar na sexta à noite. E, você pode ficar. Se quiser.  
>-Você quer dizer... passar o fim de semana na sua casa? – indaguei.<br>-Se você quiser.  
>Mordi os lábios com força.<br>Ele parecia... inseguro?  
>Ou eu estava inventando coisas onde não existiam?<br>Edward Cullen podia ser tudo menos inseguro.  
>E agora, o que eu respondia?<br>Ainda me sentia meio brava com ele por ter sido dispensada com tanta facilidade no outro fim de semana.  
>-Eu preciso ver isto... - menti – Talvez eu tenha um compromisso, ainda não sei. E também não posso ir na sexta.<br>-Está dizendo que não vamos nos encontrar? Achei que tínhamos combinado todos os fins de semana, Bella.  
>-Eu encontrarei com você sábado, com certeza. - respondi – Minha vida não gira em torno do meu... "acordo" com você Edward!<br>Ele sacudiu a cabeça.  
>-Ok, será como quiser. Nos vemos nos sábado então. Acho que não quer que eu te busque não, é?<br>-Não, não precisa.  
>-Então, até lá.<br>E ele se afastou. Parecia aborrecido.  
>E eu quase corri atrás dele para voltar atrás e dizer que eu podia ir sim sexta-feira. E que adoraria passar todas os minutos com ele.<br>Mas a sensatez venceu.

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira, eu acordei, pensando que ao final do dia eu podia estar com Edward, mas não.  
>E tinha inventado aquele compromisso imaginário para lhe dar uma lição e para quê?<br>Eu estava disputando alguma coisa?  
>No final das contas não era assim que eu queria as coisas?<br>Sexo sem compromisso algum?  
>Até mesmo amizade eu tinha dispensado.<br>Agora era tarde. Eu me levantei e fui pra aula.  
>Jéssica já me abordou no campus.<br>-E aí, quer fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana?  
>-Não posso.<br>-De novo? Vai me dizer que vai ficar estudando?  
>-Claro que sim! Sou nova aqui, Jess. Não posso bobear.<br>-Sei... Mas a gente pode se encontrar pra pegar um cinema, então. O que acha? Nada de festas loucas.  
>Eu ri.<br>-Vamos ver. Eu te ligo, pode ser?  
>-Vou esperar. A gente pode fazer umas compras, o que acha?<br>-Eu vou ver, Jess.  
>O Volvo prata parou no estacionamento e Jéssica piscou.<br>-Lá vem os gostosos.  
>Eu ri, olhando também. Que mal tinha? Todo mundo olhava mesmo.<br>Edward e os irmãos saltaram do carro.  
>Eu senti um frisson por dentro.<br>-Estes Cullens... - Jéssica suspirou – Uma pena que existam estas duas aí...  
>Eu ri.<br>-E este Edward não dá uma chance pra ninguém... um desperdício. Vai ver que é gay mesmo.  
>-Jéssica, fala baixo! - comentei, porque Jéssica e sua voz estridente não era a coisa mais discreta do mundo e justamente neste momento os Cullens estavam passando na nossa frente.<br>Ela deu de ombros.  
>-Falo mesmo!<br>Eu quis dizer que não havia a menor chance de Edward ser gay, mas aí eu teria que falar como eu podia ter certeza. No entanto, os Cullens não devem ter ouvido, porque passaram por nós, sem prestar atenção.  
>Mas eu podia jurar que havia um meio sorriso na boca de Edward.<p>

Quando sentei pra comer, Jéssica me acompanhou e continuou insistindo.  
>-Olha, até já peguei a programação de filmes no fim de semana! - ela disse, tirando um jornal da bolsa.<br>-Eu já disse que vou pensar. – falei.  
>-E a gente pode comprar umas roupas. Da outra vez, você me enrolou e foi pra uma livraria, me poupe, né? Precisa mesmo de umas coisas novas, se quiser arranjar um namorado.<br>-Quem disse que eu quero um namorado?  
>-Todo mundo quer!<br>-Talvez eu não queira!  
>-Vou fingir que acredito.<br>Eu levantei o olhar ao ver os Cullens entrando. Edward me encarou por uns instantes. E havia de novo um meio sorriso em seu rosto.  
>Eu quase derreti ali mesmo.<br>Por que diabos eu tinha dito que não podia encontrar com ele hoje? Só podia estar louca.  
>-Olha você, secando os Cullens, te peguei. – Jéssica riu, me cutucando e eu fiquei roxa de vergonha.<br>-Não estou secando os Cullens.  
>Ela riu mais ainda.<br>-Pode dizer, todo mundo acha eles lindos! Diz aí, qual seu preferido? Edward?  
>-Jéssica, pára! Que idiotice!<br>Mas ela continuou rindo e me provocando.  
>Até que tivemos que voltar a aula.<p>

Quando eu voltei para meu quarto à tarde, eu me peguei pensando sobre o que Jéssica disse. Sobre comprar umas roupas novas.  
>Abri meu guarda roupa e realmente, era tudo tão básico e sem graça...<br>Mordi os lábios, pensando com que roupa eu ia me encontrar com Edward amanhã.  
>Talvez eu devesse mesmo comprar algo novo.<br>Pensei em ligar para Jéssica e pedir para ir comigo, mas eu temia que ela desconfiasse de algo.  
>Não, melhor ir sozinha.<p>

Eu caminhei pelas ruas da cidade me perguntando o que ia comprar. Tudo parecia tão exagerado. Eu realmente não era boa pra comprar roupa. Fora que ali parecia o lugar mais caro da cidade.  
>Não fora uma boa ideia.<br>Parei em frente a uma loja de lingerie. Claro que nunca ia ter coragem de comprar uma coisa daquelas. Fora que devia custar muito, mas muito caro.  
>-Olá!<br>Eu me voltei e Alice Cullen estava ali sorrindo para mim.

-Oi. – falei sem graça.  
>-Que mundo pequeno, hein? Veio fazer umas comprinhas?<br>-Não, eu...  
>Mas Alice Cullen já se adiantava e puxava meu braço.<br>-Que bom, vamos entrar! Adoro fazer compras com companhia!  
>-Mas eu...<br>-Eu adoro esta loja! Tem cada coisa linda e sexy...  
>-Alice, eu preciso ir, eu...<br>-Precisa ir onde?  
>-Eu estava apenas olhando...<br>Ela piscou, acenando para as vendedoras, que pareciam conhecê-la.  
>-Olha aqui dentro, é mais divertido! Adorei este! Olha esta cor, fica linda em você? - ela pegou um corpete preto – Experimenta.<br>-Não, claro que não – eu nunca ia usar uma coisa daquelas.  
>Mas Alice parecia não me ouvir e já chamava a vendedora.<br>-Querida, leva a Bella para experimentar este aqui, aposto que vai ficar lindo nela!  
>E então eu me vi num provador com uma lingerie preta nas mãos.<br>Será que Alice Cullen tinha algum problema mental?  
>Eu nem a conhecia! E certamente ela não me conhecia, ou devia saber que eu nunca ia usar aquele pedaço de cetim e renda nas minhas mãos.<br>-E aí, como ficou? - ela perguntou do lado de fora.  
>-Ainda estou colocando. – respondi, tratando logo de vestir a peça, antes que ela entrasse no provador e decidisse colocar em mim ela mesma.<br>Eu me olhei no espelho minutos depois e fiquei vermelha.  
>Não parecia eu, com aquela calcinha minúscula e um corpete preto.<br>-Uau, ficou muito sexy! - eu quase dei um pulo quando Alice abriu a cortina – Sabia que ia ficar ótimo em você, com seu tom de pele e...  
>-Eu não posso levar.<br>-Por que não? Ficou lindo!  
>-É muito caro pro meu orçamento.<br>-Ah... que pena... Mas eu acho que é um ótimo investimento. Seu namorado ia adorar.  
>-Eu não tenho namorado. – respondi vermelha.<br>-Não tem? Quer que eu acredite? Você estava olhando a vitrine desta loja, ninguém tem interesse em comprar umas lingeries destas pra usar sozinha!  
>-Bem eu... eu tenho um... um...<br>-Oh, eu entendi! Então devia comprar.

-Não, não devia.  
>-Tudo bem, não vou insistir. Meu irmão Edward diz que sou a chata mais insistente do mundo!<br>-Você não é chata.  
>-Sei... Bom, eu vou experimentar o que eu separei.<br>-Eu vou tirar isto e já vou embora.  
>-Que pena. Pense em levar. Ficou realmente ótimo em você.<br>Ela se afastou e eu tratei logo de tirar aquela lingerie e sair o mais rapidamente da loja.  
>Antes que Alice Cullen conseguisse me convencer a comprá-la.<br>No fim das contas eu voltei para casa sem comprar nada.

Naquela noite eu assisti a um filme antigo na TV. Sozinha.  
>Me perguntando o que Edward Cullen estaria fazendo.<br>E o que estaríamos fazendo juntos, se eu tivesse aceitado me encontrar com ele hoje.  
>Acabei dormindo mal. Com sonhos cheios de Edward Cullen.<br>E passei o dia inteiro cheia de ansiedade.  
>Não conseguia estudar. Não conseguia fazer nada.<br>Na minha mente só havia lugar para contar as horas para me encontrar com Edward.  
>E quando finalmente a noite chegou, eu tomei banho e tentei escolher uma roupa.<br>Por que eu não tinha comprado algo sexy e bonito? Me perguntei.  
>Qual o problema de fazer algumas dívidas?<br>Bufando, eu coloquei minhas velhas roupas e fui para casa de Edward.  
>Meu coração batia descontrolado e eu sentia todo meu corpo numa ansiedade febril quando parei a sua porta.<p>

Até respirar era difícil.  
>Então ele abriu a porta. Ainda lindo. Ainda me deslumbrando com seu olhar dourado e seus cabelos cor de areia.<br>E meu coração que já estava descontrolado, ameaçou romper minhas costelas e eu engoli em seco, deslumbrada com sua perfeição.  
>Apavorada com a sensação de plenitude que tomou conta de mim naquele momento em que ele estava na minha frente. Ao meu alcance.<br>E eu me dei conta de como sentira falta dele naquela semana, de como eu queria desesperadamente sentir suas mãos em mim de novo. Sua boca na minha. Seu gosto na minha língua.  
>E quase abri a boca para dizer estas bobagens e dizer que sentira falta dele dentro de mim.<br>Mas antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, sua mão estava em minha nuca e eu me vi puxada de encontro ao seu peito, e a boca descia sobre a minha.  
>Doce, possessiva, deliciosamente descontrolada.<br>E eu gemi, meus próprios braços subindo para puxar seus cabelos, entreabrindo os lábios para que sua língua se enroscasse na minha, sentindo uma enxurrada de calor se enroscar dentro de mim, e os dedos dele migraram de meus cabelos para meu corpo, fazendo um estrago por onde passavam.  
>Vagamente eu ouvi a porta sendo batida atrás de mim e depois eu estava encostada nela, com o corpo perfeito de Edward grudado no meu.<br>E quando ele rasgou minha camisa eu fiquei grata por ser uma roupa velha, afinal. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tudo o que eu queria era sentir suas mãos tomando posse da minha pele e quando as senti, deslizando para dentro do meu sutiã, perdi qualquer senso com a realidade, arquejando contra ele, enquanto as mãos apalpavam, apertavam. E fechei os olhos, respirando por arquejos quando os lábios libertaram os meus para traçar um caminho úmido por meu rosto, meu pescoço.  
>Eu mal consegui me manter em pé, meus joelhos cedendo fracamente e me agarrei a seus ombros.<br>Tudo o que eu ouvia era o som de nossas respirações ofegantes e as batidas loucas do meu coração. Ou seria o dele?  
>Era difícil saber.<br>Ainda mais quando muito vagamente, eu percebi que ele estava me erguendo do chão e me levando pra algum lugar que eu rezava que fosse o quarto dele. Ou qualquer lugar que tivesse uma cama. Embora naquele momento eu acho que não me importaria se fizéssemos em qualquer lugar. Contanto que fizéssemos.  
>E então eu estava sobre os lençóis frios e Edward arrancava meu jeans, enquanto eu mesma me ocupava em tirar meu sutiã, que voou pelo quarto juntamente com minha calcinha que Edward arrancou rapidamente.<br>Mas ele ainda estava muito vestido e eu me apressei em abrir sua camisa, gemendo de frustração ao não conseguir abrir os botões.  
>-Mas que droga de camisa. – murmurei e Edward afastou meus dedos.<br>-Deixa que eu faço isto.  
>E eu me deitei, esperando, ansiando. Um desejo violento ia me contaminando a cada peça de roupa que Edward tirava.<br>Oh Deus, ele era tão perfeitamente sexy que eu tinha vontade de experimentá-lo inteiro. E um arrepio quente trespassou meu corpo, se alojando com a força de uma pulsação úmida entre minhas pernas. Eu temia entrar em combustão instantânea a qualquer momento.

Com alívio, eu o vi colocar um preservativo e vir para cima de mim, seu bem vindo peso me prensando contra a cama, sua boca voraz de novo sobre a minha num beijo quente, enquanto finalmente me penetrava fundo. Uma. Duas. Muitas vezes, até que eu perdi o contato com a realidade, tudo se transformando numa massa de sentidos, cheiros, texturas.  
>E Edward.<br>Me devorando. Me completando.  
>E eu tinha imaginado que nada, nada, podia ser melhor do que aquela primeira vez com ele. Mas, agora, enquanto sentia as ondas de um clímax perfeito me dominar, eu soube que tinha sido bem ingênua. Podia ser infinitamente melhor sim.<br>E eu me desmanchei em mil pedaços embaixo dele, adorando ouvir seu gemido longo e baixo em meu ouvido.

E voltei à realidade com Edward ainda largado preguiçosamente em cima de mim. Sua respiração voltando ao normal contra meus cabelos. E meus dedos ainda estavam grudados em seus ombros.  
>E agora?<br>Ele iria se levantar e me deixar sozinha como da outra vez? E depois me dispensaria?  
>Eu senti um certo receio me dominar.<br>De uma maneira estranha e assustadora eu queria manter Edward ali comigo daquele jeito pra sempre.  
>Talvez a força do orgasmo tivesse me deixado temporariamente louca.<br>Então Edward levantou a cabeça e me encarou.  
>E sorriu. De lado. Deslumbrante.<br>-Oi.

-Oi. – respondi, ainda meio receosa.  
>Ainda com medo de mim mesma, na verdade.<br>-Devo pedir desculpa por isto? - ele indagou. Como se realmente tivesse dúvida sobre seu comportamento.  
>-Não... – murmurei.<p>

-Você... vai ficar? – sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa; assim como a insegurança em sua voz.

Eu dei de ombros.

-Era este o combinado, não é? – respondi o mais casualmente que consegui. Tentando conter a onda ridícula de contentamento pelo simples motivo dele não estar me dispensando de novo.

-Sim, eu só queria me certificar. – ele disse num tom de voz impassível e então de repente ele se afastou.  
>-Fique aqui. – disse e saiu da cama.<br>Eu quase gemi de frustração ao vê-lo se afastar.  
>Sentindo um déjà-vu.<br>Mas desta vez eu não ia dormir.  
>Não ia perder um minuto daquela noite. Seja lá o que ela me reservava.<br>Então ele voltou e antes que eu pudesse adivinhar, me pegou no colo.  
>-O que está fazendo? – indaguei, surpresa.<p>

Ele riu, somente parando quando me colocou no chão do Box do banheiro e abriu o chuveiro quente sobre nossas cabeças.

-Edward! – gritei e ele riu ainda mais. Os braços a minha volta, me mantendo bem perto.

Muito perto.

Eu perdi o fôlego ao abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

-Já tomou banho com alguém?

-Não. Acho que é óbvio. – respondi e então fiquei curiosa – Você já?

-Não... – e então sua boca desceu sobre a minha.

Eu poderia facilmente passar a vida ali, sob o chuveiro, com Edward Cullen me beijando.  
>Bom, aquilo não era necessariamente um banho, mas eu não estava me importando nem um pouco.<br>Ainda estava sob o efeito Edward e acho que esta loucura temporária não ia acabar tão cedo.  
>E nem eu queria que acabasse. Não quando as mãos úmidas deslizavam devagar por minhas costas, enquanto ele me beijava devagar e com uma perícia preguiçosa. E eu não sei se era por causa da água quente ou suas carícias sobre mim, mas o fato era que a minha temperatura estava aumentando gradativamente também.<br>E minhas mãos seguiram como se tivessem vida própria pelos ombros perfeitos, os músculos suaves das costas ondulando sob meus dedos, por seu peito de mármore, mas Edward segurou minhas mãos e parou de me beijar e me encarou ainda com aquele sorriso de lado no rosto.  
>Causando um rebuliço dentro de mim.<br>-Eu quero fazer uma coisa...  
>E eu ia perguntar o que, mas ele me beijou de novo, me empurrando gentilmente até a parede, as mãos ainda segurando meus pulsos, enquanto deslizava os lábios por meu pescoço, meus ombros, até fechá-lo sobre meu seio.<br>Eu gemi fracamente, tremendo de excitação.  
>E ele ficou ali, a língua em meu mamilo, um depois o outro, sugando, os dentes arranhando de leve.<br>Era quase uma dor. Mas uma dor boa. Muito boa. E ele desceu mais, a boca seguindo as gotas de água por minha barriga e eu prendi a respiração ao antever sua intenção segundos antes de seus lábios tocarem a junção entre minhas pernas.  
>Eu acho que morri naquele momento, tamanho foi a onda de prazer violento que me tomou.<p>

-Oh... Deus... - eram as únicas palavras que conseguia balbuciar enquanto Edward usava a língua, a boca, os dentes para causar um estrago em mim. E eu nem sei como não tinha derretido e ido embora pelo ralo junto com a água, mas me sentia como se isto fosse realmente possível.  
>Tudo era sensação. Meu corpo inteiro tensionado, concentrado em absorver o que Edward me fazia sentir.<br>Eu estava me desfazendo. Me desmanchando. Seria possível sentir o coração pulsando numa pequena veia na parte mais escondida do corpo? Espasmos de um orgasmo intenso me fizeram gritar. Até não restar nada. A não ser a vaga ideia de que nada podia ser melhor.  
>E eu sabia que Edward ainda podia me surpreender.<br>Eu quase ri deste pensamento.  
>Oh, deus, acho que eu estava mesmo doida.<br>Então, ele estava me abraçando de novo e me levando para debaixo do chuveiro.  
>Abri os olhos, ainda ofegando.<br>-Isto foi...  
>Ele sorria. E mesmo sendo meio inexperiente ainda, eu sabia que era um riso de pura satisfação masculina. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazia comigo. Fiquei vermelha, embora fosse meio ridículo naquela altura do campeonato.<br>-Já falei que adoro seu rubor, não é? - falou, beijando meu rosto vermelho.  
>-Não sei que graça vê nisto. – murmurei.<br>Ele riu e desligou o chuveiro.  
>-Você é tão absurda, Bella.<br>Eu queria dizer que não era não, mas não tinha forças para brigar naquele momento.  
>Eu sentia uma suave letargia enquanto me enxugava e Edward me levava de novo para a cama.<br>Bocejei, quando ele deitou ao meu lado.  
>-Tudo bem se eu dormir um pouco?<br>Eu não queria dormir, mas mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos.  
>-Não. – ele respondeu.<br>-Não me deixei dormir muito.  
>Acho que ouvi Edward rir. Foi a última coisa que percebi antes de adormecer.<p>

Eu acordei com a claridade invadindo o quarto.  
>E estava sozinha.<p>

Eu me sentei, olhando em volta confusa.  
>Havia um relógio na mesa de cabeceira e eu soltei uma imprecação ao ver que era mais de 10 horas.<br>-Que droga! - murmurei, passando a mão pelos cabelos.  
>Não era pra eu dormir tudo aquilo!<br>E onde será que Edward estaria?  
>A pergunta foi respondida no minuto seguinte, quando ele entrou no quarto.<br>E sinceramente, era justo que alguém fosse tão bonito mesmo ao acordar?  
>Sim, porque parecia que ele também tinha acabado de acordar, vestindo apenas uma calça de pijama e o cabelo despenteado.<br>Eu tive vontade de suspirar alto, mas me contive.  
>-Bom dia.<br>Passei a mão pelos cabelos tentando imaginar que aparência medonha eu devia estar.  
>-Não devia me deixar dormir tudo isto. – reclamei, e ele deu de ombros.<br>-Não tive coragem de te acordar. Deve estar com fome. Acho que não fui nem um pouco cavalheiro ontem ao não saber se queria comer.  
>-Eu não queria. – falei rápido.<br>Na verdade eu não conseguia me preocupar com coisas tão triviais como comida quando Edward estava por perto.  
>-Eu deixei uma camisa pra você. Acho que a sua está estragada para sempre.<br>-Oh... - eu me lembrei somente agora de que ele tinha rasgado minha camisa – Não tem problema. Era uma camisa velha.  
>-Eu vou comprar outra para você.<br>-Não! - neguei rápido – Não precisa comprar nada pra mim.  
>-Talvez eu queira.<br>-Talvez eu não queira.  
>Ele deu de ombros.<br>-Tudo bem, Bella. Apenas coloque a camisa e venha comer, então. Eu te espero na cozinha.  
>E ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.<br>Eu saí da cama e peguei a camisa cuidadosamente dobrada na cadeira ao lado.  
>E não pude evitar de levá-la ao nariz.<br>Tinha aquele cheiro delicioso de Edward.  
>Me fazia lembrar de como era senti-lo diretamente nele e...<br>Sacudindo a cabeça, eu coloquei a camisa.  
>Definitivamente eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito.<p>

Sai do quarto e encontrei Edward na cozinha.  
>Ele mexia algo na frigideira. Parecia ovos e bacon.<br>-Espero que goste de ovos. – falou, colocando o conteúdo da frigideira no prato.  
>-Eu gosto sim, mas não precisa se dar ao trabalho.<br>-Não seja absurda, Bella. Sente e coma. Nunca vejo você comer. - ele sorriu – Talvez seja uma vampira.  
>Eu revirei os olhos.<br>-anda lendo livros adolescentes de vampiros demais.  
>Ele riu.<br>-Apenas quero me certificar que não é uma destas garotas que vivem de regime.  
>-Não sou assim, não se preocupe. Há tempos desisti de ser perfeita.<br>-Parece perfeita pra mim.  
>Eu engoli em seco, perdendo um pouco o rumo.<br>Era fácil perder totalmente a noção quando ele falava com aquele tom.  
>Tão íntimo, tão...pra mim.<br>Era como se ele usasse aquele tom só comigo.  
>O que devia ser mais uma bobagem da minha cabeça.<br>Voltei a comer, dando de ombros.  
>-Quem está sendo absurdo agora...<br>-Por que fica se depreciando Bella?  
>Eu o encarei, começando a me irritar.<br>-Edward, não estou a fim de consulta gratuita, ok?  
>-Estamos apenas conversando, Bella.<br>-Então vamos falar sobre o tempo, sobre política, sobre...  
>-Qualquer coisa que não seja você?<br>Eu mordi os lábios com força, sem saber o que dizer.  
>-Tudo bem, Bella. – Edward falou – Esquece isto. Não precisa ficar irritada.<br>-Não estou irritada. – falei respirando fundo. - Desculpa.  
>Ele riu.<br>-Certo. Do que quer falar então?  
>Eu dei de ombros.<br>-Temos que falar?  
>-As pessoas costumam conversar, mesmo aquelas que não são amigas e que se encontram apenas pra fazer sexo.<br>Oh. Ele estava sendo sarcástico agora? Ou era impressão minha?  
>Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que responder, o telefone tocou e ele atendeu.<br>-Alô? Oi... não, tudo bem. Estou apenas tomando café.  
>Eu me senti de repente uma intrusa ali ouvindo a conversa de seja lá quem fosse, e me levantando saí da cozinha.<br>Enquanto esperava na sala, eu fiquei olhando as fotos num aparador.  
>Em todos os lugares do mundo, os irmãos sorriam. Lindos e perfeitos.<p>

Tinha uma que havia muita neve e parecia Alasca. Ou algum lugar bem frio.  
>A foto de um jovem casal muito bonito me chamou a atenção, um homem loiro e a mulher com feições doces.<br>Seriam os pais deles?  
>Edward voltou para a sala naquele momento.<br>-Seus pais?  
>-Sim.<br>-São jovens.  
>-Somos todos adotados.<br>-Eu sei. – falei e quase mordi a língua – Quer dizer, acho que todo mundo sabe, não é? Só achei seus pais bem jovens, mas, deixa pra lá.  
>Eu queria perguntar o que teria acontecido com seus pais verdadeiros.<br>Mas me lembrei que nosso "relacionamento" não havia lugar para este tipo de questionamento.  
>-Eu preciso... fazer uma ligação, fica à vontade, ok? - ele disse. Parecia meio estranho. Aéreo.<br>-Tudo bem.  
>E ele se afastou, indo para seu quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele.<br>E eu ouvi quando ele a trancou com a chave.  
>O que ele pensava? Que eu ia invadir o quarto pra ouvir sua conversa?<br>E com quem será que ele tinha tanto que falar?  
>Eu não devia ser curiosa. Não ia ser.<br>Fui até o sofá e me sentei, me perguntando se Edward ia demorar e meu braço bateu numa sacola, espalhando o conteúdo pelo chão.  
>Eu reconheci o logotipo da mesma loja que encontrara Alice na tarde anterior, enquanto pegava o conteúdo do chão. Várias lingeries. E uma última me chamou a atenção.<br>Era a mesma que eu havia experimentado.  
>-São da minha irmã.<br>Eu tomei um susto ao ouvir a voz de Edward e levantei o olhar.  
>Ele me encarava.<br>Meu rosto se tingiu de vermelho.  
>-Eu sei... quer dizer... eu encontrei com ela nesta loja ontem.<br>-Ah é? Não parece o tipo de loja que freqüenta.  
>Eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda.<br>-E não é...Apenas... estava passando e... Deve saber como é sua irmã, ela me reconheceu e insistiu que eu entrasse e experimentasse isto... óbvio que eu nunca ia comprar.  
>-Por que não? Aposto que ficaria lindo em você.<br>-Eu duvido.  
>-Coloque para eu ver.<br>-O quê? Claro que não! Isto é da sua irmã!  
>Ele riu.<br>-Ela nunca usou. Aliás, ela compra um monte destes por semana, e você pode ver como ela dá atenção, até esqueceu aí.

-Não, Edward. Não vou usar isto! É absurdo.  
>-Eu compro da Alice. Então não é mais dela, se te preocupa.<br>-Edward...  
>Ele se aproximou e retirou a sacola da minha mão, ficando apenas com a lingerie.<br>-Eu estou pedindo pra você usar. Porque eu quero ver você com ele. - sua voz era cheia de uma sedução contagiante e eu finalmente entendi.  
>Aquilo era mesmo um jogo de sedução.<br>E eu já começava a sentir meu corpo gostando da ideia.  
>Mesmo que minha mente pensasse ao contrário.<br>E antes que eu pudesse frear minha imaginação, me vi respondendo.  
>-Tudo bem.<br>E pegando a lingerie da sua mão, eu fui para o quarto.

E eu me perguntava como é que eu teria concordado com aquilo enquanto me olhava num grande espelho no quarto.  
>Me sentindo... estranhamente... sexy.<br>Sim, Alice tinha razão. Aquilo era bem sexy.  
>Era tão sexy que era constrangedor.<br>Era isto.  
>-Você esta ruborizando.<br>Eu quase dei um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz de Edward e seu reflexo se aproximando atrás de mim e mordi os lábios com força.  
>-Pronto. Não queria ver? É isto?<br>Oh Deus, será que eu não podia me esforçar nem um pouquinho pra ser agradável?  
>Ou melhor, para ser sexy?<br>Ainda não sei como Edward não estava rindo da minha cara.  
>Eu era inocente demais ainda.<br>Era ridículo me sentir envergonhada com Edward. Afinal, este era o cara que tinha feito sexo comigo na noite passada. Sem contar o episódio do banheiro.  
>Eu fiquei vermelha só de me lembrar.<br>-Sim, eu queria ver. E está realmente... indecente.  
>Eu levantei a sobrancelha, encontrando seu olhar pelo reflexo do espelho.<br>-Indecente? Porque me parece...  
>-Não gostou da palavra? - suas mãos tocaram meu ombro e eu arrepiei. – Tentadora?<br>Seus dedos deslizaram devagar por minha pele e eu perdi o fio da meada. – Sedutora? - ele afastou meus cabelos para que seus lábios tocassem minha nuca.  
>Meu pulso acelerou e eu ofeguei.<br>– Sexy... - seu nariz deslizou por minha pele, até minha orelha, o hálito quente pinicando, instigando – Acho que é esta a palavra, Bella. – sua voz estava agora dentro do meu ouvido – Você está definitivamente... muito sexy.  
>Eu tentei me lembrar como respirar e fechei os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios ao sentir suas mãos rodeando minha cintura por cima do cetim e subindo, até cingir meus seios.<br>–Abra os olhos, Bella.

Eu obedeci. Fixando meu olhar enevoado em nossa imagem no espelho, e encostei meu corpo no dele num movimento instintivo e ouvi Edward soltar um gemido rouco, a respiração saindo com mais rapidez sobre minha pele. Seus lábios beijaram meu pescoço e eu estremeci, querendo fechar os olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo ver o que ele estava fazendo comigo.  
>-Nunca mais diga que não é sexy. – ele disse, e eu limpei a garganta para falar.<br>-Não disse isto.  
>-Não precisa dizer. Começo a compreender como funciona sua mente absurda.<br>-É fácil ser sexy numa roupa desta...  
>Ele riu.<br>-Sim, isto é lindo. Mas você é mais.  
>-Edward...<br>-Shi... Já falou absurdos demais, Bella. Deixa eu te mostrar como eu acho você... sexy.  
>E ele deslizou uma mão para dentro do corpete, apertando meus mamilos entre os polegares, enquanto a outra mão descia pela minha barriga, e se imiscuía para dentro da calcinha preta de renda. Eu gemi fracamente, perdida nas sensações que os dedos longos causavam em mim.<br>Aquilo sim era... indecente. O jeito como ele me olhava, enquanto me acariciava, abrindo caminho para dentro de mim, era enlouquecedor. E eu estava facilmente indo para um caminho sem volta, sentindo um frenesi me dominar.  
>–Deixe, Bella... - sua voz rouca e deliciosa falou no meu ouvido e bastou para eu perder o resto do controle que ainda me restava, e um orgasmo rompeu meu corpo.<br>E eu fechei os olhos, perdida, enquanto Edward me virava, me carregando para a cama e eu quase estava consciente enquanto ele tirava a lingerie do meu corpo. E quando ele se juntou a mim, estava nu também.  
>Eu senti de novo o desejo me dominar e abri os olhos.<br>Ele sorria, pegando um preservativo e me beijando, enquanto abria minhas pernas e eu estava totalmente pronta para tê-lo dentro de mim.  
>Era como uma compulsão. Nunca era suficiente. Acho que eu ia querer sempre mais de Edward Cullen. Como uma droga.<p>

-Eu acho que prefiro você assim, nua. – ele disse, enquanto deslizava para dentro de mim devagar e eu o rodeei com braços e pernas, o trazendo para ainda mais perto, içando os quadris da cama, sentindo de novo aquelas mesmas sensações maravilhosas sendo construídas dentro de mim, até que estremeci, desta vez junto com ele, num clímax perfeito.  
>E antes mesmo que ele se afastasse, eu adormeci.<p>

Acordei com o quarto na penumbra e Edward estava ali, deitado ao meu lado.  
>-Dormi demais de novo? - me espreguicei.<br>-Umas duas horas.  
>-Que horas são?<br>-Deve ser umas três.  
>-Eu preciso ir. – falei a contragosto, me sentando.<br>Eu realmente tinha que ir embora Ainda teria que estudar no resto de fim de semana que sobrara.  
>-Eu levo você.<br>Ele saiu da cama.  
>-Vou tomar um banho – ele me encarou maliciosamente – Quer tomar comigo?<br>Eu rolei os olhos.  
>-Eu acho que não iríamos bem tomar banho se eu entrasse lá com você.<br>Ele se inclinou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.  
>-É, você aprende rápido.<br>E eu ainda podia ouvir sua risada gostosa, mesmo depois que a porta do banheiro se fechou.  
>E eu me deitei de novo, olhando o teto.<br>E um sorriso se delineou em meus lábios.  
>Ok, esta era eu, Isabella Swan.<br>A garota sexy que estava transando com o deus Edward Cullen.  
>Eu comecei a rir de mim mesma.<br>Sim, a loucura ainda não tinha passado, só que desta vez isto não me preocupou.  
>Muito pelo contrário.<br>E eu estava justamente pensando em entrar no banheiro e aceitar a oferta de Edward, quando ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado.  
>-Droga. – murmurei, saindo da cama e procurando minha roupa.<br>Tinha esperado demais.  
>Coloquei minha calça e tênis e a camisa de Edward, no momento em que ele saiu do banheiro, com apenas uma tolha em volta da cintura.<br>-Pode usar agora.

-Eu vou só... escovar o dente e pentear meu cabelo. Devo estar horrorosa.  
>Ele riu.<br>-Não vou nem tentar convencê-la do contrário. Fique à vontade.  
>Eu entrei no banheiro e me surpreendi ao ver uma necessaire em cima da pia.<br>Parecia tudo novo e... feminino.  
>-Isto é seu, antes que pergunte. – Edward falou do quarto.<br>-Comprou isto aqui?  
>-Achei que podia precisa, se fosse ficar aqui.<br>Eu mordi os lábios, sem saber o que pensar, ao pegar a escova de dente.  
>Bom, era bem prático mesmo.<br>Consegui dar um jeito no meu cabelo e sai do banheiro quando Edward já estava completamente vestido.  
>-Vamos? – falou.<br>-Sim, estou pronta.  
>Eu entrei no Volvo prata e Edward colocou Claire de Lune enquanto dirigia para minha casa.<br>E quando chegamos no campus, eu de repente tive vontade de perguntar se ele não queria subir, mas me contive.  
>-Obrigada pela carona.<br>-Nos vemos nos próximo fim de semana? - ele perguntou, e eu não sei porque senti um certo... desapontamento?  
>Bom, este era o combinado, não é?<br>-Sim, no próximo fim de semana. – concordei.  
>-Eu te ligo.<br>-Certo.  
>E saltei do carro.<br>Mas fiquei vendo o Volvo se afastar.  
>Me perguntando quantas horas faltavam para o próximo fim de semana.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Ainda era segunda-feira.  
>E a primeira coisa que eu pensei ao abrir os olhos de manhã, era que faltavam cinco tediosos dias para o fim de semana.<br>Cinco longos dias sem ver Edward Cullen.  
>Quer dizer, eu iria vê-lo. Todos os dias.<br>Lindo e distante, na companhia de seus irmãos.  
>Totalmente fora do meu alcance.<p>

Mas talvez eu tivesse um lado masoquista que só se manifestava naquele momento, pois eu me arrumei rapidamente e segui para o campus, pensando nisto.  
>Podia não ser nada. Mas ao menos o teria sob meu olhar.<br>Mesmo que minhas mãos não pudessem alcançá-lo.  
>E foi com consternação, mas não com surpresa, que eu segurei com força meus livros contra o peito quando passei perto do Volvo, onde Edward conversava com os irmãos.<br>Era quase como se um imã causasse aquela força de atração irresistível, meus dedos coçando de vontade de estar entre seus cabelos.  
>-Bella! - Jéssica apareceu do meu lado e eu voltei à realidade rapidamente.<br>E agora que não estava mais olhando para Edward era fácil me sentir assustada com aquela compulsão de momentos antes.  
>Aquilo não era nada bom. Nada bom.<br>Mas enquanto Jéssica tagarelava ao meu lado em direção à sala de aula, eu me perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que eu pudesse vê-lo de novo.

Obviamente quando entrei no refeitório a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar em volta, procurando a mesa afastada onde os Cullens sempre se sentavam.  
>E meu coração deu um pequeno salto ridículo ao vê-los.<br>Ou melhor, ao ver Edward.

E se eu fosse até lá? E se...  
>-Bella, aqui! - Jéssica acenou de uma mesa próxima me chamando e me tirando do transe.<br>Deus, eu precisava me tratar. Urgentemente  
>Eu estava mesmo pensando em ir falar com Edward? No refeitório da faculdade? Com seus irmãos junto?<br>Devia estar enlouquecendo.  
>-Oi. – cumprimentei Jéssica ao me sentar.<br>-Que bom que apareceu, quero te contar como foi meu encontro!  
>-Um encontro? Não sabia que tinha um encontro. – tentei parecer interessada. E quem sabe assim conseguiria não olhar para a mesa dos Cullens.<br>Será que Edward estava olhando para mim?  
>-Mas eu tenho, eu saí sozinha sábado, não é? E aí, tem este cara... Bella, ele é tão fofo, e apareceu do nada e me puxou assunto e me pagou um café. E então, eu...<br>Um barulho de celular tocando se sobrepôs a voz de Jéssica.  
>-Acho que é o seu. - Jéssica falou e eu me lembrei que tinha um celular.<br>Sem graça, mexi na minha bolsa, procurando o aparelho. Havia uma mensagem ali.  
>E só podia ser de uma pessoa.<p>

Estou te esperando aqui fora. Agora.

Como assim estava me esperando?  
>Olhei para a mesa dos Cullens. Havia apenas quatro deles ali. Nada de Edward.<br>-Mensagem importante? - Jéssica indagou, curiosa. - Nem sabia que tinha um celular, precisa me dar o número.  
>-Não, nada importante... quer dizer... - eu tentava bolar uma desculpa para sair dali - É uma colega da aula de literatura Inglesa. Precisa de ajuda. Agora. - e eu juntei minhas coisas rapidamente e me levantei.<br>-Agora? Mas nem contei pra você sobre meu encontro de ontem!  
>-A gente se fala depois, ok? Tchau!<br>E eu me afastei apressada, saindo do refeitório e me perguntando o que de tão urgente Edward queria falar comigo.  
>No primeiro corredor vazio que passei, soltei um grito assustado, quando mãos me puxaram para um canto escuro e eu reconheci os olhos dourados de Edward, mas antes de ter tempo de me recuperar do susto, sua boca se abaixou sobre a minha.<br>E em segundos eu estava me atracando com Edward Cullen num corredor vazio da universidade.  
>E hoje era segunda-feira.<p>

Meu cérebro gritava que aquilo estava errado.  
>Não era este o combinado, era?<br>Mas minha boca pensava diferente, e se entreabriu para a língua de Edward tocar a minha; um pequeno gemido saiu do fundo da minha garganta.  
>E em segundos minhas mãos também pensavam diferente e subiram para se fecharem em sua nuca. Muito vagamente eu ouvia os barulhos característicos de um prédio universitário em hora de intervalo, passos, conversas, risadas e me dava conta de onde estávamos. Mas não tinha a menor força para me afastar, muito pelo contrário, eu o queria mais perto e pressionei meu corpo contra o dele, ouvindo-o gemer dentro da minha boca e seus braços se prenderem a minha volta ainda com mais força, nossos quadris se buscando, num movimento instintivo e eu derreti totalmente ao sentir uma ereção.<br>Pareceram horas, embora tenha durado apenas alguns minutos, quando o beijo finalmente terminou, afinal, precisava respirar, era o que dizia a leve tontura que eu sentia. Oxigênio ainda era vital, mesmo parecendo não haver nada mais importante naquele momento do que sentir cada centímetro de Edward Cullen grudado em mim.  
>E eu respirei uma longa golfada de ar, tentando inutilmente pensar racionalmente.<br>-O que foi isto? - consegui indagar, resfolegando.  
>-Acredite, eu estou me perguntando o mesmo. – ele respondeu, tão ofegante quanto eu, sem me soltar.<br>Eu não estava reclamando.  
>-Estamos na escola. – tentei colocar ordem na situação.<br>-Sim, estamos... mas podemos sair daqui.

-Sair daqui?  
>Eu tinha ouvido direito? Ainda estava meio atordoada, mas...<br>-Sim, podemos ir pra minha casa. – sua voz parecia conter uma urgência que me parecia deliciosa.  
>-Sua casa? – balbuciei.<br>-Tem alguma aula muito importante?  
>-Eu... - engoli em seco. Talvez meu cérebro ainda sentisse falta do oxigênio, porque eu sentia como se aquela proposta de Edward fosse a mais plausível do mundo. Quem se interessava por algo tão idiota como aulas?<br>-Tudo bem. – falei rápido.  
>E então ele me soltou.<br>Eu quase gemi em protesto.  
>-Te espero no carro.<br>-Ok.  
>E ele saiu caminhando pelo corredor em direção à saída.<br>Eu fiquei olhando ele se afastar me perguntando como é que eu tinha concordado com aquilo?  
>Mas enquanto voltava para o refeitório e dizia a Jéssica que tinha uma coisa urgente para resolver e iria embora, e tentava escapar de suas perguntas curiosas, não me passava pela cabeça recuar.<br>E quando passei pela mesa dos Cullens, todos eles conversavam normalmente, não lançaram nenhum olhar em minha direção.  
>Nem eu perdi meu tempo com eles. O Cullen que me interessava não estava ali<br>Estava em algum lugar num Volvo.  
>Me esperando.<br>Eu quase podia correr em sua direção.

E eu só não corri mesmo porque ainda havia um pouco de bom senso em mim e não estava a fim de chamar a atenção.  
>Tarde demais eu me toquei que qualquer um podia me ver entrando no Volvo prateado.<br>Será que alguém tinha reparado, me perguntei, enquanto Edward dava partida, saindo do estacionamento.  
>Olhei em volta. Não tinha muita gente ali e ninguém parecia prestar atenção.<br>Eu rezava mesmo para que ninguém tivesse me visto.  
>-O que foi? - Edward indagou ao notar meu desconforto.<br>-Nada... é só que... não quero chamar a atenção.  
>Ele levantou as sobrancelhas perfeitas.<br>-Não quer ser vista comigo?  
>-Você quer?<br>-Não gosto de chamar a atenção tanto quanto você, mas ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha vida.  
>-Nem seus irmãos?<br>Ele se calou.  
>-Eles sabem do nosso... - de repente a palavra "acordo" não me pareceu adequada, mas eu podia chamar do quê?<br>-Não, não sabem. – ele respondeu meio a contragosto e eu olhei a paisagem pela janela.  
>Não sabia o que pensar quanto a isto.<br>Me sentia mais tranqüila pelos Cullens não saberem.  
>Mas também havia algo que me incomodava. Por que Edward escondia isto dos irmãos?<br>Será que eles achariam ruim Edward sair com uma pessoa como eu?  
>Eu certamente não era rica como eles. E nem popular. Ou bonita.<br>-O que está pensando?  
>Eu encarei seu perfil.<br>-Por que quer saber?  
>Ele deu um riso meio a contragosto.<br>-Eu fico curioso, você às vezes é tão fácil de decifrar e outras... me deixa nervoso não saber o que pensa.  
>-Acho que é melhor não saber. – murmurei.<br>O resto do caminho percorremos em silêncio e eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que Edward estava correndo mais do que o permitido na via expressa, mas não me importei.  
>Ele entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio elegante e eu comecei a sentir meu coração dando pulos enlouquecidos de ansiedade.<br>Entramos no elevador e ele me fitou com um pequeno sorriso.  
>E desta vez fui eu que, ficando na ponta dos pés, o puxei pela nuca, para beijá-lo.<p>

Eu adorava seu gosto, a textura de sua língua na minha, seu cheiro único que impregnava minhas narinas. Seus braços se apossaram de mim, como se tivesse mil mãos, deslizando por todo os lugares. E suspirei, violentamente excitada, roçando meu corpo no dele, cheia de uma impaciência febril, voraz.  
>A porta se abriu e ele se desgrudou de mim, me puxando pela mão, a soltando apenas para inserir o cartão na porta. Eu me mexia impaciente, e quando entramos e a porta se fechou atrás de nós, estávamos de novo nos pegando, e seus dedos se imiscuíram embaixo da minha blusa, buscando meus seios que pareciam ter sido feitos para estar em suas mãos.<br>-Quero tirar sua roupa. – sua voz sibilou dentro do meu ouvido, mandando ondas de arrepios por minha espinha.  
>-Também quero tirar as suas. - murmurei, perdida. E eu também queria por minhas mãos nele.<br>Ele riu. Um riso rouco. Delicioso.  
>-É justo. – e seus dedos já se ocupavam em tirar minhas roupas.<br>-Não vou rasgar, Bella. – sua voz parecia excitada e divertida e eu soltei um riso nervoso.  
>Como se eu me importasse com roupas rasgadas naquele momento.<br>A única coisa que eu queria era que nada estivesse entre mim e suas mãos, seus lábios, seus dentes...  
>-Obrigada por isto...<br>E não me importei, quando caímos juntos sobre no sofá, mãos urgentes por todos os lados, passeando por meu corpo, tirando meu jeans e minha calcinha seguiu o mesmo caminho.  
>-Eu juro que queria fazer isto devagar... - ele disse, se ocupando em tirar as próprias roupas enquanto me beijava.<br>-Tudo bem. – sussurrei, meus dedos o puxando para mim. Rápido e com força, parecia perfeito. Mas eu desconfiava que tudo seria perfeito com Edward Cullen.

Senti seu bem vindo peso em cima de mim e de repente me lembrei.  
>-Não... não... - o empurrei.<br>-O quê? - ele parou, confuso.  
>-Proteção... - era um milagre que eu tivesse me lembrado.<br>-Droga. - Edward blasfemando era algo novo pra mim - Tem razão.  
>E ele me pegou no colo e me levou para seu quarto.<br>Eu esperei ele colocar o preservativo, queimando de impaciência e então ele veio. Dentro de mim. Para mim. E estávamos perdidos naquele vai e vem. Rápido. E com força. Muitas vezes.  
>A tensão crescendo e se espalhando, até explodir. Liberando uma onda de sensações por todo meu corpo e eu gozei, meus gemidos fazendo eco com os dele, que estremecia com força em cima de mim.<br>Depois ele se afastou.  
>E eu fiquei ali, suada e arfando. Parecia que um rolo compressor havia passado por cima de mim.<br>E eu tinha adorado.  
>Edward se inclinou sobre mim e eu abri os olhos.<br>-Isto foi...  
>-Rápido demais?<br>Eu sorri.  
>-Perfeito demais. – murmurei com um riso idiota nos lábios.<br>Levantei meus dedos e coloquei uma mecha de cabelo no lugar e ele se inclinou e me beijou.  
>A língua explorando minha boca num beijo delicioso e eu me enrosquei nele, mas Edward se afastou quando um telefone tocou.<br>-Me espere aqui. – disse, se levantando.  
>Eu me virei de bruços, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. Tinha cheiro de Edward.<br>Quem será que estava ligando? Seria um dos irmãos dele?  
>Na verdade, eu não estava me importando. Nada importava.<br>Eu estava com Edward.  
>De repente senti um beijo na base da minha espinha e me virei.<br>Edward estava ali de novo. Os cabelos bagunçados e um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto.  
>Senti meu pulso acelerando.<br>-Não se mexa. – disse, se deitando ao meu lado, os dedos deslizando por minhas costas, leves como uma pluma - Eu vou fazer direito agora.  
>E ele começou a fazer direito, os lábios percorrendo meu pescoço até chegar no meu seio, a língua quente e úmida eriçando meus mamilos, enquanto suas mãos percorriam minha pele e pousavam no meio das minhas pernas, como se fosse algo dele.<p>

Eu não estava em condição de dizer o contrário.  
>A única coisa que eu podia fazer era tentar me lembrar como se respirava e me mexer ansiosa sob suas mãos e lábios.<br>E minha mente girava, numa doce inconsciência, enquanto meu corpo tremia, fraco e entregue a tudo o que Edward quisesse "fazer direito".  
>Seus dedos dentro de mim. Seu beijo no meu umbigo. Sua língua dentro de mim.<br>E então ele me olhou.  
>-Eu preciso estar dentro de você de novo.<br>E ele pegou outro preservativo.  
>-Posso colocar? - pedi, curiosa - Por favor.<br>E eu peguei das mãos dele. Meus dedos tremiam um pouco e eu coloquei, adorando senti-lo nas minhas mãos.  
>Ele gemeu e me puxou para si, me colocando em seu colo, me fazendo deslizar em volta dele, num encaixe perfeito. E nos movemos juntos. Devagar, nossos olhares se encontram e se prenderam e ele me beijou, os dedos nos meus cabelos, me empurrando de volta a cama, aumentando o ritmo.<br>O jeito que ele se movia, se enterrando dentro de mim, o jeito que eu o sentia, fundo, impulsionando e recuando, cada vez mais rápido, até que de novo estava me desmanchando de prazer com ele, adorando sentir meu nome saindo dos seus lábios em forma de um gemido rouco, meus dedos pressionados com força em suas costas suadas.  
>E mesmo depois de tudo terminado e só restar o som de nossas respirações ofegantes pelo quarto, eu ainda sentia aquela vontade insana de estar perto dele. E não me afastar.<br>Nunca mais.  
>Oh oh.<br>Abri os olhos, sentindo um frio, uma tensão na boca no estômago. Como se algo estivesse errado.

Edward se afastou, saindo de cima de mim.  
>-Tudo bem? – indagou.<br>Parecia apenas... educado?  
>-Sim... eu... Acho que já está ficando tarde, não é? Seus irmãos...<br>-Sim, você precisa ir, meus irmãos irão chegar a qualquer momento.  
>-O que disse a eles? – indaguei, curiosa.<br>-Não se preocupe com isto. – ele saiu da cama e se trancou no banheiro.  
>Eu procurei minha roupa e obviamente não achei, me lembrando que estavam na sala.<br>Corri para lá e catei tudo do chão me vestindo rapidamente.  
>Foi o tempo de eu acabar de fechar meu jeans e a porta se abriu.<br>E um dos irmãos de Edward me encarou.  
>Não sabia quem estava mais surpreso.<br>Eu ou ele.

continua


	12. Chapter 12

Eu fiquei ali, paralisada, enquanto o irmão mais velho de Edward, aquele que namorava a linda Rosalie, me encarava de boca aberta.  
>E sabe Deus o que é que ele estava pensando.<br>Primeiro ele estava surpreso. Depois pareceu entender. Ou pelo menos desconfiar, pois sua expressão foi de choque para divertida e então maliciosa.  
>-Olá. – ele disse por fim, fechando a porta.<br>E eu ainda não conseguia me mexer. E tinha certeza que meu rosto estava tingido de vermelho de tanto embaraço.  
>-Você é a…?<br>Eu abri a boca para responder, mas não saía nenhum som.  
>-Emmett, o que faz aqui?<br>Ouvi a voz de Edward soar fria na porta do corredor e o fitei.  
>E ele também parecia contrariado.<br>Com certeza a presença de Emmett ali também era um choque para ele.  
>-Vim me certificar se estava tudo bem... Sabe como são Rosalie e Alice, elas ficaram preocupadas quando foi embora sem maiores explicações e...<br>-Deviam cuidar da vida de vocês.  
>-Ei, calma aí. Nos só ficamos preocupados. - e ele lançou um olhar malicioso em minha direção – Mas vejo agora que não havia motivos... - eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda – Ou, posso dizer que o motivo da preocupação pode ser outro agora...<br>-Chega, Emmett. – Edward o cortou – Agora pode dar o fora.  
>-Tá certo... Não quero mesmo... atrapalhar... - ele sorria abertamente agora - Quando eu contar...<br>-Emmett, espere. – Edward pediu e então me encarou – Bella, será que pode ir embora sozinha? Eu preciso conversar com Emmett.  
>-Claro. – respondi rápido. Realmente não me importava dele não me levar. Tudo o que eu queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível.<br>E ele me acompanhou até a porta, sob o olhar divertido de Emmett.  
>-Me desculpe por isto... - murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.<br>-Tudo bem. Tchau. – respondi e me afastei.  
>Que vergonha!<br>Era só o que pensava no caminho inteiro para casa.  
>Provavelmente Emmett Cullen iria contar o que viu para todos os irmãos.<br>E eu nunca mais conseguiria olhar na cara de algum Cullen sem morrer de constrangimento.

E o que será que Edward queria conversar com Emmett, a ponto de impedi-lo de sair?  
>Será que ia pedir pra ele não contar nada aos irmãos?<br>Mas por que será que Edward fazia tanta questão de manter segredo? Ok, eu também estava fazendo segredo, mas era diferente, não era?  
>Eu era uma garota que até aquele momento não tivera um namorado e agora estava fazendo sexo sem compromisso com um cara que eu mal conhecia. E fora ideia minha!<br>Imagina meu pai sabendo de uma história desta.  
>Ou Jacob.<br>Mas Jacob teria que saber, não é? Não era este o objetivo de eu estar com Edward?  
>Eu sentei na minha cama, de repente me dando conta que não pensara em Jacob nem uma vez nestes últimos dias. E nem nos motivos reais do que estava fazendo.<br>Meus pensamentos eram todos voltados para Edward Cullen.  
>Eu me enrosquei na cama, sentindo um frio súbito.<br>Respira. Respira. Respira  
>Não era nada demais.<br>Era sexo. Isto mesmo.  
>Era apenas sexo. E eu nunca tinha feito isto antes.<br>Certamente era este o motivo de eu estar tão obcecada por Edward.  
>E com certeza isto era passageiro. Na verdade, já tinha data para terminar.<br>Me sentindo mais calma, eu me levantei e tomei um banho.  
>Minha mente voltando para Edward.<br>Eu devia ter enlouquecido de vez mesmo por ter concordado em ir pra casa dele em pleno dia de aula. Justo eu. Uma pessoa tão certinha.  
>Mas valera a pena. Eu ainda podia sentir todo meu corpo sensível em lugares escondidos. E mil borboletas no meu estômago.<br>Olhei minha imagem no espelho. Meu corpo ainda parecia o mesmo. Mas era como se eu me visse diferente. Eu nunca me achara bonita. Ou sexy.  
>Será que Edward achava? Fechei os olhos, me lembrando do seu olhar sobre mim, de sua pressa naquele sofá. Era uma sorte que pelo menos eu estivesse lembrado do preservativo. E se tivesse esquecido? Eu realmente não sei como é que eu conseguira parar. Podia acontecer um dia de estar tão perdida que não me importaria também.<p>

Estremeci, com medo.  
>Não, não. Isto não seria nada bom. Seria uma tragédia, na verdade.<br>Voltei pro quarto e peguei a lista telefônica.  
>Eu era uma garota crescida, afinal. E tinha que ser dona do meu próprio corpo.<p>

Jéssica apareceu sem avisar naquela noite.  
>-Olá! - ela entrou sem fazer cerimônia, sentando sobre minha cama e empurrando meus livros para um canto.<br>-Oi Jess... Fica à vontade. – falei ironicamente.  
>-E aí, onde se enfiou hoje? Cabulando aula, hein?<br>Eu dei de ombros.  
>-Estava estudando com um colega, eu te falei...<br>-Um colega? - ela arregalou os olhos – Como assim? Você disse que era uma colega e agora é um garoto? Explica esta história direito, Isabella Swan.  
>Eu tentei não ficar vermelha.<br>-Acho que me confundi...  
>-Ah, aí tem coisa...<br>-Claro que não!  
>-Sei... Então não era um encontro amoroso? Secreto?<br>-Encontro secreto? Da onde tirou isto? Está lendo romance de segunda, Jess?  
>Ela riu.<br>-Seria bom pra você! Olha, sábado tem uma super festa e você precisa ir comigo...  
>-Eu não sei...<br>Obviamente eu tinha um encontro, não é?  
>Eu tinha um encontro por todos os fins de semana até as férias.<br>Quase tinha vontade de rir só de pensar.  
>Todos os fins de semana com Edward... Todos...<br>E talvez alguns dias da semana?  
>Não, claro que não. Eu não ia mais cabular aula para fugir com ele até seu apartamento.<br>Além de me ferrar na faculdade, não queria ser surpreendida de novo por algum Cullen.  
>Já imaginou se Emmett tivesse chegado meia hora antes?<br>Eu iria morrer de vergonha eterna.  
>-Está me ouvindo? - Jess estalou os dedos na minha frente.<br>-O quê? Desculpa, me distraí.

-Estou falando da festa! Muitos caras gatos para conhecer.  
>-Não estava saindo com aquele cara que conheceu neste fim de semana?<br>-Ah, acho que não vai dar certo não, viu?  
>E ela ficou discorrendo sobre todos os motivos para seu último flerte estar fadado ao fracasso.<br>-Jess, está tarde... - falei bocejando.  
>-É verdade. – ela se levantou – Posso usar seu banheiro?<br>-Claro.  
>Ela entrou e eu juntei meus livros e coloquei em cima da escrivaninha.<br>De repente Jess saiu do banheiro segurando uma cartela de pílulas na mão.  
>-Você está tomando anticoncepcional?<br>Oh saco!  
>-Sim, qual o problema? - falei tentando soar natural.<br>-Você?  
>-Jessica, pára de ser intrometida! Não é porque não estou saindo com ninguém que não posso tomar pílulas! Sabe que serve pra várias coisas...<br>-Sim, eu sei. Tomo desde os 14 por causa de cólicas.  
>-Eu também. – menti.<br>Ela riu, dando de ombros.  
>-E eu aqui achando que estava transando por aí...<br>Eu queria dizer que ela não tinha nada a ver com isto, mas me calei.  
>Jéssica finalmente foi embora me deixando em paz e eu respirei aliviada.<br>Meu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi se Edward me chamaria para cabular aula com ele amanhã.  
>E se eu teria forças para dizer não.<p>

Mas eu não precisaria me preocupar com Edward me puxando pelos corredores e nem com propostas irresistíveis. Porque nem Edward e nem seus irmãos apareceram na faculdade naquele dia.  
>Eu ainda fiquei ali, parada sob o vento, que despenteava meus cabelos, fingindo que lia, e dizendo a mim mesma que não estava esperando ver um Volvo prata aparecer no estacionamento.<br>Até que Jéssica apareceu e fomos para a aula.  
>E na hora do intervalo, eu procurei com olhos atentos por cinco rostos perfeitos. Mas havia apenas as pessoas comuns no refeitório. Obviamente os Cullens tinham mesmo faltado.<br>Eu não estava decepcionada. Claro que não.  
>Edward e os irmãos deviam ter seus motivos para faltar.<br>E claro que não era da minha conta.

Quando saí da aula, eu liguei o celular.  
>Não havia nenhuma ligação.<p>

E ele permaneceu mudo o resto do dia.  
>À tarde eu estudei e respondi e-mail da minha mãe.<br>Também havia um e-mail de Jacob.  
>Ele me mandava uma foto nossa tirada no último verão.<br>Eu imprimi e a colei no meu mural.  
>Parecia um dia perfeito na praia. Um dia de sol raro em Forks. E nós ríamos.<br>Parecia a anos luz. Outro tempo. Outra Bella.  
>Aquela Bella que sorria despreocupada era tão jovem, tão ingênua.<br>A Bella de Jacob.  
>Suspirei.<br>Será que eu estava diferente agora?  
>Claro que as pessoas mudavam. Amadureciam.<br>Mas a essência ainda era a mesma.  
>Então por que eu me sentia tão diferente?<br>Talvez porque aquela Bella, amiga de Jacob, não ficaria o dia inteiro com a cabeça no ar, olhando um celular de cinco em cinco minutos, se perguntando onde estaria um certo cara de cabelos cor de areia.  
>Irritada, eu desliguei o celular.<br>Era melhor eu me concentrar nos estudos.  
>E esquecer Edward Cullen.<p>

No dia seguinte, ele não apareceu. E nem no outro.  
>Quando chegou sexta-feira, eu sentia uma estranha agonia no peito.<br>O mundo corria normalmente para todos.  
>E ninguém parecia notar a ausência do Cullens.<br>A não ser eu.  
>-Eles costumam fazer sempre isto? - não resisti enquanto saíamos da aula naquela sexta feira nublada, que anunciava chuva e indaguei a Jéssica.<br>-Eles quem? - Jéssica indagou distraída.  
>-Os Cullens.<br>-O que tem os Cullens?  
>-É que... Alice Cullen tem aula comigo e não a vi esta semana... É normal eles perderem tanta aula assim? - tentei soar casual.<br>Jéssica deu de ombros.  
>-Às vezes... Não sei...Sabe como são estas pessoas ricas, devem estar esquiando por aí, ou não podiam perder alguma promoção em Paris. - ela riu – Aquela Alice Cullen se veste tão bem, morro de inveja e aquela Rosalie... que cabelos são aqueles? Será que é tingido? Acha que eu ficaria bem de loira?<br>-Pode ser. – respondi distraída. Ainda me perguntando onde diabos Edward tinha se metido.  
>E hoje era sexta-feira.<br>E não tínhamos combinado nada para o fim de semana.  
>Se é que ia rolar alguma coisa. Afinal, ele tinha desaparecido da face da terra.<br>-E então, já decidiu? Hoje à tarde eu vou comprar uma roupa pra ir na festa amanhã. Ainda dá tempo de ir comigo.  
>-Não posso.<br>-Ah Bella, por favor...  
>-Eu vou pensar, ok?<p>

Eu voltei para meu quarto e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro. As horas passando.  
>Cansada de esperar, peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Edward gravado ali.<br>Não queria mesmo ligar pra ele, mas eu tinha que saber o que ia acontecer no fim de semana.  
>Depois de alguns toques, uma voz feminina atendeu.<br>-Alô.  
>Eu não consegui responder.<br>-Alô? Alô? - a pessoa insistiu.  
>E eu desliguei, suando frio.<br>Quem seria? Uma de suas irmãs?  
>Ou outra pessoa?<br>De repente eu sentimento horrível, feroz, me dominou.  
>Algo parecido com... ciúmes?<p>

Ah meu deus, eu era ridícula!  
>Primeiro que não tinha nenhum cabimento eu sentir ciúmes de Edward.<br>Segundo que podia muito bem ser uma de suas irmãs.  
>Eu devia ter apenas perguntado por ele, seria bem simples.<br>Mas não ia ligar de novo agora.

E eu ainda continuei esperando. Dormi muito mal.  
>E acordei de mau humor.<br>Estava nublado o tempo. Combinava com meu humor.  
>Era sábado. Teoricamente dia de encontrar Edward Cullen.<br>Não era aquele a porcaria de acordo?  
>Mas ele parecia ter outras ideias. E não se importava nem um pouco.<br>Talvez tivesse outro compromisso. Com a garota que atendera o telefone, vai saber?  
>À tarde, eu liguei para Jéssica.<br>-Ainda vai naquela festa? – perguntei.  
>-Claro que sim.<br>-Vou com você. – falei rápido.  
>Não ia ficar ali esperando Edward Cullen feito uma idiota.<br>Jéssica soltou um gritinho!  
>-Que ótimo! Vem pro meu quarto! Comprei um vestido ontem que vai ficar perfeito em você.<br>Eu desliguei e juntei algumas coisas, desligando o celular.  
>Edward que fosse para o inferno.<p>

-Não devia ter deixado você me convencer a usar isto. – falei, puxando o vestido para baixo, inutilmente, o tubinho preto, justo e curto, que Jéssica me emprestara.  
>-Não seja boba. Está lindo em você. - Jéssica falou rindo, enquanto entrávamos na festa.<br>Era uma casa antiga, de alguma fraternidade. E havia várias pessoas ali. Todas desconhecidas para mim.  
>Jéssica pegou uma bebida e colocou na minha mão.<br>-Acho melhor eu não beber. – murmurei, ainda me lembrando de meu último vexame.  
>E não era porque eu estava fervilhando de raiva de Edward que iria me embebedar de novo.<p>

-Só um pouco. Tem que aprender a beber! Não misture, que já será de grande valia. Vem, vamos circular.  
>Eu a acompanhei pelos corredores e reparei surpresa que vários olhares masculinos se voltavam para mim. Isto era novo.<br>E não sei dizer se era bom ou ruim.  
>-Acabei de ver uma amiga! Espere aqui! - Jéssica falou alto para se fazer ouvir em cima da música alta, desaparecendo em seguida no meio das pessoas.<br>Eu suspirei, tentando não ficar irritada com Jéssica.  
>O copo na minha mão, intocado, já estava ficando quente e eu despejei numa planta.<br>-Isto foi feio.  
>Eu levantei o olhar e vi um cara sorrindo.<br>Ele era alto. E bonito.  
>Eu fiquei vermelha.<br>-Acho que não vou embebedar a planta, nem nada disto. – falei dando de ombros e ele riu.  
>-Gostei de você, vamos dançar?<br>-O quê?  
>Ele se aproximou, falando bem perto do meu ouvido.<br>-Dançar.  
>-Oh, eu não danço. - comecei a falar, e de repente parei, engasgando nas palavras.<br>Edward Cullen me encarava a poucos metros de distância.

O tempo pareceu parar enquanto nos encarávamos.  
>Não sei quem estava mais surpreso.<br>Eu com certeza estava estupefata.  
>O que Edward estava fazendo ali? Numa festa?<br>E ainda me encarando com... raiva?  
>-E aí, gata, vamos ou não vamos... adorei este seu vestido... - o cara do meu lado continuava a falar, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para Edward.<br>E agora ele vinha em minha direção.  
>Eu dei um passo atrás.<br>-Não, eu não danço mesmo, com licença.  
>E me afastei em direção a Edward.<br>-O que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei.  
>-Acho que eu tenho que te fazer a mesma pergunta.<br>Como é? Ele queria saber o que eu estava fazendo numa festa depois de me dar um bolo?  
>Dei de ombros.<br>-Oras, acho que é óbvio, não é?  
>-Me pareceu óbvio que você estava com aquele cara.<br>-O quê? Aquele cara? Está insinuando que eu estava... estava...  
>Eu não podia acreditar que Edward estava me dizendo aquela tolice!<br>Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, respirando fundo e quando me encarou parecia mais contido. Ou tentando se conter.  
>-Acho que eu não devia cobrar nada de você, não é? É livre pra fazer o que quiser.<br>-Eu não estava com aquele cara! – gritei.  
>E algumas pessoas olharam para nós.<br>Edward percebeu e segurou meu braço.  
>-O que está fazendo?<br>-Vem comigo. Precisamos conversar e tem muita gente aqui.  
>Ele abriu a porta do que parecia ser um grande lavabo e fechou a porta, o barulho da festa ficando lá fora.<br>-Não temos nada para conversar. – falei, cruzando os braços em frente o peito, irritada.  
>-Acho que temos sim!<br>-Ah, temos? Sinceramente Edward, acha que pode sumir por dias e ainda aparecer numa festa com se nada tivesse acontecendo, quando éramos para estar... estar... - ia falar "num encontro", mas não pareceu adequado. E muito menos "juntos" - respirei fundo – Enfim, não tem o direito de ficar me cobrando nada! Tínhamos um acordo, mas parece que não se importa muito com isto e...

-Então resolveu sair com outro cara? É isto?  
>-Do que esta falando? Eu já falei... nem conhecia aquele cara, estávamos conversando, ele me chamou para dançar...<br>-Ia aceitar?  
>-E se fosse? Qual o problema? Não é nada meu, Edward!<br>-Então é isto, Bella? Desculpa se achei que era só comigo que ia transar. Ia fazer o quê? Ia beber e fazer a mesma proposta pra ele?  
>Eu bati em seu rosto, antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo.<br>-Seu idiota! Não estou transando com ninguém, da onde tirou isto?  
>-Me desculpe. - ele murmurou – Me desculpe.<br>-O que acha que eu sou, Edward? Eu fiquei te esperando ligar a semana inteira! Fiquei me perguntando onde diabos tinha se metido! E só resolvi vir nesta maldita festa com a Jéssica porque achei que não estava nem aí pro nosso acordo, e acho que tinha razão!  
>-Você não sabe de nada...<br>-Edward, você sumiu por dias...  
>-Me desculpe, tive uns problemas, de família. Eu cheguei agora à tarde, eu te liguei, muitas vezes e o celular estava desligado. Então eu fui no seu dormitório e não te achei.<br>-E resolveu vir numa festa. – falei irônica.  
>-Estou com meus irmãos. Eles insistiram. E eu não sabia onde você estava!<br>-Não tem que ficar me dando satisfação. – falei a contragosto.  
>-Talvez eu queira dar.<br>-Podia ter me ligado antes, seja lá onde estava!  
>-Eu sei... mas realmente não foi possível...<br>-Eu te liguei. Ontem.  
>-Eu sei.<br>-Sabe?  
>-Rosalie me falou.<br>Ah, então era Rosalie.  
>-Ela sabe que era eu?<br>-Não. Afinal, você ficou muda e desligou.  
>Eu fiquei vermelha.<br>-Não quis... sei lá...  
>-Eu imaginei que podia ser você.<br>-Por que não me ligou de volta então?  
>-Porque ela só me falou hoje.<br>-Entendi...  
>Eu respirei fundo, tentando ordenar meus pensamentos.<br>Ainda estava com raiva dele. De todas aquelas acusações malucas de eu estar saindo com outros caras.  
>E toda aquela história de sumir ainda parecia estranho.<br>Mas talvez fosse coisa de gente rica mesmo, como dizia Jéssica.

Óbvio que eles deviam se considerar importantes demais para dar satisfação para o resto do mundo.  
>E quem poderia culpá-los? Eles pareciam mesmo os donos do mundo.<br>Eu que era uma tonta. E que achava que podia fazer parte dele.  
>Nem que fosse apenas nos fins de semanas roubados.<br>-Edward, vamos esquecer isto, ok? – pedi. – Toda esta discussão... é uma bobagem.  
>-Sim, talvez tenha razão...Eu só queria te pedir desculpas por ter sumido. Foi realmente algo urgente.<br>-Não tem que me dar satisfações. – falei – Não faz parte do nosso acordo, não é?  
>-Acordo... - repetiu, pensativo e então me encarou. – Bella, acho que não deixamos um ponto claro.<br>-Que ponto?  
>-Nestes dois meses... Não vamos sair com outras pessoas, não é?<br>Eu o encarei.  
>O que ele estava querendo dizer?<br>-Outras pessoas? Você está falando de...  
>-Exclusividade. Acho que não falamos sobre isto, mas... Eu preciso saber se será só eu.<br>-Isto serve pra você também?  
>Ele deu um meio sorriso.<br>-Só você. - Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu prendi a respiração. Aquele sorriso. Tão perfeito. Era como lançar mil agulhadas em meu peito. – Pra mim é só você. – completou.  
>E de repente estava perto. Muito perto.<br>E eu senti um déjà-vu.  
>Eu e ele num banheiro, enquanto uma festa rolava lá fora.<br>Mas da outra vez eu estava bêbada. E Edward sem camisa.  
>Mordi os lábios com força.<br>-Então, Bella. Será só eu? - murmurou. O hálito quente em meu rosto. Era quase embriagador.  
>Eu respirei pela boca, sentindo seu gosto em minha língua.<br>-Só você... Edward. – repeti, como em transe.  
>De algum lugar dentro de mim, eu me perguntava se ele merecia isto.<br>Mas já não estava me importando. Ele estava ali. Ao alcance de minhas mãos. Depois de longos dias.  
>E eu senti meus dedos formigando de vontade de tocá-lo<br>-Diga de novo? - ele pediu, os lábios quase sobre os meus. Fiquei na ponta dos pés, meu corpo inteiro formigava agora, querendo desesperadamente entrar em contado com o dele.  
>-O quê...?<br>-Meu nome...

-Edward... - murmurei, fechando os olhos e oscilando em sua direção.  
>E bastou para sentir sua boca descer sobre a minha, voraz. Saudosa. Deliciosa.<br>E não importava mais onde estava. A única coisa que eu via, que eu sentia era Edward.  
>O gosto de Edward. As mãos de Edward. A excitação de Edward.<br>E gemendo seu nome, me agarrei a seus ombros, enquanto ele me empurrava em direção à parede, dedos percorrendo o mini-vestido de Jéssica, para tocar minha coxa e eu derreti. Seus lábios deslizaram por meu rosto, os dentes mordicaram meu pescoço e eu sabia que ficariam marcas, mas não reclamei. Eu estava além de qualquer bom senso.  
>Eu só queria que ele continuasse e não parasse.<br>E eu também pus minhas mãos nele, contrariada por ter tanta roupa e Edward gemeu, quando toquei sua ereção por cima da calça e respirou ofegante contra meus lábios.  
>-Eu quero você aqui.<br>-Eu também.  
>E no minuto seguinte, ele tirava minha calcinha e eu abria sua calça desajeitadamente e suas mãos me ergueram, e Edward se enterrou dentro de mim.<br>Eu teria gritado, se ele não tivesse me beijado, enquanto se movia dentro de mim, várias vezes, nós dois contra a parede, perdidos num mundo particular, além da festa que rolava lá fora.  
>Era só eu e ele.<br>Como combinamos.  
>E eu dizia seu nome quando gozei, tensionando em volta dele, até que os espasmos cessassem e ficamos ali, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto a festa ainda acontecia lá fora.<br>Oh Meu Deus.  
>Eu tinha transado com Edward Cullen no banheiro de uma festa.<br>E tinha gostado de cada minuto.  
>Ele levantou o olhar e me encarou. Parecia preocupado.<br>O que seria agora?  
>-Bella... não usamos preservativo.<br>Eu quase ri.  
>-Tudo bem. – respondi. – Eu estou tomando pílula.<br>-Ah... Por que não me disse?  
>-Bom, depois de quase esquecermos no outro dia... achei melhor começar a tomar.<br>-Foi uma boa decisão.  
>De repente alguém bateu na porta e eu me assustei.<br>-Droga. – Edward murmurou. – Vamos sair daqui.  
>Ele me soltou e eu arrumei o vestido, enquanto Edward arrumava as roupas rapidamente.<p>

Felizmente era apenas uma garota super bêbada na porta quando saímos.  
>E agora?<br>-Ainda quer ficar na festa? - ele perguntou.  
>-Estou com uma amiga. Preciso achá-la.<br>-Eu vou procurar meus irmãos.  
>-Certo...<br>-Bella, sobre esse fim de semana... Meus irmãos estão em casa.  
>-Tudo bem. – Disfarcei o desapontamento.<br>Eu podia sugerir de ir pro meu quarto. Mas de alguma maneira, não consegui fazer isto.  
>Nem sabia se ele iria aceitar.<br>E era estranho pensar nele no meu quarto.  
>-Eu vou procurar Jéssica. – falei.<br>-Certo. Eu te ligo, ok?  
>-Tudo bem.<br>E me afastei. Antes que fizesse alguma bobagem.  
>Como pedir pra ele ficar comigo o resto da noite.<br>Seja onde fosse.

continua

Recadinho: Ola meninas!

Obrigada por lerem a fic e comentarem!

É importante para a autora saber o que vcs estão achando da estória

Se quiserem podom me add no twitter jurobsten e podem me informar o tt de vcs para eu seguir de volta

Grande beijo!


	13. Chapter 13

Eu passei o domingo estudando e consegui me concentrar, embora às vezes ainda me pegasse pensando no que Edward estaria fazendo. O que era uma bobagem.  
>Minha mãe ligou à noite.<br>-E aí, como esta a vida em Dartmouth?  
>-Estudando muito. Aqui é mais difícil, você sabe.<br>-E está saindo bastante com aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome?  
>-Jéssica. Sim, eu fui numa festa com ela ontem.<br>-E conheceu algum cara legal?  
>-Mãe!<br>-Por que não posso perguntar? Precisa namorar, Bella.  
>-Estou aqui para estudar, mãe. Talvez eu não queira compromisso com ninguém pra me atrapalhar.<br>-Se divertir um pouco não atrapalha.  
>-Eu me divirto sim.<br>-Com rapazes?  
>Eu mordi os lábios, em silêncio.<br>Uma vontade imensa de contar a minha mãe sobre Edward.  
>Mas não sei como é que ela ia receber isto.<br>-Eu sabia, está saindo com alguém, não esta?- ela interpretou meu silêncio e tirou suas conclusões.  
>Eu respirei fundo.<br>-Mais ou menos, não é nada sério...  
>-Me conta tudo, como ele é? Está dormindo com ele, está se protegendo?<br>De repente ouvi uma batida na porta.  
>-Mãe! Eu preciso desligar, tá? - falei rápido, sentindo alívio por me livrar das perguntas indiscretas da minha mãe e me perguntando quem seria na porta.<br>-Me liga depois, então.  
>Eu desliguei e fui atender.<br>Havia um cara uniformizado me encarando.  
>-Você é Isabella Swan?<br>-Sim.  
>-Uma entrega para você.<br>E ele colocou um pacote na minha mão, pedindo para eu assinar um papel e se afastou.  
>Fechei a porta e sentei na cama, curiosa, e reparei que era uma caixa com uma marca de roupa muito cara. E antes mesmo de abrir eu já imaginava o que seria. E quem tinha mandado aquilo.<br>Era uma camisa, similar àquela que Edward tinha destruído, mas com certeza custava umas dez vezes mais do que a minha.  
>E tinha falado pra ele que não queria nada!<br>Levemente irritada, eu coloquei de novo na sacola. Amanhã eu iria devolver com certeza.  
>E não era só o caso de eu não gostar de presentes. Eu não queria nada de Edward Cullen.<p>

**

Quando eu cheguei no campus no dia seguinte, o Volvo já estava lá, mas os Cullens provavelmente já tinham entrado, pois nenhum estava por perto.  
>Olhei o relógio e percebi que estava em cima da hora para a aula e corri, segurando a sacola contra o peito.<br>E estava quase chegando na minha sala quando ouvi uma voz conhecida.  
>-Aonde vai com tanta pressa?<br>Eu parei e vi Edward no corredor.  
>Obviamente meu coração deu aquela disparada já conhecida, assim como meu rosto ficou vermelho e quente.<br>Era quase constrangedor.  
>-Oi, precisava mesmo falar com você. – falei me aproximando.<br>Ele parecia divertido.  
>E lindo.<br>Eu estendi a mão com a sacola.  
>-Preciso devolver isto.<br>-É um presente.  
>-Não. Comprou porque estragou minha camisa e eu falei que não precisava.<br>-Continua sendo um presente.  
>Eu revirei os olhos, irritada.<br>-Eu não quero.  
>-Não seja absurda. – agora ele parecia levemente aborrecido também.<br>E infelizmente pra mim, ele parecia tão delicioso aborrecido quanto divertido.  
>-Por favor, Edward. Não quero que fique me dando coisas. Primeiro o celular e agora...<br>-É apenas uma camisa, Bella.  
>-Não interessa. Não quero presentes seu. Não estou com você para...ganhar coisas!<br>-Eu não pensaria isto.  
>-Mesmo assim. Temos um acordo, Edward, e isto não inclui você me dando presentes.<br>Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, muito sério agora. Parecia quase...bravo.  
>-Tudo bem, Bella. Se quer continuar com suas regras absurdas.<br>-Minhas regras absurdas? Não são minhas regras e não são absurdas! – rebati. – Não combinamos nada de ficar trocando presente!  
>-Não estou te pedindo nenhum presente. – agora ele parecia divertido de novo, embora ainda contrariado.<br>-Nem passa pela minha cabeça!

-E minha blusa que está com você, então?  
>-Oh! - eu fiquei vermelha. Tinha me esquecido de sua blusa, que deveria estar em algum lugar do meu quarto. – Eu vou te devolver, claro.<br>-Certo, Bella. Então chega de discussão sobre isto.  
>-Sim. – respirei aliviada – Agora pegue isto.<br>Ele pegou a sacola da minha mão.  
>-Vai continuar no meu quarto. Nunca sabemos quando você pode precisar.<br>Ele queria dizer que ia continuar rasgando minhas roupas?  
>De repente isto nem parecia tão ruim. Se fosse para um fim específico.<br>Eu respirei com dificuldade, enquanto ele me lançava aquele meio sorriso tão dele.  
>Tão único e... delicioso.<br>-Eu preciso...ir para a aula. – balbuciei, sentindo minha mente girar.  
>-Tem certeza?<br>Oh Deus. Ele estava dizendo aquilo que eu estava entendendo?  
>Um calor insidioso e impróprio começou a se espalhar por minha pele.<br>-Eu tenho sim. – murmurei, tentando pensar racionalmente, o que era bem difícil com Edward me acenando com uma proposta daquelas.  
>Era tentador.<br>E era totalmente errado.  
>-É uma pena. – ele disse.<br>E de repente eu quis muito, muito mesmo, esquecer de onde estávamos e beijar sua boca.  
>-Edward. – uma voz feminina falou ao nosso lado e nos viramos para ver a irmã de Edward, Rosalie, nos encarando.<br>-Rosalie. – Edward murmurou contrariado.  
>Rosalie me encarou com cara de poucos amigos.<br>-Vamos nos atrasar para a aula.  
>-Eu já estou indo.<br>Ela se aproximou e segurou seu braço.  
>-Vamos agora. – e me encarou – Me desculpa... como é mesmo seu nome?<br>-Bella. – murmurei me sentindo como um inseto prestes a ser pisado sob o olhar perscrutador de Rosalie.  
>-Acho que terei que levar meu irmão, agora. - e ela fitou Edward – Eu às vezes preciso lembrá-lo de algumas coisinhas que ele esquece, como ser responsável, não é Edward?<br>Edward parecia bem irritado agora.  
>Mas assentiu.<br>-Sim, vamos embora. – e me encarou – Tchau, Bella.  
>E se afastou com a irmã loira e perfeita a tiracolo.<br>Eu fiquei ali parada, observando enquanto se distanciavam.

Era impressão minha ou a irmã de Edward não ia com a minha cara?  
>E até onde ela sabia do meu relacionamento com seu irmão?<br>E por que eu achava que tinha algo de estranho naquela conversa de Rosalie?  
>Suspirando, irritada comigo mesma, eu fui para minha aula.<p>

Quando eu saí da aula naquele dia, os Cullens não estavam mais ali.  
>Fui para meu quarto e procurei a blusa de Edward.<br>Ainda estava amassada num canto, com algumas roupas minhas.  
>Eu a peguei e coloquei no sexto de roupa para lavar.<br>Precisava devolver para Edward sem falta.

No dia seguinte, enquanto ia para a aula, com Jéssica falando no meu ouvido como sempre, eu vi os Cullens. Me perguntei se Edward ainda pensava em me chamar para cabular aula.  
>E me perguntava se eu teria forças pra dizer não de novo.<br>Mas eu tinha que ter. Não podia deixar que o fato de estar transando com Edward me atrapalhasse . Meu pai estava pagando caro demais naquela universidade para que eu levasse bomba.  
>E ainda tinha o acordo, não é?<br>Eu tinha que lembrar disto. Eu e Edward não estávamos num relacionamento. Era apenas uma conveniência. Eu precisava perder a virgindade e ele pedira que eu ficasse com ele dois meses.  
>Apenas sexo. Nada mais.<br>E eu concordara.  
>E não era porque de repente eu me pegava perguntando que mal havia em sair um pouco das regras, que isto ia mudar.<br>Edward ainda era um Cullen. Um cara há mil anos luz de distância de mim.  
>E pra ele, eu era só um acordo. Alguém que fazia sexo com ele, sem cobrar nada.<br>Nada mais.

Naquela tarde eu fui até o centro para comprar alguns livros.  
>Jéssica havia se oferecido para ir comigo, mas pulara fora de última hora e eu acabei indo sozinha.<br>Era até melhor assim. Com certeza Jéssica ia insistir para que fossemos em algum shopping e eu não estava com a menor paciência para compras ou suas fofocas.  
>-Por que não me surpreendo de vê-la aqui?<br>Eu me virei ao ouvir a voz inconfundível de Edward.

E lá estava ele, me encarando com aquele meio sorriso, suas roupas perfeitamente casuais e o cabelo levemente bagunçado pelo vento.  
>O quão ridícula eu era por sempre perder o fôlego quando o encontrava?<br>Será que chegaria um dia em que eu não me sentiria mais assim, deslumbrada?  
>-Oi. – murmurei, surpresa. – O que faz aqui?<br>Ele deu de ombros.  
>-Acho que o mesmo que você.<br>-Ah sim. Você tem livros.  
>-Eu leio Bella.<br>-Então não é só para decoração aquele monte de livros no seu quarto?  
>-De todos os absurdos que você diz, acho que este foi o maior.<br>-Eu só pensei que... Acho que não combina.  
>-O quê? Eu gostar de ler? Por quê?<br>"Porque você já é perfeitamente lindo e não precisa ser inteligente?".  
>Era melhor eu me calar, antes que ele me chamasse de absurda de novo.<br>Uma porta bateu com o vento e eu olhei para fora. Uma tempestade estava se formando.  
>-Eu preciso ir. - falei rápido, indo em direção ao caixa – Vai chover e se eu não correr...<br>-Eu te levo.  
>-Não, não precisa. – falei enquanto pagava.<br>-Eu insisto.  
>-Eu posso perfeitamente pegar um ônibus, Edward.<br>-Vai cair uma tempestade, Bella. Não conseguirá chegar em lugar algum.  
>-Ok. – acabei concordando.<br>E enquanto entrava no Volvo, eu sabia, bem no fundo, que o pior não era a chuva que ia cair.  
>Com isto eu podia lidar.<br>Eu estava indo com ele porque queria ficar mais um pouco na sua presença.  
>Nem que fosse apenas para olhar seu perfil concentrado na estrada, enquanto dirigia.<br>A tempestade caiu de repente. Tão forte que quase não se via nada lá fora, apesar do pára-brisas ligado.  
>-Que chuva horrível. – murmurei assustada – Está enxergando alguma coisa?<br>Ele soltou uma imprecação e parou o carro.

-É melhor esperarmos. A estrada está perigosa assim.  
>-Tudo bem. – concordei.<br>Ele ligou o som e os acordes de Claire de Lune encheram o ambiente.  
>Nós nos fitamos e de repente o carro pareceu menor. E mais quente.<br>E a tensão cresceu, insidiosa, envolvente, o ar tornando-se rarefeito.  
>E eu não sei quem fez o primeiro movimento, mas quando me dei conta, estava beijando Edward com vontade, enquanto a chuva caía lá fora, rivalizando com a tempestade dentro de mim.<p>

E a partir daí, foi difícil pensar racionalmente. Um beijo se transformou em muitos.  
>Meu coração batia descontrolado, assim como minhas mãos também estavam descontroladas em seus cabelos. Ás vezes ele parava e eu respirava, mas seus lábios continuavam em mim. Em meu rosto, meu pescoço, minha orelha. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era suspirar, trêmula e ofegante até que estivesse com sua língua junto à minha de novo e de repente somente isto não era suficiente. E eu segurei sua mão, que estava nas minhas costas e a guiei para meu seio. Edward gemeu deliciosamente dentro da minha boca, os dedos apertando, explorando, excitando.<br>E sinceramente, não liguei nem um pouco quando ele me puxou para seu colo. Gemi, me excitando ainda mais, ao sentir que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu, as mãos agora se insinuando por baixo da minha blusa, até tocarem minha pele e deslizei os lábios por seu rosto, mordendo sua orelha.  
>-Eu quero fazer amor com você. – murmurei em seu ouvido, perdendo o senso totalmente.<br>E daí que estávamos num carro parado sob a chuva no meio da estrada? Eu estava com Edward, com suas mãos sobre mim, sua respiração em minha pele e tudo o que eu queria era estar nua com ele dentro de mim.  
>Edward me encarou, os olhos brilhando perigosamente e eu pensei que ele ia desistir, me mandar de volta para o banco do passageiro e mandar eu parar de ser absurda.<br>E sim, eu já estava pronta para implorar. Quem se importava com orgulho? Eu estava em chamas.  
>Mas em vez disto, ele sorriu. E eu seriamente pensei que ia derreter ali mesmo. Apenas com um sorriso.<br>Eu era um caso perdido.  
>-Que bom que concordamos em algo. – disse, me beijando rapidamente, mas antes que eu tomasse o gosto, ele me soltou.<p>

-Vamos para o banco de trás.  
>Eu nem pensei duas vezes e fui. Edward me seguiu e nós ríamos enquanto tirávamos nossas roupas, mãos e lábios se descobrindo e o som de risos foi substituído por gemidos e suspiros.<br>Eu o puxei com mãos ansiosas, enquanto ele me recostava no banco, se insinuando no meio das minhas pernas, até estar dentro de mim e eu levantei os quadris, o convidando a ir mais fundo, perdida em sensações, arfando seu nome. E ele se movia num lento vai e vem, lambia meu pescoço, mordia meus ombros e a tensão crescendo, se enroscando dentro de mim.  
>Abri os olhos para encontrar os dele em mim, e eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo que eu, precisava do mesmo que eu, mas estava se contendo.<br>-Mais. – pedi num sussurro trêmulo, mordendo seu lábio e ele gemeu e acelerou o ritmo, me levando a um clímax perfeito. E eu estava olhando para ele quando gemeu meu nome, estremecendo no próprio orgasmo.  
>Eu podia ficar para sempre ali, ouvindo meu nome em seus lábios, enquanto sentia meu corpo ainda trêmulo de puro prazer.<br>Mas fechei os olhos, me concentrando no barulho da chuva, porque simplesmente havia algo de muito assustador em ter Edward e a palavra para sempre no mesmo pensamento.  
>-Tudo bem? - abri os olhos ao ouvir sua voz meio preocupada e sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente.<br>-Muito, e você?  
>Ele sorriu e me beijou em resposta e depois deitou a cabeça em meu seio, enquanto nossas respirações iam voltando ao normal, meus dedos acariciando as mechas suadas de seus cabelos.<br>E já estava me sentindo sonolenta quando ele se moveu.  
>-Acho que a chuva parou.<br>Eu olhei em volta, só agora percebendo que realmente tinha parado de chover.  
>-Sim. – respondi, enquanto ele se afastava e comecei a procurar minhas roupas e ele fez o mesmo.<br>Voltamos para os bancos da frente e Edward me encarou.  
>-Devo pedir desculpas por isto ou... - ele parecia realmente meio confuso e eu tive que rir.<p>

Acho que eu ia ficar rindo feito idiota pelas próximas 24 horas. Ou até a hora que durasse o efeito "sexo perfeito com Edward Cullen".  
>-Não, acho que não. Senão eu teria que pedir também.<br>Ele sorriu e deu partida.  
>-Acho que estamos de acordo então, desta vez.<br>Eu parei de rir, olhando para a estrada ainda molhada.  
>A palavra acordo não parecia legal pra mim de repente.<br>Não demorou para chegarmos em frente ao prédio de dormitórios e eu encarei Edward.  
>O que aconteceria se eu o convidasse pra subir?<br>E se eu dissesse que podíamos continuar nosso pequeno interlúdio do carro no meu quarto?  
>Mordi os lábios tentando criar coragem e então um movimento além da janela chamou minha atenção e eu quase soltei um grito assustado ao ver que ninguém menos que meu pai estava parado em frente ao prédio.<p>

*continua*


	14. Chapter 14

-Oh meu deus. – murmurei horrorizada.  
>-O que foi? - Edward indagou, acompanhando meu olhar.<br>-Meu pai!  
>-Seu pai?<br>-Sim, droga, meu pai está parado ali, me esperando!  
>-E por que está com esta cara?<br>-Por quê? - sim, por que eu estava apavorada? Porque meu pai nunca ia me visitar sem avisar com antecedência? Porque eu estava com Edward no carro? E pior, eu tinha acabado de transar com Edward!  
>Não que meu pai precisasse saber disto, claro.<br>Mas eu tinha a impressão que estava escrito na minha testa.  
>-É melhor eu ir. – murmurei.<br>Agora eu queria me livrar de Edward antes que me pai o visse.  
>Não estava nos meus planos dar nenhuma explicação.<br>-Tudo bem. – Edward respondeu.  
>-Obrigada pela carona. – falei, ainda tensa ao abrir a porta e sair.<br>"Obrigada pela carona" talvez não fosse a frase mais adequada naquela situação, mas foi a única que eu achei.  
>Meu pai me viu assim que eu saí do carro e eu sorri enquanto me aproximava.<br>Mas sua testa estava franzida.  
>Oh. Oh.<br>-Pai, o que faz aqui? – indaguei.  
>-Quem era no carro?<br>-Que carro?  
>-Ora, Bella, o carro da onde saiu, aquele Volvo prata.<br>Ah.  
>Eu olhei em direção ao carro e fiquei mais aliviada ao ver que Edward já tinha partido.<br>-Ah, aquele carro... era um amigo. Peguei uma carona por causa da chuva, mas me diz, o que faz aqui? Por que não avisou que viria? – desconversei.  
>Ele pareceu meio sem graça.<br>-Eu quis te fazer uma visita, saber como estava se adaptando a nova faculdade...  
>Eu franzi a resta. Parecia que tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo, ou era impressão minha?<br>Mas enfim, tirando o fato de quase ter sido pega em flagrante, eu estava feliz por Charlie estar ali.  
>E então o abracei.<br>-Estou feliz que tenha vindo, pai. Mas podia avisar.  
>-Eu decidi de ultima hora.<br>-Vamos subir?  
>-Então é aqui que mora? - meu pai olhou criticamente para meu quarto e eu rolei os olhos.<br>-Não é tão diferente do meu quarto em Boston. E você esteve lá algumas vezes.

-Esta faculdade é cara.  
>-E eu não sei? - eu o fitei – Pai, está tudo bem com relação a isto, não é? Ou temos algum problema, porque se está difícil...<br>-Não seja boba, Bella. Eu posso pagar.  
>-Tem certeza? Não quero que fique com problemas por minha causa.<br>-Você merece estar aqui. Nenhum sacrifício é grande o bastante.  
>-Sacrifício?<br>Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos impacientes.  
>-É modo de falar.<br>Eu me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado, na minha cama.  
>-Pai, não está me escondendo nada, não é?<br>-Escondendo o quê?  
>-Como conseguiu o dinheiro para pagar esta faculdade?<br>-Eu já falei Bells, um investimento que deu certo. - ele se levantou – Agora vamos, me diga como está indo tudo? Sua mãe me disse que tem uma amiga de Forks?  
>-Sim, o nome dela é Jéssica e... - eu parei – Espera, minha mãe? Minha mãe falou com você?<br>-Qual o problema?  
>De repente eu entendi.<br>Agora finalmente a presença do meu pai ali estava fazendo sentido.  
>Minha mãe linguaruda deve ter comentado com ele a nossa conversa sobre eu estar saindo com alguém.<br>E Charlie viera me checar.  
>Eu ia matar minha mãe.<br>-E o que mais ela disse?  
>Ele deu de ombros.<br>-Nada demais.  
>-Sei...<br>Eu quis confrontá-lo, mas me calei.  
>Se ele não ia dizer nada sobre o assunto era até melhor.<br>-E então, está gostando? Como são suas aulas?  
>Eu cruzei as pernas e comecei a contar a ele sobre a faculdade e ficamos um longo tempo conversando.<br>E eu me perguntava que horas ele ia me perguntar sobre o assunto que obviamente viera saber.  
>-E esta garota, Jéssica, sai bastante com ela?<br>-Às vezes. Ela é legal, mas fala demais e gosta de fazer compras.  
>Ele sorriu.<br>-E acho que você continua sem gostar disto.  
>-Você me conhece. Prefiro um bom livro.<br>-E garotos?  
>Lá estava.<br>Eu dei de ombros.  
>-Nada demais.<br>Ele parecia que ia perguntar mais.  
>Já anoitecia e eu me levantei.<br>-Que tal sairmos para jantar?  
>-Uma boa ideia.<br>-Eu vou tomar um banho, tudo bem?  
>-Claro.<br>Eu peguei uma roupa e entrei no banheiro, tomando um banho rápido, quando saí, Charlie me encarava gravemente.

E eu parei de respirar ao ver que ele segurava uma camisa em suas mãos.  
>A camisa de Edward Cullen.<br>Droga!  
>-Isto aqui é uma camisa masculina?<br>-Está fuçando nas minhas roupas sujas?  
>-De quem é esta blusa Bella?<br>Eu dei de ombros, enquanto secava o cabelo, despreocupadamente.  
>Ou melhor, fingindo estar despreocupada.<br>-É minha, claro.  
>-É uma blusa masculina.<br>-E daí? É confortável.  
>-Tem certeza que é sua?<br>-Claro que sim. Sabe que eu gosto de coisas assim. Até já usei algumas suas. E então, vamos?  
>-Sim. – Charlie largou a blusa dentro do cesto, ainda não parecendo muito convencido – Precisa levar esta roupa pra lavar.<br>-Levarei amanhã.  
>-Eu vou usar o banheiro e podemos ir.<br>-Certo.  
>Ele entrou no banheiro e eu bufei.<br>Será que tinha convencido Charlie com minha pequena mentira?  
>Eu esperava que sim.<br>-Bella, o que é isto?  
>Eu me virei e sabia que estava encrencada antes mesmo de ver o que Charlie segurava.<br>Minha cartela de anticoncepcionais que eu deixava sobre a pia do banheiro para não esquecer de tomar.  
>Meu rosto empalideceu a depois se tingiu de vermelho.<br>-É o que estou pensando?  
>-Sim, é. – respondi com a voz sumida.<br>-E você está tomando isto porque...  
>Eu respirei fundo.<br>-Bom, pode ter muitos motivos, e...  
>-Bella, chega de mentir pra mim, não está funcionando. Você está saindo com algum garoto?<br>-Pai, acho que...bem.. .  
>-Era o garoto do Volvo? Bem que sua mãe me disse que...<br>-Mamãe fala demais.  
>-Ainda bem que ela fala, porque senão nunca eu ficaria sabendo disto!<br>-Pai, olha, não há motivos para ficar bravo.  
>-Você é minha filha e eu tenho todos os motivos! Está aqui para estudar e não para ficar... ficar... dormindo com rapazes.<br>-Rapaz. Apenas um. - falei vermelha.  
>-O cara do Volvo.<br>-É, o cara do Volvo. – concordei.  
>Charlie respirou fundo.<br>-Como pode Bella?  
>-Como pode o que pai? Eu tenho quase 20 anos, sou adulta, posso fazer sexo sem que isto se transforme num drama.<p>

Eu vi o rosto de Charlie se tingindo de vermelho.  
>Não sabia se era mais constrangimento ou raiva.<br>Ele respirou fundo pra se acalmar.  
>-Sim, talvez eu esteja sendo ridículo. Pelo menos está sendo responsável. – ele largou a cartela de pílula em cima da minha escrivaninha como se queimasse sua mão – E então, este rapaz é seu namorado? Por que não saiu do carro para se apresentar adequadamente?<br>-Ele não é meu namorado. – respondi e devia ter ficado calada.  
>-Não? Mas... é o que então? Você disse que, deu a entender que... está dormindo com ele.<br>-Sim, estou, mas... não é meu namorado, ok?  
>-Bella...<br>-Pai, vamos mesmo falar da minha vida sexual? Tem certeza?  
>-Não, acho que é melhor eu nem saber. – falou como se para si mesmo – Mas eu me preocupo, Bella.<br>-Eu sei, mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu sou responsável, pai. Pode confiar em mim.  
>-Em você eu confio, mas este cara que eu nem conheço...<br>-Ele é um cara normal, estuda na faculdade, mora aqui com a família. Perfeitamente normal. – respondi. Mesmo não acreditando nestas minhas afirmações.  
>Edward Cullen era tudo menos normal.<br>Com certeza havia algo nele que ainda me fugia. Eu só não sabia o que.  
>-Eu podia conhecê-lo e...<br>-Não, pai, isto não vai acontecer. Não insista. Por favor.  
>-Tudo bem, Bells. Mas se tiver algum problema.<br>-Não tem problema algum e nem vai ter. E vamos jantar que estou morrendo de fome.  
>-Certo, vamos.<br>Charlie não insistiu mais naquela questão.  
>Nem naquela noite e nem no dia seguinte, que eu faltei na aula para levá-lo para conhecer a cidade.<br>Eu me perguntava se Edward tinha dado por minha falta, como eu dava pela dele quando ele sumia.

-Tem alguém que está ansioso para vê-la em Forks. – Charlie me disse naquela tarde, enquanto nos despedíamos em frente ao prédio de dormitórios.  
>Eu sorri.<p>

-Jake, claro. Ele sabe que está aqui?  
>-Não sabe, senão teria insistido em vir junto.<br>Eu mordi os lábios.  
>Imagina se Jacob estivesse com meu pai quando cheguei com Edward.<br>E será que ele faria as mesmas indagações de Charlie?  
>Mas não era pra isto que eu tinha transado com Edward? Para não precisar fazer o mesmo com Jake?<br>Uma hora ele teria que saber.  
>Engraçado que agora eu quase nem lembrava dos meus reais motivos de estar com Edward.<br>Engraçado e meio assustador.  
>Joguei isto para o fundo da mente, enquanto abraçava Charlie.<br>-Dê um abraço nele e diga que estou com saudades.  
>-Eu direi. Ele com certeza está contando os dias para você voltar.<br>-Eu também estou.  
>"Estou?".<br>-Sabe Bells, às vezes eu acho que aquele garoto gosta de você.  
>-Eu também gosto dele. – falei rápido, me fazendo de desentendida.<br>-Você entendeu. Devo dizer a ele sobre seu namorado?  
>-Não tem nenhum namorado, pai, já falei!<br>-Ok, ok... seu amigo, ou sei lá como vocês chamam!  
>-Não, não diga nada.<br>-Tudo bem, como queira. Agora preciso ir antes que perca o avião.  
>Eu o abracei uma última vez antes dele entrar no táxi.<br>-Faça uma boa viagem.  
>-Nos vemos em um mês! - ele entrou no táxi, partindo.<br>Voltei para meu quarto e olhei o celular.  
>Não havia nenhuma ligação. Nenhuma mensagem. Nada<br>Provavelmente Edward nem sentira minha falta na faculdade, pensei, tentando não ficar desapontada.  
>Porque seria uma atitude ridícula.<br>Jéssica ligou algum tempo depois querendo saber onde eu me metera e eu expliquei sobre meu pai.  
>-Podia ter me avisado! Fiquei achando que estava com alguma doença, sei lá!<br>Eu ri.  
>-Está tudo bem, apenas levei meu pai para conhecer a cidade, mas ele já foi embora, então estarei de volta. A aula amanhã.<br>-Que ótimo! Preciso te contar várias coisas.  
>Eu rolei os olhos.<br>-Sim, amanhã me conta. – falei com falsa animação.  
>Eu desliguei e abri meus livros para estudar, embora meus olhos fossem a toda hora para o celular.<br>Mas quem me ligou aquela noite foi minha mãe.  
>Eu já imaginava qual seria o assunto da conversa.<p>

-Oi mãe.  
>-Quer dizer que para seu pai você conta tudo e pra sua mãe nada?<br>-Ah, estava demorando, não é?  
>-Poxa Bella.<br>-Eu não contei, ele descobriu por si só! E por sua culpa.  
>-Minha?<br>-É, disse a ele sobre eu estar saindo com alguém.  
>-Ora, Bella, era segredo? E ele é seu pai, se preocupa tanto quanto eu.<br>-Se preocupa tanto que veio me checar, eu me sinto com 13 anos agora, obrigada.  
>Ela riu.<br>-E aí, me conta tudo agora.  
>-Mãe...<br>-Seu pai disse que ele não é seu namorado, mas estão dormindo juntos.  
>-Sim. – confirmei.<br>-E está se protegendo não é Bella?  
>-Claro que sim, eu estou tomando pílulas e usando preservativos, satisfeita?<br>Quer dizer, das duas ultimas vezes que transamos não usamos nada, pensei.  
>Mas eu precisaria me preocupar com isto?<br>-Orgulhosa de ser tão responsável, querida.  
>-Certo, agora podemos mudar de assunto?<br>-Apenas tome cuidado, se divirta, você é jovem. E quando for a hora vai encontrar um garoto para chamar de seu.  
>Eu ria ao desligar.<br>Um garoto para chamar de meu.  
>Era realmente engraçado.<br>Edward com certeza não se encaixaria nesta categoria.  
>Mas eu nem queria isto, não é?<br>Eu não consegui mais rir.

Eu já estava quase dormindo quando finalmente o celular tocou.  
>Eu abri os olhos assustada com o barulho e o peguei rapidamente ao ver de onde vinha.<br>Meu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito.  
>"Menos, Bella".<br>Tentei soar natural ao atender.  
>-Alô.<br>-Oi. – sua voz linda chegou até meus ouvidos com uma carícia.  
>Eu quase podia suspirar, mas me contive.<br>-Quem é?  
>Ele riu.<br>E claro, o riso dele era o melhor do mundo. Rouco e delicioso.  
>Causava arrepios em lugares que eu nem queria pensar.<br>-Andou dando este número para mais alguém?  
>-Por que não daria?<br>-Deu?  
>-Não, não dei. Sabe que eu nem deveria ter este celular.<br>-Por que não foi à aula hoje? Está tudo bem?  
>Ah, então ele notara.<br>Eu sorri.

-Meu pai está na cidade, esqueceu?  
>-Eu imaginei que fosse algo assim.<br>-Eu o levei para conhecer a cidade.  
>-Ele ainda está com você?<br>-Não, já foi embora.  
>-Isto significa que estará na aula amanhã.<br>-Claro que sim.  
>-Espero não ter causado problemas com você e seu pai.<br>-Ah, é óbvio que ele fez perguntas, mas eu já sou bem grandinha.  
>-Ele sabe sobre mim?<br>-Não. – menti.  
>E nem sei porquê.<br>-Talvez eu não vá à escola amanhã.  
>-Por que não? - indaguei automaticamente e quase mordi a língua.<br>-Tenho algumas coisas pra resolver.  
>Algumas coisas? Que tanto Edward fazia fora da faculdade?<br>Eu queria muito perguntar, mas não tive coragem.  
>-Tudo bem. Nos vemos na sexta?<br>-Sim, eu posso te buscar na sexta à noite. E isto está fora de discussão.  
>Eu ri.<br>-Por que não? Posso muito bem ir sozinha.  
>-Talvez eu goste de estar num carro com você.<br>Eu mordi meus lábios para não gemer, ao me lembrar do que fizemos da ultima vez que estivemos juntos em um carro.  
>-Não sei se teria coragem de fazer aquilo de novo.<br>Ele riu.  
>-Não estou dizendo isto, Bella.<br>-Certo. Eu preciso dormir. – falei, embora soubesse que poderia ficar ouvindo a voz de Edward a noite inteira.  
>-Tudo bem. Até sexta.<br>-Até.  
>Eu desliguei e fiquei olhando o teto.<br>Faltava muito tempo para sexta?

Obviamente quinta passou arrastado.  
>E sexta finalmente chegou.<br>Eu andei apressada pelo campus à procura do Volvo prata e senti um alivio idiota ao vê-lo.  
>Mas o Cullens já deviam ter entrado.<br>Na hora do intervalo, meus olhos foram diretamente para a mesa dele quando passei e Edward me encarou, um pequeno sorriso discreto brincando eu seus lábios.  
>Eu tropecei numa cadeira à minha frente.<br>Fiquei vermelha feito pimentão, enquanto sentava na mesa com Jéssica e podia jurar que Edward estava rindo.  
>-O que foi isto? - Jéssica também ria.<br>-Isto o quê?  
>-Você quase caiu!<br>-Eu sou meio descoordenada. Vai se acostumar com isto.

-E aí, o que faremos no fim de semana, e nem venha dizer que vai ficar estudando. Não tenho nada de útil pra fazer e podíamos ir num cinema...  
>-Eu não posso.<br>-Ah, Bella! Fala sério!  
>-Eu tenho...<br>-Ah meu deus, você tem um encontro?  
>Eu fiquei vermelha.<br>-Mais ou menos.  
>-Eu sabia! Sabia!<br>-Pára Jess, não é nada demais.  
>-Com quem, com quem, conta logo!<br>-Ninguém que conheça, nem é da faculdade! – menti.  
>-Ah, adorei isto! Está mesmo precisando se divertir! Podíamos fazer umas compras hoje...<br>-Não, não podemos. Hoje à tarde tenho que estudar, esta semana já começa algumas provas.  
>-Ah, que chata. Mas tudo bem. Eu quero saber tudo depois, hein? Quero todos os detalhes.<br>-Vou pensar nisto... - falei evasiva. Louca para olhar de novo para a mesa de Edward, mas nem ousei.  
>Quando levantamos, os Cullens já não estavam ali.<p>

Eu esperei ansiosamente a tarde inteira, mal conseguindo estudar enquanto as horas se arrastavam.  
>Cada minuto era uma tortura.<br>Até que o celular tocou.  
>Eu atendi.<br>-Oi.  
>-Bella, não podemos nos encontrar neste fim de semana.<br>"O quê?".  
>-Como assim? - que história era aquela?<br>-Eu sinto muito, meus irmãos estão na cidade e eu tenho alguns compromissos com eles.  
>Compromisso com irmãos? Desmarque!<br>Era o que eu queria dizer. Mas não disse.  
>Engolindo o desapontamento eu respirei fundo.<br>-Tudo bem. Sem problemas.  
>-Bella, eu realmente sinto muito, mas... há coisas que não entenderia.<br>O que ele queria dizer?  
>-Quer me contar alguma coisa?<br>-Não, é apenas… bom, meus irmãos viajam bastante e desta vez estão querendo passar um fim de semana em família. Só isto.  
>-Eu posso entender isto, Edward. – falei, embora sentisse uma dorzinha estranha por dentro.<br>Alguma parte de mim queria saber se havia a mais remota possibilidade de Edward me incluir em seu programa com a família.  
>Eu quase ri deste pensamento, de tão absurdo que era.<br>Edward não era meu namorado. Nem meu amigo era.

Não me devia nada.  
>-Tudo bem, Edward, nos falamos depois então.<br>-Fim de semana que vem será diferente, ok?  
>-Ok. – respondi sem entonação.<br>Eu só queria desligar e tentar desfazer aquele nó na minha garganta.  
>-Boa noite, Edward. Aproveite seu fim de semana.<br>E desliguei antes que fizesse alguma coisa bem idiota, como pedir que ele ficasse comigo em vez de ficar com os irmãos.  
>Bom, seria um longo e tedioso fim de semana.<p>

Sábado amanheceu chuvoso e frio.  
>Eu queria dormir o dia inteiro, ou então ficar embaixo da coberta assistindo filmes antigos. Ou lendo meus livros.<br>Isto nunca me decepcionava. Livros não tinham irmãos esquisitos.  
>Mas Jéssica me ligou logo cedo.<br>-E ai, nem te perguntei quando ia ser seu encontro, foi ontem? Ou é hoje?  
>-Não vai rolar.<br>-Como assim?  
>-Não faça perguntas, Jess. Mudanças de planos.<br>-Ah, não acredito... quer falar sobre isto?  
>-Não.<br>-Tá... e vai fazer o que hoje então?  
>-Nada.<br>-Então vamos sair! Podemos tomar um café, ir ao cinema e até mesmo numa destas livrarias chatas que você gosta, que tal?  
>Eu sorri. Na verdade queria chorar, porque eu sabia que Jessica estava sendo propositalmente legal comigo. Porque ela devia achar que eu estava decepcionada com o fora que eu supostamente levara.<br>Bem, não estava tão longe da verdade.  
>-Acho que pode ser uma boa. – respondi.<br>Melhor sair com Jessica do que ficar ali me lamentando sozinha.  
>-Ótimo. Passo aí à tarde então!<p>

*

E aí, que filme vamos ver? - Jessica perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos pela rua.  
>Eu dei de ombros.<br>-Não sei, escolhe um.  
>-Ah, que desânimo! Vamos tomar um café então, ai a gente pensa e quem sabe você anima com alguma opção.<br>Nós entramos numa cafeteria e eu me sentei perto da janela.  
>Jess foi até o balcão fazer nosso pedido e eu olhei em volta.<br>E então congelei.  
>Os Cullens estavam sentados em uma mesa há poucos metros de distância.<p>

Meu coração falhou enquanto eu procurava dentre os rostos perfeitos aquele que era a razão do meu desânimo atual.  
>E ele estava ali, claro. E ria, de algo que sua irmã Alice falava.<br>Mas que inferno! De todos os lugares do mundo eu tinha que ir justo naquele que os Cullen estavam?  
>Eu não queria olhar para ele. Não devia. Mas não conseguia desviar o olhar.<br>Até que Edward finalmente me viu. Ele ficou sério e surpreso.  
>Eu fiquei com vontade de virar rosto, mas em vez isto, eu apenas acenei, como se ele fosse um simples conhecido e só então desviei o olhar para o cardápio.<br>Jéssica voltou para a mesa com dois cafés.  
>-E aí, quer comer alguma coisa?<br>-Eu...na verdade...  
>De repente eu soube o que eu queria fazer.<br>-Eu quero ir embora.  
>-Mas... acabamos de chegar.<br>-Olha, Jess, eu realmente não estou animada hoje e não estou sendo uma boa companhia.  
>-Ah, Bella, não seja absurda.<br>-Não me chama de absurda. – falei mais ríspida do que queria.  
>-Nossa, desculpa...<br>-Não, eu que peço desculpas. Falei que não estou legal hoje. É melhor ir embora mesmo.  
>-Tudo bem, então vamos.<br>Nós nos levantamos e saímos do café.  
>Eu me forcei a não olhar para a mesa dos Cullens.<p>

Jéssica deve ter percebido meu humor, porque não fez mais nenhum comentário e eu fui para meu quarto sozinha.  
>Olhei o tempo nublado pela janela, me perguntando por que fora tão idiota lá no café.<br>Que mal tinha em ver Edward com os irmãos?  
>Eu estava realmente sendo absurda.<br>Desanimada, eu liguei o computador para ver meus e-mails e coloquei um velho pijama.  
>Ia ver se havia algum e-mail e seguir meu plano original: ver filmes antigos na TV.<br>De repente alguém bateu na minha porta.  
>Será que Jessica ia ficar me enchendo de novo? Era a cara dela fazer isto.<br>Já me preparando para mandá-la embora, eu abri a porta.  
>E arregalei os olhos surpresa ao ver Edward na minha frente.<br>Segurando um café.  
>-Acho que não tomou o seu.<p>

continua


	15. Chapter 15

-O que está fazendo aqui?  
>Ele deu um sorriso meio hesitante, dando de ombros.<br>-Trazendo um café que você deixou intocado.  
>Eu ri, pegando o café da sua mão e fiz um gesto para ele entrar, fechando a porta em seguida e o encarei.<br>-Agora sério, o que faz aqui?  
>-Por que saiu daquele jeito do café?<br>-Achei que fosse... seu fim de semana com seus irmãos. Acho que não queria que pensasse que eu... estava invadindo seu espaço, ou algo assim. Foi uma total coincidência eu e Jéssica irmos no mesmo café que vocês.  
>-Não precisava ter ido embora.<br>-Por isto deixou seus irmãos e veio aqui?  
>Ele deu um passo em minha direção e de repente era como se o espaço do meu quarto fosse menor.<br>-Eu não deveria estar aqui. – ele disse como se para si mesmo.  
>Eu apertei meus lábios com força, colocando o café de lado.<br>-Então por que está?  
>-Talvez eu queira... ficar com você.<br>Meu coração falhou perigosamente.  
>-Você me confunde Edward.<br>Ele sorriu.  
>-Eu confundo a mim mesmo.<br>Eu respirei fundo.  
>Eu podia pedir para ele ir embora. Que fosse ficar com seus irmãos, como tinha dito que faria.<br>Ou exigir uma explicação plausível para seu comportamento esquisito.  
>Mas era bem difícil agir racionalmente quando eu o tinha tão perto. Tão ao meu alcance.<br>E nosso tempo estava contado.  
>-Não esperava você aqui. – falei por fim.<br>-O que ia fazer?  
>-Ver um filme.<br>-Quer que eu vá embora?  
>Eu ponderei. Ele estava tão perto. Sua ires dourada, seu cheiro delicioso, os cabelos despenteados pelo vento.<br>Meus sentidos despertaram.  
>-Não. – murmurei.<br>Ele se aproximou e meu coração disparou.  
>As mãos tocaram minha cintura e sua cabeça se abaixou até que o hálito quente invadisse meus lábios entreabertos.<br>Ele tinha um hálito delicioso e eu acho que gemi, antes mesmo de sentir o beijo invadindo minha boca.  
>E tudo passava a fazer sentido agora.<br>Já não existia dúvida, confusão.

Era apenas Edward. Seus dedos contornando meu rosto, seu corpo roçando no meu.  
>E eu deixei de pensar, me concentrando em sentir suas mãos retirando as roupas do caminho, enquanto se deitava comigo em minha cama.<br>Havia algo de muito íntimo em fazer amor ali no meu quarto.  
>Com as minhas coisas à volta, tão familiares.<br>E eu me senti meio estranha, mas Edward já deslizava para dentro de mim, os dedos se entrelaçando delicadamente nos meus enquanto se movia devagar, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo.  
>Mas não tínhamos.<br>Fechei os olhos e joguei aqueles pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente, me concentrando em ter Edward ali. Em mim. Para mim. Até restar apenas sensações. Explodindo como fogos de artifícios sob meus olhos fechados.  
>E sua voz em meu ouvido enquanto sussurrava meu nome.<p>

Eu permaneci com os olhos fechados, enquanto meu coração ia voltando ao normal.  
>Havia algo de diferente agora. Algo que eu não queria lidar.<br>Porque não estava totalmente claro para mim. Edward se moveu para o lado.  
>-Bella?<br>Eu abri os olhos o fitando.  
>Ele tinha os cabelos desgrenhados por meus dedos e ainda respirava ofegante.<br>-Tudo bem?  
>Eu forcei um sorriso.<br>-Claro... Acho que... Eu vou tomar um banho.  
>E me levantei quase correndo me trancando no banheiro.<br>Olhei meu reflexo no espelho.  
>Meu rosto corado, olhos brilhantes e lábios inchados e beijos de Edward Cullen.<br>Que diabos eu estava fazendo?  
>Não era isto que eu queria o tempo inteiro?<br>Fazer sexo com ele, então por que eu estava me sentindo confusa agora?  
>Devia estar satisfeita dele ter deixado os irmãos chatos para lá e vir me encontrar.<br>E não agir feito uma idiota.  
>Enquanto tomava banho eu percebi ao menos em parte o que me incomodava.<br>O comportamento de Edward me confundia totalmente e eu nunca sabia o que esperar dele. Quando devia ser justamente o contrário. Tínhamos um acordo bem claro. Iríamos nos encontrar todos os fins de semana para fazer sexo. Por dois meses. Era apenas isto. Sem cobranças. Sem laços

Mas ele desmarcou aparentemente apenas para ficar com os irmãos. Bom, era um direito dele.  
>No entanto, de repente aparecia na minha porta como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.<br>"Eu não deveria estar aqui".  
>Por que não? Será que os irmãos dele não gostavam de mim e o estavam pressionando a não se encontrar mais comigo? Fazia sentido. Emmett com certeza contara o que vira naquele dia na casa deles.<br>Bom, eu podia perguntar. Podia exigir respostas.  
>Mas que direito eu tinha? Não fora justamente isto nosso acordo? Nada de perguntas?<br>Eu teria que guardar minhas dúvidas para mim. E aproveitar o tempo que tínhamos.  
>Um mês agora.<br>E nada mais.  
>Desligando o chuveiro eu coloquei de novo meu pijama e me olhei criticamente no espelho.<br>Nada sexy. Nada mesmo.  
>Quando eu voltei para o quarto, enxugando os cabelos, Edward estava ali, recostado sobre meus travesseiros, zapeando com meu controle velho na mão, estava vestido, mas sem os sapatos.<br>E agora? Será que ele iria embora?  
>Eu não queria que ele fosse. Era simples assim.<br>De repente todas aquelas dúvidas já não me atormentavam. A única coisa que me atormentava era a ideia dele ir embora.  
>-Oh, Orgulho e Preconceito. - ele disse e eu me sentei ao seu lado, vendo mesmo que estava passando Orgulho e Preconceito na TV.<br>-Oh, eu adoro.  
>-Nunca vi.<br>-Se quiser ficar... Vamos ver o que acha de Mister Darcy.  
>-Eu li o livro, Bella.<br>-Ah, pára!  
>Ele riu.<br>-É sério. Quem não leu?

-Nunca imaginei você um fã de Jane Austen.  
>-Não disse que sou fã.<br>Eu tive vontade de perguntar do que ele gostava então, mas me calei.  
>Sem perguntas, eu pensei. E estremeci sem querer.<br>Não era só frio, era um sentimento mais gelado que eu não queria analisar.  
>-Está com frio?<br>-O sistema de calefação quebrou, eu acho. – falei distraída.  
>Ele puxou a coberta sobre nós.<br>E pareceu natural que eu me deitasse sobre seu braço, enquanto Elizabeth esnobava Mr. Darcy.  
>Será que ele percebia que estava acariciando meus cabelos?<br>E eu percebi e apreciava isto.  
>Edward ali, simplesmente do meu lado, vendo filme antigo na minha velha TV.<br>Eu estava numa enrascada.

Nós devíamos ter dormido, porque acordamos com o som estridente de um celular tocando e o quarto estava escuro. Já era noite.  
>Edward se desvencilhou de mim e pegou o celular no seu bolso, olhando visor e então desligou sem atender.<br>Eu acendi a luz e o fitei curiosa.  
>-Por que não atendeu?<br>Ele colocou o telefone de lado.  
>-Não era importante.<br>-Tem certeza? - ele parecia aborrecido. Quem seria no celular?  
>-Tenho sim. – respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos.<br>Eu mordi os lábios, incerta.  
>-Já anoiteceu... Você... precisa ir embora?<br>Ele sorriu.  
>-Só se você quiser.<br>Eu sorri de volta.  
>-Não, eu não quero.<br>-Então eu posso ficar. Está com fome?  
>-Agora que você falou estou sim. Podemos pedir uma pizza.<br>Eu pensei em falar pra gente sair, mas achei melhor não sugerir.  
>E havia vários motivos para isto, pensei, enquanto procurava um telefone.<br>Não fazia parte do acordo termos "encontros" e nem eu queria ser vista com Edward por aí.  
>Ficava imaginando Jéssica me vendo com Edward. Seria uma catástrofe.<br>Não estava a fim de ficar dando explicação a ninguém.  
>E sinceramente acho que Edward não ia aceitar sair comigo.<br>-Quem é este? - ele indagou assim que desliguei o telefone.  
>Eu me levantei e fui até onde ele estava, perto do meu mural.<br>Ele apontou para a foto de Jake comigo que eu colocara ali há algumas semanas.  
>-Um amigo.<br>-Somente seu amigo?  
>-Claro que sim. Um amigo de infância.<br>-Ele gosta de você.  
>Eu rolei os olhos.<br>-Claro que gosta. Somos amigos.  
>-Não, ele está apaixonado por você.<br>-Como sabe?  
>-O jeito que ele te olha e pega em você.<br>-É um expert em expressão corporal agora? Me poupe, Edward.  
>-E esta aqui é sua mãe?<br>Eu sorri.  
>-Sim, Renee.<br>-E este cara com ela, não parece seu pai.  
>-Este é Phill, o segundo marido da minha mãe. Meus pais se separaram quando eu era bebê ainda.<br>-E você gosta deste Phill?  
>-Eu gosto. Ele é mais novo do que ela, mas ela também parece mais nova. Acho que combinam. Ele é jogador de futebol<p>

-Famoso?  
>-Não, creio que não o conhece.<br>-E seu pai? Se casou de novo?  
>-Meu pai nunca mais se casou. É xerife na cidade onde mora.<br>-Tenho que ficar com medo? Ainda bem que ele não estava armado quando veio te visitar.  
>Eu ri.<br>-Ele é legal.  
>A pizza chegou e nós nos sentamos sobre minha cama para comer.<br>-Isto é engraçado.  
>-O que é engraçado?<br>-Duvido que algum Cullen coma pizza deste jeito.  
>-Não somos a realeza, Bella.<br>-Mas parece.  
>-Somos normais. Até comemos pizza às vezes.<br>-Oh claro. Mesmo porque não consigo ver nenhum de vocês cozinhando naquela cozinha que parece que nunca foi usada.  
>Ele riu.<br>E eu fiquei esperando que ele continuasse. Que falasse da sua família como eu falara da minha.  
>Mas Edward não falou nada.<br>-Seus pais vêm visitar vocês? – indaguei.  
>Ele deu de ombros<br>-Sim, algumas vezes.  
>-São muito jovens.<br>-São sim.  
>Ele se levantou.<br>-Posso usar o seu banheiro?  
>-Claro.<br>Ele se levantou.  
>E eu reparei que ele levou o celular.<br>Será que ia ligar para alguém? Os pais? Os irmãos?  
>Ou outra pessoa?<br>E o que eu tinha a ver com isto?  
>Suspirando pesadamente, eu tirei a pizza e coloquei num canto e me recostei pegando o controle remoto, para conter a vontade ridícula de ir escutar atrás da porta.<br>Edward voltou um tempo depois e deitou ao meu lado.  
>Seus dedos retiraram uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.<br>Eu desliguei a TV.  
>-Nada mais de Mr. Darcy?<br>-Você dormiu! – acusei.  
>-Não, você dormiu antes.<br>-Não tem problema, porque já vi o filme mil vezes.  
>-Acho que acredito em você. – ele sorriu e me beijou.<br>E não demorou para que as roupas desaparecessem e eu sentisse suas mãos em mim, esquentando por onde passavam. Mas de repente me lembrei de algo.  
>-Edward?<br>-Hum? - sua voz saiu abafada contra meu pescoço.  
>-Não preciso me preocupar com alguma doença, não é?<br>Ele levantou a minha cabeça e me encarou confuso.  
>-Do que está falando Bella?<br>-Não usamos camisinha duas vezes embora eu não precise me preocupar com métodos contraceptivos...

Ele riu.  
>-Não Bella, não precisa se preocupar com isto.<br>-Tem certeza?  
>-Eu tenho. – falou voltando a me beijar.<br>-Eu não faço ideia do que você fez antes de me conhecer.  
>-Talvez eu te conte um dia.<br>Conta agora, eu quis pedir.  
>Eu queria saber tudo sobre ele.<br>Por que ele estava saindo com alguém como eu podendo ter qualquer garota do campus, ou do mundo que quisesse?  
>Por que não tinha uma namorada?<br>Será que ele já tivera alguma? Será que tinha sido magoado por alguém?  
>Será que era este o segredo dele?<br>-Me conte agora. – pedi.  
>E ele riu suavemente, seu hálito em meu ouvido.<br>-Eu estou ocupado agora.  
>E quem era eu para discordar, quando o sentia dentro de mim?<br>Minha curiosidade podia ficar para depois.

Mas depois eu dormi.  
>E quando acordei no dia seguinte, Edward estava todo vestido ao lado da cama.<br>-O que foi? - indaguei me sentando. - Você já vai?  
>-Eu tenho que ir.<br>-Oh...  
>-Meus pais estão chegando na cidade esta tarde.<br>-Seus pais?  
>-Sim. Por isto eu tenho que ir. Me desculpe.<br>-Não, tudo bem. Não tem problema. – menti.  
>Eu não queria que ele fosse embora.<br>Então ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa.  
>-Tchau, Bella.<br>Eu fiquei vendo a porta se fechar atrás dele sentindo um vazio estranho.  
>E quando a segunda-feira chegou, eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo e secretamente torcendo para que ele me convidasse para cabular aula.<br>Eu não me importaria. Nem um pouco. E daí que estava estavam chegando as provas finais?  
>Isto só me fazia lembrar que meu tempo com Edward também estava chegando ao fim.<br>Mas quando o vi no refeitório na hora do intervalo, ele parecia distraído conversando com seus irmãos e sequer levantou a cabeça quando eu passei.  
>Será que não tinha me visto? Eu duvidava muito.<br>-Que cara é esta? - Jéssica perguntou quando eu me sentei a sua frente, irritada. – Ainda com aquele mau humor esquisito do sábado?

-Nada não. Apenas... preocupada com as provas, estas coisas.  
>-Eu estou é animada para a chegada do verão! Vamos nos divertir muito em Forks! Vou te apresentar meus amigos, vai adorá-los.<br>Eu lancei de novo um olhar para a mesa dos Cullens.  
>Mas não era Edward que me encarava e sim sua irmã Rosalie.<br>E ela parecia soltar lasers em minha direção.  
>Desviei o olhar, me sentindo mal.<br>Por que a irmã de Edward não gostava de mim? Seria apenas esnobismo?  
>Hoje eu teria aula com Alice Cullen, iria reparar se ela também não ia com a minha cara como Rosalie.<p>

Quando cheguei à aula, Alice estava ali, ao celular.  
>Eu esperei ela desligar e me aproximei.<br>-Oi.  
>Ela levantou o olhar e me encarou parando de sorrir.<br>Oh Oh.  
>-Oi.<br>-Será que você teria as anotações da aula passada? Eu tive que faltar e perdi.  
>-Ah, é isto? Eu tenho sim. – ela remexeu em seus cadernos e me passou um. - Pode me devolver quando quiser. Não tem pressa. - falou com um sorriso educado. Ou seria forçado.<br>Com certeza não tinha nada de natural ali.  
>-Obrigada. – respondi me afastando.<br>Talvez minhas teorias estivessem certas e os Cullens não gostassem mesmo de mim.  
>Eu só queria saber porquê.<br>Quando a aula terminou, eu devolvi o caderno para Alice.  
>-Já?<br>-Sim, tinha pouca coisa. Obrigada. – e me afastei rapidamente.  
>E para meu espanto, quase tropecei em Edward Cullen no corredor.<br>Ele estava sério.  
>-Oh, oi. – falei sem fôlego.<br>-Oi.  
>-Está tudo bem? - indaguei hesitante.<br>-Sim, está.  
>-Seus pais... ainda estão na cidade?<br>-Estão indo embora hoje.  
>-Entendi... - eu mordi os lábios nervosamente e então o encarei – Se você quiser nós podemos...<br>-Bella, eu tenho que ir. – falou secamente.  
>Eu me encolhi.<br>-Eu só pensei que... – respirei fundo irritada comigo mesma – Esquece, Edward. - e me afastei, mas ele me chamou.  
>-Bella?<br>Eu me virei.  
>-Sim?<br>-Nos vemos no fim de semana, ok?  
>Eu quase suspirei de alivio.<br>-Sim, tudo bem.

Eu era mesmo uma idiota.  
>E por vários motivos.<br>Primeiro que aquele comportamento bizarro de Edward Cullen já estava me exasperando.  
>Claro que ele não estava fazendo nada errado. Afinal, tínhamos combinado isto.<br>Apenas nos encontrar aos fins de semana e nada de cobrança.  
>Não fora eu mesma que deixara bem claro que nem amigos nós éramos?<br>Então como é que agora eu podia querer algo diferente?  
>Aquilo era apenas sexo.<br>Eu tinha que me convencer disto. Porque agora ficava claro para mim que Edward não queria nada de mim além disto. E por que ia querer? Eu não passava de uma conveniência.  
>Possivelmente quando as aulas acabassem, ele iria para algum lugar muito chique com seus irmãos e arranjaria uma outra garota para transar sem compromisso. Vai ver era disto que ele gostava.<br>E por que agora eu ficava irritada? Eu concordara com seus termos.  
>Edward nunca me enganara em relação a isto.<br>E nada tinha mudado. Pelo menos para ele.  
>E para mim, tinha?<br>Eu me joguei na minha cama, olhando o teto.  
>E me neguei a responder.<br>Porque tinha medo da resposta.

A semana passou normalmente. Ou quase normal.  
>Faculdade de manhã. Secar Edward nos intervalos na mesma proporção que era ignorada por ele.<br>E dizer a mim mesma que não estava nem aí.  
>Eu também podia ignorá-lo.<br>Mas conforme os dias foram passando, mas irritada eu ficava e pensei sinceramente que não dava mais.  
>Eu ia dizer a Edward que não ia mais me encontrar com ele. Chega.<br>Aquilo não estava me fazendo bem. Eu mal conseguia me concentrar em estudar. Evitava as ligações dos meus pais e de Jacob e Jéssica tinha desistido de me animar. Aliás, acho até que ela estava me evitando.  
>Mas eu teria mesmo coragem de fazer isto? Acabar com tudo? Antes de terminar o prazo estabelecido?<br>Mas para quê? Edward não ia desaparecer. Continuaria tendo que vê-los todos os dias, acompanhado dos seus irmãos perfeitos.  
>E continuaria sofrendo do mesmo jeito.<p>

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, e certas horas eu me pegava querendo que os dias passassem mais rápido, para que mais cedo chegasse as férias de verão e eu fosse para Forks. Me livrando definitivamente de Edward Cullen.  
>-Bella?<br>Eu estava saindo da última aula, quando ouvi sua voz atrás de mim.  
>E me voltei.<br>-Nossa, ainda sabe meu nome! - falei irônica e ele franziu a testa.  
>-Por que não saberia?<br>Eu dei de ombros.  
>-Não sei, me ignorou a semana inteira, achei que nem se lembrava que eu existo. – eu quase mordi a língua, por que tinha que falar aquilo e deixar ele perceber que eu me importava?<br>Ele respirou fundo.  
>-Qual o problema Bella? Não foi isto que combinamos? Não era isto que você queria?<br>Era agora. Eu podia dizer que sim, era isto que eu queria, mas isto fora antes de ficar obcecada por ele.  
>Mas me calei.<br>-Sim, era isto, mas... e se eu disser que não quero mais?  
>-Não quer mais o quê?<br>-Me encontrar com você.

continua


	16. Chapter 16

-Ainda não acabaram os dois meses. – ele parecia estar contendo a fúria agora.  
>-Eu sei, mas... e se eu não quiser mais continuar?<br>-Por quê?  
>Eu dei de ombros.<br>-Precisa ter um motivo?  
>-Está sendo absurda.<br>-Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia.  
>-Mudado de ideia quanto a quê? Nós combinamos que ficaríamos juntos dois meses.<br>-Juntos? Não estamos juntos! Nós nos encontramos para transar!  
>-Você tinha concordado com isto.<br>-Sim, eu concordei e acho que posso discordar agora!  
>-Ok, Bella. Eu não vou fingir que entendo você, mas não posso obrigá-la. Se você quer pular fora, tudo bem. É um direito seu.<br>E ele se afastou sem olhar para trás.  
>Eu fiquei ali parada no corredor agora vazio.<br>Tentando engolir o nó na garganta e a vontade ridícula de chorar.  
>Tinha sido melhor assim. Era o que eu tentava me convencer naquela tarde de sexta-feira, enquanto em vão tentava estudar.<br>Estava cansada de me torturar. Eu fora muito inocente em achar que conseguia lidar com aquele tipo de situação.  
>Com certeza Edward devia fazer isso o tempo inteiro. Sexo sem compromisso.<br>Uma hora ele estava comigo e na outra podia me ignorar totalmente, como se não me conhecesse.  
>E eu devia agir da mesma maneira. Eu tentei agir da mesma maneira. Mas não conseguira.<br>Então agora era esquecer. Foi bom enquanto durou. A vida continua. E tantos outros clichês deste tipo de situação. Ia acabar de qualquer jeito mesmo. Eu apenas antecipara algumas semanas.  
>Olhei para o celular mudo em cima da minha escrivaninha.<br>Pára com isto Bella! O celular não vai tocar, Edward não vai implorar para eu me encontrar com ele. Por mais que uma pequena parte do meu ser gostasse de fantasiar sobre isto.  
>Eu era patética.<br>Bufando, fechei o livro com um estrondo e me levantei. Melhor sair e espairecer.  
>Pequei o cesto de roupa suja e fui para a lavanderia.<br>E quando estava colocando as roupas na máquina foi que vi a camisa de Edward.  
>Como se fosse tão natural ela estar ali, misturada com minhas próprias roupas.<p>

Meu coração se apertou de uma maneira totalmente imprópria.  
>Coloquei a camisa na máquina também e fiquei esperando.<br>O sol de fim de tarde se punha e algumas nuvens escuras se aproximavam. Ia chover.  
>O tempo combinava com meu humor.<br>Peguei as roupas lavadas e secas e subi correndo para meu quarto.  
>O que ia fazer agora? Já anoitecia. Eu podia estudar, mas sabia que seria inútil. Podia ligar para Jéssica, marcar um cinema, mas duvido que teria humor para aturá-la hoje.<br>Porque hoje era o dia em que eu deveria estar com Edward Cullen.  
>Olhei de novo para o celular. Continuava ali. Mudo.<br>Irritada, eu o peguei e coloquei no bolso. E então, peguei sua camisa e coloquei numa sacola.  
>Eu ia devolver as coisas dele agora! Era isto. Ia devolver tudo o que lhe pertencia e não tinha mais o menor motivo para ficar comigo.<br>Edward não estava mais comigo e eu também não queria nada que me fizesse lembrá-lo perto de mim.  
>Resoluta, e ignorando os primeiros pingos de chuva que caiam, eu chamei um táxi e dei o endereço dos Cullens.<p>

Eu já não tinha tanta certeza do que viera fazer ali quando saltei do táxi e atravessei a rua. A chuva caía forte agora e eu estava molhada quando cheguei à portaria, apenas para ouvir do porteiro que não havia nenhum Cullen no apartamento.  
>Provavelmente Edward tinha viajado com os irmãos. Era simples assim. Talvez estivesse até aliviado de ter se livrado de mim. Quem sabe já estaria procurando uma outra para fazer sexo sem compromisso.<br>Me deu uma vontade imensa de desistir e ir embora. Eu não queria mais ver Edward.  
>Eu era muito idiota de ter vindo. Mas no fundo eu sabia que não era esta a questão. Era justamente o contrario. Eu queria vê-lo. Trazer a blusa e o celular fora apenas uma desculpa ridícula que eu dera a mim mesma.<br>E eu estava tão cheia de raiva, tão cheia de ressentimento. Tão cheia de dúvidas. E não sabia mais o que fazer.  
>Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, parada sob a chuva, sem conseguir dar um passo, apertando a sacola com a camisa de Edward sobre o peito.<br>Até que ouvi alguém chamar meu nome e achei que já tivesse ficando louca, quando levantei o olhar e vi Edward saindo do Volvo e vindo em minha direção.  
>Primeiro eu achei que estivesse delirando, porque não fazia sentido para mim Edward estar na minha frente.<br>-Bella, o que está fazendo aqui? – indagou, surpreso.

Seus cabelos perfeitos estavam ficando molhados. Mas ainda assim tão lindos. Me deu vontade de passar os dedos e tirá-los de sua testa.  
>-Edward?<br>-Por que está aqui sob a chuva?  
>-Eu... eu... Vim te devolver suas coisas. Não quero nada seu. Inclusive a porcaria deste celular! - procurei no bolso o aparelho e joguei em cima dele.<br>-Ei, não precisava ter vindo aqui para isto.  
>-Eu precisava sim! Precisava... - minha voz tremeu, o nó da garganta se tornando insuportável – Me livrar de tudo isto, me livrar...<br>De você, eu queria dizer, mas não consegui terminar.  
>Para meu desespero eu chorava agora, mas talvez eu tivesse sorte e as minhas lágrimas passariam despercebidas sob a chuva.<br>-Eu preciso ir... - balbuciei, mas Edward segurou meu braço.  
>-Não pode ir embora, está congelando.<br>-O problema é meu.  
>-Suba comigo, vem, apenas até a chuva passar.<br>Eu queria dizer não. Queria que ele tirasse suas mãos de mim, porque elas eram familiares demais. E minha pele precisava delas demais.  
>-Não seja absurda Bella, está encharcada, vamos, suba comigo.<br>Sua voz parecia tão persuasiva.  
>E eu não tive mais forças. Elas me deixaram.<br>Mas quando é que eu tive alguma força perto de Edward?

Eu deixei que ele me guiasse para dentro do prédio, me sentindo muito mal.  
>A exaustão daquele dia finalmente cobrando seu preço e eu tremia quando Edward abriu a porta.<br>-Onde estão seus irmãos? - indaguei preocupada. Era só o que faltava eu ter que encarar algum Cullen naquele estado.  
>-Eles foram viajar. Eu fui levá-los no aeroporto.<br>-Devia ter ido junto. – murmurei. Muito vagamente eu o vi me levando pelo corredor, reconheci seu quarto e o banheiro.  
>-Eu devia fazer muitas coisas, Bella. E não faço. – falou como se para si mesmo, enquanto pegava uma toalha e esfregava em meu cabelo, meu rosto, meus braços.<br>-Eu não devia estar aqui. – falei fungando e ele riu.  
>-Talvez eu concorde com você. - ele estava abaixado a minha frente agora e seus dedos passaram sobre meus lábios frios - Está congelando.<br>-Não. – balbuciei, mas meus dentes tremiam.  
>Edward se afastou e ligou a torneira da banheira. Um ar quente invadiu o banheiro.<br>-Não precisa...  
>Mas ele já retirava minhas roupas, com uma precisão prática.<br>Não havia nada de sensual naquele gesto e uma parte de mim lamentou.  
>Talvez nunca mais houvesse nada que lembrasse sexo entre nós.<br>Eu tive vontade de chorar de novo.  
>Edward me colocou dentro da banheira quente e eu fechei os olhos.<br>Um telefone tocou em algum lugar e Edward se afastou para atender.  
>Seria um de seus irmãos? Não me importava.<br>Eu só queria fechar os olhos e esperar que aquele mal-estar passasse.  
>E então...<br>E então o quê?  
>Abri os olhos, em alerta.<br>Que diabos eu estava fazendo no apartamento de Edward?  
>Como eu deixara algo assim acontecer?<br>Eu tinha que sair dali. Ir embora. Colocar a maior distância possível entre Edward e minha fraqueza por ele.  
>Me forcei a levantar e sair da banheira, me secando.<br>Eu não devia estar com frio, mas ainda tremia.  
>Havia algo errado comigo.<p>

-Ei, já está melhor? - Edward entrou no banheiro.  
>-Sim, estou, eu... - balbuciei segurando firme a toalha contra o peito.<br>Edward se aproximou e tocou meu rosto.  
>-Não, não está bem. Você está ardendo em febre, Bella.<br>-Não, estou bem, tenho que ir embora. – falei, mas já sentia meu corpo estremecendo em calafrios.  
>-Não seja absurda. – Edward falou me pegando no colo e me pondo na cama.<br>Vagamente, eu o vi mover pelo quarto e voltar segurando uma camisa.  
>-Sabia que ia precisar dela um dia. – falou enquanto me vestia feito uma boneca e puxava as cobertas sobre mim.<br>-Minha cabeça dói. – consegui falar.  
>-Eu sei. Tome isto. – ele me forçou a tomar alguma coisa horrível.<br>-Eu não quero. – tentei virar o rosto.  
>-É pra se sentir melhor, por favor, Bella.<br>Eu acabei tomando e deitei de novo, fechando os olhos.  
>Comecei a me sentir sonolenta.<br>E a última coisa que senti foram os dedos de Edward nos meus cabelos.

Eu perdi a noção das horas, mas sempre acordava com Edward me obrigando a tomar mais alguma coisa ruim para depois dormir de novo.  
>O dia amanheceu, e ainda estava chovendo.<br>E eu ainda me sentia mal.  
>Edward me obrigou a tomar um caldo de alguma coisa que não tinha gosto de nada.<br>-Eu não quero isto.  
>-Precisa comer alguma coisa.<br>-Não tem gosto de nada.  
>-É porque está doente. Mas sua febre já baixou um pouco.<br>-Eu quero dormir.  
>-Deixarei você dormir assim que tomar isto.<br>Eu acabei tomando mesmo contra vontade, apenas para dormir de novo.  
>E o dia passou assim, com a voz de Edward me acordando para tomar remédios e aquele caldo sem gosto. E ele ria quando eu dizia que era horrível.<br>-Isto veio do restaurante francês preferido de Rosalie, Bella. Ela teria uma crise se ouvisse você falando assim.  
>-Sua irmã tem um gosto horrível. - murmurei, fechando os olhos e adormecendo novamente, embalada pelo som da sua risada.<br>Estar doente nem era tão mal assim.  
>Quando eu acordei novamente já era noite. O quarto estava na penumbra, chovia lá fora.<br>Eu já não me sentia mal.  
>Olhei em volta e vi Edward deitado ao meu lado. Eu achei que estava dormindo, mas ele abriu os olhos assim que eu me mexi.<br>Seus dedos foram para minha testa.  
>-Não está mais com febre.<br>-Eu me sinto melhor agora. – murmurei.  
>-Estava quase levando-a a um hospital se não melhorasse.<br>Eu rolei os olhos.  
>-Mas eu melhorei. Graças a você. Obrigada.<br>-Não precisa agradecer.  
>E agora? Ele estava perto. Seus cabelos bagunçados quase pediam por meus dedos entre eles.<br>E havia olheiras embaixo de seus olhos.  
>Eu estendi a mão e toquei a sombra escura.<br>-Está com olheiras... não dormiu?  
>Ele sorriu.<br>-Você deu um bocado de trabalho. É uma doente horrível, Bella.  
>Lá estava aquele sorriso.<br>Eu me senti esquentar e não era de febre.  
>Eu era uma vergonha total. Mas acho que nem me importava mais.<br>-Acho que merece uma recompensa. – murmurei, me inclinando para beijar de leve sua boca.

Eu podia culpar a febre pela minha insanidade temporária.  
>Mas não precisava disto.<br>Eu sabia bem lá no fundo que era isto que eu queria o tempo inteiro.  
>Ter Edward de novo ao alcance de minhas mãos.<br>E pareceu natural que de um simples beijo, eu me inclinasse e beijasse seus lábios mil vezes, seu rosto, meus dedos se emaranhando em seus cabelos.  
>-Bella. – sua voz continha uma suave hesitação.<br>Mas eu não estava a fim de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.  
>Nunca era nada que importava mesmo.<br>Então era melhor eu me concentrar na única coisa que ele podia me dar. Um pouco dele.  
>Não era suficiente, claro. Nunca ia ser. Mas era o que eu tinha no momento.<br>-Shi... Não fala nada Edward. - eu o encarei. Estava em cima dele agora – Eu quero fazer isto.  
>-Achei que não quisesse mais.<br>Eu mordi os lábios.  
>-Acho que eu sou absurda mesmo.<br>E então não houve mais palavras, enquanto eu deixava minhas mãos deslizarem pelo corpo perfeito de Edward. Eu podia fingir que ele era meu naquele momento, sentindo as batidas erráticas do seu coração, seus gemidos em meu ouvido, enquanto o livrava das roupas que me atrapalhavam, que me deixavam longe dele. Estar perto não era suficiente. Eu queria sentir seu gosto em minha língua. Meu próprio coração batendo desesperado contra as costelas, enquanto meus lábios deslizavam por seu peito de mármore, meus dedos descendo para tocá-lo, cingi-lo, e por fim, prová-lo.  
>E então isto também já não era suficiente. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim e talvez tenha dito isto em voz alta enquanto deslizava para cima de seu corpo, sentindo-o me preencher por inteiro.<br>Era ali que ele devia estar. Eu lhe pertencia totalmente naquele momento em que me movia em cima dele, deixando as sensações me percorrerem. Fechei os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, perdida no meu próprio prazer, até explodir. Uma, duas, várias vezes, espasmos após espasmos percorrendo meu corpo e tombei em seu peito, exausta.  
>Senti seus dedos em meu cabelo, seus lábios em minha testa e adormeci.<p>

Eu acordei novamente quando já era dia.  
>Edward ainda estava ali, seus braços a minha volta.<br>-Bom dia. – ele disse com um sorriso preguiçoso.  
>-Ainda está chovendo.<br>-Sim. Então acho que não precisa ir embora. Não quero que adoeça de novo.  
>Nós dois sabíamos que era uma mentira.<br>Mas eu não estava nem aí.  
>-Claro.<br>Mas ele ficou sério de repente.  
>-Eu estava pensando...<br>Eu o calei.  
>-Esquece o que eu disse na faculdade, sobre não querer mais. Eu fui idiota. Acho que ficou óbvio por ontem a noite que eu estava mentindo.<br>-Por que disse então?  
>-Eu falei para esquecer, Edward. Mesmo porque... – eu me desvencilhei dele, tentando manter o mínimo de coerência. - Falta muito pouco para acabar as aulas, não é?<br>Eu esperava mesmo estar soando despreocupada.  
>-Sim, apenas o próximo fim de semana.<br>-É.  
>Um nó ameaçou se formar no meu estômago.<br>Mas eu não ia fazer isto. Eu tinha escolhido aquele caminho.  
>Eu tinha concordado com a proposta de Edward. Eu sempre soube que seria assim.<br>Apenas dois meses e depois nunca mais.  
>-Vem aqui.<br>Seus dedos me puxaram de volta para seus braços.  
>Eu não reclamei.<br>-No próximo fim de semana meus irmãos estarão aqui.  
>Ah não. Ah não. De novo não!<br>-Oh...  
>-Por causa das provas finais. Mas, se você quiser... Nós podemos viajar.<br>-O quê?  
>-Eu e você. Temos uma casa de praia, não muito longe daqui. É pra onde meus irmãos costumam ir.<br>-Está dizendo... passar um fim de semana fora, eu e você?  
>-Sim, se você quiser.<p>

Eu não consegui responder, porque simplesmente estava difícil de acreditar.  
>Eu tinha ouvido direito? Edward estava me convidando para viajar com ele.<br>Só nó dois?  
>Eu quase podia ouvir as borboletas no meu estômago, mas me obriguei a voltar para a terra.<br>Era o último fim de semana.  
>Era uma despedida.<br>Antes que eu me deixasse levar por sentimentos impróprios, eu respondi.  
>-Eu quero.<br>O que mais eu podia fazer? Eu queria mesmo. Eu queria tudo com ele.  
>Ele sorriu e me beijou de leve e meu estômago roncou.<br>Nós rimos.  
>-Acho melhor levantarmos e colocar alguma coisa no seu estômago.<br>-Qualquer coisa que não seja aquela sopa horrível.  
>-Era uma sopa boa, Bella.<br>Eu revirei os olhos.  
>-Claro, francesa e tudo mais.<br>Ele ria enquanto se levantava e colocava uma calça de pijama e jogava uma camisa para mim.  
>-Me encontre na cozinha. – e se afastou.<br>Eu ainda fiquei deitada um instante, mirando o teto e pensando nas últimas 24 horas.  
>Eu passara do inferno ao paraíso.<br>Mas este paraíso tinha hora para acabar.  
>Droga, por que eu tinha que ficar pensando nisto?<br>Todos os relacionamentos, mesmo os mais perfeitos, acabavam.  
>Até meus pais, por exemplo. Eram pessoas ótimas e que não deram certo.<br>Então por que eu tinha que fazer drama?  
>Não, eu não ia mais pensar nisto. Eu ia aproveitar o que eu tinha naquele momento.<br>Decidida, eu joguei as cobertas para o lado e pulei da cama, coloquei a camisa e fui para o banheiro.  
>Gemi ao ver meus cabelos desalinhados e tentei dar um jeito com os dedos.<br>Onde será que estaria a tal nécessaire que Edward tinha comprado para mim?  
>Comecei a fuçar, abrindo os armários, até que tentei abrir um que estava trancado. Forcei mais um pouco e realmente não abria.<br>-Não mexa aí, Bella.  
>Eu quase dei um pulo ao ouvir a voz fria de Edward na porta.<br>Ele me encarava muito sério.  
>-Não estou mexendo. – me defendi, vermelha. – Quer dizer, apenas estava... procurando aquela nécessaire, sabe, nem sei se ela existe ainda. Me desculpe, não queria ser xereta.<p>

Será que Edward era um daqueles caras que não gostavam que mexiam em suas coisas?  
>Porque, por um momento, parecia mesmo que ele estava quase bravo comigo.<br>-Ela deve estar em algum lugar no meu quarto, mas não precisa disto agora, vem comer. – disse me puxando pela mão até a cozinha.  
>Parecia que eu tinha inventado aquele momento esquisito no banheiro.<br>Edward me serviu ovos e sentou na minha frente.  
>-Nada de sopas francesas? - brinquei e ele riu.<br>-Agora que está sentindo o gosto das coisas, talvez até gostasse.  
>-Eu duvido. Nunca fui muito fã deste tipo de comida.<br>-Nem eu.  
>-Mas sua irmã gosta.<br>-Sim, Rosalie gosta.  
>E como sempre ele parava de falar, quando o assunto era sua família, eu suspirei.<br>Nós comemos em silêncio, mas não me importava em conversar, porque seus joelhos tocavam os meus por debaixo da mesa e de vez em quando ele levantava o olhar e sorria daquele jeito que me revirava o estômago, mas de um jeito bom.  
>-Terminou? – indagou.<br>-Sim, terminei.  
>E nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo para colocar os pratos na pia.<br>Edward tocou minha testa.  
>-O que está fazendo?<br>-Checando se está com febre.  
>-Já melhorei, tira a mão de mim. – falei rindo, e dando um tapa em sua mão.<br>-Tudo bem, mas eu posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas interessantes pra fazer com minhas mãos em você.  
>Meu pulso acelerou e eu mordi os lábios dando de ombro.<br>-Bom, se é assim, acho que eu posso suportar.

Ele sorriu enquanto se aproximava e enquadrava meu rosto, se inclinando para me beijar. E suas mãos se insinuaram para dentro da minha camisa, mostrando que sim, havia coisas interessantes que elas podiam fazer.  
>Fiquei na ponta dos pés, o puxando pela camisa para que chegasse mais perto e Edward me segurou pela cintura, me levantando, até que estivesse sentada sobre a mesa, com minhas pernas a sua volta, enquanto nos beijávamos sem parar, esquecidos do mundo.<br>Mas o mundo não havia nos esquecido e como vindo de muito longe eu ouvi um pigarrear suspeito e Edward também ouviu, porque parou de me beijar olhando para onde vinha aquele som intrometido.  
>Eu segui seu olhar e gelei ao ver todos os Cullens parados nos encarando.<p>

Ah. Meu. Deus.

*continua*


	17. Chapter 17

Oh Meu Deus.  
>Eu soltei um grito empurrando Edward e pulando da mesa.<br>Como se adiantasse alguma coisa agora.  
>Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. Eu queria morrer.<br>Eu realmente acho que ia morrer de vergonha e mal podia encarar os Cullens na minha frente.  
>Emmett parecia conter o riso. Alice não conseguia fechar a boca de tão estupefata. Jasper olhava para alguma coisa além de nós, como se esforçasse para não nos constranger. E Rosalie parecia furiosa.<br>Oh Meu Deus.  
>Eu queria que o chão se abrisse aos meus pés e me tragasse para sempre.<br>-O que estão fazendo aqui? - Edward disse por fim. Parecia estar contendo a fúria.  
>-Nós moramos aqui. – foi Rosalie quem respondeu irônica.<br>-Mas não eram para estar aqui agora.  
>-Isto a gente percebeu. – Alice falou ainda surpresa, me medindo.<br>-Desculpa aí, Edward, a gente adiantou a volta, estava chovendo. – Emmett falava despreocupado. – Desculpa aí.  
>-Não tem que pedir desculpas. - Rosalie cortou.<br>-Se ao menos soubéssemos o que estava acontecendo aqui... – Alice ponderou.  
>-Bom gente, acho melhor deixarmos esta conversa para outra hora. – Jasper puxou Alice pela mão para fora da cozinha e Emmett fez o mesmo com Rosalie.<br>-Ah meu deus, que vergonha. – gemi, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.  
>Edward soltou um palavrão.<br>-Eu sinto muito, Bella.  
>-Eu não acredito nisto...<br>-Não precisa ficar assim. Eles não deveriam estar aqui, se eu soubesse... Eu sinto muito mesmo.  
>-Eu quero ir embora. – pedi, mortificada.<br>-Sim, eu vou te levar. Vá para o quarto, eu vou pegar suas roupas na secadora.  
>Eu fiz o que ele pediu. E quando estava passando pelo corredor, ouvi os irmãos de Edward na sala.<br>-Me lembre de nunca mais usar aquela mesa. – Rosalie resmungou.  
>-Rose, a gente também já transou naquela mesa, se não se lembra daquela vez... - Emmett comentou.<br>Alice gemeu.  
>-Que nojo!<br>-Parece que só nós não transamos lá, amor. – Jasper riu.  
>E eu entrei no quarto, mortificada.<p>

Edward apareceu alguns minutos depois com as minhas roupas.  
>Eu as peguei e fui para o banheiro, me trancando lá.<br>Coloquei a roupa rapidamente e tentei ajeitar meu cabelo.  
>Respirei fundo, olhando minha imagem no espelho.<br>Se os Cullens já não iam com a minha cara, agora deviam me odiar.  
>-Bella, vamos? - Edward bateu a porta e eu a abri.<br>Ele também estava vestido.  
>-Não precisa me levar, se quiser ficar com seus irmãos.<br>-Não, eu te levo.  
>Eu o acompanhei para fora do quarto e quando estávamos na porta, Rosalie apareceu.<br>-Edward, posso falar com você?  
>-Estou indo levar a Bella, depois Rosalie...<br>-Depois não, agora!  
>-Rosalie, não começa!<br>-Tudo bem, eu vou falar agora, se não se importa de sua... sua... amiguinha ouvir.  
>-Já chega. – ele a parou e me encarou – Me espere aqui, eu já volto.<br>Eles desapareceram pelo corredor e eu podia ouvir vozes alteradas, não só de Rosalie e Edward, mas de Alice também, e até mesmo Emmett. Mas não conseguia distinguir o que falavam.  
>O que diabos os Cullens tanto brigavam? Será que era por minha causa?<br>Tudo bem que podia ter sido uma surpresa inconveniente pegar o irmão se agarrando com uma garota em cima da mesa da cozinha, mas será que era pra tanto?  
>Os Cullens não pareciam ser conservadores.<br>Mas também pareciam não ir com a minha cara.  
>Talvez fosse este o problema.<br>Edward apareceu minutos depois, parecia furioso, enquanto descíamos e entrávamos no carro.  
>-Espero não ter causado problemas para você. – murmurei hesitante.<br>-O problema não é você.  
>-Seus irmãos pareciam bravos.<br>-Problema deles.  
>-Mas são seus irmãos.<br>-Esquece isto, Bella.  
>Eu não falei mais nada, até que chegamos em frente ao prédio de dormitórios.<br>-Ainda... ainda vamos viajar no próximo fim de semana? - indaguei receosa.  
>Ele ficou em silêncio por uns momentos e eu prendi a respiração em suspense.<br>-Sim, claro que sim. – respondeu por fim e meu coração voltou a bater normalmente no peito.

-Certo. Então... Obrigada pela carona. – falei abrindo a porta.  
>-Bella?<br>-Sim? - eu o encarei.  
>Mas ele apenas me puxou pela nuca e me beijou.<br>E eu senti meu mundo voltando a girar lentamente.  
>Quem se importava com os Cullens?<br>Eu suspirei quando o beijo terminou, enquanto Edward encostava a testa na minha, os dedos enquadrando meu rosto.  
>-Eu vou contar os dias para nos encontrar de novo.<br>Oh Meu Deus, por que ele fazia isto? Por que me deixava com vontade de pedir tudo o que eu disse um dia que não ia pedir?  
>-Eu faria o mesmo, mas estarei ocupada estudando para as provas finais. – menti.<br>Apenas porque se eu começasse a falar sobre sentir falta, talvez não parasse nisto.  
>Edward riu e me soltou.<br>-Eu preciso... eu quero conversar um assunto com você. – ele falou, agora pensativo. – No próximo fim de semana.  
>Eu fiquei curiosa. Ou melhor, eu fiquei preocupada. Ou pior, alarmada.<br>O que ele queria conversar comigo? Parecia que seria algo sério e eu não fazia ideia do que poderia ser.  
>Queria pedir que ele falasse agora. Mas tive medo.<br>-Tchau, Bella. – ele disse por fim e eu saí do carro.  
>Fiquei olhando o Volvo se afastar, minha mente rodando em turbilhão.<br>Queria que as horas passassem rapidamente, para de novo estar com Edward. Apenas nós dois. Sozinhos. Em um lugar onde nenhum Cullen esquisito ia nos achar.  
>Mas então seria a última vez.<br>Apenas mais uma vez; e depois o fim.

Eu não estava preparada para aquela pontada de dor que me abateu.  
>Pensar nisto era quase intolerável. Mas como é que podia ser diferente?<br>Nos tínhamos combinado desde o inicio. Apenas dois meses. Apenas sexo.  
>Eu não podia querer mais.<br>Porque Edward nunca ia querer a mesma coisa que eu. Era impossível.  
>Mas ele disse que tinha algo importante para me falar.<br>E se fosse...  
>Eu senti meu coração batendo rápido em esperança.<br>Ridícula e inesperada esperança.  
>E se Edward por acaso, fosse falar exatamente sobre isto?<br>E se ele quisesse a mesma coisa que eu?  
>Porque eu não queria terminar. Era simples assim. Eu queria um pouco mais de tempo.<br>Um pouco mais de Edward.  
>E se ele quisesse o mesmo, da forma que fosse... eu queria também.<p>

-Está diferente. – Jéssica me encarava com um olhar desconfiado, enquanto caminhávamos para a aula naquela segunda-feira.  
>Eu ri, dando de ombros.<br>-Impressão tua.  
>-Não... está bem alegrinha...<br>Eu ri mais ainda.  
>Oh Meu Deus. Estava incontrolável.<br>-Está saindo com alguém?  
>Eu mordi os lábios, até pra evitar de dar gargalhadas histéricas.<br>-Na verdade...  
>-Oh meu deus, eu sabia! - Jessica gritou no meio do corredor e eu a belisquei.<br>-Jess, não grita!  
>-Oh, me desculpa, mas isto é... tão... legal.<br>-Eu sei, mas pára de falar alto! Está todo mundo olhando.  
>-Tá, tá. – ela abaixou o tom de voz - E aí, me conta tudo.<br>-Não tem nada pra contar.  
>Ela rolou os olhos.<br>-Como não? Ainda é aquele cara lá do outro fim de semana? Que você disse que não deu certo?  
>-Sim, é.<br>-Então voltaram a se encontrar?  
>-Digamos que sim. E vamos viajar este fim de semana.<br>Ela arregalou os olhos.  
>-Jura? Isto é demais.<br>-Jéssica, está gritando de novo, pára!  
>-Desculpa! Parei!<br>Nós chegamos em frente a minha sala e eu consegui me livrar dela, sem antes prometer que contaria tudo depois.  
>Eu não sei se estava preparada para tanto, mas podia enrolá-la um pouco.<br>Na verdade, nem sei porque tinha confessado que estava saindo com alguém.  
>Talvez porque precisasse disto.<p>

Na hora do intervalo, ela foi me encontrar em frente à sala e fomos comer.  
>-Ah, não vejo a hora de saber tudo! - ria animada e então parou de rir quando chegamos em frente ao refeitório e demos de cara com os Cullens entrando.<br>Eu fiquei vermelha na hora, me lembrando do vexame do outro dia.  
>Mas eles nos lançaram olhares desinteressados e passaram por nós.<br>Quer dizer, desinteressados para alguém menos observador, porque eu tinha certeza que havia malicia no olhar de Emmett e ressentimento no olhar de Rosalie.  
>E também não me passou despercebido a troca de olhares estranhos entre Alice e Edward.<br>E Edward.

Como sempre, ele estava absolutamente perfeito e foi o último a entrar, mas antes de passar, ele me lançou um sorriso.  
>-Oi, Bella. – e desapareceu.<br>Eu quase desmaiei ali mesmo.  
>Ele tinha mesmo me cumprimentado?<br>-O que foi isto? - Jessica indagou também estupefata.  
>Eu engoli em seco, tentando agir normalmente.<br>Podia estar preparar para contar alguns fatos aleatórios para Jess, mas não que estava transando justamente com Edward Cullen.  
>-Isto o quê? - falei a puxando para dentro e indo para a fila.<br>-Edward Cullen te disse oi!  
>-E daí?<br>-E daí? Desde quando você conhece ele?  
>-Ora, não lembra do dia da festa, que eu bebi e eles me levaram pra casa?<br>-Claro que lembro! Mas não sabia que eram amigos agora!  
>-E não somos!<br>-E por que ele cumprimentou você como se fosse... - ela de repente parou arregalando os olhos – Está saindo com...  
>-Shi! Não termina. – falei, olhando em volta. Os Cullen já estavam sentados em sua mesa habitual e não prestavam atenção em nós. - Claro que não! Acha mesmo que um cara como Edward ia sair comigo? Pára né, Jess!<br>-É, claro que não! E ele não sai com ninguém... talvez seja gay, será?  
>Eu ri.<br>-Eu não sei, e nem quero saber. Esquece os Cullens.  
>-Sim, porque eu quero que me conte sobre seu namorado!<br>Nós sentamos e eu respirei fundo.  
>-Não é um namorado.<br>-Mas vai viajar com ele.  
>-Sim, mas... não é nada, Jess.<br>-Como não é nada? Está transando com ele?  
>Eu fiquei vermelha, mas acenei positivamente.<br>-Estou.  
>Jéssica riu maliciosamente.<br>-Está me surpreendendo, hein? E aí, pra onde vão?  
>-Eu não sei direito. Algum lugar que tem praia.<br>-Que legal! Ah, estou com tanta inveja de você agora!  
>-Eu não ficaria se fosse você. – resmunguei, lutando para não olhar para a mesa dos Cullens.<br>Se Jéssica soubesse o tipo de complicação que eu estava metida...  
>-Não me diga que vai viajar com ele no verão também? E nossa viagem a Forks? Quero te apresentar uns amigos...<br>-Não, não vou, fique tranqüila.

Mas enquanto voltava para a sala de aula, me perguntei se havia a mínima possibilidade de Edward me propor algo assim.  
>E será que eu aceitaria?<br>Eu quase ri de mim mesma.  
>Era óbvio que eu estava pronta pra aceitar qualquer coisa que me deixasse perto dele mais um pouco.<br>Quando entrei na sala, voltei à realidade ao ver Alice Cullen sentada a algumas carteiras de distância.  
>Ela me encarou e depois virou o rosto. Parecia... receosa.<br>Na verdade a impressão que tive era como se ela quisesse falar comigo, mas algo a impedisse.  
>Eu achava melhor assim. Ainda não tinha me recuperado do flagra no apartamento dos Cullens.<br>A semana passou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Já tinha muita coisa para estudar, o que era bom para me distrair. Jéssica continuava a me importunar com perguntas e eu despistava todas.  
>E Edward continuava a agir como se fossemos velhos conhecidos. Ele sorria para mim, acenava, e até cumprimentou Jéssica uma vez. Eu tenho certeza que ela quase desmaiou.<br>-O que deu nele? - ela indagava vermelha.  
>Eu dei de ombros.<br>-Ele parece ser um cara legal.  
>-Será que ele aceitaria sair comigo? - indagou, virando a cadeira para ficar de frente com ele e sorriu ao ajeitar o cabelo.<br>-Eu não sei, Jess. – falei franzindo a testa. Só de imaginar Edward saindo com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse eu, já revirava meu estômago.  
>-Os irmãos dele poderiam começar a socializar também, olha a cara daquela Rosalie, deus me livre!<br>Eu forcei um sorriso despreocupado.  
>Mas a atitude dos Cullens continuava a mesma comigo.<br>Aliás, cada vez que Edward me cumprimentava e um deles estava perto, parecia que eles ficaram mais taciturnos.  
>Definitivamente, eles não iam com a minha cara.<br>Mas o importante é que parece que Edward não se importava com isto.  
>E hoje era quinta-feira. E não faltava muito para estarmos juntos. Bem longe dali.<br>Só nós dois.  
>Eu mal podia esperar.<br>-Jess, está ocupada hoje?  
>-Por quê?<p>

-Acho que estou precisando fazer umas compras.  
>-Jura? Ah, já sei, quer comprar biquínis bem pequenos pra impressionar o gato.<br>Eu ri.  
>-Mais ou menos.<br>Na verdade as roupas que eu tinha não eram nada impressionantes para passar um fim de semana na praia, então eu ia mesmo ter que gastar dinheiro e fazer aquilo que eu não curtia muito: compras.  
>-Ah, eu vou adorar fazer compras com você!<p>

Eu cheguei em casa exausta naquela noite e cheia de sacolas.  
>A maioria das coisas Jéssica tinha escolhido e tinha causado um pequeno rombo na minha parca mesada, mas acho que ia valer a pena.<br>O telefone tocava. E eu dei um pulo ao imaginar que era o celular, mas não era.  
>Eu atendi, me perguntando quem seria.<br>-Oi, Bells.  
>-Oi, Jake. – falei animada por ouvir sua voz.<br>Fazia vários dias que ele não ligava. Na verdade, eu me dava conta disto só agora.  
>-E ai, terminando as aulas?<br>-Sim.  
>-Isto é bom! Significa que logo logo nos veremos de novo.<br>-Claro que sim, não vejo a hora!  
>-Estou ansioso com isto, Bells.<br>Eu engoli em seco. E meu estômago revirou antecipando a hora que eu teria que falar para Jake que nosso acordo não existia mais.  
>Talvez eu devesse dizer agora?<br>Mas não tinha coragem. Eu tinha que contar pessoalmente.  
>-O que vai fazer neste fim de semana?<br>-Semana que vem começam as provas, estou super ocupada estudando. – menti.  
>Óbvio que eu deveria mesmo estar ocupada estudando, mas estaria viajando com Edward Cullen.<br>-Certo... estou com saudades, Bells.  
>-Eu também. Mas em breve a gente se vê de novo.<br>-Sim, não vejo a hora de estarmos juntos. Tchau Bells.  
>Eu desliguei pensando naquela última afirmação.<br>De repente o telefone tocou de novo e desta vez era o celular.  
>Eu atendi sem ar.<br>-Oi.  
>Sua voz linda, suave, perfeita, invadiu meu ouvido e eu fechei os olhos, me esforçando para não suspirar.<br>-Oi.  
>-Estou ligando para te dizer que passarei ai amanhã à noite, tudo bem?<p>

-Tudo bem.  
>-Combinado então?<br>-Combinado.  
>-Então... Até amanhã, Bella.<br>-Até amanhã.  
>Eu desliguei e caí na cama, olhando o teto.<br>Eu podia gritar de felicidade.

Eu acordei animada. Faltavam poucas horas!  
>E quando cheguei no campus, procurei o Volvo com o olhar, mas não vi.<br>Peguei um livro e fiquei por ali, esperando.  
>Até que um carro chamativo vermelho apareceu e os Cullens saltaram.<br>Como sempre meu coração deu um pequeno salto mortal ao ver Edward.  
>E eu esperei, ansiei, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao prédio, pela hora que ele ia olhar e sorrir.<br>Mas isto não aconteceu.  
>Eles caminharam rapidamente por entre as pessoas, que sempre paravam para admirá-los, com a mesma impassividade de sempre, até desaparecem de vista. Lindos, perfeitos e inacessíveis.<br>Edward nem me olhara.  
>Jéssica apareceu ao mesmo tempo.<br>-Oi, e aí, animada?  
>Eu tentei sorrir, mas não consegui.<br>Que diabos fora aquilo?  
>-O que foi? - Jessica indagou.<br>-Nada. – respondi. – Vamos para a aula? Não quero me atrasar.  
>-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está com uma cara...<br>-Não é nada. – eu forcei um sorriso. – Acho que estou ansiosa demais.  
>Ela riu, me abraçando pelos ombros.<br>-Não fique, tenho certeza que vai ser o máximo!  
>Eu tentei ter a mesma positividade que ela, mas não consegui.<p>

Na hora do intervalo, os Cullens tinham desaparecido.  
>Eu balbuciei alguma desculpa para Jéssica e sai para o estacionamento.<br>A BMW vermelha não estava mais ali.  
>Os Cullens tinham ido embora.<p>

Mas não havia motivos para me preocupar, havia?  
>Edward tinha me ligado ontem à noite. Tínhamos combinado que ele iria me buscar hoje.<br>Não devia ser nada demais.

Eu tentava me convencer disto enquanto esperava à tarde no meu quarto.  
>Arrumei a mala. Me arrumei.<br>E esperei.  
>Tentei estudar, tentei ler.<br>Enfim anoiteceu e eu continuei a esperar.  
>E as horas foram passando.<br>E nada de Edward aparecer.  
>Eu olhava pela janela pela enésima vez à procura de um Volvo prata quando o celular tocou.<br>Eu o atendi rapidamente.  
>-Edward?<br>-Oi, não é o Edward. – uma voz feminina falou e eu franzi a testa – Me desculpe, é a Bella Swan?  
>-Sim, sou eu? - respondi sentindo um frio por dentro.<br>Ninguém tinha aquele número. A não ser Edward.  
>-Aqui é Rosalie Cullen.<br>-Oh. – eu engoli em seco. Por que a irmã de Edward estava me ligando?  
>-Me desculpe te ligar, eu liguei a pedido do Edward. Ele não poderá encontrá-la hoje.<br>O quê? Como assim? Eu não conseguia respirar direito, mas tentei me acalmar.  
>-Como assim?<br>-Bom, terá que perguntar para o Edward depois, eu só estou dando um recado.  
>-Eu quero falar com Edward, ele está ai?<br>-Não, ele viajou. Foi algo urgente, por isto estou te ligando. Problemas de... família.  
>-Entendi.<br>Eu podia sentir meu coração afundando no peito.  
>-Olha, tenho que desligar.<br>-Certo, obrigada por... me avisar.  
>Mas Rosalie já tinha desligado.<br>Eu me sentei, olhando o nada.  
>Não íamos mais viajar. Estava tudo cancelado.<br>Pela irmã de Edward. Aquela que me odiava.  
>E pelo que parecia, o próprio Edward pedira para ela me ligar.<br>Dera meu número.  
>E por que ele mesmo não me ligara?<br>Onde diabos ele tinha ido com tanta urgência, que nem podia se dar ao trabalho de cancelar nossa viagem ele mesmo?  
>Olhei minha mala num canto.<br>Cheio das roupas que eu comprara apenas para viajar com ele.  
>E pra quê?<br>Irritada, eu me levantei e comecei a desfazer a mala com fúria.

Um nó se formando na minha garganta, enquanto eu me dava conta do que significava.  
>Era nosso último fim de semana. E não estaríamos mais juntos.<br>Eu só percebi que estava chorando quando a roupa em minhas mãos ficou molhada.  
>Me arrastei até a cama e me joguei lá.<br>Seria uma longa noite.  
>Mas não como eu tinha imaginado.<p>

Acordei com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e um sol pálido entrava no quarto.  
>Minha mala ainda meio desfeita num canto.<br>Fechei os olhos com força.  
>Não, não ia mais pensar em Edward Cullen e naquela maldita viagem.<br>Pra mim chega.  
>Uma noite chorando até cansar fora o fim.<br>E Edward nem merecia isto.  
>O que tínhamos não merecia isto.<br>Era sexo. E o que eu tinha perdido? Apenas um fim de semana de mais sexo.  
>Com certeza era assim que Edward pensara, já que fora resolver sei lá o que da família esquisita dele e nem se dera ao trabalho de me avisar, mandando recadinhos pela irmã insuportável.<br>Que devia ter rido bastante da minha cara, afinal sempre ficara claro que me detestava.  
>Pois todos que fossem para o inferno!<br>Eu não ia mais pensar nisto.  
>Eu não precisava disto.<br>Eu passara dois meses naquela faculdade praticamente não fazendo outra coisa a não ser pensar em Edward Cullen. Enquanto meu pai estava pagando super caro por isto!  
>Pois eu não ia mais perder meu tempo. Bufando, me levantei e peguei o maldito celular e desliguei, jogando na lixeira em seguida.<br>Depois tomei um banho demorado e desfiz a mala.  
>O tempo inteiro ignorando aquela dor idiota no peito.<br>Ia passar. Era apenas decepção pela humilhação de ser jogada pra escanteio tão facilmente.  
>Porque mesmo sendo apenas sexo sem compromisso, eu esperava um pouco mais de respeito da parte dele.<br>Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Eu esperava muito mais daquela semana.  
>Tudo porque ele dissera que queria conversar algo comigo. E depois começara a agir como se se importasse na faculdade, mesmo na frente dos irmãos idiotas.<br>No final a idiota fora eu.

Mas tudo bem. Eu podia conviver com isto. Com a realidade.  
>Meu caso com Edward acabara.<br>Eu passaria o fim de semana como eu deveria estar passando: estudando para as provas finais.  
>E ponto final.<p>

Meu fim de semana fora péssimo.  
>Eu me matara de estudar. Me esforçara mesmo pra não pensar no que eu podia estar fazendo se tivesse viajado com Edward. E toda vez que me dava vontade de chorar, eu engolia as lágrimas corajosamente, dizendo a mim mesma que ele não merecia nada disto.<br>Eu ia superar. Apenas mais uma semana e então estaria em Forks.  
>Com meu pai, com Jake.<br>Com pessoas que se importavam comigo verdadeiramente.  
>Me arrastei para fora da cama naquela segunda-feira me perguntando se veria Edward e seus irmãos lá.<br>Eu queria mesmo não ter que ver nenhum deles.  
>Então caminhei rapidamente pelo campus, sem nem olhar para os lados e fui direto para a sala.<br>Na hora do intervalo eu fui para a biblioteca com a desculpa que tinha que estudar. Felizmente Jéssica estava tão preocupada com suas provas que nem me importunou muito.  
>Mas óbvio que ela deixara claro que ia querer saber tudo sobre meu fim de semana depois.<br>Bom, não teria muita coisa pra contar!  
>Desanimada, abri o livro e então uma sombra apareceu na minha frente.<br>-Oi, Bella.  
>Eu levantei o olhar ao ouvir a voz de Edward Cullen e lá estava ele.<br>Ainda perfeito.  
>Ainda o cara que me fizera sofrer.<br>Fechei a cara.  
>-O que você quer?<br>-Queria te explicar...  
>-Sobre o fim de semana? Ah, sua irmã já falou. – disse dando de ombros, como não tivesse a menor importância.<br>Eu não deixaria Edward saber o quanto eu estava ressentida.  
>-O que ela disse?<br>-Não muito. Que você tinha um problema de família. Eu só acho que você podia ter me ligado e não pedido pra sua irmã.  
>-Bella, sei que devia ter ligado...<br>-Devia sim, mas tudo bem. O importante é que eu fui avisada, não é?  
>-Bella, eu sei que deve estar brava...<br>-Não estou brava. – menti – Bom, claro que a gente ia viajar, ia ser divertido, mas na verdade, foi até melhor assim, eu aproveitei para estudar e também saí com a Jéssica. - as mentiras iam se multiplicando – A gente fez compras.

-Não gosta de compras.  
>-Acho que eu gosto um pouco.<br>Ele franziu a testa, como se estudando minhas palavras.  
>-Realmente não se importa?<br>-Eu não me importo. Não me deve nada. Tudo bem.  
>-Eu não queria que terminasse assim. – ele disse por fim, como se procurasse palavras. – Eu queria mesmo poder te explicar...<br>-Mas acabou, não é? - eu tinha orgulho da firmeza da minha voz. – Eu tenho muitas provas esta semana e... viajo para a casa do meu pai.  
>Eu não queria que Edward me explicasse nada. Eu queria que ele sumisse da minha frente.<br>-Sim, acabou. – mas ouvir o acabou da boca dele me abalou. Eu engoli o nó na minha garganta, juntando meus livros rapidamente e me levantei.  
>-Então acho que é isto, eu tenho que voltar pra aula, tenho uma prova importante agora, tchau, Edward.<br>Eu comecei a andar com pressa, antes que desmoronasse na sua frente, mas ele me seguiu e estava a minha frente antes que eu impedisse.  
>-Bella, eu só queria dizer... foi melhor assim.<br>-Melhor o quê?  
>-Não podemos ser... amigos.<br>Eu ri sem humor.  
>-Nunca fomos amigos. A gente apenas fez sexo, Edward. E nosso acordo acabou. É simples assim.<br>-Eu sei. Eu só queria... Deixa pra lá.  
>-Tchau, Edward.<br>Eu me afastei, quase correndo e me tranquei no primeiro banheiro que achei, enxugando as lágrimas traidoras.  
>Pronto. Agora sim tinha acabado de verdade.<p>

E praticamente não vi o Cullens naquela semana. E estava achando ótimo.  
>Evitava ao máximo sair das salas de aula, com desculpa que tinha que estudar.<br>Jéssica insistira em saber como fora o fim de semana e eu acabara confessando que não acontecera.  
>Ela quisera saber detalhes, mas eu tivera que ser bem ríspida em dizer que não queria falar sobre o assunto. E ela não insistira.<br>Na sexta-feira eu comecei a fazer minhas malas. Desta vez para ir pra Forks.

E eu queria estar feliz. Mas sentia apenas alívio por estar saindo de perto de uma certa família.  
>Não que eles ficariam por ali. Provavelmente eles iriam para algum lugar bem luxuoso, cheio de gente rica como eles. Pois que fossem para o inferno.<br>Eu só queria esquecer que eles existiam.  
>Infelizmente ainda tive que vê-los mais uma vez naquela tarde, enquanto ia buscar minhas notas.<br>Eles estavam saindo do prédio. Uma olhada rápida, não vi Edward entre eles. Estavam apenas os dois casais.  
>Era um alivio. E um pesar.<br>Porque eu era tão idiota que não ligaria de vê-lo uma última vez.  
>Passei por eles, com a cabeça baixa e entrei no prédio.<br>Mas acho que ainda pude ouvir Alice Cullen resmungando.  
>-Tudo isto é tão ridículo...<br>-Cala a boca. – Rosalie pediu.  
>-Você pensa como eu que eu sei.<br>-Sim, mas agora já está resolvido de uma maneira ou de outra, não é?  
>-Eu ainda acho...<br>-Chega Alice, Edward não ia gostar nada destas suas ideias...  
>E então eles se afastaram mais e eu não ouvi mais nada.<br>Na manhã seguinte, eu e Jéssica fomos para Forks.

Meu pai me buscou no aeroporto e eu fiquei feliz em vê-lo.  
>-E aí, como foram as provas? - indagou a caminho de Forks.<br>-Fui bem, mas poderia ter ido melhor. – respondi sinceramente.  
>Só era melhor meu pai não saber do motivo que me "distraíra".<br>-Tenho certeza que será melhor no próximo semestre.  
>-Eu me esforçarei para ser.<br>-Sei de alguém que está super ansioso de vê-la.  
>Eu sorri.<br>-Jacob.  
>-Claro que sim. Eu o convidei pra jantar lá em casa hoje, não se importa, não é?<br>-Não. – mas eu me importava sim. Acho que precisava de um tempo antes de encarar Jake.  
>-E então, e o seu... seu... - Charlie ficou vermelho.<br>Eu mordi os lábios com força.  
>-Acabou.<br>Minha voz tinha tremido? Mas que droga. Espero que meu pai não tenha percebido.  
>Charlie olhou de relance para mim.<br>-E está tudo bem com isto?  
>Eu forcei um sorriso.<br>-Claro que sim, eu te falei que não era nada sério, pai.  
>-É, talvez seja melhor assim mesmo. É muito nova pra alguma coisa séria.<br>Eu não respondi.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu fiquei feliz de ir pro meu antigo quarto. O mesmo que me recebera todo verão.  
>Mas agora era como se eu não fosse a mesma.<br>Desfiz as malas, enquanto Charlie dizia estar preparando o jantar.  
>Eu não queria ferir seus sentimentos, mas Charlie era péssimo na cozinha e eu teria que ir lá salvar nosso jantar assim que terminasse as malas.<br>Coloquei as roupas que tinha comprado com Jéssica no guarda-roupa, sentindo um peso no peito.  
>Onde será que Edward estava agora?<br>Será que ainda lembrava que eu existia?  
>Quando é que aquilo iria passar?<br>-Bella, telefone! - meu pai gritou e eu fechei o armário.  
>-Já vou. – gritei de volta e desci.<br>Era minha mãe.  
>-Oi querida.<br>-Oi mãe.  
>-E ai, já em Forks, hein?<br>-Claro que sim.  
>-E as provas?<br>-Fui bem.  
>-Que vozinha desanimada é esta?<br>-Nada, cansaço de viagem.  
>-Bella, você não me engana.<br>-Mãe...  
>-O que aconteceu com aquele garoto que estava saindo?<br>-Nada.  
>-Como assim?<br>-Não estamos mais saindo.  
>-É por isto que esta triste?<br>-Não estou triste.  
>-Está sim. Ah Bella, eu sinto muito.<br>-Mãe, pára com isto.  
>Deus, ela ia me fazer chorar.<p>

-Devia ter vindo para cá primeiro, antes de ir para Forks.  
>-Eu irei para Phoenix nas duas ultimas semanas como sempre!<br>-Mas você está sofrendo!  
>-Mãe, não estou sofrendo, que exagero! Agora eu tenho que desligar, papai está acabando com nosso jantar. Te ligo depois, beijo! - e desliguei antes que ela insistisse mais e fui realmente tentar salvar alguma coisa para comer.<br>Jacob chegou algum tempo depois.  
>Eu levei um susto ao vê-lo como sempre levava.<br>Ele sempre crescia mais e ficava mais forte.  
>-Ei, Bells. – ele sorriu e eu pulei em seus braços, enquanto ele me girava.<br>-Hello, biceps! - falei rindo.  
>Ele deu de ombros.<br>-Eu cresci.  
>-Percebi.<br>-Ei, garotos, vamos comer. – Charlie chamou e nós sentamos à mesa.  
>E conversamos sobre as novidades da cidade. Quem casara com quem, quem fora embora, quem morrera e parece que tínhamos até novos moradores.<p>

-Se mudou um casal muito simpático para a cidade, Bells. – meu pai dizia.  
>-Ah é? Nunca chega ninguém novo aqui.<br>Forks era uma cidade minúscula e fria, onde chovia a maior parte do ano.  
>-Simpáticos e ricos. – Jacob riu irônico.<br>-Gente rica aqui em Forks?  
>-Ele é médico, está trabalhando no hospital da cidade, mas Jacob tem razão, eles são muito ricos. Dinheiro antigo, imagino.<br>-Se tem tanto dinheiro, deviam estar numa ilha cheia de sol. – brinquei.  
>-Pode até ser, é o Dr Cullen...<br>Eu parei com o garfo a meio centímetro da boca.  
>-O que disse?<br>-Eu ia dizendo que o Dr Cullen...  
>Meu coração parou de bater.<br>-Cullen? O senhor disse Cullen?  
>Meus Deus, quantos Cullens podiam existir. Não era possível.<br>-Sim, Carlisle Cullen e Esme Cullen. Pessoas ótimas, como ia dizendo, adoram um trabalho filantrópico, estas coisas.  
>-Coisa de gente rica que não tem o que fazer. – Jake riu.<br>-Eles têm filhos? - indaguei com a voz trêmula.  
>-Têm sim, são adultos e estudam fora.<br>-Adultos? - eu mal conseguia respirar – Quantos filhos? O senhor os conhece?  
>-Eu apenas os vi de relance, não vêm muito aqui. Mas causam furor na cidade quando aparecem, todos bonitos, duas garotas e três rapazes. Principalmente um tal de Edward.<br>Minha cabeça girou.  
>Edward.<br>Não era possível.  
>Os pais de Edward estavam morando justamente na cidade de Forks.<br>Eu não podia acreditar! Era coincidência demais.

-Bella, tudo bem? - Charlie indagou e eu respirei fundo.  
>-Tudo bem, acho que só estou cansada. - eu levantei da mesa tirando os pratos e Jacob me ajudou.<br>-Charlie, pode ir assistir seu jogo, eu ajudo a Bella a lavar a louça.  
>-Muito bem, Jacob. – Charlie sorriu satisfeito e foi para a sala.<br>Jacob me acompanhou para a cozinha.  
>-Eu lavo e você seca? - falou e eu sorri.<br>A gente sempre fazia isto.  
>-Tudo bem.<br>Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar que Edward podia estar na cidade.  
>Afinal, ele podia vir visitar os pais, não é?<br>Ou talvez eu estivesse me preocupando à toa.  
>Provavelmente todos eles viajariam para algum destino exótico.<br>Não conseguia imaginar Rosalie Cullen satisfeita em passar suas férias em um lugar como Forks.  
>-Bella? Está distraída! - Jacob me beliscou e eu ri.<br>-Estou um pouco cansada, só isto.  
>-Que pena, ia falar pra gente dar um volta...<br>-Ah Jake, pra outro dia, pode ser? Estou com sono.  
>-Tudo bem. – ele concordou, mas parecia um pouco decepcionado – Você viu meu presente?<br>-Presente?  
>-Estou vendo que nem percebeu. Vem aqui.<br>Ele me puxou pela mão escada acima. Pude ver meu pai roncando no sofá.  
>Entramos no meu quarto.<br>-Que presente? - indaguei de novo. - Está aqui?  
>-Olhe em volta.<br>Eu olhei curiosa, até ver algo pendurado na cabeceira da minha cama.  
>-Oh, isto é novo.<br>-É um apanhador de sonhos. – ele explicou. – Gostou?  
>-Claro, é lindo, muito obrigada. - e o abracei.<br>E quando me soltei, ele me olhava estranhamente.  
>Estávamos sentados na minha cama agora.<br>E eu quis me afastar, mas ele segurou minha mão.  
>-Bells, eu estive pensando muito em você e sobre o que falamos há dois anos.<br>Eu mordi os lábios.  
>-Jake, faz tanto tempo.<br>Ele ficou sério.  
>-Você esqueceu?<br>-Não. – confessei e ele sorriu.  
>-Você me disse ao telefone, dois meses atrás que... nada tinha mudado.<br>-Jake... - eu tentei tirar a mão, mas era impossível.

-Pra mim também não mudou, Bells. E eu estou feliz que vá ser com você. Eu tenho sonhado com isto há tanto tempo e finalmente...  
>-Jake, pare. – pedi e finalmente consegui tirar a minha mão. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.<br>-O que foi?  
>Eu respirei fundo.<br>-Eu estive com alguém... nestes últimos dois meses.  
>-Mas você me disse...<br>-Eu sei, até aquele momento estava tudo igual, mas eu conheci alguém e...bem, eu não sou mais virgem, Jacob.  
>Jacob ficou em silêncio me encarando, como se tentando entender.<br>-Você transou com outro cara?  
>-Sim.<br>-Como você pôde? - ele se levantou, todo bravo.  
>-Jake, não precisa agir assim...<br>-Eu esperei por você, eu achei que tínhamos uma promessa.  
>-Não, a gente concordou que ia transar se ainda fôssemos virgens e não que esperaríamos um ao outro!<br>-Eu achei que tinha ficado implícito! De que outra maneira concordaria Bella? Eu achei que queria que fosse comigo, que eu fosse o primeiro.  
>-Jacob, nós somos amigos.<br>-Eu amo você!  
>Oh meu deus.<br>-Jake...  
>-Eu amei você sempre! E achei que só não ficávamos juntos porque eu era mais novo e você disse isto! Disse que não ia transar comigo porque eu tinha 16 anos, mas quando...<br>-Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquilo! Nó somos amigos, Jacob! Acho que está confundindo as coisas!  
>-Não, Bella. Quem confundiu foi você. Eu queria mesmo ficar com você. Sempre quis. E você transa com o primeiro idiota de faculdade que...<br>-Não fala assim!  
>-Eu vou embora.<br>-Jake, espera, não vai assim.  
>-Não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui.<br>Eu o vi se afastar e a porta bater lá embaixo.  
>E deitei na minha cama, me encolhendo.<br>E de novo eu passei a noite chorando por um cara.  
>Mas desta vez por um motivo diferente.<br>Eu sentia que tinha perdido meu melhor amigo.

*

No dia seguinte Jéssica me ligou.  
>-E ai como está?<br>-Tudo bem.  
>-Nossa que desânimo! Mas não se preocupe, vou te animar.<br>-Duvido que consiga.  
>-Eu consigo tudo! Hoje vou sair com uns amigos, e quero que você os conheça!<br>-Não sei se estou sociável...  
>-Tem que estar! Eu busco você às 20h!<br>E desligou antes que eu pudesse dizer não.

-O que aconteceu com Jacob ontem? - Charlie indagou curioso no jantar.  
>-Nada.<br>-Ele saiu batendo a porta e parecia nervoso.  
>-É que... eu contei pra ele que saí com alguém e acho que não reagiu muito bem.<br>-Ah Bella, sempre desconfiei que este garoto fosse apaixonado por você.  
>-Somos apenas amigos.<br>-Porque você quer. Se não está mais com o rapaz da faculdade, podia dar uma chance ao Jacob.  
>-Não, pai. Isto não vai acontecer.<br>-Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Jéssica apareceu exatamente ás 20h e buzinou.  
>-Pai, eu vou sair. – falei na porta da sala.<br>-Aonde vai?  
>-Sair com a Jéssica, lembra dela?<br>-Sim, não volte tarde, hein?  
>-Pode deixar.<p>

Jéssica me abraçou e me mediu criticamente quando entrei no carro.  
>-Nem pra se arrumar um pouquinho?<br>Eu ri.  
>-Onde vamos? Algum baile de gala?<br>Ela deu partida.  
>-Nada demais. Um bar mais ou menos na cidade. Deve saber que não tem nada interessante pra se fazer aqui.<br>-Eu nunca saí aqui em Forks.  
>-Fica fazendo o que então?<br>-Eu tenho um amigo, o Jacob, e geralmente eu fico com ele.  
>-Oh... entendi. – ela piscou.<br>-Não deste jeito! - falei ficando vermelha. - Ele é dois anos mais novo do que eu, mas a gente faz companhia um ao outro.  
>-Podia ter chamado ele pra vir hoje.<br>-Não sei se ele gostaria...  
>Depois de ontem, possivelmente Jacob não quisesse me ver nunca mais.<br>Eu ignorei a dor que isto me causava.  
>Nós chegamos em frente a um bar e saltamos.<br>-Vai gostar de conhecer meus amigos e eles vão adorá-la.  
>Nos entramos e uma banda tocava rock e Jéssica me levou há uma mesa onde havia três pessoas.<br>-Oi gente. Esta é a Bella Swan. – e ela apontou para as pessoas na mesa – Esta é Angela, este é Mike Newton.

-Oi. – eu cumprimentei a todos.  
>O que ela chamava de Mike Newton bateu na cadeira ao seu lado, me medindo.<br>-Sente aqui.  
>Eu sentei e ele se inclinou.<br>-Swan, hã? Algo a ver com o Chefe Swan?  
>-É meu pai.<br>-Hum, namorar a filha do xerife nem pensar então?  
>Jéssica lhe deu um tapa na nuca.<br>-Cala a boca, Mike! - e virou-se para Angela – Cadê seu namorado?  
>-Ainda não voltou da faculdade, chega amanhã.<br>-Que pena.  
>-E você tem namorado, filha do xerife? - Mike indagou e eu acho que ele já estava um pouco bêbado.<br>-Não, não tenho. – respondi.  
>-Interessante.<br>-Mike, deixa a Bella em paz. – Jess pediu e se levantou. – Quer beber o que Bella? Vou buscar.  
>-Eu vou com você. - falei e me levantei rápido a acompanhando.<br>Queria me livrar de Mike Newton.  
>-Não liga pro Mike, ele é tão chato às vezes! Nós já namoramos no colégio.<br>-Jura?  
>-Mas durou pouco. Sabe como é, né? Íamos para faculdades diferentes... não ia dar certo, e...<br>Eu olhava em volta, já distraída de sua tagarelice e então parei horrorizada.  
>Há poucos metros de distância estavam Rosalie e Alice Cullen.<br>E elas me viram também.  
>E pareciam igualmente surpresas.<br>Meus olhos percorreram em volta delas, buscando outro Cullen.  
>Mas não havia ninguém conhecido.<br>Nem Emmett e Jasper.  
>E muito menos Edward.<br>Eu me senti sufocar mesmo assim.  
>Não queria, não podia encontrar com Edward.<br>Grudei no braço de Jéssica.  
>-O que foi... Oh, os Cullens! - ela disse animada – Não é legal? Fiquei sabendo esta tarde que os pais deles moram aqui agora! É muita sorte nossa e...<br>-Podemos ir embora? - pedi alarmada.  
>-O quê? Por quê?<br>-Não estou me sentindo bem.  
>-Mas acabamos de chegar! Não podemos ir!<br>-Desculpa, Jess. Eu tenho que ir. - e sem esperar por ela eu me dirigi à porta e quando estava saindo do bar parei ao ver o Volvo Prata.  
>E saindo de dentro dele, Edward Cullen.<br>Nossos olhares se encontraram e foi como se o mundo parasse.

continua


	18. Chapter 18

-Ei, Bella, está doida? Onde está indo?  
>Ouvi a voz de Jessica atrás de mim como se viesse de muito longe.<br>Edward continuava parado me encarando como se eu fosse um fantasma.  
>-Oh... Edward Cullen. – Jéssica exclamou o fitando e sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Oi Edward, que coincidência hein? Adorei saber que os pais de vocês moram na cidade! Sabia que Bella e eu também somos daqui?<br>Oh Meu Deus, Jéssica, cala a boca!  
>-É... olá... Jéssica. – ele disse por fim - E Bella.<br>Oh, eu estou enlouquecendo ou ele demorou mais tempo para pronunciar meu nome?  
>Devia ser insanidade, com certeza.<br>-Oi. – murmurei.  
>-Então, Bella, vamos voltar! Quem sabe podemos convidar o Edward e as irmãs para sentar com a gente? - ela falou esperançosa.<br>-Não, Jéssica, preciso mesmo ir embora.  
>-Mas você veio de carona comigo e eu definitivamente não vou embora agora! Que hora que você achou para não se sentir bem!<br>-Eu a levo. – Edward disse de repente.  
>Não sei quem estava mais estupefata se eu ou Jéssica.<br>-Não, não precisa. – respondi rápido.  
>-Mas você não tem como ir embora a esta hora. E sua amiga disse que não está bem.<br>Claro que eu não estava bem! E era por causa dele!  
>Como é que eu podia agora me enfiar no Volvo justamente como ele?<br>Estava fora de cogitação!  
>O silêncio era tenso, e Jéssica olhava de um para outro e então bufou.<br>-Bella, talvez seja melhor ir com o Edward mesmo, ele está sendo muito gentil em oferecer uma carona, vai com ele. – e me deu um empurrão, enquanto Edward já abria a porta do carro e Jéssica praticamente me jogou lá dentro.  
>-Mas eu...<br>Sabia que estava fazendo uma bobagem tremenda, mas Jéssica sorriu e piscou para mim, enquanto Edward dava a volta e sentava no banco do motorista.  
>Como é que eu tinha me metido naquilo?<p>

Edward deu partida e eu tentei não respirar.  
>Tentei não olhar pra ele.<br>Tentei manter a sanidade. Mas era impossível.  
>Eu estava no Volvo de Edward Cullen.<br>Aquele mesmo onde a gente tinha transado há poucas semanas.  
>Eu mordi os lábios com força. Até respirar era difícil.<br>Porque o cheiro único e delicioso dele invadia minhas narinas.  
>E eu que achava que não veria Edward por um bom tempo.<br>E quando o visse novamente, como no começo do ano letivo, já estaria curada daquilo.  
>Mas não. Estávamos morando na mesma cidade. Pelo menos por um tempo.<br>E agora sabe deus como eu estava no carro com ele indo para minha casa.  
>A sorte estava contra mim, definitivamente.<br>-Você está bem? - ele perguntou de repente. A voz perfeita invadindo o carro.  
>Me lembrava de quando eu a ouvia contra minha pele...<br>Pára com isto, Bella. Agora.  
>Limpei a garganta.<br>-Estou, era apenas... uma indisposição. – chamada Cullens, pensei irônica.  
>-Estou surpresa de vê-la aqui.<br>-Eu também estou surpresa de saber que seus pais moram aqui.  
>-Parece informada.<br>Eu dei de ombros.  
>-Cidade pequena.<br>-Então não foi uma surpresa me ver hoje.  
>-Não exatamente. Mas claro que não tinha como saber se estavam na cidade com seus pais ou não.<br>-Eu nunca podia imaginar encontrá-la aqui. – ele parecia estar falando com ele mesmo.  
>-Que pena pra você. – falei irônica. – Com certeza deve ser um inconveniente me encontrar!<br>-Não sabe do que está falando.  
>-Sei mais do que pensa.<br>Ele riu. Mas não havia humor.  
>-Ah, Bella, não sabe não.<br>Eu o encarei. Um erro.  
>Olhar seu perfil de estátua grega. Era a perfeição.<br>Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?  
>-Então por que não me conta?<br>E o que ele podia ter para me contar?

Que era um menino rico que não dava a mínima para sentimentos, que por isto escolhia transar sem compromisso, apenas pra não se envolver com ninguém?  
>Disto eu já sabia.<br>E que os irmãos deviam achar o cúmulo ele estar fazendo sexo com alguém tão comum como eu?  
>Provavelmente se houvesse mais alguma garota Cullen no grupo, Edward estaria namorando com ela.<br>E ficaria tudo entre eles.  
>Eram ridículos.<br>E eu devia ficar feliz de estar livre deles.  
>-Onde você mora? - ele perguntou, e só então percebi que nem tinha falado meu endereço para ele.<br>Eu expliquei e rapidamente estávamos em frente a minha casa.  
>-É aqui. Pode parar. – pedi, já tirando o cinto, que parecia preso.<br>Edward se inclinou para tirar e eu prendi a respiração.  
>Como se adiantasse alguma coisa. Meus dedos coçaram para não tocar seus cabelos. Tão perto...<br>-Pronto. – ele disse se afastando e eu praticamente pulei do carro.  
>Infelizmente Edward fez o mesmo.<br>-Bella, espere.  
>-Edward, obrigada pela carona, mas é melhor ir embora.<br>Ele parou.  
>-Sim, acho que tem razão.<br>De repente a porta da minha casa se abriu e Jacob apareceu.  
>-Bells! Ainda bem que chegou, eu... - então ele parou ao ver Edward – Quem é este?<br>Primeiro eu fiquei feliz de ver Jacob; Ele tinha voltado, afinal.  
>Talvez ainda fosse meu amigo.<br>Mas agora ele olhava para Edward com cara de poucos amigos.  
>-Jake, este é Edward Cullen.<br>-Ah, o filho do médico.  
>-Edward, este é Jacob Black, meu amigo.<br>Os dois apertaram as mãos, mas ainda tensos.  
>-De onde estão vindo? Seu pai falou que praticamente acabou de sair com uma tal de Jéssica.<p>

-Sim, mas eu não me senti bem e ai o Edward me deu uma carona.  
>-Ah, não sabia que se conheciam...<br>-Nos conhecemos hoje. – falei rápido. Não quis dizer que conhecia Edward da faculdade, pois Jake podia juntar dois mais dois. - E ele já estava de partida, obrigada pela carona, Edward.  
>Edward olhou de mim para Jacob com um semblante indecifrável e então se afastou sem falar nada.<br>E eu senti um estranho pesar de vê-lo partir.  
>Mas era melhor assim.<br>Era como tinha que ser.  
>Eu e Edward não pertencíamos ao mesmo mundo.<br>-Bells, eu vim te pedir desculpas por ontem. – Jacob falou e eu o encarei. – Eu sinto muito. Não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas...  
>-Tudo bem.<br>-Eu fiquei... com ciúmes, acho que tem razão. Acho que confundi as coisas.  
>-Então ainda somos amigos?<br>Ele sorriu abrindo os braços.  
>-Os melhores.<br>E eu o abracei de volta.  
>Era bom saber que pelo menos aquilo eu ainda tinha.<br>Jacob foi embora, depois de combinarmos de nos encontrarmos em La Push amanhã e eu subi para meu quarto.  
>Se eu tivesse sorte, não encontraria mais Edward Cullen naquele verão.<br>Mas eu devia saber que a sorte não estava do meu lado.

Jacob apareceu na tarde seguinte como combinado e nós entramos em seu velho habbitt em direção a La Push.  
>-E aí, o que vamos fazer hoje? - indaguei quando parou o carro em frente a sua casa.<br>Eu gostava de estar ali. Era como voltar no tempo.  
>Onde tudo era tão simples e seguro.<br>Ele riu e puxou minha mão para a garagem.  
>-Lembra que no último verão eu estava arrumando umas motos?<br>-Claro que sim.  
>Ele abriu a porta da garagem e eu vi duas motos.<br>-Uau! Você terminou?  
>-Quase novinhas, baby.<br>-Que demais!  
>-E aí, tem coragem de dar uma volta?<br>Eu dei pulinhos.  
>-Claro que sim! Vamos agora!<br>Era isto que eu gostava em estar com Jacob.  
>Eu podia ser jovem e inconseqüente.<br>Eu nunca tinha andado de moto, mas uma vez confessara a Jacob que tinha vontade.  
>E ele riu o tempo inteiro enquanto tentava me ensinar.<br>-Eu já estou pronta. – falei acelerando.  
>-Bella, acho que não, espera.<br>Ms eu não ouvi e acelerei.  
>Primeiro foi uma delícia. Sentir o vento no rosto, e aumentei a velocidade.<br>Então eu estava fora do controle e no minuto seguinte era jogada no chão.  
>-Bella, ficou maluca? - Jacob veio correndo e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, enquanto eu tentava me mexer.<br>-Achei que conseguia...  
>-Falei para esperar. – ele me ajudou a ficar em pé - Precisamos ir ao pronto socorro.<br>-Não acho que é preciso... - gemi, meu joelho doía um pouco, minhas mãos estavam arranhadas e havia um ardor na minha testa.  
>-Precisa sim, sua testa está sangrando.<br>Eu coloquei a mão na cabeça e senti o liquido pegajoso.  
>-Oh Droga.<br>-Vem, vamos pegar o carro!

Uma hora depois eu estava na sala de curativo esperando o médico.  
>Jacob andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado.<br>-Jake, pára com isto, está me deixando nervosa.  
>Um homem loiro entrou na sala, segurando uma ficha e pousou os olhos azuis em mim.<br>Ah não.

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente.  
>Aquele era Carlisle Cullen. O pai de Edward.<br>Eu o reconhecia das fotos.  
>-E então, o que aconteceu?<br>-Ela caiu. – Jacob falou por mim e eu o fuzilei com o olhar.  
>-Eu posso falar por mim, Jacob!<br>Carlisle Cullen me examinava e soltou um riso.  
>Ele era bonito. E muito jovem ainda.<br>Era difícil imaginar que ele era pai de todas os Cullens.  
>-Então me conte, como se machucou?<br>-Eu caí. De moto.  
>Ele estava abaixado olhando os arranhões no meu joelho e me lançou um olhar intrigado.<br>-Moto?  
>Eu fiquei vermelha.<br>-Eu falei pra ela. – Jake de novo se intrometeu.  
>-Cala a boca, Jacob! Sim, eu estava andando de moto e caí. Foi só isto.<br>Carlisle se afastou.  
>-Não parece nada grave mesmo. Teremos que limpar os arranhões e levará uns pontos na testa. - ele pegou a ficha - E depois pode ir embora... - de repente ele parou e me encarou – Isabella Swan?<br>Opa. Por que ele estava com aquela cara?  
>Será que ele sabia quem eu era?<br>Havia alguma chance de Edward ou algum dos Cullens terem contado?  
>-Sim, este ainda é meu nome. – murmurei, abaixando o olhar.<br>-É filha do Chefe Swan. – ele falou sorrindo.  
>-Ah sim. - falei aliviada – Charlie Swan é meu pai.<br>-Ele não ficará muito feliz com isto, suponho.  
>Eu revirei os olhos.<br>-Nem um pouco.  
>-Muito bem. A enfermeira irá fazer os curativos. Estou passando alguns remédios para a dor, se precisar.<br>-Obrigada.  
>Ele sorriu.<br>-Se cuida, Isabella Swan.  
>E saiu da sala.<br>-Ainda bem que não foi nada hein? - Jake falou.  
>-Eu te disse.<p>

Algum tempo depois eu fui dispensada e nós fomos embora.  
>Quando estava entrando no carro de Jake que eu o vi.<br>Edward estava saindo do Volvo prata.

Como sempre meu coração disparou ridiculamente no peito.  
>E eu entrei naquele estado quase hipnótico de deslumbramento.<br>Até que uma outra pessoa saiu do carro.  
>Uma mulher. Loira. E linda.<br>E não era sua irmã Rosalie. Era uma estranha. Pelo menos para mim.  
>Ela se colocou a seu lado e os dois caminharam conversando até desaparecerem dentro do hospital.<br>Agora meu coração estava afundando no peito.  
>Quem diabos era aquela?<p>

-Aquele era o tal Cullen? - Jacob indagou, dando partida.  
>Eu dei de ombros.<br>-Parece que sim.  
>-Aquela é a namorada dele?<br>-Como é que eu posso saber? - indaguei rispidamente e me arrependi em seguida – Quer dizer, não faço ideia, não conheço ele...  
>Oh Meu Deus.<br>Será que Edward tinha uma namorada?  
>De repente algumas coisa pareciam fazer sentido.<br>Talvez fosse por isto que ele não saía com ninguém na faculdade. Ele já tinha uma namorada em algum lugar.  
>E eu?<br>Ele sempre dissera "sem compromisso". Apenas Sexo.  
>E com prazo de validade.<br>Claro, porque ele ia voltar para a namorada no verão.  
>Eu senti um nó se formar em minha garganta.<br>Será que eu estava sendo absurda? Aquela loira podia ser qualquer coisa.  
>Mas podia ser namorada de Edward também.<br>E eu estava na mesma cidade que eles.  
>Não era justo. Nem um pouco.<br>Jacob entrou comigo e esperou meu pai chegar.  
>Eu tentei ser uma pessoa legal, mas não sei se estava conseguindo.<br>Pelos menos eu tinha a desculpa de estar com dor.  
>Sim, eu tinha dor.<br>Mas não era física.  
>Era uma dor bem pior.<br>Será que Edward teria mesmo escondido aquilo de mim?  
>Por isto que os Cullens me odiavam? Eu seria "a outra?".<br>Era demais só de pensar.  
>Meu pai chegou à noite e deu um pequeno sermão sobre responsabilidade e nem Jacob assumindo a culpa ajudou muito.<br>-Pai, não exagera.  
>-Você podia estar morta a esta hora! Não é exagero!<br>-Mas não estou, estou bem!  
>-Jacob, vá para sua casa.<br>Jacob ainda tentou argumentar, mas acabou indo embora.  
>-Não precisava ter mandado ele embora!<br>-Ele podia ter te impedido, mas as motos são dele!  
>-Eu andei porque quis!<p>

-Achei que fosse mais responsável, Bella!  
>-Era só uma brincadeira, pai.<br>-Que podia acabar mal.  
>-Está bem, pai. Já entendi, ok? Não vou mais andar de moto com Jacob, se isto te deixar mais tranqüilo.<br>-É bom mesmo!  
>Ele se mexia de lá pra cá tentando fazer o jantar e eu peguei a panela de sua mão.<br>-Deixa que eu faço isto.  
>-Mas precisa fazer repouso.<br>-Estou só com uns arranhões, não é nada.  
>-O que o médico disse?<br>-O que estou te falando agora. Aliás, – eu mordi os lábios, enquanto mexia o macarrão na panela – Conhece o Dr Cullen.  
>-Ah sim, ótimo médico. Teve sorte.<br>-E também vi um dos seus filhos... Edward.  
>-Sei...Vai me dizer que também está apaixonada por ele agora.<br>Eu virei para o meu pai, com os olhos arregalados e ele ria.  
>Claro. Era uma brincadeira.<br>Meu pai não sabia de nada.  
>-Vai ter que entrar na fila!<br>-Que bobagem pai! Na verdade... Ele estava com uma moça loira... Será que é namorada dele?  
>-Não era uma das irmãs?<br>-Não, não era.  
>-Pode ser. Pelo o que eu sei, ele é solteiro. Pelo menos nunca apareceu por aqui com alguma garota.<br>-Sei...  
>Será mesmo que a tal moça loira não era namorada de Edward?<br>Eu estava me roendo para saber.  
>Eu precisava saber.<br>Mas não queria.  
>Porque eu não tinha ideia do estrago que isto causaria em mim.<p>

Jéssica ligou no dia seguinte, me chamando para sair de novo.  
>-Não vai dar. Eu caí ontem.<br>-Caiu?  
>-Caí de moto.<br>-Nem sabia que andava de moto!  
>Eu ri.<br>-Eu não ando mesmo, por isto caí.  
>-E aí, como foi com o Edward naquela noite?<br>-E aí nada, o que poderia ser, Jéssica?  
>-E aí que eu senti a tensão no ar! Eu acho que ele está afim de você, Bella!<br>-Até parece! Ele foi apenas educado em me levar em casa.  
>-Ah que pena, se bem que... Ontem a Angela disse que viu ele com uma loira na cidade.<br>Minhas mãos tremeram no telefone.  
>-Ah é? É namorada dele?<br>-Não sei, mas claro que vou descobrir, não é? Depois te conto se temos concorrente!

-Jéssica!  
>Ela riu.<br>-Tudo bem, vou desligar, que vou me arrumar pra sair. Tem certeza que não vai?  
>-Tenho sim.<br>-Então tchau.  
>Eu desliguei e fiquei torcendo para que Jéssica descobrisse quem era a loira com Edward.<p>

Jacob apareceu naquela tarde para me fazer companhia e nas outras tardes que se sucederam.  
>Por um lado, era a mesma coisa de antes. Mas eu sentia que no fundo, nada mais era o mesmo.<br>Eu não era a mesma.  
>E a imagem de Edward com a moça loira não saía da minha cabeça.<br>Jéssica foi me visitar na sexta-feira.  
>Jacob tinha acabado de sair e ela entrou toda animada, mas fez uma careta ao ver o curativo na minha testa.<br>-Isto dói?  
>-Só um pouco.<br>-Adivinha as fofocas que tenho para te contar?  
>Eu engoli em seco.<br>Será mesmo que eu queria ouvir?  
>-Fofoca?<br>-Sim, sobre os Cullens, claro! Descobri quem é a loira!  
>Eu parei de respirar.<p>

-O nome dela é Tanya Denali. E ela é super amiga da família Cullen. Parece que eram vizinhos quando moraram no Alasca. Pode acreditar? Os Cullens já moraram no Alasca! Eu hein, deve ser coisa de gente rica, morar em lugar exótico...  
>-Mas ela é namorada do Edward?<br>-Bom, parece que não, mas vai saber, não é? Vai ver eles têm algum lance sem compromisso, sei lá! Ou eles estão ficando agora... Eu não sei. Mas assim, oficialmente, pelo o que eu sei, é só amiga deles mesmo! Então, o Edward continua livre e solto e se eu fosse você...  
>-Pára com isto, Jéssica!<br>Eu fiquei remoendo o que ela tinha dito sobre a tal Tanya Denali, enquanto ela continuava a falar.  
>A loira com Edward no Volvo. Era uma amiga da família.<br>Mas será que era só isto mesmo? Eu queria sentir alívio, mas eu ainda desconfiava que havia mais naquela história. Algo na postura deles...  
>Oh, meu deus, será que eu estava ficando louca?<br>-E então, a gente vai à praia amanhã – Jéssica estava dizendo – Você vai, não é?  
>-Praia?<br>-Ah, Bella, por favor! Vai ser ótimo, vamos passar o dia na praia! Vai ser demais! Precisa sair de casa, aproveitar o verão!  
>-Eu não sei...<br>-Já faz uma semana que está trancada em casa e só este curativo na testa que ainda aparece! Vamos na praia com a gente, dai pode aproveitar e usar aquele biquíni novo que compramos, hein? Você acabou nem indo viajar e agora acho que terá uma oportunidade.  
>Sim, Jéssica tinha razão. Eu não usara nada que comprei para viajar com Edward e agora eu ia ficar trancada em casa do verão inteiro, enquanto ele andava para cima e para baixo se divertindo com a loira aguada?<br>Não. Não era justo.  
>-Tudo bem, eu vou.<br>Jéssica soltou um gritinho.  
>-A gente vai se divertir muito!<br>Eu esperava realmente que sim.

No dia seguinte, rumei com Jéssica e seus amigos para La Push.  
>Eu ligara para Jacob e o convidara na noite anterior. Ele não parecia muito animado, mas eu insistira que ele fosse, afinal estaríamos perto da sua casa.<p>

E se eu cansasse da companhia de Jéssica e seus amigos que eu nem conhecia direito, pelo menos teria Jacob.  
>O dia era de sol, algo raro em Forks, mesmo no verão, e eu me senti um pouco sem graça de ficar apenas de biquíni, com o olhar de Mike em cima de mim.<br>-Mike está apaixonado por você. – Angela brincou.  
>Ela estava com seu namorado, Eric.<br>Eu fiquei vermelha.  
>-Eu acho que a Bella merece coisa melhor. – Jéssica comentou, enquanto eu passava bronzeador nela – Passa direito hein, Bella. Quero ficar bem bronzeada!<br>Eu ri.  
>-Eu não posso tomar muito sol, fico vermelha feito pimentão.<br>-Isto é verdade. – Eu ouvi a voz de Jacob e fiquei feliz ao vê-lo se aproximando, com dois amigos.  
>Eu fui cumprimentá-los.<br>E depois os apresentei para os amigos de Jéssica.  
>Mike parecia enciumado.<br>Ah, que ótimo!  
>-Este é seu namorado? - indagou uma hora, olhando Jacob com um olhar mortal.<br>-Não, somos amigos de infância.  
>-Sei... - ele sorriu, mais animado – A gente podia ir ao cinema uma hora destas, você gosta de filmes?<br>-Claro que gosto, mas...  
>-Nossa, já está ficando vermelha, acho melhor passar mais bloqueador solar.<br>-Verdade. – eu peguei o bloqueador e comecei a passar.  
>Mike tomou da minha mão.<br>-Deixa eu passar nas suas costas.  
>Eu queria dizer não, mas ele já se posicionava atrás de mim e começava a espalhar.<br>Eu levantei o olhar e desta vez vi Jacob nos fuzilando, enquanto se aproximava.  
>-Olha, aqueles ali não são os Cullens? - Jéssica falou de repente e todos olhamos para onde ela apontava e eu senti o chão fugir a meus pés.<br>Sim. Os Cullens estavam chegando na praia.  
>Todos os cinco.<br>Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Edward.  
>Edward, que olhava diretamente para mim.<br>Ou seria para as mãos de Mike ainda em mim?  
>Era só o que faltava.<p>

*continua*


	19. Chapter 19

Eu me senti culpada. O que era ridículo.  
>Mike estava apenas passando protetor solar em mim.<br>E mesmo se estivesse me acariciando, o que Edward tinha a ver com isto?  
>Absolutamente nada.<br>Mesmo assim, eu me afastei de Mike e peguei o protetor de sua mão.  
>-Obrigada.<br>-Oh meu deus, vou chamá-los para ficar com a gente. – Jéssica falou animada.  
>-Jéssica, não faz isto. – pedi alarmada.<br>-E daí, Bella? Deixa de ser boba, é a oportunidade perfeita.  
>E ela já estava caminhando na direção deles.<br>-Ei, Edward, tudo bem?  
>Edward pareceu surpreso com o ataque, mas foi educado.<br>-Oi, Jéssica.  
>-E aí, vieram curtir o sol? A gente também teve a mesma ideia! Vem, vou apresentar meus amigos.<br>Eu pude ver os irmãos de Edward trocando um olhar entre divertido e indulgente.  
>Rosalie parecia entediada e Alice curiosa.<br>-Gente, estes são os Cullens. Acho que todo mundo já os conhece de vista! - e ela começou a dizer o nome de todos os amigos até chegar em mim – E a Bella vocês já conhecem da faculdade!  
>Ah Jéssica e sua boca grande.<br>Eu olhei para Jacob e ele olhava de mim para Edward.  
>Será que ele estava desconfiando que Edward fora o cara com quem fiquei?<br>Eu esperava que não!  
>-O que você tem? Está pálida. – Angela sentou ao meu lado, enquanto os Cullens se estendiam não muito longe de nós. Infelizmente.<br>Mas ninguém ousou chegar de novo perto deles.  
>Até Jéssica acho que se tocou e voltou para o grupo.<br>-Nada não. Sol de mais me irrita.  
>-Não gosta dos Cullens. – ela disse e eu ri.<br>-Não...  
>-Bom, sei que não é fácil gostar deles, com toda beleza e riqueza, é difícil mesmo! Eu mataria por aquele cabelo da Rosalie ou aquela canga finíssima da Alice.<br>Eu ri.  
>-Bella, posso conversar com você? – Jacob se aproximou e eu realmente não queria começar a mentir para ele agora.<br>-Eu vou nadar com a Angela, Jake! - falei puxando Angela pela mão e nos fomos para a água.

-Este seu amigo é uma graça, rola alguma coisa entre vocês? - Angela perguntou divertida.  
>-Não, apenas amigos.<br>-Ele parece bem possessivo.  
>-Bem, talvez da parte dele...<br>-Ah, entendi. Ele queria ser mais que amigo, mas você não corresponde.  
>-Mais ou menos isto.<br>-Uma pena. Fariam um casal bonitinho.  
>Eu joguei água nela e rimos.<br>Quando saí da água estava mais calma e procurava uma toalha quando alguém me estendeu uma.  
>-Pegue.<br>Eu levantei o olhar e vi Edward.  
>-Obrigada. – murmurei pegando de sua mão e a colocando em minha volta.<br>De repente eu estava sem graça de estar de biquíni na frente de Edward.  
>Como se ele já não tivesse me visto nua muitas vezes.<br>Eu apenas não queria me lembrar disto agora.  
>-Não esperava encontrá-la aqui.<br>-Nem eu. Cadê sua amiga?  
>Eu quase mordi minha língua. A última coisa que eu queria era que Edward pensasse que eu estava com ciúmes dele com a tal Tanya.<br>-Que amiga?  
>-Acho que chama Tanya.<br>-Você sabe de Tanya.  
>-Bem vindo a Forks. Aqui é uma cidade pequena. Nada passa despercebido, ainda mais os Cullens. Deveria saber.<br>-Ela não está mais em Forks. Viajou.  
>-Fiquei sabendo que ela é do Alasca.<br>Ele deu um pequeno sorriso irônico.  
>-Está bem informada.<br>Oh Droga.  
>Mordi os lábios com força.<br>-Que pena. Pareciam bem próximos... - pelo jeito eu estava sem filtro nenhum hoje.  
>-O que está dizendo?<br>-Eu vi você com ela, no hospital.  
>-Somos amigos antigos, como você e seu Jacob.<br>-Não fala assim, "seu Jacob". – reclamei.  
>-Ele ainda é apaixonado por você, mas parece estar perdendo terreno para o tal Mike.<br>-Não tem nada entre mim e Mike. – falei rápido.  
>-Não me deve satisfação, Bella.<br>-E você e Tanya? Você e ela...  
>-Não.<br>-Sei...  
>De repente ele estendeu a mão e tocou o curativo na minha testa. Eu quase dei um pulo.<br>-Dói?  
>-Não mais... Eu caí. – comecei a explicar – De moto.<br>-Com Jacob?  
>-Sim, com Jake.<br>-Seu amigo devia cuidar melhor de você. – ele murmurou.

Havia censura em sua voz, mas também havia uma certa suavidade.  
>E seus dedos de repente não estavam mais no meu curativo, e deslizavam por meu rosto.<br>Eu não conseguia me mexer. Na verdade eu não queria me mexer.  
>E então ele tocou meus lábios que se entreabriram num quase gemido.<br>Oh deus, a vontade que eu tinha de beijá-lo... era como se todo o resto desaparecesse.  
>Era só Edward, tão perto...Eu queria lembrar como era seu gosto, eu podia...<br>-Mike, pára!  
>Eu dei um pulo para trás ao ouvir a voz alarmada de Jéssica e então uma cena bizarra estava se desenrolando.<br>Mike e Jacob estavam trocando socos.  
>-Oh meu deus. – corri e Edward me seguiu.<br>Mas Emmett e Jasper, com a ajuda de Eric, já tinha os separado.  
>-Seu cretino. – Mike gritou.<br>-Você que é um babaca, eu vou te quebrar inteiro se continuar a falar dela...  
>-Ei, o que estão fazendo? - indaguei horrorizada.<br>-Fala pro seu amigo que ele não é seu dono! E que você já aceitou sair comigo.  
>-Eu duvido muito que a Bella ia querer sair com um idiota como você!<br>-Ei, parem com isto vocês dois! – gritei.  
>Eu podia morrer de vergonha.<br>-É sério, chega! Vocês dois passaram dos limites.  
>-Desculpa, Bella. – Jacob falou.<br>E Mike também parecia culpado.  
>-Me desculpe.<br>-Jéssica, acho melhor a gente ir embora. – pedi, mortificada.  
>-É verdade, estes idiotas estragaram o dia. – Jéssica concordou - Vamos!<br>Eu ainda lancei um olhar para Edward.  
>E ele estava com cara de poucos amigos.<p>

Quando cheguei em casa tomei um banho e fui fazer o jantar.  
>Meu pai quis saber como fora o dia na praia e eu contei uma versão editada.<br>Jacob ligou, mas eu falei pra Charlie que não queria falar com ele.  
>-Ei, o que foi isto?<br>-Nada...  
>-Bella...<br>Aí eu contei pro meu pai sobre a briga com Mike Newton.

-Precisa parar de enrolá-lo, Bella.  
>-Como assim, pai?<br>-Sabe do que estou falando. Ele gosta de você.  
>-Ele é meu amigo.<br>-E daí? Amizade pode evoluir. Você gosta muito dele também.  
>-Eu gosto como amigo.<br>-Por que não se dá a oportunidade de ver se vira algo mais?  
>-Não quero estragar nossa amizade.<br>-Não precisa estragar. Pense nisto.

Eu fui dormir pensando no que meu pai disse.  
>A minha amizade com Jacob já não era a mesma.<br>E isto me entristecia. Me magoava.  
>Mas será que eu devia aceitar a mudança no nosso relacionamento?<br>Eu ainda tinha medo de estragar tudo.  
>E ainda tinha Edward.<br>Eu soquei o travesseiro.  
>Edward!<br>Edward não era nada na minha vida.  
>E eu devia me conformar com isto.<br>Eu não devia sentir nada por ele.  
>Mas como é que eu conseguia isto? Como?<p>

Jacob apareceu no dia seguinte.  
>-Oi, Bells. Vim te pedir desculpas.<br>-É bom mesmo. Aquela briga foi ridícula.  
>-Mas aquele Mike Newton... Ele disse que você ia sair com ele! Era verdade?<br>-Não, não era. Mas... e se fosse?  
>-Bella, sabe como eu me sinto, é claro que eu tenho ciúmes! Você quer mesmo sair com aquele almofadinha?<br>-Não, não quero! Está satisfeito?  
>-Então por que não fica comigo? - ele segurou minha mão.<br>-Jake...  
>-Bella, eu quero namorar com você.<br>Eu engoli em seco.  
>Então era isto.<br>Eu podia dizer não. E tentar ver o que sobrara de nossa amizade.  
>Ou podia dizer sim.<br>E ver no que dava.  
>-Jake, eu não posso. – murmurei, retirando minha mão das dele. – Eu amo você, mas não sei se é deste jeito que você quer.<br>-Ainda é aquele cara da faculdade?  
>-Não. – falei rápido.<br>-Por acaso o cara que você saiu é... Edward Cullen?  
>-Claro que não! - falei vermelha.<br>-Bella, você não sabe mentir.  
>-Que droga Jacob, e se foi? Não tem a menor importância agora!<p>

-Ele te magoou, não foi?  
>-Eu não quero falar sobre isto.<br>-Eu vou matar aquele cara.  
>-Jacob, pára com isto! Não seja ridículo! Tudo bem. Eu saí com Edward, foi apenas... um caso, ok? Nada mais. E acabou. E ponto final. Esquece isto!<br>-Você esqueceu?  
>-Estou no processo. – falei amargamente.<br>-Você sabia que os pais dele moravam aqui?  
>-Não, e nem ele fazia ideia que o meu morava em Forks. Agora chega de falar dos Cullens, por favor.<br>-Então esta é sua última palavra, sobre... nós?  
>-É sim, Jake. Eu sinto muito. Eu vou entender se não quiser mais ser meu amigo.<br>-Eu ainda não sei, Bella. Se conseguirei ficar perto de você, apenas sendo seu amigo.  
>Eu mordi os lábios para não chorar. Para não implorar que ele não fosse embora.<br>Mas seria uma atitude egoísta da minha parte.  
>Ele se foi e eu fiquei sozinha.<br>Acho que este era meu destino mesmo.

Enquanto a tarde passava e eu me distraída arrumando a casa, eu ficava pensando se não estava sendo uma completa idiota por dispensar um cara como Jacob.  
>Ele gostava de mim de verdade. E queria namorar comigo. E não queria apenas um acordo de sexo sem compromisso.<br>Lá iam meus pensamentos novamente para Edward.  
>Eu tinha que parar com aquilo, urgentemente.<br>Irritada comigo mesma, eu puxei uma gaveta com mais força e ela caiu sobre meu pé.  
>-Que droga!- murmurei, me abaixando para pegar os papéis do chão.<br>E então um nome me chamou a atenção.  
>Carlisle Cullen<br>O que era aquilo?  
>Eu comecei a ler o documento.<br>Parecia um acordo. De empréstimo.  
>Empréstimo concedido a Charlie Swan.<br>Um dinheiro que viera de Carlisle Cullen.  
>Mas que diabos estava acontecendo?<br>Meu pai pegara dinheiro emprestado de Carlisle Cullen?  
>E para quê?<br>De repente eu entendi e todo sangue fluiu do meu rosto.  
>Era para minha faculdade.<br>Era para eu ir para Dartmouth.

Eu questionei meu pai assim que ele chegou.  
>-Como você pôde, pai?<br>-Qual o problema, Bella? Eu estou pagando, ok? É apenas um empréstimo.  
>-Dos Cullens? Dos Cullens? Eu não acredito!<br>Eu estava chocada. Então o dinheiro que vinha pagando minha faculdade era dos Cullens.  
>Era da família do Edward.<br>E eu me perguntava se eles sabiam disto.  
>Deus, que vergonha!<br>-Bella, não há motivo para ficar brava com isto!  
>-Claro que eu tenho! Acha que eu gosto de saber que estamos devendo aos Cullens?<br>-É um dinheiro como qualquer outro! Você fala como se eles fossem da máfia!  
>-Como isto aconteceu?<br>Ele deu de ombros.  
>-Eu fui fazer um exame de rotina e aí eu vi algumas fotos dos filhos dele, e ele comentou que estafam em Dartmouth. Ai eu falei sobre você, que também merecia estar naquela faculdade, mas que infelizmente não podíamos arcar com o custos. E ele ofereceu o empréstimo.<br>-E você aceitou?  
>-E por que não? Não seja orgulhosa, Bella! Eu quero que você estude na melhor faculdade e pronto! Isto não está aberto à discussão!<br>E meu pai me deixou falando sozinha.  
>Eu só queria saber se os filhos do Dr. Cullen sabiam daquele empréstimo.<p>

Angela me ligou na manhã seguinte me chamando para ir almoçar na cidade.  
>Eu fiquei surpresa, mas acabei aceitando.<br>Angela perecia ser bem mais legal que Jéssica.  
>-A gente vai fazer caminhada amanhã, vamos também?<br>-Eu não sou muito fã de atividades física.  
>Ela riu.<br>-Será divertido. Eu também não sou assim tão atlética, é mais pra diversão mesmo. Não tem nada para fazer aqui em Forks.  
>-Isto eu sei.<br>-Então pelo menos vamos comigo nos Newtons pra eu comprar uma roupa pra isto.  
>Eu a acompanhei e só lembrei que a loja era dos pais de Mike Newton quando ele se aproximou.<br>-Oi Bella.  
>-Oi Mike.<br>-Espero que não esteja brava comigo ainda.  
>-Não devia ter brigado com Jacob, foi ridículo.<br>-Mas quem começou foi ele! Eu não sabia que ele era seu namorado, ou algo do tipo...

-Ele não é. – falei irritada. – Ele é só meu amigo. Mas eu também nunca disse que ia sair com você.  
>Ele ficou vermelho.<br>-Me desculpe por isto, é que eu achei... Bem, a gente podia mesmo ir ao cinema uma hora desta... Como amigo, sabe? Eu juro que não vou dar em cima de você!  
>Eu tive que rir.<br>Talvez eu devesse mesmo aceitar sair com Mike. Qual o problema?  
>Eu não ia ficar o resto da vida trancada em casa, pensando em... pessoas que eu não deveria pensar.<br>-Claro que podemos, é só marcar.  
>Ele abriu um grande sorriso esperançoso e eu me perguntei se estava fazendo a coisa certa.<br>-Então somos amigos agora?  
>-Amigos. – eu ri e sem aviso ele me abraçou.<br>-Ei, Mike, pode ajudar aqui? A voz de uma senhora o chamou e ele me soltou.  
>E junto com a senhora, que devia ser a mãe de Mike, estava Edward Cullen e suas irmãs.<p>

Eu fiquei vermelha. O que era ridículo.  
>Ou podia ser explicado pelo olhar de censura que todos os Cullens me lançaram. Não só Edward como as irmãs.<br>-Mike, pode atendê-los, por favor? - a senhora falou mais duramente.  
>-Mas eu estou atendendo a Bella. – ele refutou.<br>-Não, pode ir, eu estou apenas... acompanhando a Angela, aliás, eu vou procurá-la.  
>E eu me afastei por entre as prateleiras, para longe dos olhares dos Cullens.<br>Mas que inferno de cidade pequena!  
>Será que eu não podia sair a rua que ia encontrar com os Cullens?<br>E onde Angela se enfiara?  
>-Sua amiga está experimentando umas calças. – um funcionário explicou.<br>-Ok, obrigada.  
>-Precisa de ajuda?<br>-Não, eu... só estou...  
>-Veio visitar seu amigo?<br>Eu me virei ao ouvir a voz inconfundível.  
>E ele me encarava como se eu fosse alguma criminosa.<br>Ele estava bravo comigo?  
>-Não interessa o que eu estou fazendo aqui. – respondi no mesmo tom.<br>-Então o Mike ganhou?  
>-Do que está falando?<br>-Da disputa entre o seu Jacob e o Mike Newton. Não era por isto que eles brigaram?  
>-Não há nenhuma disputa!<br>-Pois me pareceu o contrário. Não que eu não possa entendê-los.  
>-Olha, Edward, por que esta falando comigo? Por que não vai fazer sei lá o que, que veio fazer aqui com as suas irmãs?<br>-Por que não posso conversar com você? Seu namorado tem ciúmes?  
>-Ele não é meu namorado! Mas nem sei porque fico dando explicações a você! Eu posso sair com quem eu quiser, Jacob, Mike, ou quem mais aparecer, não é da sua conta!<br>-Já transou com algum deles?  
>Ah, agora ele tinha passado do limites.<br>Sem pensar eu levantei a mão e bati com força em seu rosto.  
>-Nunca mais fala comigo. – murmurei e lhe dei as costas.<br>-Bella, espera.  
>Eu me virei.<br>-Por que está fazendo isto? Por que age como se eu devesse alguma explicação para você, sendo que não temos mais nada a ver um com o outro? Você mesmo disse lá na praia que eu não te devo nenhuma satisfação!  
>-Eu sei o que eu disse. E você esta certa. Me desculpe.<br>-Então pára de ficar agindo como se... tivesse ciúmes de mim.

-Talvez eu tenha.  
>Meu coração falhou uma batida.<br>O que ele estava dizendo?  
>Que tinha ciúmes de mim?<br>-Não tem direito de ter. – murmurei.  
>Ele realmente não tinha direito a nada. Nunca teve.<br>Mas eu queria que ele tivesse.  
>A verdade era esta.<br>Porque eu também queria ter este direito. De ter ciúme dele.  
>-Eu sei. - ele disse por fim, e parecia que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas alguém chamou seu nome.<br>-Edward, vamos embora. - era Alice Cullen – Aqui não tem nada que queremos.  
>-Sim, vamos. Tchau, Bella.<br>Ele se afastou e eu me perguntei o que mais ele ia dizer.

Angela finalmente saiu do provador e comprou suas roupas de caminhada.  
>-Vamos embora agora? - indaguei cansada.<br>Toda aquela discussão com Edward tinha acabado com meu dia.  
>-A gente pode só passar na farmácia antes?<br>-Tudo bem?  
>Na farmácia Angela pediu um teste de gravidez.<br>Ela me encarou vermelha.  
>-Só uma precaução. Tenho certeza que não é nada...<br>-Tudo bem, isto não é da minha conta.  
>-Eu tomo pílula sabe, mas eu esqueci de tomar um dia e, enfim, não deve ser nada.<br>-Entendi.  
>E enquanto voltávamos para casa eu fiquei pensando no que Angela disse.<br>Eu tomara a pílula direito não era?  
>Mesmo assim, eu continuei encucada, tentando lembrar...<br>E então eu parei assim que cheguei em casa, as chaves caindo da minha mão.  
>A noite na casa de Edward em que eu adoecera. Eu não tinha tomado a pílula.<br>Eu comecei a suar frio.  
>Não, não devia ter acontecido nada. Fora apenas uma falha.<br>Era isto. Eu estava sendo paranóica.  
>Tentando não pensar mais no assunto, eu fui preparar o jantar para o meu pai.<br>Mas não conseguia me acalmar.  
>-Está tudo bem?- Charlie indagou naquela noite.<br>-Está sim.  
>-Não está brava ainda por causa do dinheiro dos Cullens, está?<br>-Pai, não me lembre deste assunto. – falei irritada, tirando os pratos da mesa. – Eu vou subir. Vou ler e depois dormir.  
>-Tem que sair mais. Saía tanto com o Jake...<br>-Pai, cuida da sua vida, tá?  
>-Ei, olha como fala!<br>Eu respirei fundo.  
>-Me desculpa. Eu vou subir.<p>

Eu peguei um livro e tentei ler, mas sem sucesso.  
>Aquela história da pílula não saía da minha cabeça.<br>E quando eu finalmente consegui dormir, sonhei com choro de bebê.

Quando acordei, decidi que era melhor eu dar um basta naquela história.  
>Eu tinha que fazer como Angela. Comprar um teste e tirar a dúvida.<br>Meu estômago se revirava naquela tarde, quando entrei na farmácia e fiz o mesmo pedido de Angela.  
>E quando estava passando no caixa, eu vi alguém conhecido atrás de mim.<br>Alice Cullen.  
>E ela olhava para o teste nas minhas mãos.<br>Eu empalideci.  
>Ela podia nem saber o que era.<br>E mesmo que soubesse. Alice não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida.  
>Mas ela podia contar a Edward.<br>Eu me virei e paguei, saindo rapidamente da farmácia e fui para casa.

Eu não estava com coragem para fazer.  
>E se desse positivo? O que eu ia fazer?<br>Eu sentia um frio gelado por dentro, um medo horrível.  
>Como eu pude ser tão irresponsável?<br>Meus pais iam me matar!  
>E Edward?<br>Edward com certeza ficaria tão horrorizado que sairia correndo.  
>Afinal, ele não queria nenhum compromisso comigo.<br>Imagina um compromisso daqueles?  
>Não, eu tinha que rezar para que fosse negativo.<br>Peguei o teste e fui para o banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois, eu não conseguia parar de chorar, quando a campainha tocou.  
>Eu enxuguei o rosto rapidamente e desci, abrindo a porta.<br>E tomei um susto ao ver Edward Cullen.  
>-Você está grávida?<br>Seu rosto era tenso. Sua voz era grave.  
>Eu comecei a chorar de novo.<br>Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de nós, me encarando nervoso.  
>-Droga, Bella, o que está acontecendo?<p>

-Eu não estou grávida, ok? Está satisfeito? - gritei, enxugando o rosto com as mãos.  
>E era verdade. O teste dera negativo.<br>Fora os minutos mais terríveis da minha vida.  
>E o pior de tudo era que quando eu vira o resultado, eu sentira alívio.<br>Mas havia um outro sentimento misturado.  
>Era um pesar.<br>Por que havia uma pequena parte absurda dentro de mim que não achava a ideia tão terrível assim.  
>E eu comecei a chorar.<br>-Alice viu você comprando um teste. – sua voz agora parecia mais controlada.  
>-Pode contar pra sua irmã linguaruda que o teste deu negativo! Eu não estou grávida.<br>-Mas podia estar? Você disse que estava tomando pílulas...  
>-Sim, eu tomo pílulas! Mas eu não tomei na noite em que fiquei doente na sua casa. E só ontem eu lembrei disto e fiquei com medo. Por isto comprei o teste, para ter certeza.<br>-Devia ter me contado, Bella.  
>-Para quê? Para que saísse correndo assustado?<br>-Quem disse que eu ia agir assim? Se algo acontecesse, era de minha responsabilidade também!  
>-Mas ainda bem que não aconteceu, não é? Que ironia seria, do sem compromisso a isto!<br>-Pára de falar como se eu fosse um canalha que fugiria se estivesse grávida! Seria meu filho também!  
>E algo no jeito que ele falou isto me deixou com um nó no estômago.<br>Me fez lembrar da parte de mim que não estava aliviada.  
>A parte que, de alguma maneira, iria gostar disto.<br>De um filho de Edward, por mais absurda que fosse.  
>Eu respirei fundo.<br>-Acho que não precisamos mais nos preocupar com isto. – falei calmamente - O teste deu negativo. Nada aconteceu. Tudo continua igual.

Antes que Edward pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa o telefone tocou.  
>Eu me virei para atender.<br>-Bella, é Mike Newton!  
>-Oi Mike. – falei sem ânimo algum.<br>-E ai, vamos no cinema hoje? Estreou um filme que sei que você vai gostar.  
>O não estava na ponta da minha língua, mas eu mudei de ideia.<br>-Claro que vamos, qual sessão?  
>-Às 20h? Eu te pego na sua casa.<br>-Tudo bem, cinema às 20h, até lá.  
>E desliguei.<br>Quando me virei, Edward Cullen não estava mais ali.

*continua*


	20. Chapter 20

Por que eu tinha dito que sairia com Mike Newton?  
>Eu não estava nem um pouco animada com isto.<br>Mas deveria estar. Era melhor sair do que ficar em casa pensando em Edward e em coisas que nunca iriam acontecer.  
>Eu tinha que superar.<br>Pelo menos Mike era um cara legal, e não era meu melhor amigo apaixonado por mim como Jacob.  
>Era mais fácil lidar com Mike.<br>Então, mesmo desanimada, eu me arrumei para sair. Charlie ligou no começo da noite.  
>-Bells, pode se virar sem mim?<br>Charlie tinha saído cedo naquele dia para pescar com o pai de Jacob.  
>-O que foi?<br>-Eu vou dormir aqui, amanhã vamos pescar novamente.  
>-Tudo bem, eu vou sair para ir ao cinema.<br>-Vai com a Jéssica?  
>-Não, com Mike Newton.<br>-Mike Newton?  
>-Pai, não começa com ideia, tá? Somos amigos.<br>-Sei... E aquele cara com quem saía na faculdade, tudo superado mesmo?  
>Eu rolei os olhos.<br>-Pai, quer mesmo falar de garotos comigo agora?  
>-É, melhor eu me manter fora disto.<br>-É o melhor que o senhor faz.  
>Eu ouvi a buzina do carro de Mike.<br>-Pai, já estou indo.  
>-Não volte tarde, hein?<br>-Pode deixar.  
>Eu entrei no carro de Mike e tentei sorrir ao vê-lo bem animado.<br>-E aí, pronta?  
>-Claro, vamos.<br>Ele ficou me fazendo perguntas o caminho inteiro, o que eu respondia com monossílabos e quando chegamos no cinema, meu rosto estava doendo de tanto sorrir.  
>-Podíamos ter chamado mais gente. – comentei já começando a me arrepender, quando saímos do carro e Mike segurou minha mão.<br>-Eu nem pensei nisto...  
>-Mike, sabe que isto aqui é um encontro de amigos, não é?<br>-Claro que sim.  
>Mas quando nós chegamos na bilheteria eu não deveria ficar surpresa de ver cinco pessoas bem conhecidas ali.<br>Os Cullens estavam me seguindo ou o quê?  
>Já era falta de sorte demais pra uma pessoa só!<br>-Olha só quem está por aqui, os Cullens.– Mike comentou.  
>-Estou vendo. – resmunguei.<br>A vontade que eu tinha era de pedir para Mike me levar embora, mas era tarde.  
>Os Cullens estavam acabando de comprar seus ingressos e se viraram dando de cara comigo e Mike que éramos os próximos da fila.<p>

O Olhar de Edward foi direto para minha mão entre a mão de Mike.  
>E seu olhar escureceu.<br>Eu queria ficar feliz com isto. De esfregar Mike na cara dele.  
>Mas não estava.<br>Eu só me sentia uma fraude.  
>Eles se afastaram e eu respirei aliviada.<br>-Nossa, estes Cullens são tão estranhos... - Mike comentou e eu dei de ombro.  
>-É...<br>-Eles são assim na faculdade também?  
>-Acho que sim. É, Mike, chega de falar dos Cullens, ok?<br>-Tudo bem, como queira.  
>Depois de comprarmos os ingressos, eu fui ao banheiro, enquanto Mike comprava pipocas.<br>E eu já ia saindo, quando ouvi as vozes de Rosalie Cullen e Alice que acabavam de entrar. Algo me fez parar  
>-A gente não devia ter vindo. – Rosalie falava.<br>-Percebo agora que não.  
>-Empresta seu batom?<br>-Você disse que não gostava.  
>-Pára de ser chata e me dá.<br>-Pelo menos a gente saiu um pouco, não é? Forks é tão monótona, nenhuma loja legal.  
>-Você só pensa em comprar roupas.<br>Alice riu.  
>-Já estou entrando em abstinência.<br>-Pode resolver seu problema daqui dois dias, quando formos para Paris.  
>-Eu mal posso esperar.<br>-Eu não sei se quero ir. – Rosalie falou quase num sussurro.  
>-Como não? Estamos planejando esta viagem o ano inteiro!<br>-Eu sei, mas... você sabe porque...  
>-Rosalie, eu acho que...<br>E as duas saíram do banheiro e eu não pude mais ouvir a conversa.  
>O que será que faria alguém como Rosalie desistir de uma viagem à Paris?<br>Bom, não era da minha conta.  
>Eu só podia concordar com elas de que não deveriam estar ali.<br>Eu encontrei Mike que me deu um balde de pipoca.  
>Ele parecia pálido.<br>-O que foi?  
>-Não sei, de repente não me sinto muito bem.<br>-Se esta passando mal, podemos ir embora.  
>-Não, tudo bem, vamos entrar.<p>

Felizmente a sala já estava escura e nós nos sentamos, enquanto o filme já estava começando.  
>Nada de nenhum Cullen à minha vista.<br>Mas eu sabia que Edward estava em algum lugar naquela sala.  
>E obviamente eu não consegui prestar a menor atenção no filme.<br>De repente Mike se levantou.  
>-Acho que eu vou vomitar.<br>Eu fui atrás dele e fiquei esperando preocupada na porta do banheiro.  
>Devia ter insistido para irmos embora.<br>-Está tudo bem?  
>Eu levantei a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Edward.<br>-Mike não está passando bem.  
>-Eu vou entrar para ver se ele está bem.<br>-Ah, obrigada.

Edward entrou no banheiro e voltou minutos depois com Mike, que parecia pior ainda.  
>-Bella, desculpa... Acho que estraguei nosso encontro.<br>-Tudo bem, Mike. Não se preocupe com isto.  
>-Acho que é melhor levá-lo ao hospital. Deve ser alguma virose ou intoxicação.<br>-Sim, eu levo ele.  
>-Não, deixa que eu levo.<br>-Mas seus irmãos...  
>-Eu ligo para eles e aviso. Você vem? Se quiser continuar aqui...<br>-Não, eu vou com vocês, claro.  
>Edward preferiu levar Mike no Volvo e eu não discuti.<br>Mike parecia mortalmente pálido. Era de dar pena.  
>Quando chegamos no hospital ele foi prontamente atendido e disseram que teria que passar a noite no hospital em observação.<br>-Eu te levo para casa. – Edward disse.  
>-Não precisa, eu posso ir sozinha.<br>-Não discute, Bella.  
>-Seus irmãos ainda devem estar te esperando.<br>-Eu já avisei para eles. Não se preocupe.  
>Eu ainda tentei pensar em alguma desculpa, mas o que eu podia fazer?<br>Não podia ligar para Charlie.  
>E era só uma carona.<br>Que mal podia haver?

Por que eu insistia em entrar num carro com Edward Cullen?  
>Apenas para me torturar mais um pouquinho? Como se estar na mesma cidade minúscula e chuvosa com ele e seus irmãos não fosse suficiente. Vendo-o passear com loiras desconhecidas e aparecendo em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse.<br>Não, eu tinha que concordar com aquela carona. E ficar tentando prender a respiração para não sentir o cheiro delicioso que vinha dele, detonando com a droga da minha memória olfativa.  
>Eu quase podia fechar os olhos e aspirar, chegar mais perto, e sentir seu gosto em minha língua e...<br>Eu abri a janela. Não me importando com o vento frio que soprava, bagunçado meus cabelos e gelando minha pele.  
>Precisava de ar puro. Ar sem Edward Cullen.<br>Como se adiantasse alguma coisa. Eu ainda estava dolorosamente consciente dele. De cada movimento seu. Dava vontade de me mexer junto, no mesmo ritmo.  
>Meu coração estava inquieto no peito. Falhando, batendo, sofrendo.<br>Exaltando.  
>Era tanto sentimento junto que eu me sentia sufocar.<br>Por que tinha que ser assim?  
>Porque uma parte de mim achava muito certo eu estar com ele, aquela pequena parte insensata, que cruzara o olhar com o dele no refeitório lotado e ousara pensar que podia ser ele. Que tinha que ser ele.<br>A mesma que entrara naquele banheiro e não tivera a menor vergonha de pedir algo que eu podia confessar agora, eu já queria. Desde que ele deixara aquelas marcas em minha pele, sob a chuva, me impedindo de cair. E tudo mudara irreversivelmente.  
>E agora eu não tinha mais para onde fugir.<br>E não porque estávamos em Forks.  
>Mas porque ele estava em mim.<br>A chuva começou sem aviso.  
>Alguns pingos ainda bateram em mim, antes que eu fechasse o vidro.<br>E estava de novo presa com Edward.

Mas agora, enquanto eu me virava para admirar seu rosto perfeito, concentrado na estrada, eu não queria mais fugir.  
>Eu queria ficar olhando para ele pra sempre.<br>O carro parou em frente a minha casa.  
>E eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Não ainda.<br>-Bom, aqui estamos. – murmurei.  
>-Está tudo escuro.<br>-Meu pai não está em casa, ele vai passar a noite na casa de um amigo.  
>-Não tem medo de ficar sozinha?<br>-Não, estamos em Forks, Edward. – respondi com um riso nervoso. - Obrigada, pela carona.  
>Eu saí do carro e Edward fez o mesmo.<br>-Só vou acompanhá-la até a porta, para ter certeza que está tudo bem.  
>-Ok.<br>Nós corremos até a porta e mesmo assim estávamos ensopados.  
>Procurei a chave no bolso.<br>Edward riu.  
>-Qual é a graça?<br>-Déjà-vu.  
>Eu franzi a testa sem entender.<br>-Quando a levei em casa, quando estava bêbada, você procurava as chaves e não achava.  
>-Jura que isto aconteceu? Eu não me lembro. – falei, abrindo a porta e acendendo a luz.<br>-Você não se lembra mesmo?  
>-Há algo para lembrar?- indaguei entre alarmada e curiosa.<br>Ele sorria.  
>Como se lembrasse de algo divertido.<br>-O que aconteceu naquela noite, Edward?  
>-Talvez um dia eu te conte.<br>-Conta agora. – falei num impulso - Por que não entra? Espera a chuva passar.  
>Edward hesitou e eu esperei, mal ousando respirar.<br>Ele sabia.  
>Era óbvio que ele sabia exatamente como eu me sentia.<br>Mas eu já não estava me importando com isto.  
>-Eu vou buscar uma toalha. – falei e subi as escadas até meu quarto.<br>Será que Edward iria embora?  
>Eu fui até a janela aberta e a fechei.<br>-Eu queria dizer não para você. – Eu ouvi sua voz atrás de mim.  
>-Por quê? – murmurei.<br>-Porque eu não deveria estar aqui.  
>Eu me virei.<br>Edward estava mais perto do que eu imaginava.  
>Ele estendeu a mão e tocou meu rosto.<br>Eu queria perguntar porque ele não podia estar ali.  
>Mas tive medo da resposta. Não interessava a mim os motivos que o mantinham longe.<br>Eu o queria perto.  
>E dei um passo em sua direção.<br>-Por favor, Edward.

Ele sorriu devagar.  
>-Você disse o mesmo naquela noite.<br>Eu não sei porque não me surpreendia.  
>-Mas você não ficou. Mas voltou no dia seguinte.<br>Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e senti seu hálito em minha boca. Parei de respirar.  
>-Porque não tinha mais forças para ficar longe de você.<br>-Então não fique.  
>-Acho que vou me arrepender disto depois.<br>E foram suas últimas palavras antes de finalmente me beijar.  
>E eu juro que queria saber porque teria que ter algum arrependimento, se era o que nós dois queríamos.<br>Se era tão certo, quando suas mãos finalmente estavam em mim, retirando minhas roupas, tocando minha pele, causando uma bagunça em meus sentidos.  
>Mas não havia mais necessidades de palavras a não ser aquelas sussurradas dentro do meu ouvido, quando senti seu bem-vindo peso sobre mim, seus lábios deslizando, explorando, sua respiração em meus seios, sua língua em meu umbigo.<br>Fechei os olhos, perdida em sensações, o puxando para mim, querendo-o sentir por inteiro, o gosto de sua pele em minha língua, seu gemido em meu ouvido.  
>Deus, como sentira falta do seu cheiro, da textura da sua pele, da sua voz.<br>Como sentira falta dele dentro de mim.  
>Por que eu sentia que havia algo tão emocional naquela noite?<br>O jeito que ele se movia, seus olhos me sondando, seus dedos retirando delicadamente os fios de cabelo do meu rosto suado.  
>-Está devagar? - indagou contra minha boca.<br>-Não, continua assim. - Eu não queria que acabasse. Queria fazer aquela sensação ficar no meu corpo o mais tempo possível...  
>Eu queria que durasse para sempre.<br>Mas o prazer era efêmero. E cresceu, fazendo redemoinhos dentro de mim, me arrastando, me engolfando até explodir num gozo perfeito e eu sussurrei seu no nome na noite escura, sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar, meus braços o prendendo forte, enquanto ele gemia em seu próprio gozo.

E quando acabou, eu não o deixei se mover.  
>-Não, não sai, fica. – fica pra sempre, eu queria pedir, sentindo as batidas do seu coração voltando ao normal no mesmo ritmo que o meu. Eu ainda não estava preparada para vê-lo se afastar.<br>E o pior era que eu não iria estar nunca.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, eu estava sozinha.  
>Senti um vazio horrível por dentro.<br>Joguei as cobertas para o lado e pulei da cama.  
>Olhei pela janela e meu coração voltou a bater ao ver o Volvo ainda parado ali.<br>Não chovia mais, mas ainda estava nublado.  
>-Edward. - chamei no silêncio.<br>Coloquei uma roupa e passei rápido pelo banheiro.  
>Ele ainda estava ali e era tudo o que importava.<br>Desci as escadas quase correndo.  
>-Edward?<br>Nada.  
>Saí da casa e o encontrei lá fora, na entrada do bosque.<br>Parecia estranhamente quieto e pensativo, deslocado do lugar.  
>-Edward? - o chamei novamente, indo em sua direção.<br>Mas ele estava muito sério quando cheguei perto e eu parei.  
>-O que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei.<br>-Pensando.  
>-Achei que tivesse ido embora.<br>-Eu deveria ter ido mesmo.  
>Eu engoli em seco.<br>Eu não queria que ele fosse.  
>Era a única certeza que eu tinha<br>-E se eu pedir que não vá? - falei de um fôlego só. Que se danasse o resto.  
>Eu estava quase louca desde que o conhecera.<br>Eu precisava dele.  
>-Não sabe o que está pedindo. – ele disse.<br>Eu me aproximei.  
>-Edward, eu te amo. - murmurei. E agora que estas palavras tinham saído dos meus lábios, eu soube que elas estavam ali há tempos. Nem sei desde quando.<br>Eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

continua


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nota da autora**_

_**Ola meninas!**_

_**Queria agradecer muitos as reviews! Adoro saber o que vcs acham da fic e me deixam super animada. **_

_**Então, quem não estiver comentando, trate de comentar! É essencial para quem escreve ter um feedback de quem lê!**_

_**E para quem quiser tirar alguma dúvida, ai vai meus contatos**_

_**Twitter: jurobsten**_

_**e-mail: **__**.br**_

_**formspring: **__**.me/jurobsten**_

_**grande abraço a todas!**_

Cap 21

Era isto.  
>O que eu vinha escondendo de mim mesma.<br>Eu estava.  
>-Não era para se apaixonar por mim.<br>Foi como um murro no meu estômago.  
>Talvez se Edward me agredisse fisicamente não tivesse doído tanto.<br>-Eu sei. – murmurei. - Eu sei que tínhamos um acordo, eu sei que... mas ontem a noite...  
>-Ontem à noite não deveria ter acontecido.<br>-Então por que aconteceu? Por que está aqui? Eu não consigo te entender, Edward. Por mais que tente, eu não sei quem você é; Eu nunca soube o que viu em mim, porque aceitou minha proposta absurda, porque insistiu que deveríamos ficar juntos dois meses... -  
>-Eu disse. Porque você concordou. Não teríamos compromisso.<br>-Só sexo. – murmurei ironicamente – Então é só isto mesmo pra você?  
>-Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado de você.<br>-Acho que concordo com você. - o nó na minha garganta ameaçou se romper e eu não consegui continuar.  
>Eu estava dizendo o que eu sentia na frente dele. Me expondo como nunca tinha feito na minha vida.<br>Porque eu nunca tinha amado ninguém antes.  
>E ele continuava impassível. Como se eu não fosse nada;<br>Nada além de sexo fácil.  
>E de alguma forma eu sentia que a culpa era minha. Fora eu que começara com aquela história.<br>Ele apenas pegara o que eu oferecia.  
>O problema era que ele não queria mais nada alem disto.<br>E eu agora queria tudo. Eu queria que ele me amasse também.  
>Queria que ele dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem. Que íamos ficar juntos.<br>Acho que era isto que eu quisera o tempo todo. O que eu achara que seria possível na noite passada.  
>E agora eu sabia que não teria nada.<br>Nada.  
>A dor ameaçou me sufocar.<br>-Eu tenho que ir embora.  
>-Então vai. – pedi num fio de voz.<br>-Bella, eu...  
>-Vai embora, Edward.<p>

E fechei os olhos, eu simplesmente não podia mais ficar olhando para ele.  
>E ouvir seus passos se afastando foi tão horrível que eu quis abrir os olhos e correr atrás dele. E dizer que esquecesse tudo o que eu tinha dito, que eu podia ficar com ele do jeito que fosse.<br>Mas eu não fiz isto.  
>Eu simplesmente abaixei a cabeça e chorei.<p>

Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado, quando senti alguém me segurando pelos ombros.  
>-Bella, o que foi? - abri os olhos e me deparei com Jacob me encarando preocupado. – Por que está chorando? Foi o Cullen? Eu vi o carro dele se afastando enquanto chegava, o que aconteceu? Ele te machucou...?<br>Eu sacudi a cabeça, e passei a mão nos olhos tentando parar de chorar.  
>-Não é nada...<br>-Como não é nada? Eu vou matar aquele cara! Se ele magoou você...  
>-Esquece isto, Jake. Eu preciso apenas ir para casa...<br>Ele me segurou pelos ombros e me levou para casa.  
>E por mais que tentasse não chorar, era impossível.<br>Eu me encolhi na minha cama, e Jacob me encarava entre assustado e consternado.  
>-Bella, me diz o que está acontecendo, por favor... O que o Cullen fez?<br>-Ele não fez nada. Ele apenas... deixou claro que gosta de mim... Eu que fui tonta...  
>-Eu sabia que ele não valia nada, caras como aquele...<br>-Esquece isto, Jacob. É o que eu quero agora, esquecer...  
>-Tudo bem, eu não vou falar mais isto se te magoa...<br>E ele segurou minha mão.  
>Era o que eu precisava agora.<p>

Eu devo ter dormido, pois quando acordei a tarde estava acabando e Jacob não estava mais ali.  
>Eu me arrastei para fora da cama e entrei no chuveiro.<br>Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar.  
>Eu só queria mesmo esquecer que um dia tinha conhecido Edward Cullen.<br>Quando desci as escadas, Jacob estava entrando em casa.  
>-Está melhor? - indagou ressabiado e eu tentei sorrir.<br>-Sim, me desculpe por aquilo.  
>-Não tem que pedir desculpas, é tudo culpa daquele Cullen.<br>-Jake, não fale mais dele, por favor. - pedi indo para cozinha e colocando água para esquentar para fazer um chá.

-Tudo bem. Ele saiu da cidade mesmo...  
>Eu me virei.<br>-O que disse?  
>-Toda a família foi embora.<br>Eu senti um baque no peito.  
>-Como sabe disto?<br>Ele ficou vermelho.  
>-Eu fui lá tirar satisfação, ok?<br>-Jake, eu falei pra você...  
>-Ele estava pedindo pra levar uns murros, mas... Quando cheguei, não tinha ninguém lá. Havia apenas um jardineiro, que disse que eles viajaram. Parece que foram para a Europa, algo assim.<br>Eu mordi os lábios com força.  
>Era melhor assim, não era?<br>Pelo menos eu não teria que ficar vendo Edward em todos os lugares naquela porcaria de cidade pequena.  
>Mas havia uma parte de mim que sofria ainda mais por saber que ele estava longe.<br>Eu era patética.  
>-Bella, se quiser conversar...<br>-Jake, eu agradeço muito por estar aqui e por querer me proteger, mas eu queria ficar sozinha, ok?  
>-Tudo bem. Eu vou embora. – ele se aproximou e me abraçou.<br>Eu tive vontade de chorar de novo. Mas não por Edward e sim porque eu sabia que teria feito melhor negócio me apaixonando por Jacob.  
>Mas eu sabia que isto seria impossível.<br>Jacob se foi e eu fiquei sozinha.  
>Quando meu pai chegou, eu fiz de tudo para aparentar uma falsa normalidade, enquanto jantávamos, mas estava sendo difícil não deixar a tristeza transparecer.<br>-Está tudo bem? - Charlie indagou, desconfiado.  
>-Sim, está.<br>-Parece... triste.  
>Eu dei de ombros, pegando os pratos e levando para a pia.<br>-Impressão tua.  
>-Quer assistir um filme comigo?<br>Eu tentei sorrir.  
>-Claro.<br>Na verdade tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha e curtir minha fossa, mas era melhor não deixar Charlie mais desconfiado.  
>-Ficou sabendo que os Cullens viajaram. – ele falou assim que sentei ao seu lado na sala, ele estava desligando o telefone.<br>-Não. – menti.  
>-Pois é, parece que vão passar o verão em algum país na Europa.<p>

-Que bom para eles.  
>-Eu achei que podia fazer amizade com eles.<br>-Que absurdo pai. Eu com os Cullens?  
>-São pessoas como nós Bella. Sabe que quando Carlisle Cullen esteve aqui...<br>-Ele esteve aqui? Quando?  
>-Quando tratamos do empréstimo.<br>-Mas por que ele veio aqui?  
>-Eu convidei, oras. E eu mostrei uma foto sua.<br>-Que vergonha, pai. – falei mortificada e Charlie riu.  
>-Ele disse que você era bonita e sabe o que mais? Que você podia fazer um belo par com o filho dele, o Edward.<br>-Ele disse isto? - indaguei estupefata – Por que ele diria uma coisa destas, nem me conhece!  
>Era muito surreal imaginar Carlisle Cullen falando algo assim.<br>-Disse sim. Claro que eu contei como você era, do que gostava e ele disse que era bem parecida com o Edward. Eu disse que provavelmente o filho dele não seria bom o suficiente para minha filha e ele riu.  
>-E foi só isto?<br>-Sim, nós acertamos o negócio e depois não tive mais tempo de conversar com ele. É um médico bem ocupado.  
>Eu voltei a atenção para o filme, ou fingi prestar atenção.<br>Minha mente estava longe.  
>Carlisle Cullen estava bem enganado. Eu e Edward nunca daríamos certo.<br>Nunca.  
>Eu dei graças a deus por a sala estar escura e Charlie não ver que eu estava chorando. De novo.<p>

No dia seguinte, eu disse a Charlie que queria ir logo para casa da minha mãe. Ele ficou um pouco chateado, mas não discutiu. Renee tinha tanto direito de ficar comigo quanto ele.  
>Eu só precisava me afastar de Forks. Precisava tentar esquecer.<br>Eu ainda não sabia bem o que ia contar para minha mãe, mas quando cheguei em Phoenix e a vi, eu comecei a chorar e confessei todas a história sobre Edward Cullen.  
>Era bom, finalmente, eu poder falar com alguém, sem esconder nada. Era como tirar um peso das minhas costas.<br>-Ah Bella, eu sinto muito querida. – ela acariciou meu braço, enquanto eu segurava uma xícara de um dos seus chás esquisitos.  
>-Eu fui muito idiota achando que um cara daqueles podia se apaixonar por mim. Nunca que isto ia acontecer.<p>

-Nunca diga nunca. Vocês ainda podem se encontrar na faculdade.  
>-Ah, não me lembre disto. Eu só não peço transferência, porque Charlie já está endividado. Senão eu nunca mais apareceria em Dartmouth.<br>Eu não podia nem pensar em encontrar Edward novamente. Só esperava estar curada daquela dor.  
>-Não fale assim. Este é só seu primeiro romance, Bella. Está sofrendo pela primeira vez, mas isto passa.<br>Eu rezava para que minha mãe tivesse razão.  
>E eu pudesse mesmo esquecer Edward Cullen.<p>

Eu fiquei bem. Um dia após o outro.  
>Dias bons. Dias ruins.<br>Mas o tempo passa, até para mim.  
>Quando eu voltei para a faculdade dois meses depois, não sabia bem como me sentia.<br>Era fácil manter a calma quando estava longe. Mas agora eu estava de novo em meu dormitório. Onde ele estivera comigo.  
>Tudo me fazia lembrar. E doía de novo.<br>E quando eu caminhei pelo campus na manhã em que as aulas começariam, eu me sentia tremer por dentro.  
>De medo. De ansiedade. De vontade de vê-lo de novo. Nem que fosse de longe.<br>Nem que fosse para sofrer mais um pouquinho. Ou quem sabe comprovar que ele nem era mais tudo isto. Que eu tinha imaginado toda aquela perfeição.  
>Que eu finalmente estava curada.<br>Mas o Volvo prata não apareceu.  
>-Oie! - Jéssica pulou em cima de mim, animada. – Que saudades!<br>-Oi, Jess.  
>-Você me abandonou em Forks, isto não se faz! Tinha vários planos!<br>-Eu tive que ficar com minha mãe  
>-Tentarei te perdoar!<br>Nós entramos e ela continuou falando sobre as fofocas de Forks até que entrássemos em aula.  
>Na hora do intervalo, de novo eu os procurei. Mas a mesa estava vazia.<br>-Eles fazem falta, não é? - Jéssica sentou à minha frente.  
>-Eles quem?<br>-Os Cullens! Mas Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper se formaram.  
>-E cadê Alice e... - eu não queria nem pronunciar o nome.<p>

Jessica deu de ombros.  
>-Não faço ideia, vai ver desistiram da faculdade. Ou estão faltando. Sabe que eles todos viajaram na mesma época que você? Parece que foram para a Europa ou algum lugar muito chique! E não tinham voltado quando voltei para cá.<br>-Sei...  
>Jéssica continuou a fofocar, mas eu não prestava mais atenção.<br>Eu me perguntava quando veria Edward de novo.  
>Mas os dias passaram. E nem ele e nem Alice Cullen voltaram<br>Ter uma amiga fofoqueira valia para alguma coisa, pois Jéssica chegou com informações um dia.  
>-Então, eles saíram da faculdade mesmo!<br>-Você sabe por quê?  
>-Aí, ninguém sabe, mas é certo que trancaram o curso. Vai ver que agora que os três mais velhos saíram, eles não querem mais estudar. Gente rica tem destas coisas e eles nem precisam, né?<br>-Você sabe se... eles estão na cidade ainda?  
>-Me disseram que não. E nem em Forks, viu? Meu pai me disse que o Dr Cullen saiu do hospital.<p>

Então era isto. Os Cullens tinham desaparecido do mapa.  
>Como se nunca tivessem existido.<p>

E os meses passaram.  
>Deveria ser mais fácil. Era o que diziam.<br>Que o tempo curava todas as feridas.  
>E de certa forma, estava tudo bem.<br>Eu estava finalmente me concentrando nos estudos e estava indo bem.  
>Fazendo jus ao dinheiro dos Cullens, pensava.<br>E lá estava. Eles de novo na minha mente. Fazendo aquela dorzinha incomoda se manifestar. Como um resfriado mal curado.  
>Sempre estava ali, debaixo da superfície.<br>Eu me perguntava quantos meses mais eu ia precisar para esquecer de vez.  
>Dezembro chegou trazendo muito frio e uma visita inesperada.<p>

Eu tinha conseguido me livrar de Jéssica após a aula, e ela estava insistindo em saber porque eu não ia para Forks no Natal.  
>-Jess, não estou no clima natalino, ok?<br>-Mas e seu pai?  
>-Ele vai sobreviver, é só um feriado, nem somos religiosos, por favor!<br>-Mas também não vai ver sua mãe?  
>-Não, vou ficar aqui, estudando. É o melhor que eu faço.<br>-Deus, você continua chata! Te convido para festas, te apresento uns gatinhos e você só fala em estudar, que coisa mais sem graça.  
>Eu ri.<br>-É para isto que estou aqui.  
>-Eu não falo mais nada. Me liga depois se ainda quiser ir pra Forks comigo.<br>-Tudo bem.  
>Eu subi para meu quarto e estava procurando as chaves na bolsa, quando o vi, sentado à minha porta.<br>-Jake! O que faz aqui?  
>Ele se levantou sorrindo e eu me aproximei, o abraçando.<br>-Vim ver se ainda está viva.  
>Eu fiz uma careta e o empurrei.<br>-Que exagero. – falei, abrindo a porta e o convidando a entrar.  
>-É sério que não vai para Forks no natal?<br>-É sim, vai dizer que foi meu pai que te obrigou a vir me buscar?  
>Ele riu.<br>-Nem tanto, mas ele quer que você vá, claro, e eu disse que ia te convencer.  
>-Não precisava ter vindo até aqui só para isto.<br>-Eu vim te ver, Bella. Qual o problema?  
>Eu fiquei me sentindo culpada.<br>Tinha ido embora de Forks e não voltara desde o verão;  
>Jake era meu amigo. Eu sentira falta dele.<br>Mas de alguma forma eu precisava daquele tempo sozinha.  
>Não queria que ele me visse sofrendo por causa de outro cara.<br>-Me desculpe, Jake. Eu sei que... eu saí de Forks daquele jeito...  
>-Não precisa pedir desculpas, mas eu acho que já é tempo de você voltar.<br>-Talvez tenha razão.  
>-Eles não estão mais lá, Bella.<br>Eu sabia de quem Jacob estava falando.  
>Mordi os lábios com força.<br>-Eu sei. – murmurei.  
>Ele sorriu.<br>-Bom, agora que estou aqui, você podia sair comigo hoje, o que acha?  
>Eu sorri.<br>-Sair com você, talvez possa abrir uma exceção na minha agenda...

-Bels, eu quero... um encontro com você. – ele disse sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam sérios eu respirei fundo e desviei o olhar.  
>Me lembrei que eu tinha começado toda aquela confusão por causa de Jacob.<br>Porque não queria que mudasse nossa amizade.  
>E só tinha piorado tudo.<br>Eu o tinha feito sofrer.  
>Eu mesma tinha sofrido<br>E no fim, era ele que ainda estava ali comigo.  
>Talvez eu devesse dar uma chance pra saber aonde aquilo ia nos levar.<br>Porque eu duvidava que eu ainda podia sofrer mais.  
>Eu o encarei e sorri.<br>-Tudo bem, um encontro.  
>Jacob sorriu de volta. Feliz.<br>E eu fiquei feliz, porque ele estava feliz.  
>-Eu vou sair e virei te buscar a noite, pode ser?<br>-Claro que sim, mas onde vai?  
>-Isto é surpresa. Eu te pego às 20h, ok?<br>-Ok, senhor Black. Estou esperando ansiosa!  
>Ele se foi e eu parei de sorrir.<br>Agora que ele não estava perto eu sentia dúvida de novo.  
>Mas não ia deixar isto me dominar. Eu tinha que seguir em frente.<br>E eu podia começar saindo e comprando uma roupa nova. Diferente.  
>Tudo ia ser diferente agora.<p>

Estava nevando ao sair do prédio e olhei o céu escuro e quando voltei a olhar a rua, parei ao ver alguém conhecido me encarando.  
>-Oi, Bella.<br>Alice Cullen estava na minha frente.

-Alice?  
>Ela sorriu, dando de ombros.<br>Mas não parecia um sorriso bem humorado.  
>-Este ainda é meu nome.<br>-O que faz aqui? - meu coração estava apertado. E aquela era apenas uma Cullen.  
>Mas era a irmã de Edward.<br>E o que ela estava fazendo ali, depois de meses sumida?  
>-Eu vim conversar com você.<br>-Comigo? - o que a irmã de Edward podia querer comigo?  
>-Sim, podemos ir a algum lugar?<br>Mordi os lábios com força, hesitando.  
>Eu não queria conversar com Alice Cullen.<br>Na verdade eu tinha dúvidas se ela poderia me dizer alguma coisa de útil.  
>-Na verdade eu estava saindo, tenho um compromisso...<br>-Por favor, Bella. – pediu.  
>Eu respirei fundo.<br>-Tudo bem, mas tem que ser rápido.  
>Nós nos sentamos num banco no campus mesmo.<br>-Então, o que você quer comigo? - indaguei friamente.  
>-Eu queria que você viesse comigo, para ver o Edward.<br>-O quê? Está brincando comigo?  
>Será que Alice Cullen era alguma doida?<br>-Não, é sério.  
>-Alice, Edward não esta a fim de me ver...<br>-Eu sei. Ele me mataria se soubesse que eu estou aqui.  
>-Então por que está aqui?<br>-Porque eu nunca vi o Edward tão bem do que quando estava com você.  
>-Eu duvido muito. – murmurei.<br>Eu queria que Alice se levantasse e fosse embora.  
>Que não me falasse mais de Edward.<br>-Não o conhece como eu.  
>Eu respirei fundo.<p>

-Alice, não acho uma boa ideia nada disto o que está me falando. Eu não quero ver o Edward. E tenho certeza que ele também não quer me ver. Perdeu seu tempo vindo aqui.  
>-Bella, eu sei que o Edward te fez sofrer. Eu sei que você deve querer esquecer que a gente existe. E talvez tenha razão, mas... Eu só peço que venha comigo. E se depois você quiser virar as costas e nunca mais nos ver na vida, será um direito seu.<br>-Por que está fazendo isto?  
>-Porque acho que você tem o direito de saber e de escolher.<br>Eu senti um frio por dentro.  
>Toda aquela dor ameaçando voltar.<br>Eu queria levantar e dar as costas a Alice.  
>Queria dizer que ela e seu irmão fossem para o inferno.<br>Mas eu não podia.  
>De alguma maneira eu queria vê-lo de novo.<br>E depois... Depois eu poderia seguir em frente.  
>Como eu estava fazendo hoje com Jacob.<br>Era isto. Seria apenas para eu ter certeza que Edward era passado.  
>-Tudo bem, eu vou com você.<br>Eu esperava não me arrepender.

Eu entrei no carro com Alice. Um chamativo porsche amarelo e ela dirigiu pela cidade.  
>Eu sentia meu coração cada vez mais apertado.<br>E não tinha mais certeza se deveria estar ali.  
>Edward ficaria possesso com Alice.<br>Eu ficaria péssima em revê-lo.  
>E levar mais um fora.<br>Eu não deveria estar ali.  
>Alice entrou no estacionamento e desligou o motor.<br>Eu a segui para fora do carro até um elevador.  
>Não parecia o prédio deles, mas eu estava distraída.<br>Será que os Cullens tinham se mudado?  
>O elevador abriu no quarto andar e nós saímos para um corredor branco.<br>Eu olhei em volta.  
>-Alice, o que estamos fazendo num hospital? – perguntei.<br>Algo começou a zunir no meu ouvido.  
>Alice se virou e me encarou.<br>-Edward está aqui.  
>-Por que ele está aqui? - murmurei, um medo terrível gelando meus ossos.<br>-Bella, Edward tem leucemia.

continua


	22. Chapter 22

Eu certamente não tinha ouvido direito.  
>Simplesmente não era possível.<br>-O que disse? - murmurei, meu coração parando de bater esperando a resposta.  
>Mas eu sabia qual era, pela expressão desolada de Alice Cullen.<br>-Edward está doente. Muito doente. – a voz de Alice de alquebrou e eu me obriguei a respirar, enquanto me virava e ia em direção a porta do quarto.  
>Minhas mãos tremiam na maçaneta da porta, mas eu obriguei minhas pernas agora fracas a darem mais um passo e entrar. Porque eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos.<br>Era estranho que eu imaginara em meus pensamentos mais escondidos como seria reencontrar Edward.  
>Mas em nenhum sonho seria assim.<br>Que ele estaria na minha frente finalmente.  
>Em uma cama de hospital. A pele branca ainda mais pálida, os olhos dourados fechados, os cabelos cor de areia contra a insipidez dos lençóis.<br>-Eu sinto muito, Bella. – Alice murmurou atrás de mim.  
>Mas eu não era capaz de me virar.<br>Eu não era capaz de tirar os olhos dele.  
>De Edward Cullen.<br>Ele estava doente.  
>Leucemia.<br>Eu fechei os olhos com força. Tentando fazer o zunido em minha mente passar, o mundo parar de girar. A dor no meu peito parar de sufocar.  
>Mas eu não estava conseguindo nem respirar direito.<br>Tantas perguntas e dúvidas rodando minha mente.  
>-Há quanto tempo...? - murmurei por fim.<br>-Anos. Três anos.  
>-Mas...<br>Eu não sabia muito daquela doença horrível, mas eu achava que era rápida em...eu não consegui concluir o pensamento.  
>-Existem dois tipos de leucemia. A que... - ela respirou fundo. – A que se desenvolve rápido e precisa de quimioterapia é a aguda. Edward tem um tipo raro. Leucemia Crônica. A pessoa convive com ela por anos, apenas controlando com remédios.<br>-Isto tem cura?  
>-Não tem cura. Apenas se for realizado um transplante de medula.<br>-Então ele sempre soube que... - eu não conseguia terminar.  
>-Sim. Ele sempre soube que podia morrer. - Alice completou num fio de voz.<br>Meu coração se afundou um pouco mais no peito e eu me aproximei da cama.

A minha mente agora voltando a tudo que eu sabia sobre Edward Cullen.  
>As coisas finalmente fazendo um assustador sentido.<br>Jéssica dizendo que Edward nunca saia com ninguém.  
>Era por isto.<br>Por isto que ele aceitara sair comigo.  
>Sem compromisso. Sem sentimentos.<br>Sem envolvimento.  
>Apenas dois meses. E depois o fim.<br>Agora eu podia entender tanta coisa.  
>As vezes que ele faltara na faculdade. O humor inconstante dos Cullens. A superproteção.<br>O fora que ele me dera em Forks...  
>Edward não podia me amar.<br>Porque ele ia morrer.  
>O nó rompeu em minha garganta e eu apertei os lábios com força para não soluçar.<br>Estendi a mão e segurei as suas. Estavam frias.  
>E chorei.<br>Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali.  
>Até que não houvesse mais lágrimas. Não houvesse mais nada dentro de mim a não ser tristeza.<br>Edward tinha razão.  
>Ele nunca deveria ter se aproximado de mim.<br>Mas ele quisera apenas alguém que não ia cobrar nada dele depois.  
>Mas eu menti. Eu me apaixonei por ele.<br>E não tinha como e mudar aquilo.  
>Nem o que eu sabia agora.<br>Ele se mexeu de repente e eu soltei sua mão, um pouco assustada e dei um passo atrás.  
>Edward abriu os olhos e pousou em mim.<br>Primeiro incrédulos, confusos e depois surpresos.  
>-Bella?<br>Aquela voz. Perfeita. Em meus ouvidos.  
>Era como juntar vários pedacinhos quebrados dentro de mim.<br>-Oi, Edward. – consegui dizer sem começar a chorar loucamente.  
>Contendo a vontade de sacudi-lo e perguntar porque ele não me contara que estava doente.<br>-O que está fazendo aqui? - sua voa era fria agora. – Não era para estar aqui.  
>-Edward. – Alice se aproximou e ele a encarou com raiva.<br>-Foi você não é?  
>-Ela tinha o direito de saber!<br>-Você que não tinha este direito Alice.

-Eu quis apenas ajudar, eu...  
>-Ei, não precisam brigar. – pedi. – Edward, sim a Alice me contou. Não precisa ficar bravo com ela.<br>-Não era para você saber. Eu fiz tudo para você não saber.  
>-Mas agora eu sei. – murmurei – Por que não me contou, Edward?<br>-Não tinha porque você saber.  
>Eu dei um sorriso triste.<br>-Claro, era sexo não é? Que direitos eu tinha. - falei amargamente.  
>Ele respirou fundo.<br>-Bella, eu sinto muito que tenha se envolvido nisto. Alice não tinha o direito de se intrometer e contar para você. Eu quis apenas poupá-la. Não era para estar aqui.  
>-Mas eu quero estar, eu...<br>-Acho melhor você ir embora.  
>-Eu não quero ir.<br>-Bella, eu estou pedindo que vá embora. E não volte.  
>Meu coração ameaçou se quebrar pela segunda vez naquele dia.<br>Edward estava me expulsando da sua vida de novo.  
>-Edward, Alice tinha razão de me contar. Eu tenho o direito de escolher se quero ficar ou não.<br>-Mas eu não quero que fique.  
>Eu mordi os lábios com força para não chorar.<br>-Edward, pára de ser teimoso. – Alice se intrometeu – Eu sei que no fundo você não está falando sério...  
>-O que está acontecendo aqui? - uma médica entrou no quarto e foi para perto de Edward.<br>-Nada, doutora Luciana. - Alice respondeu sorrindo. - Só estávamos conversando.  
>-Acho melhor vocês irem embora. Está ficando tarde e Edward precisa descansar.<br>-Era o que eu estava pedindo para elas. – Edward disse, sem me encarar.  
>Alice deu de ombros pegando o casaco e segurou meu braço.<br>-Vamos, Bells.  
>Eu ainda olhei uma última vez para Edward, enquanto Alice me levava.<br>Ele me encarava com um olhar frustrado e raivoso.  
>-Me desculpe. - Alice falou quando já estávamos no carro. – Eu achei que Edward ia gostar de te ver.<br>-Tudo bem, Alice. - murmurei. Eu ainda estava em choque.  
>Edward estava doente. Uma doença incurável.<br>E não me queria por perto.  
>Eu não sei o que era pior.<br>Alice me deixou em frente ao prédio de dormitórios.  
>-Eu vou conversar com ele. Acho que...<p>

-Esquece Alice. Se ele não quer me ver... Acho que é melhor assim. Não quero que fique nervoso por minha culpa. Ele precisa ficar bem.  
>Alice sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.<br>-Por isto eu te levei lá. Eu achei que ele ia fica feliz com você por lá. Eu falei sério quando disse que você fazia bem a ele.  
>-Eu duvido muito. Você ouviu o que ele disse.<br>-Ele não quer que você sofra. É só isto. Edward sempre foi assim. Sempre tentando poupar todo mundo.  
>-Eu já sofri. Eu ainda sofro.<br>-Eu sei. Por isto eu achei que você tinha o direito de saber. Mas acho que piorei tudo. Sinto muito mesmo.  
>-Bom, agora eu já sei. Talvez... Agora seja mais fácil de entender algumas coisas. Mas não tornar nada mais fácil.<br>-Eu sei.  
>-Obrigada Alice.<br>Eu saí do carro e corri para dentro.  
>Tudo o que eu queria era me jogar na minha cama e chorar.<br>Mas assim que entrei o telefone tocou.  
>Pensei em ignorar, mas acabei atendendo.<br>-Oi, Bells.  
>Era Jacob.<br>Droga, eu tinha esquecido completamente de Jacob.  
>-E ai, está pronta?<br>-É... Jake.  
>-O que foi? Estou chegando aí em alguns minutos.<br>-Tudo bem. Estou te esperando  
>Eu desliguei e corri para me arrumar.<br>Não tinha a menor vontade de sair. Mesmo sendo com Jacob.  
>Porque ele era meu melhor amigo, mas eu não podia dizer o que estava acontecendo com Edward.<br>Jacob apareceu todo animado minutos depois.  
>Eu tentei sorrir. Era difícil.<br>-Vamos?  
>Eu peguei meu casaco e o acompanhei.<br>Nós pegamos um táxi e fomos para um restaurante.  
>-Bella, algum problema?<br>-O quê?  
>-Eu estou falando com você, mas parece que não está aqui.<br>-Me desculpa, estou distraída... Alguns problemas na faculdade  
>-Pode me contar.<br>-Não quer saber, são coisas chatas. Vamos pedir?

Eu tentei conversar. Eu juro que tentei estar feliz por estar com Jacob.  
>Mas meu coração não estava ali.<br>Estava lutando para continuar batendo.  
>-Bells, qual o problema? - Jacob perguntou finalmente quando voltamos para meu quarto.<br>-Eu já falei, não tem nenhum problema...  
>-Eu te conheço. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo.<br>Eu respirei fundo.  
>-Só estou cansada. Sério.<br>Ele segurou minha mão.  
>-Eu achei que estávamos num encontro.<br>Sim, eu lembrava do que tinha prometido.  
>Mas agora...<br>Eu não sabia de mais nada.  
>-Jake, eu sei o que eu disse a você, mas... Não vai rolar.<br>-Bells...  
>-Me desculpe. Eu achei que podia. Achei que a gente podia, tentar ficar junto. Eu gosto de você, mas...não deste jeito. Não posso te enganar.<br>Jacob parecia contrariado.  
>-É aquele Cullen ainda?<br>-Esquece ele, Jake. Isto é entre você e eu. Sinto muito.  
>-Certo. – ele se levantou. Estava decepcionado. Isto me deixava triste.<br>Mas era melhor assim.  
>Eu não tinha nada para oferecer a Jacob.<br>A não ser um coração partido.  
>-Eu vou embora.<br>-Pode ficar aqui se quiser.  
>Ele deu um sorriso triste.<br>-Não, estou em um hotel. O que digo a seu pai? Ele quer mesmo que vá para Forks, Bella.  
>-Eu vou pensar.<br>Jacob foi embora e eu pude finalmente me jogar na cama.  
>E chorar.<br>Estava cada vez pior.  
>Jacob estava decepcionado comigo.<br>Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward.  
>De como tudo aquilo era injusto.<br>Era um direito dele pedir que eu ficasse longe.  
>Mas como eu podia continuar vivendo agora?<br>Sabendo que ele estava tão doente?  
>Fora horrível vê-lo daquele jeito. Eu queria vê-lo como antes.<br>Com seu sorriso de lado. Seu rosto lindo.  
>Queria vê-lo inteiro, vivo.<br>Nem que não fosse para mim.

Me concentrar nos últimos dias de aula antes do natal foi uma tortura.  
>Minha mente se voltava a Edward a toda hora.<br>Queria saber como ele estava.  
>E eu tinha medo.<br>Muito medo.  
>Meu pai me ligara no último dia e eu decidi ir para Forks.<br>Ficar lá sozinha, sofrendo, não ia adiantar nada.  
>Assim, eu arrumei minha mala, mas sem nenhuma animação.<p>

Naquela noite eu não consegui dormir direito.  
>E quando acordei, tomei uma decisão.<br>Eu iria ver Edward. Não me interessava se ele não queria me ver.  
>Eu precisava vê-lo. Precisava saber se estava bem.<br>E depois eu partiria.

Estava nevando quando cheguei ao hospital e corri para dentro.  
>Meu coração estava apertado enquanto o elevador subia.<br>As portas se abriram e eu caminhei até o quarto onde Edward estava e respirei fundo ao abrir a porta.  
>O quarto estava vazio.<p>

continua


	23. Chapter 23

Onde estava Edward? Por que o quarto estava vazio?  
>Eu não consegui respirar, possibilidades terríveis passando pela minha mente.<br>Eu tinha que encontrar alguém e perguntar. Edward tinha que estar em algum lugar!  
>Eu me virei e me deparei com Alice Cullen.<br>-Bella!  
>-Onde está o Edward?<br>-Em casa. Ele teve alta.  
>Eu respirei aliviada.<br>-Eu vim buscar uma receita com a médica dele.  
>-Sei. – e agora me sentia meio decepcionada. Eu não veria Edward.<br>-Veio ver o Edward não é?  
>-Sim, mas... Deixa para lá. Eu estou indo para Forks hoje.<br>-Hoje? Ainda não está sabendo? Fecharam todos os aeroportos. Por causa da Nevasca.  
>-Ah, eu não sabia. Meu pai vai me matar. Eu deveria ter ido antes.<br>-Vem para minha casa comigo. - Alice pediu – Não pode passar o Natal sozinha.  
>-Alice, isto não é uma boa ideia.<br>-Está preocupada com o que o Edward vai falar? O problema é dele! É minha convidada.  
>Eu sabia que não deveria aceitar. Era mais uma ideia maluca de Alice.<br>Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu poderia ver Edward de novo.  
>-Tudo bem, eu vou.<br>Alice abriu um sorriso.  
>-Vem, vamos até a sala da médica e depois vamos para casa! Meus pais vão adorar conhecê-la.<br>-Seus pais? - eu fiquei preocupada.  
>-Sim. Eles estão aqui, desde que o Edward... piorou.<br>-Mas ele está melhor agora não é?  
>-Sim, ele está. Mas não sabemos até quando.<br>A médica de Edward nos recebeu e deu um envelope a Alice.  
>-Como Edward está?<br>-Ele está ótimo. – Alice respondeu.  
>-Bem, se precisarem de algo, pode ligar. Eu estarei na cidade.<br>Nós saímos do hospital e entramos no carro de Alice.  
>Ela me deu seu celular.<br>-Liga para seu pai. Acho que precisa avisar que não viajará mais não é?  
>-Tem razão.<br>Eu liguei para Charlie e obviamente ele não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito.  
>De repente Alice tomou o telefone da minha mão.<br>-Oi, aqui é Alice Cullen, sim, eu mesma...Não se preocupe com a Bella. Ela passará o Natal com a minha família...Claro, eu digo. Feliz Natal.  
>Eu a encarei boquiaberta, enquanto ela desligava.<br>-Não devia ter feito isto.

-Por que não? Falei alguma mentira? Seu pai vai ficar mais tranqüilo sabendo que não passará o Natal sozinha!  
>Ela parou o carro numa rua movimentada.<br>-Vem, quero fazer algumas compras ainda.  
>Eu não tive escolha a não ser acompanhar Alice.<br>O tempo inteiro me perguntando que diabos estava fazendo ali.  
>Mas aí eu pensava que eu ia poder estar perto do Edward, então agüentar a irmã excêntrica dele estaria valendo a pena.<p>

-Finalmente. – Emmett Cullen abriu a porta assim que chegamos. – Rosalie tinha razão, estava mesmo fazendo compras não é? - ele riu ao ver Alice cheia de sacolas, então eu entrei atrás dela e seu sorriso se transformou em um olhar surpreso. – Oh... Por esta eu não esperava.  
>-Não faça esta cara idiota, Em! - Alice riu. – Já a conhece, então não preciso apresentar.<br>Ela largou todos seus pacotes no sofá.  
>Emmett voltou a sorrir e se aproximou, beijando meu rosto.<br>-Claro que sim. Isabella Swan. Mas acho que estava usando menos roupa da última vez que a vi...  
>Eu fiquei vermelha.<br>-Pára com isto, Emmett. – Alice pediu. – Não liga para ele, Bella!  
>-Alice chegou? - Ouvi a voz de Rosalie no corredor e Emmett assoviou.<br>-Isto vai ser interessante.  
>-Alice, se tiver ido comprar mais alguma coisa... - Rosalie entrou na sala e então parou ao me ver. - O que ela está fazendo aqui?<br>-Ela tem nome, é Isabella Swan. Mas eu acho que ela prefere Bella.  
>-Eu sei o nome dela. – Rosalie falou friamente. – Quero saber o que ela está fazendo aqui.<br>-É minha convidada para o Natal, qual o problema?  
>-Você enlouqueceu? - Rosalie parecia consternada – Sabe que o Edward...<br>Alice rolou os olhos.  
>-Edward não mora sozinho e eu posso convidar quem eu quiser!<br>-Não se faça de desentendida! Você quer confusão, não é?  
>-Amor, não seja exagerada. – Em tocou seu ombro, mas ela se desvencilhou.<p>

-Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Carlisle Cullen e uma mulher que deveria ser Esme Cullen apareceram – Por que está gritando Rosalie?  
>-Alice está aprontando das suas!<br>Carlisle e Emmett me viram e pareciam tão surpresos como os outros.  
>Eu me perguntei até onde eles sabiam sobre Edward e eu.<br>E estava morrendo de vergonha.  
>Não deveria ter aceitado o convite de Alice.<br>-Isabella Swan, como vai? - Carlisle pareceu se recuperar – Acho que ainda não conhece minha esposa, Esme.  
>Esme sorriu e se aproximou, me abraçando.<br>-Finalmente eu posso conhecê-la.  
>-Me desculpe, eu não queria causar confusão, acho que não deveria ter vindo.<br>-Pára com isto, Bella. Eu te convidei. – Alice insistiu e se voltou para os pais. – Ela ia para Forks, mas os vôos foram cancelados, não ia deixá-la passar o Natal sozinha!  
>-Sim, é nossa convidada, claro. – Esme concordou, mas não passou despercebido a mim o olhar preocupado que ela trocou com Carlisle.<br>-E cadê o Jas e o Edward? - Alice indagou.  
>-Saíram para buscar algumas coisas que eu precisava para o jantar. – Esme falou – Fique à vontade, Bella. Quer beber alguma coisa? Acabei de fazer um chocolate quente. Rose, vá buscar na cozinha. – pediu.<br>Rosalie rolou os olhos, mas fez o que a mãe pedia.  
>-Em, me ajuda com estes pacotes? - Alice pediu e Emmett sumiu no corredor com Alice.<br>-Eu vou ajudar Rosalie. – Carlisle falou e se afastou.  
>-Não ligue para Rosalie, ela é meio temperamental demais. – Esme falou, pedindo para eu sentar.<br>-Talvez ela tenha razão, não quero... Causar nenhum transtorno...  
>-Não se preocupe com isto. Não ia passar o Natal sozinha.<br>-Não tinha problema...  
>-Eu sei que está preocupada por causa do Edward.<br>-Então vocês sabem sobre...  
>-Edward e você? Sabemos sim.<br>Eu fiquei vermelha.  
>-Edward não queria que soubéssemos. Mas Rosalie nos contou, assim que ela mesma ficou sabendo. Sei que deve estar pensando que Rose é uma intrometida, e talvez ela seja, mas... ela apenas se preocupa. Assim como nós. Temos vivido numa montanha russa desde que descobrimos.<p>

-Eu imagino como se sentem.  
>-Eu quis que Edward te contasse. Eu tive uma longa conversa com ele lá em Forks, quando ele disse que tinha dito a você que tinham mesmo acabado tudo. Eu falei que você podia saber e decidir. Mas ele nunca quis. Ele nunca achou justo.<br>Eu mordi os lábios com força, pensando naquela possibilidade.  
>Se Edward tivesse me contado na época, qual seria a minha reação?<br>Será que estaríamos juntos?  
>Acho que eu nunca saberia.<br>Rosalie voltou com o chocolate. Parecia mais calma.  
>Mas ainda fria.<br>Alice também voltou com Emmett.  
>-Vocês ainda não arrumaram a árvore? Não era isto que você ia fazer Rose?<br>Rosalie deu de ombros.  
>-Pra você dizer que eu não sei fazer e arrumar tudo de novo?<br>Alice rolou os olhos.  
>-Tudo eu nesta casa viu!<br>-Eu vou acabar o jantar. – Esme anunciou. – Fique à vontade, Bella.  
>-A Bella vai me ajudar a arrumar a árvore. - e Alice me puxou pela mão.<br>-Sempre quis que fôssemos amigas, sabe? Mas o Edward não deixava.  
>-Edward pediu que não falasse comigo? - indaguei surpresa.<br>Embora não parecesse absurdo pensando no comportamento estranho deles comigo agora.  
>-Quando a gente descobriu que vocês estavam juntos, ele nos proibiu de chegar perto. Mas eu sabia que a gente ia se dar bem.<br>Eu olhei na direção de Emmett e Rosalie que cochichavam no sofá.  
>-Não ligue pra ela. É uma chata.<br>-Eu a entendo. Quando o Edward me ver aqui...  
>-Já falei pra não se preocupar com isto. Ele não pode te mandar embora! E a Esme gostou de você. Ela não deixaria o Edward maltratá-la.<br>Eu mordi os lábios nervosamente, continuando a ajudar Alice com os enfeites, até que em alguns minutos a porta se abriu.  
>Meu coração disparou e minhas mãos segurando um enfeite, tremeram.<p>

Eu queria me virar e olhar.  
>Mas eu era covarde. E tinha medo da rejeição de Edward.<br>-Oi amor - Alice falou animada, se afastando.  
>-Oi... - eu pude sentir a tensão em Jasper e saquei que ele tinha me visto.<br>Provavelmente Edward também agora.  
>Eu me virei finalmente.<br>E lá estava ele. Ainda pálido e com olheiras.  
>Mas ainda lindo.<br>E não gostando nem um pouco de me ver ali. Como eu suspeitava.  
>Mordi os lábios nervosamente, o enfeite em minhas mãos amassado entre os dedos trêmulos.<br>-Olha quem eu encontrei! - Alice falava animada, abraçada a Jasper. - Lembra da Bella, não é Jas? Ela vai passar o Natal com a gente.  
>-Oi, Bella. – Jasper falou com um sorriso comedido.<br>Edward estava mudo como uma pedra de gelo.  
>-Não seja mal educado, Edward. Fale oi para a Bella. – Alice insistiu.<br>No silêncio tenso que se seguiu, mil situações passaram pela minha mente.  
>Edward abrindo a porta e pedindo para eu sair dali e não mais voltar.<br>Edward abrindo a porta e ele mesmo desaparecendo.  
>Ou então ele se aproximando de mim e me empurrando janela abaixo.<br>Mas nada disto aconteceu.  
>Edward respirou fundo.<br>-Oi, Bella. – sua voz perfeita cheia de tensão.  
>-Oi. – murmurei.<br>Eu quase podia sentir todo mundo ao redor voltando a respirar.  
>Rosalie se levantou e se aproximou de Edward, pegando de suas mãos umas das sacolas que ele carregava.<br>-Vem para a cozinha, Edward. Esme está esperando estas coisas pro jantar e acho que ela precisa de ajuda.  
>Edward a seguiu, possivelmente porque não tinha muita escolha.<br>Ou preferia mesmo não estar na minha presença.  
>-Que tenso, hein! - Emmett riu.<br>Alice deu de ombros, sorrindo.  
>-Eu falei que ele não ia ter coragem de criar uma cena!<br>-Eu ainda não sei. – murmurei sem me convencer que Edward não estava odiando me ver ali.  
>-Está tudo bem, Bella. Vamos terminar a árvore! Está ficando bonita não é, Jas?<br>Alice conversava sobre nada importante, mas eu continuava nervosa. Esperando a todo instante que Edward voltasse para a sala.

Mas ele tinha desaparecido.  
>-Vem, vamos para meu quarto. – Alice me puxou pela mão assim que terminamos. – Vou te mostrar as roupas lindas que eu comprei em Paris no verão!<br>Eu a segui, apenas porque preferia não estar na sala caso Edward voltasse.  
>Alice me mostrou uma infinidade de roupas que no final a mim me pareceu tudo quase igual.<br>-Veste este aqui! - ela me mostrou um vestido verde. – Vai ficar perfeito em você.  
>-Não...<br>-Pára de ser boba, estou apenas te emprestando! É noite de Natal, temos de estar bonitas!  
>Obviamente eu não consegui ir contra uma ideia de Alice, que se mostrava uma pessoa bem persuasiva, e quando dei por mim, não só estava usando o vestido, como um sapato altíssimo e Alice me maquiava e penteava. - Eu falei que ia ficar ótimo.<br>-Ainda acho desnecessário.  
>Ela riu, ignorando meu comentário.<br>-E qual eu uso? Este preto ou o vermelho?  
>-Os dois são bonitos... - falei sem saber mesmo qual o melhor.<br>Os dois pareciam ridiculamente caros.  
>-Verdade. Vou usar o vermelho. Aposto que Rose também vai usar um vermelho. Adoro ver a Rose nervosa. - ela deu um risinho.<br>E um tempo depois ela me puxava pela mão para a sala novamente.  
>E quando chegamos lá, os Cullens estavam na sala, perfeitamente elegantes.<br>Uma rápida olhada, percebi que faltava Rosalie e Edward.  
>Eu me senti muito estranha.<br>Nunca, nunca mesmo eu me imaginei em um jantar formal com os Cullens.  
>Parecia que havia algo bem errado na ordem do universo.<br>-Olhem o meu trabalho. – Alice me fez girar, me deixando extremamente constrangida.  
>-Tem razão, Alice. Bella está muita gata. – Emmett comentou se aproximando e passando o braço por meus ombros e dando um beijo estalado em meu rosto, me deixando vermelha e eu ri, sem graça. – Não é verdade, Edward?<br>O sorriso morreu no meu rosto, quando eu levantei o olhar e vi Rosalie e Edward.  
>Como Alice previra, Rosalie estava de vermelho.<br>E Edward, bem. Eu nem ia dizer que ele estava perfeito, porque seria redundante.  
>Edward pareceria perfeito usando trapos.<p>

E ele ainda estava sério. Embora parecesse... menos tenso.  
>-Sim, ela está. – ele disse por fim.<br>E me mediu. E quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu tentei ver o que ele realmente sentia por baixo de toda aquela máscara de frieza, mas ele virou o rosto muito rápido.  
>Eu me senti frustrada.<br>Quando ele me tratava assim, era difícil lembrar que aquele era o mesmo cara que tirara minha virgindade e depois transara comigo infindáveis vezes, que cuidara de mim quando eu estava doente, que me agarrara num corredor escuro da escola, me pedindo para cabular aula com ele, apenas porque a vontade que tinha de ficar comigo parecia burlar qualquer acordo.  
>Eu me senti triste.<br>Queria me aproximar de Edward e lembrar a ele tudo isto.  
>Mas com que direito? Ele fizera suas escolhas.<br>Ele deixou que eu entrasse em sua vida com um objetivo especifico.  
>E com um fim calculado.<br>De certa forma, fora tudo como ele esperava mesmo.  
>Menos a parte em que eu me apaixonava por ele.<br>E depois descobria sobre sua doença.  
>E agora eu estava com um buraco no meu peito, que só aumentava.<br>E não sabia o que fazer.  
>A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que eu preferia estar ali, uma estranha no ninho dos Cullens, e agüentando a frieza de Edward, do que estar longe.<br>Isto me fez voltar ao foco.  
>Os Cullens começaram uma conversa sobre amenidades, Alice tentando animar.<br>Ela tentava me por na conversa, e eu tentava ser educada.  
>E quando ela perguntava algo a Edward, ele respondia por monossílabos.<br>Esme nos chamou para jantar e Alice continuou tentando animar.  
>Rosalie também não parecia de muito bom humor.<br>Provavelmente a impressão que eu tinha sobre ela me odiar era verdadeira.  
>Eu tentava não olhar para Edward, mas era impossível. Era como se um imã invisível me puxasse em sua direção e às vezes, quando eu o olhava, eu o pegava olhando para mim. Olhares raivosos. Frustrados. Saudosos.<br>Espera, saudosos?

Talvez eu já estivesse imaginando coisas na minha mente.  
>Mas tudo bem. O que era mais uma ilusão para uma pessoa como eu?<br>Eu não tinha nada.  
>Edward era apenas um cara na minha frente. Tão perto que eu podia estender os dedos e tocá-lo. E ao mesmo tempo tão distante e inacessível.<br>Mas pelo menos ele ainda estava ali.  
>Respirando. Vivo.<br>Era o que bastava.  
>Eu sentia o ar me faltar só de pensar em outra possibilidade.<br>Eu nunca, nunca estaria preparada para isto.  
>E eu me perguntava como é que os Cullens conseguiam conviver com aquela incerteza por anos.<br>Eu já estava enlouquecendo.

Depois do jantar, Esme e Carlisle insistiram em cuidar da louça. Nós fomos para a sala e Alice arrastara Edward para o piano e os dois brincavam com as teclas.  
>Eu fiquei observando de longe. Ele ria pela primeira vez na noite.<br>Eu podia ficar olhando para ele sorrir despreocupado para sempre.  
>De repente eu senti algo me incomodando e quando virei, peguei Rosalie me encarando com um olhar estranho.<br>Ela se levantou.  
>-Eu vou tomar um ar.<br>E se afastou para a sacada.  
>O clima pareceu ficar ruim de novo com a saída de Rosalie.<br>Edward fechou o piano e foi atrás de Rosalie.  
>Emmett, que zapeava com o controle remoto a TV, não prestou atenção. Ou fingiu não prestar.<br>Alice pareceu contrariada por um momento, mas no instante seguinte, ela chamou Jasper para ficar com ela no piano e os dois ficaram rindo e se beijando.  
>Aquilo doía em mim.<br>O jeito que eles eram felizes.  
>Que estavam comprometidos.<br>Eu desviei o olhar.  
>Dali dava para ver as silhuetas de Rosalie e Edward. Pareciam discutir. Mas não dava para saber do que falavam.<br>Dali a instantes, Edward voltou.  
>-Eu vou para o meu quarto. – disse simplesmente e se afastou.<br>Eu mordi os lábios com força. Então era isto?  
>Eu queria gritar de frustração.<p>

Mas nada podia fazer. Eu estava contra sua vontade.  
>Era uma intrusa.<br>Rosalie continuava no mesmo lugar.  
>Eu me levantei e fui até ela.<br>A noite estava fria e escura.  
>-Por que você me odeia? – indaguei.<br>Ela se virou para me encarar.  
>Estava com os olhos vermelhos de quem tinha chorado.<br>-Eu não te odeio. Eu tenho pena de você.  
>Aquilo me surpreendeu.<br>-Bella, Edward é meu irmão, mas eu sei como ele é. Eu sabia que você ia se apaixonar por ele. Eu disse isto desde o começo. Não seria justo...Edward é tão...  
>-Perfeito. – completei e ela riu, fungando.<br>-Eu tive uma paixonite por ele, quando fomos adotados, foi quase na mesma época. Ele me protegia. Me abraçava quando eu chorava de saudades porque meus pais morreram. Era natural amá-lo. E como você não ia amá-lo? Quando ele ficou doente... acho que todos nós o protegemos demais. A gente não sabia o que ia acontecer. Edward sempre foi mais consciente do que nós, claro. Sempre tão sensato. Ele apenas...aceitou. E a nós não restou alternativa a não ser aceitar também. Talvez por isto nós nos unimos tanto, formamos casais. As pessoas acham esquisito. Mas... acho que foi a forma que encontramos de nos proteger. Somente nós contra o mundo.  
>-Acho que entendo isto.<br>-Edward nunca quis se envolver com ninguém, ele dizia que não era justo. Emmett caçoava dele, dizia que ele podia ficar com alguém sem compromisso algum, apenas por diversão. Que todo mundo fazia isto. Mas Edward nunca aceitou este conselho de Emmett. - ela deu de ombros - Acho que nós gostávamos disto, eu e Alice. Ele era só nosso. Pelo tempo que lhe restasse. Acho que fomos egoístas.

-Ai veio você. Eu não sei em que momento Edward mudou de ideia. Mas ele nunca nos contou. Talvez porque soubesse de nossa preocupação. Eu disse a ele uma vez que esta coisa de sem compromisso não ia servir pra ele, eu o conhecia. Então ele começa a agir estranho, não quer mais viajar com a gente, inventa historias. Eu desconfiei que tinha algo errado. Alice me disse que desconfiava que ele estava com alguém, mas não tínhamos certeza. Emmett e Jasper nos obrigaram a não nos intrometer. Acho que no fundo eles já sabiam, não que Edward tenha contado, mas acho que eles desconfiavam. Até que Emmett os pegou aqui em casa. Ele me contou e eu juntei dois mais dois. E briguei com Edward. Eu disse a ele que tinha que contar pra você. Ele disse que não porque era só um caso e terminaria em dois meses. Apenas sexo.  
>Ouvir aquilo da boca da irmã de Edward doeu.<br>Como se eu não soubesse desde o inicio que era isto mesmo.  
>-Óbvio que eu não acreditei por nenhum segundo. - Rosalie continuou. – E eu odiei você porque, por mais que eu soubesse que tinha razão, que estava tudo fugindo ao controle, Edward parecia tão feliz. Agora já não éramos mais só nós seis. Havia mais alguém. Que ele precisava mais do que a nós. Mas ao mesmo tempo, quando eu vi você naquele corredor... Eu sabia que você estava apaixonada por ele. E eu tive uma pena imensa, porque você não sabia onde estava se metendo...Aí de novo eu insisti com ele que te contasse tudo, que ele estava sendo egoísta. Edward começou a nos enlouquecer. Ele às vezes ficava mal. Às vezes não tomava os remédios quando estava com você...Até que naquele último fim de semana, ele passou muito mal. Acho que foi quando ele percebeu que estava tudo errado. E seria o fim. Mas nos encontramos em Forks.<p>

Eu tentei não me intrometer mais, e acho que fiquei aliviada de uma certa maneira quando ele voltou da sua casa naquela manhã e disse que ia viajar com a gente e que eu não precisava mais me preocupar, pois estava tudo acabado com você. - ela me encarou – Mas nunca está não é? Você está aqui. E parece tudo errado de novo.  
>-Eu sinto muito. – murmurei.<br>O que mais eu podia dizer? Com as palavras de Rosalie, eu entendia um pouco mais a situação. Mas não tornava nada mais fácil.  
>-Eu não posso mais me intrometer nesta história. É entre vocês dois. - ela passou a mão pelos cabelos – Mas Edward é meu irmão e eu o amo. E tudo o que eu queria era que ele não sofresse, porque ele já sofre com a incerteza de saber que pode morrer a qualquer momento. – ela respirou fundo – Mas ele sabe o que é melhor para ele. Ou não sabe, mas, enfim... suas decisões. Eu já o protegi demais.<br>-Por que estava brigando com ele hoje então?  
>-Pergunte para ele. – ela disse por fim e se afastou.<br>Eu ainda fiquei ali remoendo a conversa com Rosalie, até que Alice apareceu.  
>-Bella, entre, vai congelar.<br>Eu a acompanhei para dentro.  
>-Vem, vou levá-la até o quarto de hóspede.<br>Ela me levou a um quarto tão elegante quanto o resto da casa.  
>-Eu trouxe um pijama meu pra você usar.<br>-Obrigada.  
>Ela pareceu incerta.<br>-Me desculpe.  
>-Por o quê?<br>Ela deu de ombros.  
>-Eu sempre quero fazer o melhor, mas acho que só pioro.<br>-Não se preocupe. Você faz o que pode. Obrigada.

Ela sorriu.  
>-Boa noite então. Durma bem e amanhã temos a manhã dos presentes. – ela deu pulinhos – Mal posso esperar.<br>Ela se afastou fechando a porta atrás de si.  
>Eu coloquei o pijama e fui para o banheiro.<br>Não havia trazido nada, nenhuma escova de dente, estas coisas.  
>Me lembrei da nécessaire que Edward tinha com coisas para mim.<br>Mordi os lábios nervosamente; Eu podia perguntar se ele ainda a tinha.  
>Sim, era só isto que eu queria, tentei me convencer enquanto andava pelo corredor e batia à sua porta.<br>Mas claro que no fundo eu sabia que esta não era a verdade.  
>E eu esperei com o coração aos pulos até que Edward abrisse a porta.<p>

*continua*


	24. Chapter 24

Num último segundo eu pensei em dar meia volta e sair dali.  
>Eu não deveria estar à sua porta. Edward não queria me ver. Não queria falar comigo.<br>Mas eu só ia pedir uma nécessaire. Era apenas um favor. Nada mais.  
>Talvez se dissesse isto a mim mesma muitas vezes eu acreditasse de verdade.<br>A porta se abriu finalmente e lá estava ele.  
>Eu achava que já podia parar de perder o fôlego cada vez que Edward aparecia na minha frente, mas já tinha perdido a batalha. Eu o achava maravilhoso. Pra mim, ele sempre seria perfeito. Mesmo com as olheiras agora mais acentuadas, os cabelos cor de areia meio bagunçados e vestindo um simples moletom e camiseta.<br>Ele ainda me deslumbrava.  
>E saber que tudo aquilo estava se extinguindo me deixava em pânico.<br>E foi o que me fez continuar ali, enfrentando sua expressão de desagrado ao me ver à sua porta.  
>-Me desculpe... eu queria apenas saber se ainda tem aquela nécessaire. – falei mordendo os lábios nervosamente.<br>-Está batendo à minha porta para isto? - sua voz era fria.  
>Mas e daí? Ele estava falando comigo.<br>-Para o que mais seria? - dei de ombros e respirei fundo – Edward, sei que está odiando me ver aqui na sua casa e acho que talvez tenha razão. Sou uma intrusa aqui no meio da sua família. Aceitei o convite de Alice, mesmo sabendo como se sente sobre isto.  
>-Você não tem ideia de como me sinto. – ele falou pausadamente. Pesadamente.<br>-Você faz questão que eu não saiba. – murmurei, começando a sentir um nó de choro apertar minha garganta.  
>Eu tinha que sair dali. Fora um erro.<br>Edward tão perto, tão distante. Tão frio, tão ao meu alcance.  
>Estava acabando comigo.<p>

-Tem razão, Bella. – sua voz agora era mais inexpressiva. – Eu falei para ir embora. Pedi que se afastasse. Sabe porque eu faço isto. Então apenas entre, pegue a sua nécessaire no banheiro. Acho que ainda está no mesmo lugar. E depois volte para seu quarto.  
>Lá estava. De novo a rejeição.<br>Eu passei por ele e entrei no banheiro.  
>Lá eu parei, tentando respirar.<br>Quantas vezes eu agüentaria passar por isto. Meu coração ser quebrado de todas as maneiras.  
>Eu devia odiá-lo.<br>Devia gritar com ele, talvez agredi-lo.  
>Mas eu não conseguia.<br>Porque no fundo eu entendia pelo o que Edward estava passando.  
>A incerteza de não saber até quando estaria vivo. Desde o começo ele me escolhera porque eu disse que não ia querer nada.<br>Porque ele tivera a certeza de que poderia me deixar para trás para talvez morrer.  
>Como é que eu podia ter raiva dele?<br>Fora eu que quebrara a promessa. Não Edward.  
>Voltando a respirar novamente, eu olhei em volta, à procura da nécessaire.<br>Não estava por ali. Abri os armários e por fim a encontrei. Do jeito que a tinha deixado.  
>Da última vez que estivera ali.<br>Se eu soubesse do que sei agora, será que teria feito tudo de novo?  
>Nunca saberia. Peguei a nécessaire e me preparei para sair, mas meus olhos recaíram para aquele armário fechado.<br>Eu acho que sabia o que tinha ali agora e porque Edward não queria que eu o abrisse.  
>Como uma força traiçoeira, eu levantei a mão e o abri.<p>

O nó na minha garganta que eu vinha tentando desfazer a noite inteira finalmente se rompeu num choro compulsivo. Triste.  
>Enquanto meus olhos viam aquela infinidade de remédios.<br>Escondi o rosto entre as mãos e chorei.  
>-Bella?<br>Eu me virei assustada e Edward estava na porta.  
>Meus olhos marejados não eram capazes de decifrar sua expressão.<br>-Eu... Sinto muito. – murmurei.  
>E não era só por ter aberto seu armário, mas tudo o que ele tinha que passar.<br>Edward simplesmente caminhou até mim e bateu a porta do armário, a fechando.  
>-Sou eu que sinto muito. Não era para nunca ver isto.<br>-Você tomou todas as decisões por mim. – falei, enxugando meu rosto com as mãos.  
>-Acho que tomei as certas.<br>-Me afastando?  
>-Nunca foi minha intenção fazer você sofrer, Bella.<br>-Acho que você sabe que é tarde para isto. Não há nada em mim que possa mais ser poupado, Edward.  
>-Então por que está aqui?<br>-Você saber porque eu estou aqui.  
>-Eu não vou mudar de ideia, Bella.<br>-Eu sei. – minha voz tremeu. – Talvez seja por isto que eu esteja aqui esta noite. Sabe como eu me sinto, Edward, sabendo que pode desaparecer? É como se eu fosse desaparecer também.  
>-Não era para ser assim<p>

-Eu sinto muito, mas é. Eu não posso... mudar o que eu sinto. "Garotas são traiçoeiras", não foi o que disse uma vez? Acho que eu sou como todas as outras então, porque eu queria ter sido capaz de cumprir o que prometi.  
>-Não se culpe, Bella. Se tem um culpado nesta história sou eu. Nunca, nunca deveria ter me aproximado de você e nem deixado que fosse tão longe. E agora eu não posso ver você na minha frente, porque eu sei que está sofrendo; e eu nunca quis me envolver com ninguém justamente para evitar isto e agora estou vivendo um pesadelo. - ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Entrar aqui e ver você chorar, acaba um pouco comigo, Bella. Eu só queria que você realmente fosse embora. Realmente me deixasse para trás. Eu preciso que você faça isto. Que você esqueça. Que seja como se eu nunca tivesse existido.<br>-Eu não quero voltar no tempo e esquecer. Eu nunca vou esquecer...  
>-Você precisa. E eu preciso saber que ficará bem.<br>Ele parecia tão torturado, tão amargurado.  
>Vê-lo daquele jeito também me dilacerava.<br>Alguém como Edward nunca devia sofrer.  
>Conviver com a incerteza de não saber até quando ia viver já devia ser o bastante.<br>De repente eu me senti egoísta.  
>E quis fazer o que ele pediu. Sumir da sua vida.<br>Pra sempre.  
>Sem olhar para trás.<br>Mesmo deixando meu coração junto.  
>Respirei fundo.<br>-Tudo bem. Tem razão. Eu vou embora amanhã. Eu vou... seguir em frente. – eu tentei sorrir – Eu só queria te fazer um pedido. – eu mordi os lábios nervosamente. – Posso ficar com você esta noite?

-Um pouco mais de sexo, Bella? Acho que já estivemos nesta situação antes.  
>-Quer que eu fique com raiva de você falando assim? Acha que tudo se resume a isto? Não, Edward. Eu não quero sexo. Apenas... você disse que não queria me ver sofrer. Eu estou pedindo que não me faça sofrer mais. Eu vou embora amanhã. Nós nunca mais vamos nos ver. E a dimensão que isto toma, sabendo que você...- eu respirei fundo - Eu não queria ficar sozinha.<br>Eu esperei, com meu coração se afundando no peito mais e mais.  
>Sabia que não deveria estar ali mais uma vez implorando por qualquer coisa que ele quisesse me dar.<br>Mas eu precisava dele. Apenas ouvir sua respiração ao meu lado. Saber que ainda estava vivo.  
>Me despedindo do seu cheiro, do seu rosto perfeito. De sua voz.<br>Não tinha nada a ver com sexo.  
>Tinha a ver com amor.<br>Tinha a ver com perda.  
>E talvez ele me mandasse embora mais uma vez, mas o que seria mais uma rejeição?<br>Já foram tantas. Eu não tinha mais nada a perder.  
>Já estava perdendo tudo.<br>Então ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecia frustrado. Parecia vencido.  
>Cansado.<br>-Nunca achei que ouviria mais um dos seus pedidos absurdos.  
>Eu meio ri, meio solucei.<br>-Vamos dormir, Isabella Swan.  
>Foram as palavras mais lindas que eu ouvi na vida.<br>Meu coração podia voltar a bater normalmente.  
>Pelo menos por aquela noite.<br>Então nós fomos para o quarto.  
>Aquele mesmo quarto, tão dele, em que nós ficamos juntos tantas vezes, achando que estava apenas fazendo sexo sem compromisso, quando na verdade estava me apaixonando totalmente. Irrevogavelmente.<br>Eu me sentia nervosa agora também enquanto me deitava ao seu lado. Mas por motivos totalmente diferentes.  
>A luz foi apagada e no silêncio do quarto eu ouvia apenas sua respiração.<br>Era o som mais doce do mundo.  
>Como seria quando eu não pudesse ouvir mais?<br>Porque eu podia ir embora sim, não olhar parta trás, sabendo que ele estaria respirando em algum lugar do mundo.

Mas eu não saberia.  
>Ele poderia mesmo deixar de existir, não só pra mim.<br>Mas pra sempre.  
>Meu coração começou a falhar de novo, o nó se apertou dentro de mim e eu estremeci. Fechei os olhos com força, tentando não desabar.<br>Mas o choro rompeu mesmo assim. Descontrolado. Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, abafando os soluços, mas em segundos suas mãos estavam em mim.  
>-Bella, não chore, por favor...<br>Bastou. Eu me virei, me agarrando a ele, ensopando sua camisa.  
>E ele apenas me abraçou, enquanto eu deixava tudo se esvair.<br>Chorava por tantas coisas perdidas.  
>E por aquilo que era mais precioso e eu estava inevitavelmente perdendo.<br>-Eu deveria mandá-la embora agora. – sua voz saiu abafada contra meus cabelos e meus dedos se agarraram a sua camisa ainda com mais força.  
>-Não me afaste, por favor, eu não posso suportar isto...<br>-Eu quis tanto que isto não acontecesse, Bella... - sua voz era triste agora, enquanto meu choro ia pouco a pouco se acalmando.  
>Mas ele não me afastou.<br>E havia uma parte de mim que estava feliz por estar ali.  
>Era onde eu deveria estar.<br>-Não vai me mandar embora, não é? - indaguei contra seu peito – Apenas hoje, Edward...  
>-Apenas durma, Bella.<br>-Eu não vou dormir. Tenho medo que você desapareça...  
>Senti seus lábios em minha testa, seus dedos em meus cabelos, seus braços me apertando um pouco mais.<br>Era tudo o que eu precisava  
>-Você continua absurda. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Eu não vou a lugar algum esta noite. Durma.<br>E sabendo que ele estava ali, seu coração batendo junto com o meu, eu adormeci.

Eu acordei sozinha.  
>Mas eu sabia que Edward tinha passado a noite comigo.<br>Teria que bastar não é? Eu tinha prometido sair da vida dele definitivamente hoje.  
>Rolei para o lado e enfiei o rosto em seu travesseiro. Ainda tinha seu cheiro.<br>Tão bom, tão cheio de recordações.  
>Era só isto que eu teria agora.<br>Lembranças.  
>Então era melhor eu me levantar e procurá-lo.<br>O tempo estava se esgotando.  
>Me levantei e pegando a nécessaire, fui para o quarto de hóspede.<br>Saí de lá vestida minutos depois.  
>O apartamento estava em silêncio e eu me perguntei onde estariam os Cullens.<br>Quando cheguei na cozinha, Esme Cullen sorriu para mim.  
>-Bom dia, Bella.<br>-Bom dia. – falei meio sem graça.  
>Ela parecia ocupada, vestindo um avental e se movimentando pela cozinha.<br>-Onde estão todos? – indaguei.  
>-Carlisle saiu para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam. E os meninos estão no quarto de Alice. Devem estar embrulhando presentes. Sempre fazem isto. É uma tradição. Está com fome? Eu estou terminando o café da manhã.<br>-Quer que eu a ajude?  
>-Na verdade, seria bom sim. Pode pegar uns ovos na geladeira e batê-los.<br>-Claro que sim.  
>-Minhas filhas nunca se oferecem para nada! São duas inúteis na cozinha.<br>- Minha mãe que é inútil, então eu tive que aprender a me virar.  
>-Sua mãe não mora em Forks? - Esme me perguntou.<br>-Não, ela mora em Phoenix.  
>-Deve sentir sua falta.<br>Eu sorri e comecei a contar sobre minha mãe, sobre meu pai e minha vida entre Forks em Phoenix.  
>-E o que fará depois que se formar? Forks, Phoenix ou qualquer outro lugar?<br>Eu dei de ombros.  
>-Ainda não sei.<br>-Ainda tem tempo para pensar no futuro. – ela disse com um sorriso triste.  
>-Eu queria que Edward tivesse também. – falei sem pensar e então mordi os lábios – Oh, me desculpe.<br>-Tudo bem querida. Nós aprendemos a lidar com isto.  
>-Como conseguem?<p>

-Vivemos um dia após o outro e esperamos um milagre.  
>-Você acredita em milagre?<br>-Eu tenho cinco filhos. Me disseram que eu não podia ter nenhum. Isto não é milagre? – ela sorriu.  
>Eu sorri de volta.<br>-Você é muito nova para ter cinco filhos.  
>-Eu e Carlisle nos casamos jovens. Mas nunca pude engravidar, então decidimos adotar. Eles eram todos adolescentes. Acho que preferimos assim. São nossos amigos também.<br>-É um trabalho admirável.  
>-Eles são ótimos. Não conseguimos mais imaginar nossas vidas sem eles.– ela piscou, agora triste.<br>-Não queria deixá-la triste.  
>-Eu estou feliz que esteja aqui na verdade.<br>-Edward me mandou embora.  
>-Edward é sensato demais. Ele não quer vê-la sofrer. Tenho certeza que se pudesse afugentaria todos nós também.<br>-Eu dei um sorriso triste.  
>-Não fique triste, querida, é Natal. – ouvi o som das vozes dos Cullens se aproximando. – Aí estão eles.<br>Alice e Jasper entraram na cozinha no minuto seguinte.  
>-Bom dia, Bella, dormiu bem? – Alice falou maliciosamente e eu tinha certeza que ela já sabia que eu não tinha dormido no meu quarto.<br>Fiquei vermelha.  
>-Pára com isto, Alice. – Jasper falou a beliscando e Alice riu.<br>-Carlisle já chegou, vamos abrir os presentes! Vem Bella. – ela me puxou pela mão até a sala.  
>Rosalie e Edward conversavam num canto, Emmett piscou ao me ver.<br>-Olha quem ainda está por aqui...A Bella adormecida.  
>-Pára com isto, Emmett. – Rosalie pediu, indo sentar ao seu lado e ele a beijou.<br>-Cadê o humor natalino, amor?  
>-Já te dei muito amor ontem. – ela falou dando tapinhas em seu rosto.<br>-Garotos, parem com isto. – Carlisle pediu – Temos visita.  
>Meus olhos foram para Edward.<br>Ele parecia pensativo. Distante.  
>Alice começou a distribuir presentes e eu fiquei surpresa ao ver que tinha um até pra mim.<br>-Alice, não precisava.  
>-Claro que precisava. Eu comprei ontem. Não é nada glamuroso, não tive tempo, mas acho que vai gostar.<p>

Eu sorri sem graça e abri o pacote, era uma blusa de uma marca famosa. Devia custar o salário do meu pai inteiro.  
>-Sei que detesta presentes, o Edward me falou, mas não faça esta cara, é Natal.<br>-Obrigada, Alice.  
>-Agora vamos comer. – Esme falou quando eles pararam de trocar presentes. – Bella me ajudou com a comida, já que são umas inúteis.<br>Rosalie fez uma careta e Alice me encarou com falsa raiva.  
>-Ela só esta aqui há algumas horas e já é a preferida! Por que não a adota, Esme?<br>Esme abraçou meus ombros, enquanto íamos para a mesa.  
>-Devia fazer isto mesmo. Assim não precisava ir embora.<br>Assim que ela falou estas palavras eu olhei para Edward.  
>Ele parecia irritado.<br>Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre a mesa.  
>Até que Alice riu.<br>-Nada disto, eu quero continuar sendo a caçula! E eu posso não cozinhar, mas eu sou a que tem mais estilo.  
>-Mas a mais bonita é a Rosalie. – Emmett beijou o rosto da namorada e ela riu.<br>-E você o mais chato. Come e pára de falar.  
>Eu tentei comer, enquanto os Cullens continuavam com suas provocações, típicas de família. Apenas Edward permanecia quase em silêncio.<br>Ele evitava de me olhar. E eu fazia o mesmo.  
>Embora quisesse ficar olhando pra ele até não poder mais.<br>O tempo estava acabando e isto me deixando cada vez mais triste.  
>-Está nevando. – Alice falou olhando pela janela depois que comemos. – Vamos sair e fazer uma guerra de neve!<br>-Eu vou embora. – comuniquei.  
>Eles me encararam.<br>-Ainda é cedo, Bella. – Carlisle disse solícito.  
>-Mas eu preciso ir.<br>Eu tinha que sair dali.  
>Do que adiantava continuar fingindo que eu fazia parte daquela família?<br>Era apenas protelar o sofrimento.  
>Eu precisava partir antes que fizesse alguma besteira.<br>E eu prometi para Edward que não ia mais implorar.  
>-Eu a levo. – sua voz me surpreendeu.<br>E acho que surpreendeu aos Cullens também.  
>-Não precisa. – eu disse.<br>-Está nevando.

-Sim, Bella, está nevando muito. Eu até te levaria, mas sou péssima dirigindo na neve. – Alice falou.  
>-Tudo bem. – concordei.<br>Eu me despedi dos Cullens.  
>Surpreendentemente Rosalie me abraçou.<br>Parecia quase humana agora.  
>Esme sussurrou em meu ouvido.<br>-Se precisar de algo. De saber de algo, pode me ligar, querida.  
>-Obrigada. – murmurei.<br>Edward tinha colocado o casaco e me esperava na porta com as chaves do Volvo.  
>Nós descemos em silêncio e entramos no carro.<br>A rua estava branca de neve.  
>E ele ligou o rádio Claire de Lune encheu o ambiente.<br>A cada quilômetro eu ia me distanciando mais de mim mesma.  
>Tentando bloquear lembranças, sons, sentimentos.<br>Tentando não pensar que era a última vez que estava com Edward.  
>De repente ele parou o carro.<br>Eu o encarei.  
>-Está muito forte. O carro está derrapando.<br>Eu nem tinha reparado que o tempo tinha piorado muito lá fora.  
>-Tudo bem. – murmurei.<br>Eu ganhara mais um tempo, então.  
>Cada minuto era precioso. Era para ser guardado.<br>-Não, não está tudo bem. – eu me surpreendi com o tom raivoso de sua voz.  
>E o encarei.<br>Ele olhava para frente, os punhos fechados, o corpo tenso.  
>-Edward. – eu me assustei.<br>Ele me encarou finalmente.  
>-Eu nunca... – ele parou, respirou, como lhe custasse a vida dizer isto. – Eu nunca... me revoltei contra isto até você aparecer. Eu estava bem até você aparecer. Eu podia morrer até você aparecer. – sua voz tremeu, enquanto seus dedos seguraram meu rosto com força. - Eu nunca quis amar ninguém até você aparecer.<br>Meu coração parou de bater.  
>Eu não podia me mexer. Eu não podia respirar.<br>E então ele estava me beijando, como se disso dependesse sua vida.  
>Tanta coisa junto, explodindo, me consumindo.<br>Claire de Lune. Neve. E Edward.

*continua*


	25. Chapter 25

Fechei os olhos, dolorosamente consciente de suas palavras. Deliciosamente ciente de sua boca contra a minha. E eu que achara que nunca mais o teria assim, tão próximo, com o coração batendo no mesmo ritmo que o meu, seus dedos torcendo meus cabelos. E meio suspirei, meio gemi dentro de sua boca. Uma vontade imensa de chorar. Ou de rir.  
>Era tudo ao mesmo tempo, me consumindo, me destruindo.<br>Em todos estes meses, depois que Edward me deixara naquela manha fria de Forks, eu apenas existira.  
>Deixara de sentir para não sofrer.<br>E depois ele voltara para minha vida. Inesperadamente. Dolorosamente.  
>E eu tivera que conviver com a incerteza horrível de sua doença.<br>E a certeza de que Edward não me queria por perto.  
>Eu podia aceitar isto. Eu tinha aceitado. Era uma escolha dele.<br>De como viveria sua vida. Seja ela até quando.  
>Mas como eu podia deixá-lo quando ele me beijava deste jeito. Quando eu sentia que era tão certo. Tão perfeito, quando estávamos juntos.<br>Que nós precisávamos estar juntos. E que no fundo, ele sabia disto.  
>Não havia escapatória.<br>Meu coração só batia com o dele. Meu corpo só derretia em contato com o dele.  
>Saber que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito não amenizava o sofrimento.<br>Ainda estávamos sob pressão. Não havia tempo. Nunca haveria tempo suficiente.  
>Nossos lábios se separaram e eu respirei profundamente. Seu cheiro único invadindo minhas narinas. Suas mãos ainda no meu rosto, sua testa na minha.<br>-Eu sinto muito. – suas palavras doeram em mim. Ele respirou fundo. Como se doesse falar. – Mas eu preciso de você.  
>-Eu estou aqui...<br>-Eu não sei até quando... eu não deveria querer...  
>-Não importa...<p>

E seus lábios percorreram meu rosto, minhas pálpebras fechadas, minha garganta.  
>Tremi, meus dedos o puxando para mais perto. Pensar era difícil. Assim como respirar.<br>Meus sentidos todos concentrados nele. Em suas mãos que desciam por meu corpo. Havia roupas demais. E acho que eu disse isto em voz alta, pois no minuto seguinte, ele estava me livrando delas.  
>E eu fiz o mesmo com as dele, porque não havia nada que eu quisesse mais do que sentir sua pele em minhas mãos. Saber que ele estava vivo. Comigo.<br>E ele me beijou de novo. E de novo. Nossa respiração se misturando. Suas mãos me puxando para o banco de trás, como fizemos uma vez. Parecia em outra vida.  
>Mas o sentimento ainda era o mesmo. A necessidade ainda era igual. Imutável.<br>Meu corpo ainda era dele. E seus dedos queimaram por minha pele sabendo disto.  
>Abri meus olhos. Bem abertos. Eu precisava ver. Saber que era ele.<br>Me deslumbrar com sua perfeição.  
>E meus próprios dedos fizeram um caminho de reconhecimento por seu corpo. Meus próprios lábios deslizaram por seu rosto, meus dentes em seu pescoço. Minha voz em seu ouvido.<br>-Por favor, Edward, dentro de mim...  
>E ele gemeu e fez o que eu pedi, os dedos se entrelaçando aos meus. E não havia nada no mundo além de nós dois, enquanto ele estava assim, se movendo dentro de mim, várias vezes, o prazer se enroscando, crescendo, me consumindo. Seus olhos tão abertos quantos os meus, me sondando, me buscando, até tudo explodir. Depois o tempo parou de existir.<br>E enquanto estávamos ali, seus braços a minha volta, eu me perguntava se fora uma despedida.  
>Estremeci.<br>-Vista-se. – sua voz era suave contra meus cabelos, enquanto ele me soltava. - Vai congelar.  
>Nós nos vestimos e eu sentia meu coração pesado. Estava acabando o tempo.<br>E eu lutava para não implorar.  
>-Parou de nevar. – murmurei.<br>-Sim. Vamos embora.  
>Mordi os lábios, olhando para fora, enquanto ele dava partida novamente.<br>Então era isto.

O carro parou em frente ao meu prédio.  
>Respirei fundo.<br>-Eu queria saber deixar você ir.  
>Senti vontade de chorar.<br>-Então não deixe. – murmurei.  
>-Eu preciso.<br>Eu o encarei.  
>-Eu preciso de você.<br>-Eu não tenho tempo, Bella.  
>-Não fale assim. Pode se curar, pode...<br>-Não. – sua voz era fria. – São anos, Bella. Anos esperando. Não quero mais... - ele respirou fundo. – Esperar por algo que pode nunca acontecer.  
>-Nunca diga nunca.<br>Ele riu. Um riso triste. Seus dedos tocaram meu rosto. Fechei os olhos.  
>-Você sempre tão absurda.<br>Abri os olhos. O fitando pela última vez. Memorizando sua perfeição.  
>Não era justo que ele tivesse aquela doença horrível. Não alguém como Edward.<br>-Quero que seja feliz, Bella.  
>-Eu era feliz quando estava com você.<br>-Apenas prometa que vai ficar bem.  
>-Isto te faz se sentir melhor?<br>-Eu preciso saber que vai estar bem.  
>-Suba comigo. – pedi de repente.<br>Eu queria estar preparada para o fim, mas não estava.  
>-Bella...<br>-Não vai poder sair agora. Está nevando de novo.  
>Sabíamos que era uma desculpa esfarrapada.<br>Mesmo assim ele subiu comigo para meu quarto.  
>-Sobre o que aconteceu no carro...<br>-Sexo.  
>Ele riu.<br>-Seria tão mais fácil se fosse só isto. Desde o começo era pra ser só isto.  
>-Se serve de consolo, pra mim também.<br>Eu me deitei, olhando o teto. Ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar.  
>Mais do que nunca ele não fazia parte do meu mundo.<br>-Por que Bella? – sua voz chegou até mim um tempo depois. - Eu nunca entendi...  
>Eu sabia do que ele estava falando; Ele queria saber porque eu decidira perder a virgindade com ele. Um estranho.<br>-Senta aqui. – bati no colchão ao meu lado.  
>Ele hesitou.<br>Eu ri.  
>-Não vou atacar você, Edward.<br>Foi a vez dele rir.  
>-Eu não acredito.<p>

Desta vez nós dois rimos.  
>-Você que saber. E eu quero contar. – murmurei.<br>Ele se aproximou e deitou ao meu lado.  
>-Você conhece o Jacob, meu melhor amigo. Então, antes de eu ir para a faculdade, nós fizemos uma espécie de promessa. Que iríamos perder a virgindade juntos se passasse dois e não conhecêssemos ninguém. Mas eu não queria isto. Eu nem sei porque concordei. Acho que imaginei que tudo mudaria em dois anos, senão para mim, mas pra ele.<br>-Ele era apaixonado por você.  
>-Eu subestimei seus sentimentos. Então, não podia deixar que isto interferisse em nossa amizade. Eu sabia que ia estragar tudo. Então eu resolvi perder a virgindade.<br>-Com qualquer um.  
>-É.<br>-Esta é a ideia mais absurda que eu já ouvi, Bella. Até pra você.  
>-Eu estava desesperada.<br>-Talvez devesse ter considerado seu amigo. Era o mais seguro, afinal.  
>-E acabar nossa amizade?<br>-As coisas mudam. Você poderia gostar.  
>-Eu duvido.<br>-Não tem como saber se não tentar.  
>Eu me virei para encará-lo.<br>-Edward, está querendo dizer que eu devia ter ficado com o Jacob?  
>-Talvez sim.<br>-Não estaríamos aqui se fosse assim.  
>-Sim.<br>Bufei.  
>-Eu não mudaria nem um dia. Não mudaria nada. Eu não me arrependo de nada.<br>-Nem com o que sabe agora?  
>-Nunca.<br>-E a partir de agora? Se o Jacob...  
>-Não. – minha negativa foi rápida.<br>-Talvez devesse considerar, Bella.  
>-Pára com isto! Pára de me jogar pra cima de outro cara. Isto é nojento. Está tão desesperado para se livrar de mim? Eu já falei que vou deixar você ir. Aliás, pode sair agora, não me importo! Se está tão ansioso para que eu transe com outro cara...<br>-Acha que eu gosto disto? - sua voz agora era tão irada quanto a minha há alguns momentos. - Acha que eu não tenho ciúmes? – respirou fundo, abrandando. - Eu só ficaria feliz em saber que está com algum cara que mereça você, que ame você.

-Do que adiantaria? Eu não amo o Jacob. Não deste jeito. Você pode me mandar embora da sua vida Edward. Mas não vai mudar o que sinto. Não consigo mudar isto agora. Eu também sei que não é justo te pressionar. Acho que você tem o direito de escolher também. Mas o que eu quero você já sabe.  
>Nós ficamos em silêncio. Aquele silêncio que precede o fim.<br>Mesmo assim, eu me encolhi perto dele. Aproveitando aqueles momentos roubados.  
>-Eu queria tanto que as coisas fossem diferentes, Bella.<br>-Você tem medo?  
>-Eu não tinha. Até encontrar você.<br>Eu fechei os olhos, lutando contra o nó no meu peito. Senti seus dedos em meus cabelos, seu hálito em meu rosto e respirei com força, me enroscando nele, até sentir seus lábios em meu cabelo, seus braços a minha volta.  
>Eu não ia chorar.<br>Ia apenas ficar ali junto dele, sentindo seu coração batendo.  
>Era só o que eu precisava. E esquecer que estávamos nos despedindo.<br>Eu acordei me sentindo desorientada. A luz do dia se dissipava e o quarto estava frio.

Não precisei me mexer para saber que Edward não estava mais ali.

Eu sofri um pouco mais. Chorei um pouco mais.  
>Minha mãe me ligou no dia seguinte e eu contei tudo a ela, e tive que convencê-la a não pegar o primeiro avião e vir ficar comigo. Mas para isto, eu tive que dizer que eu iria ficar com ela em Phoenix.<br>E foi melhor assim. Os dias passaram. Os dias em Phoenix não eram tão frios.  
>Um novo ano começou e eu voltei para Dartmouth. Para continuar minha vida.<br>O tempo inteiro me perguntando como estaria Edward. Tentando acreditar que eu ia esquecer.  
>E rezando para que, independente do que acontecesse com nós dois, que ele ficasse bem.<br>Jéssica me ligou um dia antes de começar as aulas, querendo saber todas as novidades.  
>Eu não tinha nenhuma. Não alguma que quisesse contar a Jéssica.<br>-Em Forks nada de novo também. Os Cullens não voltaram mesmo.  
>-Sei... - Eu queria pedir que Jéssica não me falasse dos Cullens, mas não podia fazer isto sem ter que responder perguntas que não queria.<br>-Enfim, nos vemos amanhã cedo?  
>-Claro.<br>-Está com uma voz desanimada.  
>-É só o frio.<br>Ela riu.  
>-Amanhã podíamos sair, pegar um cinema.<br>-Vamos ver.  
>Eu desliguei e fui dormir.<br>Nem um pouco animada para o dia de amanhã.

Caminhei pelo Campus naquela manhã, com os pés pesados como chumbo.  
>Parei no mesmo lugar de sempre, esperando Jéssica.<br>O dia estava frio e cinzento e fechei os olhos, sentindo o vento cortar meu rosto, despentear meus cabelos.  
>E quando abri os olhos novamente eu estaquei, surpresa.<br>O Volvo prata estava ali.  
>Me obriguei a respirar. Era só um carro. Qualquer carro.<br>Mas lá no fundo eu sabia que não era.  
>A porta se abriu e lá estava ele.<br>Os cabelos cor de areia, os olhos sondando o campus até se prenderem em mim.  
>Meu coração parou de bater por alguns momentos, tudo em volta desaparecendo enquanto ele se aproximava. Eu ia desmaiar. Eu ia cair dura no chão, sem oxigênio, mas seus dedos estavam em mim, frios em meu rosto, contrastando com o hálito quente em minha língua, enquanto ele se aproximava e me beijava.<p>

Eu suspeitei que ainda estivesse dormindo. E sonhando.  
>Ao contrário, Edward não estaria ali ao alcance dos meus dedos ansiosos, que segurava sua camisa para não cair, ou simplesmente para saber que não estava imaginando.<br>Mas seu coração batia, forte, .  
>Oh Deus. Minha mente girou em mil indagações. Em mil sensações.<br>E quando finalmente ele parou de me beijar, eu estava realmente com a cabeça rodando.  
>-O que foi isto? – murmurei, e ele sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo.<br>-Eu sempre quis fazer isto. Quando eu a via aqui, todas as manhãs. Eu queria me aproximar e te beijar e segurar sua mão pra todo mundo saber que é minha.  
>-Sua o quê? - eu sabia que estava abusando da sorte, mas que se danasse.<br>-Minha namorada.  
>Eu parei de respirar.<br>-Isto significa... - Eu tinha que ter certeza que não estava imaginando coisas. Que não tinha enlouquecido de vez.  
>-Você quer, Isabella Swan? Namorar comigo?<br>-Quem está sendo absurdo agora? - indaguei sorrindo, embora já não o enxergasse direito, porque meus olhos traidores estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
>Ele riu, me beijando de novo. E de novo. E de novo<br>Acho que ouvi um "puta que pariu" de Jéssica bem próximo.  
>Mas não me importei.<br>Eu não me importava com nada.  
>Edward estava comigo. Finalmente.<p>

continua


	26. Chapter 26

Depois do que pareceu um tempo infinito e mesmo assim muito pouco, nós finalmente paramos de nos beijar.  
>-Acho que sua amiga está passando mal. – Edward comentou rindo, e eu olhei para o lado para ver Jéssica de boca aberta em estado apoplético. - Acho que ela quer falar com você. Eu vou pegar minha blusa no carro. Já volto.<br>Eu não queria que ele se afastasse nem um centímetro e tinha milhões de perguntas em minha mente ainda confusa. Mas era melhor eu cuidar de Jéssica primeiro. Acho que ela nem estava respirando.  
>-Oi Jess. – murmurei, ficando vermelha agora ao me dar conta de que vários olhos estavam em nós.<br>-Você está beijando Edward Cullen.  
>-É.<br>-Oh meu deus! Oh meu deus! – ela gritou agora mais alto, se aproximando. – Eu não acredito, eu... como assim? Há quanto tempo, como...?  
>-Jess, precisamos ir para a aula, já estamos atrasadas. – murmurei ao ver Edward me esperando calmamente.<br>Ainda parecia muito surreal.  
>-Quem liga para a aula , é Edward Cullen!<br>-Jess, se contenha, ok?  
>-Ok, ok, eu vou tentar. Ele está te esperando, não é? Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu acho que posso esperar, oh meu Deus, você e Edward Cullen!<br>-Jess...  
>-Tá bom. Eu já vou. Mas promete que vai almoçar comigo, senão eu morro.<br>-Tudo bem.  
>Ela se foi, dando um tchauzinho abobado para Edward.<br>-Ela parece meio surpresa.  
>-Eu estou surpresa. O que está fazendo aqui? Você me deixou no natal, achei que...<br>-Eu também achei.  
>-E agora está aqui...<br>-Isto é ruim?  
>Eu rolei os olhos. Ele estava se divertindo?<br>-Desculpa se isto é meio confuso para mim.  
>Eu queria bater nele. E beijá-lo.<p>

-Achei que estivéssemos atrasados para a aula. – ele desconversou, puxando minha mão em direção ao prédio. Todas as pessoas a nossa volta pareciam estar olhando.  
>-Está voltando para a faculdade?<br>-Sim, estou.  
>-Alice também?<br>-Alice odeia a faculdade.  
>-Mas você quis voltar.<br>Ele deu de ombros.  
>-Apenas pra ficar perto de você.<br>-Devia voltar para querer se formar.  
>-Pra quê?<br>Eu lhe lancei um olhar consternado.  
>-Não faça isto.<br>Ele parou.  
>-Bella, eu quero ficar com você. Porque eu vi que não faz sentido eu ficar longe. Porque é tarde demais pra ficar longe; mas isto não mudou. Eu ainda estou doente. Eu ainda não sei até quando...<br>-Shi... chega. Eu não quero... - eu mal podia agüentar aquele assunto. A mera possibilidade me deixava gelada por dentro.  
>E Edward percebeu isto.<br>-Era por isto que eu estava longe. – murmurou amargo.  
>Respirei fundo, tentando controlar meus temores.<br>-Não me importa. Eu já disse mil vezes. Eu quero ficar com você de qualquer jeito. Eu estou feliz que esteja aqui. - e acrescentei um sorriso. Porque era a mais pura verdade. Eu podia rir feito louca agora.  
>Ele sorriu de volta.<br>-Eu podia te beijar agora, mas estamos mesmo atrasados.  
>-Te vejo no intervalo?<br>-Com certeza.  
>Ele se afastou e eu fiquei ali. Suspirando até que desaparecesse de vista.<p>

Me concentrar na aula não foi fácil. Eu só pensava em Edward.  
>E mal acreditava que ele tinha mesmo voltado. Que estávamos juntos.<br>Ainda era incrível de acreditar.  
>Quando finalmente chegou a hora do intervalo, eu saí da sala quase correndo e encontrei Jéssica que me puxou até uma mesa no refeitório.<br>-E aí, me conta tudo! Eu estou a ponto de morrer de curiosidade! Como assim você e Edward Cullen? Tem noção que toda garota neste momento está morrendo de inveja de você? Eu te odeio neste momento.  
>Eu ri. Se estas pessoas soubessem o que estávamos passando, duvido que sentiriam tanta inveja.<br>-Mas sério, me conta isto, desde quando está rolando? Vocês não pareciam juntos em Forks! Oh, não me diga que era ele o cara que estava saindo no semestre passado?  
>-Sim, era. – admiti.<br>-Uau! Eu nem desconfiei! Quer dizer, é Edward Cullen, pelo amor de deus!  
>-Ele é só um cara, não um Deus, Jess.<br>-Só um cara? Ele é o cara mais perfeito desta universidade! Ele é lindo, ele é rico e... Oh meu deus, tem que me dizer, ele é bom de cama também?  
>Eu fiquei vermelha.<br>-Jéssica!  
>-Por favor me conta detalhes, isto é demais!<br>-Jess, estamos num refeitório, não vou ficar falando estas coisas.  
>-Ok, ok. Mas depois você vai ter que me contar tudo. Tudo mesmo! E aí, vocês estão namorando? Como eles são, os Cullens? E os pais dele? Já esteve no apartamento deles? É tão fabuloso como imagino?<br>Minha mente rodava com todas aquelas perguntas de Jéssica.  
>-Atrapalho?<br>Nós duas olhamos para cima e vimos Edward.  
>Jéssica ficou vermelha.<br>-Claro que não.  
>-Sim, a Jess, já estava saindo, não é? – falei lhe lançando um olhar de entendimento e ela fez uma careta, mas juntou suas coisas, se levantando.<br>-É, já estou de saída. Me liga, hein.  
>-Pode deixar.<br>Ela se afastou e Edward sentou do meu lado. Eu lutei contra a vontade de suspirar.  
>-Graças a Deus você apareceu! Você me salvou das perguntas curiosas da Jéssica.<br>Ele riu e se inclinou me beijando e a batalha foi perdida quando suspirei contra seus lábios.

Foi rápido, mas eu fiquei vermelha ao me dar conta de que todos pareciam estar de olho em nós.  
>-Está todo mundo olhando. – murmurei.<br>-Quer dizer que não posso te beijar em público? – ele sorriu.  
>-Hum... acho que posso conviver com isto. – respondi me inclinando, e foi a minha vez de beijá-lo.<br>Que se danassem os outros.  
>Assisti às últimas aulas no mesmo estado das primeiras, e quando finalmente acabou, lá estava ele na minha porta, para segurar minha mão e me guiar para fora do prédio.<br>-E aí, tem alguma coisa importante para fazer agora à tarde? – indaguei.  
>Ele deu de ombros.<br>-Só ficar com você.  
>-Gostei de ouvir isto.<br>-A não ser que tenha algum compromisso.  
>Eu puxei na minha mente alguma coisa que tivesse que fazer.<br>-Tenho apenas que responder alguns e-mails do meu grupo de estudo.  
>-Posso ficar com você então? Eu prometo não atrapalhar.<br>Eu ri, batendo meus ombros no dele.  
>-Eu não deixaria você ir a lugar nenhum, sabe disto.<br>Ele sorriu e me puxou para um beijo.  
>-Gostei de ouvir isto também.<p>

Eu abri a porta do meu quarto e entrei. Podia sentir sua presença atrás de mim, suas mãos em meus ombros, seus lábios em meus cabelos.  
>-Tenho mesmo que responder estes e-mails. – disse me afastando, antes que fosse impossível.<br>Ouvi sua risada.  
>-Não tenha pressa. Não vou a lugar algum. – ele disse se deitando na minha cama e eu quase gemi.<br>Era um desperdício Edward na minha cama sozinho.  
>Me apressei em ligar o computador e fazer logo o que tinha que ser feito.<br>Claro que era difícil se concentrar, mas eu tentei.

Quanto mais rápido eu terminasse, mais rápido eu estaria fazendo companhia para Edward na minha cama.  
>Infelizmente, demorou um pouco mais do que eu imaginava, mas finalmente eu respondi o último dos e-mails e fechei a tela, aliviada.<br>Edward ainda estava ali, esperando pacientemente e seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos meus, me puxando para seu lado.  
>Eu praticamente flutuei em sua direção,me deitando ao seu lado.<br>Eu queria falar tanta coisa e não falar nada.  
>Queria que o tempo parasse e que o mantivesse sempre ali, ao meu alcance.<br>Olhei para nossos dedos entrelaçados.  
>-Ainda não acredito que está aqui. – murmurei baixinho e ele sorriu, seus braços me rodeando, me levado para mais perto, me beijando, fazendo todo meu corpo derreter.<br>-Eu não vou a lugar algum. – suas palavras saíram contra minha boca e eu gemi, torcendo meus dedos em seus cabelos, me enroscando nele.  
>E um celular tocou.<br>-Acho que é o seu. – murmurei me afastando a contragosto e Edward pegou o celular no bolso.  
>-É só uma mensagem. – disse contrariado, a lendo e depois guardando o telefone de novo.<br>-Eu preciso ir. – disse se levantando.  
>Eu fiquei decepcionada.<br>-Disse que não ia a lugar algum.  
>-Ainda tenho uma família irritante.<br>Ele se levantou, colocando o casaco.  
>Eu queria pedir que ele não fosse, mas não estaria sendo justa.<br>-Nos vemos na aula amanhã? - indaguei ainda meio receosa.  
>Temendo que Edward mudasse de opinião de repente.<br>Ele sorriu e se inclinou para beijar meu nariz.  
>-Amanhã.<br>E se foi.  
>E lá estava eu sozinha de novo e me perguntando se tinha imaginado tudo aquilo com Edward desde de manhã.<br>Não, não fora um sonho. Eu e Edward estávamos juntos. De verdade.  
>Eu me levantei e liguei para minha mãe, contando o que tinha acontecido.<br>Precisava dividir com alguém.  
>E Jéssica com sua curiosidade irritante não contava.<br>Renée ficou aliviada e preocupada, como era de se esperar.  
>-Tome cuidado, Bella. Você sabe que ele está...<p>

-Eu sei. – falei contrariada. Não queria lembrar. - Não importa, mãe. Eu gosto dele, quero ficar com ele de qualquer jeito. E se ele quer ficar comigo...  
>-Sim, você tem que viver isto. Eu só não quero que sofra mais ainda...<br>-Não sei se é possível...  
>Mas quando eu desliguei, eu sabia que era possível sim.<br>Eu só não estava pronta ainda para lidar com aquela possibilidade.  
>Eu não ia pensar nisto.<br>Suspirando, peguei meus livros para estudar. Aproveitar que Edward não estava ali para fazer algo de útil e não enlouquecer pensando no que ele estaria fazendo agora.  
>Quando bateram na minha porta, eu levei um susto.<br>Tinha cochilado em cima dos livros.  
>Olhei o relógio, passava das nove horas e eu me perguntei se era Jéssica com suas perguntas de novo, mas quando abri a porta não era Jéssica.<br>Era Edward.  
>-Já é amanhã? – indaguei mal contendo a onda de felicidade ao vê-lo<br>Ele deu de ombros, entrando no meu quarto, os dedos me puxando pela blusa.  
>-Está me mandando embora?<br>Eu ri, ficando na ponta dos pés.  
>-Nunca.<p>

E eu derreti em seu beijo. Os braços me envolveram, firmes, me levando para a cama.  
>Roupas sendo retiradas no caminho, dedos ansiosos em minha pele, beijos úmidos em minha garganta, meu seios, meu umbigo. O puxei para mim, rodeando a língua em volta de seus lábios perfeitos, o beijando mil vezes, até que não houvesse mais fôlego. Sentia tudo tremendo, derretendo, queimando, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam conhecedoras por todos os lugares, pousando entre minhas pernas, sentindo minha excitação contra seus dedos e eu gemi, me perdendo em sensações que faziam minha mente rodar e meu corpo se contorcer.<br>-Por favor, Edward. – pedi, implorei, quem se importava? Meus próprios dedos descendo por seu peito até estar em sua ereção, o levando para dentro de mim.  
>E ele gemeu contra meus lábios, os dedos se entrelaçando nos meus, enquanto arremetia vezes sem fim, num ritmo perfeito para me arrastar cada vez mais fundo até não restar nenhum controle. Apenas prazer. E Edward. Dentro de mim. Para mim. Seus lábios nos meus num sussurro quase dolorido, quando finalmente explodimos juntos: "Eu amo você".<br>Eu me desmanchei em mil pedaços. Não só meu corpo, mas minha alma estava despedaçada.

-Não quero ir na aula hoje.  
>Minha voz saiu abafada contra o peito de Edward, e eu me arrepiei quando o mesmo peito tremeu com seu riso.<br>-É sério, vou ser como sua irmã Alice. Quem precisa de faculdade?  
>-Alice vai se arrepender disto um dia.<br>-Aposto que ela não quer estudar porque não quer não quer sair da cama do namorado.  
>-Jasper faz todas as vontades de Alice.<br>-Isto quer dizer que não vai fazer minhas vontades? - murmurei, me enroscando ainda nele, que me empurrou e saiu da cama.  
>-Não esta.<br>Eu ainda protestei um pouco, mas Edward não estava de brincadeira e no fundo ele tinha razão.  
>Eu ainda estava ali pra estudar. E não é porque tinha um namorado que ia esquecer disto.<br>Mas o tempo podia ser tão curto...  
>Imediatamente eu parei a linha de pensamento. Não ia ficar pensando naquilo. Do que adiantaria?<br>Eu estava feliz. Edward estava comigo.  
>Era o que importava.<br>Mas quando estávamos chegando na faculdade, uma pessoa conhecida saiu de um porsche amarelo.  
>Alice Cullen sorriu e acenou.<br>Eu olhei para Edward e percebi que ele ficou tenso.  
>-Olha só quem apareceu. – falei. – Será que também decidiu voltar?<br>-Eu duvido. Fique aqui.  
>E antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele já se afastava em direção à irmã..<br>E assim que Edward chegou perto e começou a falar com ela, Alice já não estava mais sorrindo.  
>Na verdade, ela começou a falar com ele com cara de brava, como eu nunca tinha visto.<br>Eles discutiram por alguns minutos, até que Alice entrou no carro e se afastou cantando pneus.  
>Edward voltou.<br>-O que foi isto? Estavam brigando?  
>-Coisas de irmãos. – ele sorriu, mas ainda estava tenso.<br>-Me pareceu um pouco sério. O que ela queria?  
>-Nada de importante. Vamos pra aula, antes que a gente se atrase.<p>

-Mas...  
>-Esquece Alice, Bella. Está tudo bem.<br>Eu ainda queria perguntar por que eles discutiram, mas me calei.  
>Eu também não queria começar uma discussão com Edward por causa disto.<br>Edward foi pra sua sala e Jéssica apareceu atrás de mim.  
>-E aí, quando é que vamos nos encontrar pra você me contar tudo sobre seu namorado gostoso?<br>Eu ri.  
>-Jéssica, você é muito enxerida.<br>-Não, eu sou sua amiga e você me deve isto! Nos encontramos no intervalo?  
>-Tudo bem.<br>-Até lá então!  
>Mas na hora do intervalo quando estava indo para o refeitório, mãos me puxaram no corredor e eu me vi entre os braços de Edward.<br>E enquanto ele me beijava, eu não lembrava nem meu nome, quanto mais que Jéssica estava me esperando.  
>E quando finalmente ele parou de me beijar, eu tentei me lembrar como se respirava ou como se parava de rir loucamente feito uma idiota.<br>-Isto não é justo. - murmurei, mas já passava meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.  
>-Estive pensando sobre o que disse de manhã.<br>Eu levantei a sobrancelha.  
>-Acho que aulas são mesmo uma bobagem às vezes.<br>-Ah é?  
>-Principalmente quando eu fico pensando que podia estar fazendo algo mais divertido.<br>-Acho que estou entendendo o que está querendo dizer.  
>-Tem alguma aula importante ainda hoje?<br>-Nada mais importante que você.  
>-Então vamos embora?<br>-Cabular?  
>Ele sorriu de lado. Perfeito. Eu estremeci.<br>-Alguma objeção, senhorita Swan?  
>Meus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos cor de areia.<br>-Não, nenhuma.

*

-Você está sendo uma péssima influência. – murmurei horas depois.  
>Ele riu e eu senti seu nariz fazendo cócegas em minha orelha, suas mãos passeando preguiçosamente pelas minhas costas nuas.<br>-Você que é má influência. – ele disse. – Não sou eu que entro em banheiro fazendo propostas.  
>Eu lhe dei um tapa no ombro e ele riu ainda mais.<br>-Não vai esquecer disto, não é?  
>-Pra quê? Nunca tinham me feito uma proposta assim.<br>-Eu duvido.  
>-Não tão direta. E nenhuma que eu quis aceitar.<p>

Eu sorri, gostando de ouvir aquilo e o beijei, e já estava pronta para ser mal influenciada de novo quando ouvi o telefone tocar, e antes que eu pudesse atendê-lo, Edward estendeu o braço e pegou o aparelho.  
>-Alô.<br>Eu pedi que ele me passasse, mas ele riu.  
>-Jéssica? Não, a Bella está ocupada agora... Sim... eu darei o recado.<br>E ele desligou.  
>-Por que fez isto?<br>Ele riu, me puxando para cima dele.  
>-Sua amiga é muito chata. E você está mesmo ocupada.<br>Eu ri e Edward me beijou.  
>E Jéssica estava esquecida no minuto seguinte.<p>

Realmente eu não estava me importando nem um pouco de ser má influenciada ou de ser a má influência, não quando Edward me abstraía totalmente. Acho que eu nunca ia me cansar.  
>De sentir suas mãos em mim. Sua boca na minha.<br>O jeito que ele se movia dentro de mim, para sempre acabar no prazer mais perfeito. Mais intenso. Sua risada linda, sua voz, sua inteligência sem esforço. O jeito que me chamava de absurda às vezes. Me roubando um pouco mais de mim mesma a cada vez que dizia em meu ouvido "eu te amo".  
>E eu não queria mais nada. Queria apenas mantê-lo ali comigo pra sempre. Só meu.<br>E mais do que tudo, eu não queria me lembrar que havia algo que podia nos separar.  
>Mas a realidade ainda existia e ela surgiu em forma de um telefonema no começo da noite.<br>Desta vez, quando ouvi o som da campainha, eu estendi o braço antes de Edward.  
>-Deve ser a Jéssica. Ela não vai me deixar em paz tão cedo. – falei atendendo. – Alô?<br>Mas não era Jéssica.  
>-Bella? – a voz parecia conhecida.<br>-Sim, sou eu.  
>-É Rosalie.<br>-Oi, Rosalie. – eu encarei Edward que agora estava sério. – Quer falar com o Edward?  
>-Não... quer dizer. Claro que sei que ele está aí, onde mais estaria? – sua voz continha uma certa ironia. – Mas acho que ele não quer falar com ninguém, pois seu celular está desligado. Então me desculpe de ligar pra você, eu só queria te pedir um favor.<br>-Sei...

-O Edward precisa vir pra casa, para tomar sua medicação. Ele não pode ficar nem um dia sem tomar, senão ele passa mal. Ele sabia disto, mas acho que ele está propenso a fingir que não sabe. Enfim, será que pode lembrá-lo disto? Acho que ele só virá embora se você mandar.  
>Eu mordi os lábios com força.<br>Claro. Então era isto. Não adiantava fingirmos que a doença não existia.  
>Ela estava ali. A espreita.<br>Respirei fundo.  
>-Tudo bem. – eu encarei Edward, que continua muito sério. – Eu falo com ele.<br>-Obrigada, Bella.  
>Eu desliguei e encarei Edward.<br>-Você precisa ir embora.  
>-O que Rosalie queria?<br>-Que eu te lembrasse que precisa ir tomar sua medicação.  
>Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, contrariado.<br>-Rose se intromete onde não é chamada.  
>-Ela está certa. Não pode ficar sem tomar, Edward. Sabe disto. Então é melhor mesmo ir embora.<br>Ele se levantou e começou a se vestir.  
>Me deu vontade de chorar. Não era justo.<br>-Não quero que você vá. Sabe disto. – murmurei. – Você pode...pode trazer aqui, pode tomá-las aqui.  
>-Eu não quero. – resmungou.<br>-Certo. – concordei, tentando não ficar irritada.  
>-Quer que eu vá com você? – indaguei.<br>Mas bem lá no fundo acho que sabia a resposta.  
>-Não. - respondeu se inclinando e beijando minha testa. – Nos vemos amanhã, ok?<br>-Nenhuma chance de voltar hoje?  
>Ele sorriu.<br>-Acho melhor ficar em casa hoje antes que meus irmãos mandem a polícia aqui.  
>-Ah, entendi. Tudo bem então. Amanhã.<br>Ele se inclinou de novo e me beijou na boca rapidamente e saiu.  
>Ia ser assim? Até agora eu não me importava de ficar sozinha com ele ali, esquecidos do mundo. E eu não fazia muita questão de conviver com os Cullens. Eles me intimidavam totalmente. Mas era a família de Edward. E acho que tinham razão de ficarem preocupados.<br>Ainda mais com a doença dele.  
>Mas ele ia me manter longe de sua família?<p>

continua


	27. Chapter 27

Meu quarto parecia estranhamente vazio sem Edward ali.  
>Era como se ele sempre tivesse feito parte do meu mundo.<br>Mas agora ele se foi. Estava com os Cullens. E eu só queria que ele estivesse ali comigo.  
>Quando o telefone tocou ,enquanto eu tentava me concentrar na leitura de um livro qualquer, eu não imaginei que fosse ele, mas meu coração deu um salto mortal ao ouvir sua voz.<br>-Oi.  
>-Agora tem meu número é? - indaguei sorrindo.<br>-Alice conseguiu. Ela consegue o que quer. O que aconteceu com o celular?  
>-Joguei fora.<br>Ele riu do outro lado da linha.  
>-Ah Isabella, tão absurda.<br>Fechei os olhos.  
>-Deveria estar aqui. – murmurei.<br>-Queria estar aí com você.  
>Eu quis dizer que ele poderia estar. Que ele poderia voltar.<br>-Amanhã nos veremos na aula. - disse por fim.  
>-Parece que todo tempo do mundo não é suficiente.<br>-Tem que ficar com sua família também. – e tomar seus remédios, queria completar. Mas acho que ele não gostaria de ouvir isto.  
>-Eles me irritam.<br>-É sua família. Eles se preocupam.  
>-A vida é minha para viver do jeito que eu quiser.<br>Eu podia sentir a frustração e a irritação na voz dele. Isto me deixou com o coração apertado.  
>-Edward...<br>Ouvi ele respirar fundo do outro lado da linha.  
>-Esquece, Bella. Não liguei para descontar minha irritação em você.<br>-Não deveria ficar bravo.  
>-Eu sei. Mas às vezes...<br>-Eu entendo. - respondi e ouvi uma voz feminina o chamando.  
>-Era disso que estava falando. – ele disse, mas agora sua voz tinha um tom de divertimento. – Alice está me chamando. Preciso desligar.<br>-Tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã na aula?  
>-Amanhã.<br>-E todos os dias.  
>Ele riu.<br>-Pra sempre.  
>E quando ele desligou, minha felicidade tinha um toque amargo.<br>O nosso pra sempre poderia ser bem breve.  
>E eu ainda não estava preparada para pensar nisto.<p>

No dia seguinte eu caminhei pelo campus ansiosa, mas quem me encontrou não foi Edward e sim Jéssica.  
>-Olha só a furona!<br>-Jess!  
>-Edward ao menos falou que eu te liguei ontem?<br>-Eu estava com ele.  
>-Mas claro! - ela rolou os olhos. – Quando vamos sair?<br>-Podemos marcar. – falei evasiva, e então eu vi o Volvo estacionando e tudo mais deixou de existir. – Jess, nos falamos depois, ok?  
>-Como assim, eu...<br>Mas eu já estava caminhando em sua direção, como se um imã invisível nos conectasse.  
>Fazia apenas horas que não nos víamos, mas pareciam anos.<br>Ele sorriu ao me ver e me recebeu em seus braços, seus lábios em meus cabelos. E eu derreti nele.  
>O lugar mais perfeito do mundo.<br>Como eu podia perder aquilo? Só de pensar minha alma já se escurecia em dor.  
>Joguei para o fundo da mente aquele pensamento obscuro quando o encarei, recebendo sua boca na minha, até que não tivéssemos mais fôlego e meu corpo estivesse tão mole feito geléia.<br>-Aula? - ele disse por fim e eu lutei para respirar.  
>-Aula. - concordei e nós seguimos para o prédio.<p>

Na hora do intervalo, ele estava me esperando na porta da sala e nós seguimos para o refeitório e de longe eu vi Jéssica acenando.  
>Puxei Edward.<br>-Vamos pra biblioteca? A Jéssica já está me cansando.  
>Edward riu e me seguiu.<br>-Não quer comer?  
>-Estou sem fome.<br>Nós entramos na biblioteca.  
>-Quer mesmo ficar aqui?<br>-Posso aproveitar pra copiar umas anotações das aulas que perdi. – respondi me sentando e pegando o caderno.  
>-Por que é amiga da Jéssica se ela te irrita? - Edward indagou, sentando ao meu lado.<br>-Eu gosto dela, é legal, mas agora ela quer saber de todos os detalhes do nosso relacionamento. – rolei os olhos e Edward riu mais ainda.  
>-Diz que não quer contar e pronto.<br>Eu lhe lancei um olhar exasperado.  
>-Você não conhece a Jéssica, ela é uma força da natureza.<br>-Conheço alguém assim. Alice.  
>-Alice parece ser bem legal.<br>-Quando não se mora com ela.  
>-Não fala assim. Sei que você gosta dela.<br>-Claro que gosto. Mas ela me irrita às vezes.

-Tá vendo. É o que eu quis dizer!  
>Ele apenas riu e eu senti seus dedos deslizando pra cima e pra baixo no meu braço. Era muita distração pra uma pessoa como eu. Altamente sensível a qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a Edward Cullen.<br>-Se vai ficar fazendo isto, melhor que estejamos sozinhos. – eu o encarei. Seu rosto muito próximo causava um frisson na minha barriga.  
>Mas Edward se afastou, tirando as mãos de mim.<br>-Longe de mim te atrapalhar.  
>Eu mordi os lábios e fechei o caderno, me aproximando de novo.<br>-Quer saber? Acho que pode continuar a me distrair e o puxei pelo colarinho, para colar minha boca na dele.  
>Era muito fácil esquecer de tudo quando estávamos assim.<br>-Vamos embora? - pedi quando parei para respirar, mas Edward me beijou de leve e se afastou, desgrudando meus dedos de sua camisa.  
>-Se concentre nos seus estudos, Bella.<br>Fiz uma careta.  
>-Por que só eu? Também não perdeu aula não?<br>Ele deu de ombros.  
>-Acho que precisa mais do que eu.<br>Eu senti um aperto no peito.  
>-Odeio quando fala assim. – murmurei com os lábios trêmulos.<br>Ele ficou sério.  
>-Me desculpe.<br>Ele parecia culpado.  
>Respirei fundo, afastando a raiva para longe e segurei sua mão.<br>-Se eu tenho que me concentrar, você também tem. Nós vamos nos formar juntos. – repliquei com uma certeza que estava longe de sentir.  
>Mas que eu precisava sentir.<br>Ele sorriu.  
>-Vai estar comigo até lá?<br>Rolei os olhos .  
>-Quem está sendo absurdo? Eu vou estar com você pra sempre. Nem pense em se livrar de mim.<br>Ele sorriu e beijou minha mão.  
>E naquele momento eu queria acreditar que nosso pra sempre durasse muito tempo.<br>Uma vida inteira.

Estar com Edward era perfeito.  
>Nós saímos depois da aula para almoçar e fomos para uma livraria.<br>Edward riu do meu entusiasmo me chamando de nerd e eu lhe lancei um olhar exasperado.  
>-E todos aqueles livros no seu quarto?<br>Ele deu de ombros.  
>-Acho que sou um nerd também.<br>-Eu acho que é só pra impressionar garotas nerds como eu.  
>Ele riu.<br>-Achei engraçado que tenha pensado que eu era apenas um rostinho bonito.  
>Eu fiquei vermelha.<br>-É muita coisa pra uma pessoa só, tem de convir. Você ser incrivelmente lindo e ainda inteligente. Não é justo. Ainda um Cullen. – acrescentei.  
>-Muitos absurdos, como sempre. Não sou perfeito.<br>-Pra mim é. – e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seu queixo. - Meu namorado perfeito.  
>E ia me afastar para continuar olhando as estantes, mas ele me puxou, para me beijar.<br>Eu já nem sabia onde estava quando terminou.  
>-Vamos embora? - pedi com um milhão de pensamentos perversos rondando minha mente e Edward sabia disto.<br>Ou melhor, tenho certeza que todos estes pensamentos também rondavam sua mente, pois ele não fez objeção e segurou minha mão, me puxando para fora.  
>-Vamos.<br>Ainda fazia frio e chovia fracamente, e eu me encolhi ao seu lado enquanto corríamos até o carro.  
>Alguns minutos depois, Edward parou em frente ao prédio dos Cullens.<br>Eu me perguntei o que estávamos fazendo ali.  
>-Fique aqui, eu já volto, tudo bem?<br>-Ok, eu espero.  
>Ele saiu do carro e eu liguei o som. Alguma música clássica desconhecida encheu meus ouvidos.<br>Eu me perguntava o que Edward estaria fazendo.  
>Minutos depois ele voltou e trazia uma pequena mochila.<br>Levantei a sobrancelha.  
>-Vai a algum lugar?<br>Ele deu partida.  
>-Achei que tinha me convidado pra ir pra sua casa.<br>Eu sorri, as borboletas dançando no meu estômago.

-Vai ficar então?  
>-O convite não inclui o pernoite?<br>Eu ri.  
>-Inclui todas as noites que quiser.<br>-Foi o que pensei.  
>-Mas, você pegou seus remédios? - indaguei e quis morder a língua.<br>Ele acenou.  
>-Sim, peguei. – respondeu meio a contragosto.<br>Eu olhei a paisagem pela janela.  
>Isto era bom, não era?<br>Então por que eu sentia aquele peso em meu peito?  
>Mordi os lábios com força, tentando fazer o nó na minha garganta a se desfazer.<br>Eu tinha escolhido ficar com ele. Então tinha que ser assim.  
>Quando chegamos no meu quarto eu já tinha jogado pro fundo da mente aqueles pensamentos sombrios e só me lembrava que parecia anos que não sentia sua mãos em mim, seu corpo no meu.<br>Ele riu quando fechei a porta e o ataquei com beijos, o empurrando em direção a cama, e em pouco tempo estávamos numa confusão de mãos, tirando as roupas do caminho. Pedacinhos de felicidade explodiam em minha mente, refletiam em meu corpo, que tremia, vibrava, esquentava, por onde suas mãos finalmente deslizavam.  
>Minhas próprias mãos estavam ávidas em seu corpo perfeito, meus lábios seguindo o mesmo caminho, seu gosto em minha língua. Seu cheiro me embriagando, e enevoando meus sentidos<br>-Senti tanto a sua falta ontem. – murmurei contra seu pescoço, meus dedos torcendo seus cabelos, enquanto sentia seu toque em meus seios, e depois sua língua no mesmo lugar. Fechei os olhos, gemendo alto, me contorcendo e o puxei para beijá-lo, meus dentes castigando seu lábio e foi sua vez de gemer. Sua mão desceu por minha pele e eu tremi em antecipação, erguendo o quadril, o convidando, e ele pousou os dedos entre minhas pernas e eu derreti nele, meu corpo inteiro agora queimando, implorando.  
>-Por favor, Edward. – pedi num sussurro.<br>Ele sorriu, a respiração pesada em meu rosto.

-Também senti sua falta. – disse e então veio para mim, e eu perdi o fôlego por alguns segundos, tamanho o prazer que senti. E não tinha mais nada a ser feito, a não ser me unir a ele, me mover com ele, seus gemidos fazendo eco com os meus, até explodir num orgasmo intenso e efêmero e eu me agarrei a seus ombros, enquanto os espasmos me traspassaram, me roubando o ar.

E ainda estávamos ali, deitados preguiçosamente, acariciando seus cabelos suados, enquanto sentia seus dedos deslizando por minhas costas, quando alguém bateu à porta.  
>Abri os olhos e Edward me encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.<br>-Espera alguém?  
>-Claro que não!<br>Bateram na porta de novo.  
>Eu soltei uma imprecação.<br>-Que inferno, só pode ser a Jéssica!  
>Me levantei e Edward fez menção de fazer o mesmo.<br>-Não, fica aí, já tá na hora de dispensar ela pra sempre! Que enxerida!  
>Coloquei a camisa de Edward e abri a porta.<br>Mas não era Jéssica quem estava ali.  
>Era meu pai.<p>

-Pai! - murmurei chocada.  
>-Oi, Bella. – ele me mediu.<br>-O que está fazendo aqui? - indaguei horrorizada.  
>-Ora Bella, que pergunta! Sei que não avisei, mas...<br>-Pai, pode esperar só um minuto? - pedi, tentando pensar num jeito de amenizar aquela situação.  
>O que era bem difícil.<br>-O quê? O que está acontecendo? – seus olhos se estreitaram. – Tem alguém ai com você? - ele me mediu.  
>-Só um minuto, pai! - e fechei a porta.<br>-Oh meu deus, ele vai me matar.  
>-Provavelmente vai matar a mim. – Edward falou com um sorriso nervoso.<br>Peguei sua calça do chão e joguei para ele.  
>-Veste a roupa rápido.<br>Edward começou a fazer o que mandei.  
>-Está usando minha camisa.<br>-Oh droga! - murmurei tirando a camisa e jogando pra ele enquanto procurava minhas próprias roupas no chão, as vestindo rapidamente.  
>Meu pai bateu na porta.<br>-Bella, está tudo bem? Quem está aí com você?  
>-Acho melhor abrir antes que ele arrombe. – falei me certificando que Edward estava vestido.<br>Meu pai me fitava entre nervoso e desconfiado.  
>-O que foi isto?<br>-Oi, pai, entra. – pedi, sem fôlego.  
>E quando ele entrou sua desconfiança se tornou certeza.<br>Eu só torcia para que ele não estivesse armado.  
>-Oi, Chefe Swan. – Edward falou educadamente.<br>-Edward Cullen? - meu pai indagou surpreso e me fitou. - O que Edward Cullen está fazendo no seu quarto, Bella? - sua voz aumentava gradativamente, conforme sua mente ia trabalhando e entendendo muito bem o que Edward estava fazendo ali.  
>-Pai, não há motivo pra ficar bravo, ok? – falei, tentando soar calma.<br>-Não há motivos? - seus olhos foram de mim pra Edward e eu imaginava o que ele estava vendo.

Meus cabelos desgrenhados, as roupas abotoadas de qualquer jeito e Edward estava no mesmo estado.  
>E meu rosto se tingiu de vermelho quando seu olhar foi para a cama, com os lençóis desfeitos.<br>E então eu vi sua expressão ir mudando entre enfurecido e constrangido.  
>-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?<br>-Pai, quer mesmo detalhes? - indaguei corajosamente porque sabia que só assim pra Charlie não explodir.  
>E ele ficou mais vermelho do que eu.<br>-Chefe Swan, sei que está surpreso de me ver aqui. – Edward começou a falar. – Talvez Bella ainda não tenha te contado, mas estamos namorando.  
>-Namorando? - agora ele estava mais surpreso ainda e me encarou. – Está namorando Edward Cullen?<br>-Sim, pai, estamos. – confirmei.  
>Charlie ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes absorvendo a informação.<br>-Edward, você já ia embora, não é? - falei o olhando significativamente.  
>Era melhor que eu tratasse de Charlie sozinha.<br>-Sim, já estou indo. – ele disse entendendo. – Até logo, Charlie. – ele falou e meu pai resmungou algo.  
>Eu lhe lancei um olhar de desculpas.<br>-Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse se afastando e eu fechei a porta, encarando Charlie.  
>-Ia me contar quando esta novidade?<br>-Pai, é que faz pouco tempo que está rolando. Estamos namorando há poucos dias.  
>-E ele já está aqui no seu quarto...?<br>-Pai!  
>-Ora, Bella!<br>-A gente está namorando há poucos dias, mas já temos algo faz tempo, ok?  
>-Há quanto tempo? Quando esteve em Forks?<br>-Antes.  
>-E o cara que estava saindo?<br>-Era o Edward, pai.  
>-Ah, por que não me disse?<br>-Porque não era da sua conta e eu nem sabia que conhecia os Cullens, que eles moravam em Forks! Foi uma surpresa encontrar o Edward lá.  
>-Sua mãe sabia disto?<br>-Sim, sabe de tudo.  
>-Pra sua mãe você conta tudo, não é?<br>-Ah pai, não começa!  
>-Se eu não os pegasse em flagrante não ia ficar sabendo nunca.<br>-Não exagera, claro que eu ia te contar. É que tudo andou uma confusão por um tempo... E, afinal, por que não avisou que vinha?

-Você pareceu bem estranha ultimamente, não quis ir pra casa no Natal, nem com Jacob. Fiquei preocupado de te avisar e você pedir que eu não viesse.  
>-Eu nunca faria isto.<br>-Agora entendo o que está acontecendo...  
>-E como está Jacob?<br>-Está bem, acho. Ele anda meio sumido. Desconfiei que aconteceu alguma coisa quando ele esteve aqui.  
>-Bom, eu tive que dizer a ele com todas as palavras que nunca ia rolar nada entre nós.<br>-Ah, agora entendo. Deve ter magoado o garoto, Bella.  
>Eu me senti culpada, como sempre me sentia ao pensar em Jake.<br>-Eu sei. Mas foi melhor assim. Eu gosto dele apenas como amigo.  
>-Certo. E então quando é que este seu namorado vai fazer as coisas direito e conversar com seu pai?<br>Eu rolei os olhos.  
>-Pai, não seja antiquado!<br>-Convida ele pra jantar com a gente hoje. Vamos ter uma conversa.  
>-Pai, por favor...<br>-Não discute, Bella.  
>E a contragosto eu liguei pro celular de Edward e disse que meu pai queria jantar com a gente.<br>-Devo ir com colete à prova de bala?  
>-Isto não tem graça. – murmurei e ele riu.<br>-Tudo bem, Bella. Eu passo aí daqui a pouco para pegar vocês, ok?  
>-Certo.<p>

Aquilo não ia dar certo, pensei apreensiva, quando estávamos no restaurante e meu pai começou com suas perguntas.  
>-E então, quais suas intenções com a minha filha?<br>-Pai!  
>Mas Edward segurou minha mão por baixo da mesa, a apertando, me mandando uma mensagem para me acalmar.<br>-As melhores possíveis.  
>-Eu espero que seja mesmo! A Bella é uma moça de família e eu estou de olho.<br>-Ah deus, pai, pára com isto!  
>-Então se aprontar alguma ou se magoar minha filha...<br>-Eu nunca ia magoar e Bella, Chefe Swan.  
>-Edward, nem precisa responder a estas coisas, meu pai está sendo exagerado. – falei irritada.<br>-Seus pais sabem que estão namorando?  
>-Sabem sim. Eles estão aqui na cidade no momento.<p>

-Uma pena. Forks perdeu um bom médico.  
>-Vou falar isto pro meu pai. Tenho certeza que ele gostaria de voltar para Forks. Eles ainda têm a casa na cidade.<br>-Sim, seria ótimo.  
>Depois disto meu pai pareceu relaxar e parou de fazer perguntas inquisitivas a Edward ou ameaças.<br>Mesmo assim, eu só queria que a noite terminasse.  
>Mas quando ela finalmente terminou, não foi do jeito que eu queria.<br>Edward parou o carro em frente ao meu prédio e meu pai saltou.  
>-Bella, se despeça do seu namorado e vamos subir.<br>-Vai ficar aqui? – indaguei surpresa. Meu pai sempre ficava em um hotel.  
>Mas claro que ele estava com ciúmes do Edward e ia ficar me vigiando.<br>-Claro que sim.  
>Eu me voltei para Edward, enquanto meu pai esperava impaciente na calçada.<br>-Eu sinto muito por isto tudo.  
>Edward sorriu.<br>-Tudo bem, ele é seu pai.  
>-Ele é um chato.<br>-Só está cuidando de você.  
>-Então isto é um boa noite. – e me inclinei para ele me beijar, mas Charlie bateu no vidro.<br>Edward segurou o riso, se afastando.  
>-Melhor ir, antes que ele comece a atirar.<br>-Não duvido nada! Até amanhã na aula!  
>-Até amanhã.<br>Eu subi com meu pai e preparei uma cama pra ele no chão.  
>-Podia ficar num hotel muito mais confortável. – falei.<br>-Sou da policia, Bella. Não preciso destas frescuras.  
>-Você quer é se certificar que o Edward não ia dormir aqui.<br>-Como se fizesse alguma diferença, já que peguei você usando a camisa dele em plena tarde!  
>-Pai!<br>-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vou me intrometer. Mas acho que deveria... – ele ficou vermelho, procurando as palavras. – Não ser tão... tão fácil, Bella.  
>-Eu não sou fácil, que coisa mais antiga! Ele é meu namorado, dormimos juntos. Qual o problema?<p>

-Espero que esteja se protegendo.  
>-E você mesmo viu que eu tomo pílula.<br>-Tá, tá! Já entendi!  
>- Pai, não sou criança, ok? Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Eu estou... apaixonada pelo Edward. Eu quero apenas... viver com ele enquanto a gente pode. - e então sem aviso, minha garganta se apertou e eu comecei a chorar.<br>Meu pai se aproximou, sentando ao meu lado.  
>-Ei, o que é isto? Por que está chorando?<br>-Pai, o Edward está doente. – murmurei.  
>-Como assim doente?<br>-Ele tem leucemia.  
>E eu contei a ele sobre a doença de Edward. Sobre a incerteza em que vivíamos.<br>-Eu sinto muito, querida. Não queria que sofresse assim. Talvez ele tivesse razão em ficar longe de você, se nem sabe até quando...  
>-Pára! Claro que não pode ficar longe de mim! E ele não vai morrer!<br>-Bella, precisa estar preparada...  
>-Eu não quero estar. Eu tenho que acreditar que ele vai viver. Eu não posso nem conceber...<br>Charlie me abraçou enquanto eu chorava.  
>-Ah Bella, eu não queria que passasse por isto.<br>-Mas eu preciso passar, porque eu preciso estar com ele. Não importa até quando.  
>Charlie apenas assentiu e não falou mais nada.<br>Ele foi embora na manhã seguinte.  
>E eu fui pra aula encontrar Edward.<br>E lá estava ele. Encostado no Volvo prata me esperando.  
>Eu me aproximei e me aninhei em seu corpo.<br>-E ai, cadê seu pai?  
>Eu o fitei.<br>-Foi embora.  
>Seus dedos enquadraram meu rosto.<br>-Então eu fui aprovado.  
>Eu sorri.<br>-Foi sim. – nem comentei com Edward que contei sobre a doença. Era melhor assim.  
>Ele me beijou.<br>-Isto é bom...  
>-Sabe o que é melhor? – eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e tracei um caminho com meus lábios até sua orelha. – Você pode ir pro meu quarto hoje porque não seremos mais interrompidos.<br>-Isto é definitivamente uma boa notícia, senhorita Swan. – respondeu me beijando no momento seguinte.  
>**<p>

E naquela noite ele ficou comigo no meu quarto.  
>E na noite seguinte e em todas as outras noites que se seguiram.<br>Na verdade era difícil estarmos separados, tirando durante as aulas e algumas vezes que ele ia pra sua casa. E mesmo assim ele sempre voltava, todos os dias. Às vezes ele me surpreendia à tarde enquanto eu estudava.  
>Ficava espalhado na minha cama, me fitando e era impossível pra mim me concentrar por muito tempo e invariavelmente eu ia parar na cama também, e lá se ia qualquer concentração em estudo assim como minhas roupas. E as dele.<br>Mas quem se importava?  
>Estávamos juntos. E nada era mais importante do que isto.<br>Às vezes eu me perguntava o que os Cullens achavam disto, dele passar quase todo o tempo comigo, mas logo jogava estas perguntas pro fundo da mente.  
>De certa forma, eu gostava assim. Ele era só meu. Eu sentia uma necessidade possessiva de estar com ele. Talvez porque no fundo, eu sempre estava pensando que não poderia haver tempo suficiente...<br>E quando estes pensamentos obscuros ameaçavam me dominar, eu tentava me ater no que tínhamos. Em como eu era feliz.  
>Tinha que bastar. E era o que importava na maior parte do tempo. Ouvir seu riso, sua voz em meu ouvido. Suas mãos em mim. Dormir ouvindo seu coração bater com o meu. Tudo se resumia a Edward. Ele era o centro do meu mundo agora.<br>Então era fácil esquecer todos os problemas e o mundo lá fora.  
>Mas infelizmente, o mundo acaba nos encontrando. Assim como os problemas.<br>E a paz começou a ruir quando seu telefone tocou numa tarde.  
>Eu estava lendo com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, enquanto suas mãos mexiam nos meus cabelos e senti seu celular vibrar.<br>Me levantei enquanto ele atendia.  
>-Oi, sim sou eu... – ele ficou ouvindo a pessoa no telefone. – Sim, tudo bem. – e desligou.<br>-Tudo bem? – indaguei. Ele parecia tenso e eu queria perguntar quem era.  
>Ele sorriu, me puxando para ele.<p>

-Nada importante. - e me beijou.  
>Eu fiquei me perguntando se tinha imaginado aquela tensão.<br>Mas Edward já deslizava a mão por baixo da minha blusa e pensar deixou de ser prioridade.  
>Por um longo tempo.<br>Na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, ele já estava arrumado.  
>-Estou atrasada?<br>-Não, eu que não vou à aula hoje.  
>-Aonde vai?<br>-Tenho uma consulta.  
>Eu me sentei.<br>-Oh. – então devia ser sobre isto a ligação ontem. – Posso ir com você? – indaguei, ansiosa.  
>Eu queria mesmo ir. Mesmo sabendo que ia ser sofrido pra mim.<br>Eu precisava saber tudo sobre ele. E sobre aquela doença.  
>Não ficar fingindo que ela não existia pra sempre.<br>-Não, não pode. – ele disse muito sério pegando as chaves do carro.  
>-Mas eu queria mesmo ir.<br>-Não, Bella. Não insiste. A Rosalie vai comigo. Ela me encontrará lá.  
>-Se a Rosalie vai...<br>-Bella, não vamos discutir, ok? – sua voz agora era tensa e eu me retraí.  
>-Tudo bem. Se quer assim. - eu tentei não soar magoada.<br>Ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa.  
>-Eu volto à tarde, ok?<br>-Ok. – murmurei, sentindo um aperto no peito ao vê-lo sair.


	28. Chapter 28

Eu não queria ficar pensando em Edward e no que ele estaria fazendo no hospital naquele momento. Mas era impossível.  
>Eu queria que ele tivesse deixado eu ir junto. Me deixava triste saber que ele não me queria por perto. Eu até podia entender o que ele estava fazendo. Ele pensava que estava me protegendo me mantendo de fora.<br>Mas ele não entendia que era pior. Eu já estava dentro demais daquela história pra ficar feliz com a ignorância. Edward estava doente e isto não ia desaparecer somente porque não falávamos disto.  
>E eu queria saber de tudo que se relacionasse a ele. Mesmo que doesse.<p>

Eu me sentei sozinha na mesa do refeitório e quando vi Jéssica entrando, acenei.  
>Ela se aproximou.<br>-Cadê o Edward?  
>Eu dei de ombros.<br>-Teve um compromisso, teve que faltar.  
>-Eu só os vejo grudados ultimamente.<br>Eu ri, meio sem graça e ela rolou os olhos.  
>-Não fique mal, se eu tivesse um namorado como aquele o trancafiava no quarto, amarrado na cama de preferência.<br>-Não está saindo com ninguém?  
>Ela deu de ombros.<br>-Os mesmos perdedores de sempre.  
>E claro, ela começou a falar dos seus encontros, o que foi bom para me distrair.<p>

Mas à tarde quando voltei para meu quarto, eu me perguntava quando Edward iria aparecer. Se ele iria me contar como foi no médico. Eu duvidava.  
>Liguei o computador e ao invés de ir nos meus e-mails, eu coloquei no google a palavra leucemia.<br>Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, lendo sobre aquela doença horrível, querendo tanto que as coisas fossem diferentes.  
>Quando o telefone tocou, levei um susto de tão distraída.<br>Era Edward. Eu respirei aliviada.  
>-Oi, Bella.<br>-Oi, e aí?  
>-Estou na casa dos meus pais. Mas já estou indo, ok?<br>-Foi tudo bem no médico? - indaguei apreensiva.  
>-Sim. – foi sua resposta lacônica e eu mordi os lábios.<br>-Eu estou te esperando então.  
>Desliguei e fui pro chuveiro.<br>Claro que ele não ia falar nada. Eu já devia esperar por isto.  
>Quando sai do banheiro ele estava lá.<p>

Vi sua silhueta esculpida contra a janela, no sol que se desfazia na tarde e senti um aperto no peito. Uma mistura de amor e angústia.  
>-Oi. – murmurei e ele se voltou.<br>Parecia muito sério.  
>-Oi.<br>-Tudo bem? - indaguei preocupada, me aproximando. Minhas mãos tocaram seu rosto.  
>Ele sorriu, mas não era um sorriso feliz, enquanto segurava minha mão e beijava a palma.<br>-Sim, tudo bem.  
>-Você parece preocupado.<br>Ele se afastou.  
>Meus olhos foram para o computador, onde a página de pesquisa ainda estava aberta.<br>Então ele tinha visto.  
>Eu sentei ao seu lado.<br>-Acho que você viu o que eu estava fazendo. – murmurei. Ele não falou nada.  
>Respirei fundo.<br>-Eu só estava curiosa. E acho que... duvido que você iria me contar sobre isto.  
>Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e quando falou sua voz ainda era tensa.<br>-Bella, isto não é um assunto... fácil pra mim.  
>-Mas faz parte de você.<br>-Acha que eu gosto disto?  
>-Claro que não. Mas eu não me importo, quer dizer. É você. E eu sei disto.<br>Suas mãos seguraram as minhas.  
>-Não quero que fique pensando nisto.– ele disse e eu quase ri. Será mesmo que ele achava que era só pedir "não pense" e o assunto deixaria de existir?<br>-Edward...  
>-É sério, Bella. Por favor, não fique pensando nisto. De nada vai adiantar.<br>-Tudo bem. - concordei. Apenas porque isto parecia angustiá-lo. - Deixa de assunto sério então. – falei me aproximando e beijando seu rosto. Ele sorriu, seus braços me enlaçando.  
>Mas minha mente continuou trabalhando.<br>Então eu não teria as respostas por Edward.  
>Teria que ser por outro meio.<p>

Na tarde seguinte nós almoçamos juntos e ele me deixou em casa e foi pra casa dos seus pais, prometendo voltar à noite.

Mas quando ele se foi, eu não entrei e sim peguei um táxi.  
>Eu sabia onde iria. Para o hospital.<br>Eu me lembrava o nome da médica de Edward e a conhecera quando encontrara Alice antes do Natal.  
>Será que ela conversaria comigo? Eu esperava que sim.<br>Eu precisava saber como Edward estava. Quais suas reais chances contra esta doença.

Os Cullens deviam ter um nome forte porque bastou em mencioná-los que pediram para eu esperar pois a médica iria me receber.  
>Ela foi simpática e educada.<br>-Eu me lembro de você. – disse ao pedir para eu me sentar. – Esteve aqui com Alice Cullen. Em que posso ajudá-la?  
>-Meu nome é Bella. Eu sou namorada do Edward. Edward Cullen.<br>-Ah sim. – ela sorriu.  
>-Eu queria saber sobre a doença dele. Queria que você me informasse tudo o que pode.<br>-Bem, existem dois tipos de leucemia. A leucemia aguda, que é a mais comum, que é aquela de início e evolução rápida, e a crônica, caracterizada pelo aumento de células maduras, mas anormais. Sua progressão pode demorar de meses a anos. Geralmente acomete pessoas mais velhas. Mas também em jovens, como no Edward.  
>-E ele não precisa mesmo de quimioterapia?<br>-Apenas no caso agudo. O tratamento da leucemia crônica é feito por medicações.  
>-E a cura?<br>-Não existe cura. Apenas com transplante de medula. Essa abordagem requer um doador compatível. É sempre possível achar algum doador na família, como irmãos.  
>-Mas o Edward não tem irmãos de verdade.<br>-Sim. Mas ainda é possível acharmos um doador aleatório que seja compatível. É muito difícil de acontecer, mas não impossível. O doador não-relacionado pode ser verificado através de busca no banco de dados.  
>-Então o Edward ainda pode achar alguém compatível?<br>-Claro que sim.  
>-E como funciona se uma pessoa quer se tornar um doador, é como doar sangue?<p>

-Qualquer pessoa entre 18 e 55 anos com boa saúde poderá doar medula óssea. Esta é retirada do interior de ossos da bacia, por meio de punções, e se recompõe em apenas 15 dias. Os doadores preenchem um formulário com dados pessoais e é coletada uma amostra de sangue com 5ml para testes. Estes testes determinam as características genéticas que são necessárias para a compatibilidade entre o doador e o paciente. Os dados pessoais e os resultados dos testes são armazenados em um sistema informatizado que realiza o cruzamento com dados dos pacientes que estão necessitando de um transplante. Em caso de compatibilidade com um paciente, o doador é então chamado para exames complementares e para realizar a doação. A chance de encontrar uma medula compatível é, em média, de uma em cem mil.  
>-Eu quero fazer. Posso?<br>-Claro que sim. Vou encaminhar você para preencher os formulários e retirar a amostra de sangue.  
>Eu a acompanhei para fora da sala.<br>Eu poderia não ajudar o Edward. Mas poderia ajudar outra pessoa doente.  
>E enquanto retiravam meu sangue, eu rezava para que Edward achasse um doador.<p>

Quando voltei para casa, já era noite e ao abrir a porta, vi Edward lá dentro.  
>-Oi.<br>-Onde estava? Fiquei preocupado.  
>Retirei meu casaco, dando de ombros.<br>-Sai com a Jéssica. – menti, esperando que ele não percebesse.  
>-Podia ter me avisado.<br>-Me desculpe, achei que chegaria mais cedo.  
>Eu me aproximei da cama onde ele estava e sentei no seu colo, passando meus braços a sua volta.<br>-Acho que preciso arranjar outro celular para você.  
>Rolei os olhos.<br>-Não precisa não.  
>-Precisa sim. Amanhã vamos comprar.<br>-Não, Edward, deixa que eu compro então, ok? Já falei que não gosto de presentes!  
>Ele riu, me inclinando sobre a cama, seu bem vindo peso em cima de mim.<br>-Bella e seus absurdos.  
>Eu sorri e o beijei, derretendo nele. Senti seus dedos acariciando meu braço e então ele parou de me beijar.<p>

Abri os olhos e vi onde seu olhar estava. Em meu braço, onde um esparadrapo me denunciava.  
>-O que é isto? Andou tirando sangue? Tomando injeção?<br>-É... tirei sangue.  
>-Por quê?<br>-Por quê? É... fui doar sangue com a Jess hoje. – mas eu sabia que estava sendo uma péssima mentirosa.  
>Seu olhar estudou meu rosto, desconfiado.<br>-Por que acho que está mentindo?  
>Eu respirei fundo.<br>-Tudo bem, eu tive que tirar sangue porque me cadastrei para ser uma possível doadora de medula óssea.  
>-O quê? - ele se afastou e eu me sentei, passando a mão para ajeitar os cabelos, num gesto nervoso.<br>-Qual o problema? É como doar sangue. Todo mundo devia fazer.  
>-Você não está fazendo isto aleatoriamente, Bella.<br>-Óbvio que não, não é?  
>-E como você ficou sabendo disto?<br>Bom, eu tinha começado, então era melhor ir até o fim.  
>-Sua médica, doutora Luciana, não é? Ela me informou.<br>-Você esteve com a minha médica? - sua voz tinha uma mal contida fúria.  
>Eu levantei o queixo.<br>-Sim, estive. Eu precisava saber, Edward. E você não quer me contar, então eu fui atrás de alguém que podia me ajudar.  
>-Eu pedi para ficar fora disto.<br>-Edward, está sendo ridículo!  
>-Eu não quero se meta nisto, Bella!<br>-Por que não? Quer me poupar de quê? É tarde demais pra isto, Edward. Você está doente! - agora eu estava gritando, mas não me importava. Se ele estava bravo, eu também estava. – E isto é horrível, mas é uma realidade! Falarmos sobre não vai fazer a doença desaparecer. E você me manter de fora desta parte da sua vida só me faz sofrer mais!  
>-Você disse certo, é a minha vida. E eu escolho como quero vivê-la! E eu não quero que se intrometa nisto!<p>

-Sabe de uma coisa, Edward. Estou de saco cheio desta sua atitude de menino mimado! Sua família pode te agüentar assim, mas eu não sou obrigada! Então se quer assim, quer escolher que parte da sua vida quer compartilhar comigo, pode ir embora, porque pra mim não serve!  
>Ele não se mexeu por um instante, me encarando tão furioso como eu estava e então, se moveu, se afastando.<br>Meu coração falhou ao vê-lo abrir a porta.  
>Eu quis gritar para ele ficar.<br>Mas eu não podia.  
>Não dava pra viver assim. Apenas do jeito que ele queria<br>Eu o queria por inteiro. Edward tinha que entender.  
>Mas quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, eu comecei a tremer.<br>A dor me sufocando. O nó na minha garganta rompendo em um choro compulsivo.  
>Me sentia uma idiota por tê-lo mandado embora.<br>Mas me sentiria mais idiota ainda em aceitar seus termos.  
>Agora, como é que eu ia conseguir lidar com sua ausência?<p>

Eu chorei até dormir e quando acordei já era dia.  
>E Edward não estava ali, o que tornava tudo quase insuportável.<br>Mesmo assim, eu me arrastei para fora da cama e me arrumei para ir à aula.  
>Olhei minha imagem no espelho. Meus olhos inchados e vermelhos.<br>Talvez devesse não ir à aula. Mas e se Edward fosse?  
>Eu poderia ao menos vê-lo de longe.<br>Mesmo sabendo que isto era uma atitude meio autodestrutiva, eu peguei meus livros e fui.  
>Um vento frio batia no meu rosto enquanto eu caminhava pesadamente.<br>Edward não apareceu.  
>Eu fui para a aula, me sentindo morta por dentro.<br>Será que era mesmo o fim? Edward ia preferir ficar longe em vez de compartilhar tudo comigo?  
>Isto doía demais.<p>

Finalmente o dia de aula acabou e eu peguei meus livros me arrastando para fora do prédio.  
>O que eu iria fazer sozinha agora? Eu não sabia mais viver sem Edward por perto.<br>Mas quando eu saí para a tarde fria, estaquei, o coração acelerando no peito quando vi um volvo prata parado do estacionamento.  
>E Edward estava saindo dele.<br>Um misto de emoções desencontradas explodiram dentro de mim.  
>-Oi, Bella. – sua voz linda e contida me cumprimentou.<br>-O que faz aqui? - indaguei num murmúrio angustiado. – Nem veio para a aula.  
>-Eu estava pensando.<br>-Ainda não entendi o que está fazendo aqui. – eu estava sendo dura. Porque ainda estava com raiva dele. E com saudades.  
>-Podemos conversar?<br>-Não estamos conversando?  
>-Não aqui.<br>Eu olhei em volta e algumas pessoas passavam por ali, curiosas.  
>Suspirei pesadamente.<br>-Não no meu quarto. – eu não podia nem pensar em levar ele pra lá porque sabia muito bem como ia terminar, ou como eu gostaria que terminasse. Eu era uma vergonha.  
>-Vamos tomar um café.<br>Entramos no carro e ele deu partida.  
>Só fazia algumas horas que eu tinha o mandado embora.<br>Mas pareciam anos.  
>Meu coração doía. Minha alma doía. Meu corpo inteiro doía.<br>E o que será que ele queria conversar comigo?  
>Eu encarei por sobre a mesa do café.<br>Será que era pra dizer que estava tudo mesmo terminado?

Eu sentia uma vontade horrível de chorar só de pensar nisto.  
>-O que quer falar comigo? - indaguei por fim. – Achei que tinha deixado claro ontem.<br>-Você me mandou embora ontem.  
>-E você foi.<br>-Eu não quero. – ele respirou fundo. - Ficar longe de você.  
>-Mas quer me manter longe quando se trata da sua doença. Insiste em me manter de fora, acha que eu me sinto melhor com isto? Só me faz sentir que você não me quer realmente...<br>-Bella, eu amo você. Você é minha vida agora.  
>-Achei que a vida fosse "sua" pra viver do jeito que bem entendesse.<br>-Eu queria não estar doente. Queria que fosse possível ficar com você sem isto.  
>-Eu escolhi ficar com você. Eu sabia que estava doente. Eu quero compartilhar tudo com você, o que é de bom e ruim. E se você quer ficar comigo Edward, tem que ser assim também.<br>-Eu tenho sido um idiota não é?  
>-Muito. Mas eu amo você mesmo assim.<br>Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão.  
>-Eu não posso... Pensar em te perder.<br>-Não precisa. Apenas não me deixe de fora de nada da sua vida.  
>-Eu vou tentar, pode ser?<br>Eu sorri.  
>-Vamos embora.<p>

Edward tinha voltado, meu corpo inteiro cantava, irradiando felicidade em todos os meus poros, enquanto sentia seus dedos desenhando arabescos em minha pele nua. Estávamos enroscados na minha cama há horas, esquecidos do mundo lá fora, ou que há pouco tempo estávamos brigados. Eu não queria mais pensar em coisas ruins. Queria apenas aproveitar cada minuto com Edward, porque nunca parecia haver tempo suficiente.  
>-Está com fome? – ele perguntou contra meus cabelos e eu me aconcheguei mais a ele.<br>-Até estou, mas não quero me mexer.  
>Ele riu e então o telefone tocou.<br>-Devia ter tirado do gancho. – resmunguei, me desvencilhando um pouco dele para pegar o aparelho.  
>-Alô?<br>-Bella, é o Jake.  
>Eu sorri. Fazia tempo que não falava com Jacob.<p>

-Jake! Quanto tempo!  
>-Estou com saudades também – ele disse do outro lado da linha e eu sorri.<br>-Eu também.  
>Edward se mexeu do meu lado e o senti tirando os braços de mim.<br>-E ai, você está bem?  
>-Sim, tudo bem. E você? Meu pai esteve aqui estes dias e disse que andava sumido.<br>-Ando ocupado, arrumando uns carros.  
>-Sei...<br>-Bella, seu pai me contou. Sobre o Edward Cullen. Sobre ele estar doente.  
>Eu mordi os lábios.<br>-Contou é?  
>-Sim. Eu sinto muito. Podia ter me contado.<br>-Jake... não é algo que...  
>-Eu sei. Bells, sei que fui um pouco idiota da última vez que estive ai, mas...<br>-Não, foi não.  
>Ele riu.<br>-Fui sim. Mas você podia logo ter me contado que estava em outra, enfim. Só quero que saiba que eu sou seu amigo ainda. Se precisar de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.  
>Fechei os olhos com força.<br>-Obrigada, Jake.  
>Nós nos despedimos e eu desliguei.<br>Deitei de novo ao lado de Edward.  
>-Era o Jacob.<br>-Percebi.  
>Eu o encarei.<br>-Não tem ciúmes dele não é?  
>Ele riu.<br>-Preciso ter?  
>Eu rolei os olhos.<br>-Claro que não. Jake é meu amigo.  
>-Ele gosta de você.<br>-Ele sabe que estamos juntos.  
>-Às vezes, ainda acho...<br>Eu o calei.  
>-Shii. Não fala merda, Edward. Não quero brigar com você de novo.<br>Ele riu, me abraçando.  
>-Eu gosto de fazer as pazes com você, mas não brigar.<br>Passei a perna por seu quadril.  
>-Estamos fazendo as pazes ainda. – murmurei e ele riu me beijando.<br>E esquecemos do resto.

No dia seguinte, eu recebi uma visita inesperada.  
>Eu tinha almoçado com Edward e ele me deixou em frente ao meu prédio e quando o carro se afastou, Rosalie Cullen apareceu na minha frente.<br>-Oi, Bella.  
>Eu a encarei, surpresa.<br>-Oi... É, Edward foi embora...  
>-Eu sei. Não é com ele que eu quero falar, e sim com você.<br>-Comigo?  
>-Bom, sabe que o Edward é bem teimoso e com certeza não vai ficar muito contente ao saber que estou aqui, mas como ele vive mais aqui do que em casa ultimamente...<br>Eu fiquei vermelha me sentindo meio culpada.  
>Realmente, Edward praticamente morava comigo nos últimos dias.<p>

Eu imaginava como a família dele devia se sentir.  
>Ainda mais com toda aquela incerteza sobre sua doença.<br>-Eu vou conversar com ele, é isto que quer? Eu me sinto culpada agora. – eu ri sem graça.  
>-Quero só saber se está tudo bem com ele. Quase não o vejo.<br>-Ele está bem. Ao menos aparentemente. Sabe que ele não gosta de falar sobre a doença comigo, mas acho que estamos no caminho de resolver este assunto. Os remédios ele toma direito.  
>-Isto é bom.<br>-Rosalie, eu sei que praticamente o roubei de vocês. Não devia fazer isto. Eu vou falar com ele. Não é justo que...  
>-Você também o ama, tanto quanto nós. E ele quer ficar com você. A gente está tentando respeitar as vontades dele.<br>-Edward está mal acostumado, isto sim. Não é porque está doente que vocês têm que fazer todas as vontades dele.  
>Rosalie riu.<br>-Talvez tenha razão. A gente só acha que ele prefere ficar sozinho com você, mas a Esme acha que ele podia levá-la mais lá em casa também.  
>-Eu adoraria. – respondi.<br>E não estava mentindo. Os Cullens ainda me intimidavam. Mas era a família de Edward.  
>-Então por que não vem jantar em casa hoje à noite?<br>-Tudo bem. Deixa que eu falo com o Edward.  
>Rosalie riu.<br>-Boa sorte. Te vejo à noite então.

Quando Edward voltou à noite se surpreendeu ao me ver arrumada.  
>-Vai a algum lugar?<br>-Nós vamos.  
>Ele levantou a sobrancelha.<br>-Vamos jantar com a sua família.  
>-Como é?<br>Eu sorri.  
>-Conversei com a Rosalie hoje. - eu o vi fechar o rosto. – E nem se dê ao trabalho de ficar bravo. Ela está apenas querendo saber como está. E tem todo o direito. E acho que deve ficar mais com a sua família, então ela me convidou pra jantar com vocês.<br>-Rose é uma enxerida.

-É sua irmã e a gente agüenta família do jeito que é, fazer o quê? Mas se não quer que eu vá, pode ir sozinho e me deixar aqui. O que escolhe?  
>Ele respirou fundo e então sorriu contra a vontade.<br>-Vamos jantar com os Cullens então, Isabella Swan.  
>Eu sorri e segurei sua mão.<br>Então era isto.  
>Jantar com os Cullens.<br>Eu queria não estar nervosa. Mas eles ainda eram os perfeitos Cullens.  
>Mas Edward também era.<br>E Edward era tudo o que importava.

continua


	29. Chapter 29

Eu ainda estava nervosa. Sei que era ridículo ainda me sentir assim em relação aos Cullens, mas era inevitável.

Edward apertou minha mão enquanto entrávamos.

-Espero que não esteja nervosa. É só minha família, Bella.

-Eu sei. – era justamente aí que residia o problema, pensei.

A porta se abriu e uma sorridente Alice me abraçou, numa profusão de perfume e roupas caras.

-Bella!

-Oi, Alice. – murmurei aturdida.

Ela me beijou em cada lado do rosto.

-Finalmente o Edward parou de te esconder.

Edward rolou os olhos ao meu lado.

-Pára de graça, Alice.

Ela riu pouco se importando, me puxando para a sala.

Os Cullens estavam lá. Todos eles.

E mais uma pessoa.

Uma moça loira muito bonita.

Eu me lembrei dela. Era a mesma que estava com Edward lá em Forks, no estacionamento do hospital.

Tanya Denali.

Senti um mal-estar.

-Olá, Bella. – Esme Cullen me cumprimentou, assim como Carlisle.

Jasper me deu um "oi" meio tímido de longe e Emmett me abraçou forte, me levantando do chão.

-E aí, Edward desamarrou a moça da cama, hein!

Meu rosto se tingiu de vermelho.

-Pára com isto, Emmett. – Edward pediu contrariado e me encarou. – Não liga pra ele.

-Eu não ligo. – menti.

-É só uma brincadeira. – Emmett se justificou.

Rosalie se aproximou.

-Oi Bella, acho que ainda não conhece a Tanya Denalli. – falou apontando para a loira, que me cumprimentou com um sorriso educado. E curioso. – Tanya é uma amiga da família.

Eu me perguntei desde quando Tanya estava ali.

-Não sabia que estava por aqui, Tanya. – Edward falou.

-Cheguei hoje. Na verdade estou apenas de passagem.

Então Edward não sabia que Tanya estaria no jantar?

Alice me puxou pelo braço de novo, me fazendo sentar ao lado dela.

Esme e Carlisle foram para a cozinha.

Enquanto Alice tagarelava sobre algum assunto do meu lado, que eu não conseguia prestar atenção, eu vi Rosalie e Edward num canto cochichando.

E eles pareciam tensos; Qual seria o problema? Por que eu achava que tinha a ver com Tanya Denali?

Espiei a moça com o canto dos olhos. Ela conversava com Emmett e Jasper. Era muito bonita mesmo. Me lembrei daquela sensação no estacionamento em Forks. Algo na postura dela em relação a Edward.

-Alice, conhecem Tanya há muito tempo? – indaguei.

-Tanya? Fomos vizinhos por um tempo, há alguns anos atrás. Nossas famílias são amigas.

-Porque o Edward pareceu não gostar muito de vê-la aqui.

Alice deu de ombros.

-Eles namoraram um tempo.

Senti um aperto no peito.

-Namoraram?

-Ah, nem fique com ciúmes, não. Foi coisa de adolescente. Há anos atrás. Nem durou muito.

Mas é claro que eu estava com ciúme.

Então Edward tinha namorado a linda e perfeita Tanya Denalli?

Lutei para respirar.

Edward se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado, enquanto Alice se afastava para ir ficar com Jasper.

-Por que não me contou que namorou a Tanya?

Edward franziu a testa.

-Como sabe?

Lancei um olhar a Alice.

-Você podia ter me contado.

-Alice é uma linguaruda.

-Era segredo?

Ele respirou fundo.

-Aconteceu há muito tempo Bella, não significou nada.

-Mas ela continua freqüentando sua casa.

-Ela é amiga da família.

O que eu podia fazer? Ao que parecia eu teria que engolir a tal de Tanya por ali.

Talvez eu devesse ter ficar com Edward no meu dormitório mesmo.

Apenas eu e ele.

-Não tem porquê ter ciúme da Tanya, Bella. – Edward segurou minha mão.

-Não estou com ciúme. – menti.

Ele riu.

-Sei como sua mente absurda funciona. - seus dedos massagearam minha nuca. - Eu falei que era melhor não dar ouvidos à minha família. - ele se aproximou o bastante para eu sentir seu hálito quente em minha orelha. Estremeci. - Podíamos estar sozinhos agora.

-Vamos jantar?

A voz de Esme fez Edward se afastar.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, com Emmett e Alice dominando a conversa com suas histórias.

Eu tentava não olhar para Tanya. Ou não imaginar porque ela e Edward não tinham ficado juntos.

E eu desconfiava seriamente que era porque Edward adoecera.

Será que se Edward não tivesse ficado doente, eles ainda estariam juntos?

Depois do jantar, eu insisti em ajudar Esme na cozinha.

-Realmente não precisava, mas aprecio sua ajuda. – ela disse enquanto eu lavava a louça. – E eu estou feliz que você e Edward estejam aqui hoje.

-Eu sinto muito por... tê-lo afastado de vocês. Não foi de propósito.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei que isto é coisa do Edward.

-Ele não quis que eu fosse no médico com ele.

-Dê tempo ao Edward, Bella. Esta doença... é bem difícil pra ele.

-Eu sei, por isto eu quero estar perto.

-Ele vai perceber isto.

Rosalie entrou na cozinha.

-Posso ajudar?

Esme levantou a sobrancelha, incrédula.

-Que milagre é este?

Rosalie deu de ombros, pegando o pano de prato das mãos de Esme.

-Não fale assim na frente da Bella, vai achar que eu não te ajudo.

-Mas você nunca me ajuda.

-Estou ajudando agora. – ela sorriu com falsa docilidade.

Esme riu.

-Tudo bem. Vou deixar vocês aqui então.

Ela se afastou e Rosalie me encarou.

-Eu queria conversar com você.

Eu a fitei.

-Não fiz de propósito. Sobre a Tanya.

-Eu não pensei nisto.

-Mas Edward sim. Ele ficou me acusando. Mas eu realmente não sabia que a Tanya estava na cidade. Ela ligou hoje à tarde e nós a convidamos para jantar. Foi uma coincidência.

-Tudo bem. A Alice me disse que eles namoraram.

-Sim, foi há muito tempo.

-Por que não ficaram juntos?

-Porque Edward não gostava dela pra isto.

-Mas ele ficou com ela.

-Tanya é bonita, e ela era louca pelo Edward. E devo dizer que eu e a Alice fizemos bastante pressão na época. Ela era nossa amiga, a gente ia gostar de vê-la namorando com o Edward.

-Edward já estava doente?

-Não. E não foi por isto que eles terminaram. Apenas não deu certo.

-Ela gosta dele ainda?

Rosalie deu de ombros.

-Acho que um pouco. Mas ela sabe que nunca mais vai rolar nada. Já namorou outros caras depois dele. São apenas amigos agora.

Então Tanya ainda gostava de Edward. Eu tentei não entrar em pânico.

-Bella, Edward está apaixonado por você. Ele nunca ficou com ninguém, todo este tempo. Mas ele está com você. Não vai ser a Tanya que vai separar vocês.

Eu sorri tristemente, querendo acreditar nas palavras de Rosalie.

-Eu queria que nada nos separasse. – sussurrei.

Porque nós duas sabíamos que havia algo que podia nos separar.

Nós voltamos para a sala e Tanya olhou o relógio.

-É tarde. Preciso ir embora.

-Fica. - Esme pediu. – Pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Está tarde para ir embora sozinha.

-Sim, fica, vai ser divertido. – Alice segurou sua mão. – Amanha podemos sair para fazer compras. Vem, vou te levar pro quarto.

Emmett e Rosalie também se afastaram para o quarto.

E Edward se aproximou, segurando minha mão.

-A gente vai dormir também.

-Boa noite pra vocês. - Esme falou e eu fiquei muito vermelha enquanto Edward me levava para o quarto.

-O que foi? - ele indagou ao fechar a porta.

-Eu estou morrendo de vergonha de dormir com você aqui. - confessei e ele riu, se aproximando.

-Tão absurda...

-É sério!

Edward riu ainda mais, seus lábios tocando minha testa, meu nariz, minha orelha. Fechei os olhos derretendo contra ele.

-Quer ir dormir no quarto de hóspedes com a Tanya? - indagou, enquanto suas mãos se imiscuíam para baixo da minha blusa.

Lembrar da Tanya me fez ficar tensa. Edward percebeu e se afastou um pouco para me encarar com a testa franzida.

-Ainda preocupada com a Tanya?

Eu fiz uma careta, me afastando.

-Eu sei que é ridículo, mas não consigo evitar!

-Sim , é ridículo. Quer que eu mande a Tanya embora, é isto?

Eu me sentei na cama.

-Claro que não. Sei que ela é amiga de vocês...

-Então é isto mesmo. Apenas minha amiga.

-Que foi sua namorada.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

-Há muito tempo.

-Ela gosta de você.

-Ela namorou vários caras. Eu sou apenas aquele que lhe deu um fora. É difícil alguém como a Tanya lidar com isto. Mas nunca mais ela tentou nada, porque ela sabe que não vai rolar.

-Você ficaria com ela ainda? Se não tivesse ficado doente? - indaguei num fio de voz.

-Não. Nunca. Não ia ficar com alguém que não amasse, Bella.

-Você não me amava quando dormiu comigo.

Seus dedos seguravam meu rosto.

-Eu te amava sim. Só não sabia.

E algo em sua voz, em seu olhar, nas mãos que seguravam meu rosto me fez acreditar.

Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, enquanto seus lábios desciam sobre os meus.

Suspirei, meus dedos tateando suas roupas, em busca de sua pele.

-Faz amor comigo. – pedi, o puxando para a cama e ele veio, seu bem vindo peso em cima de mim. As roupas sendo retiradas do caminho.

E já não importava onde estávamos.

Estávamos juntos. Só eu e ele.

Era o que importava.

-Quer viajar comigo?

Eu abri os olhos, sonolenta, ao ouvir sua voz. Ainda sentia seu corpo morno grudado no meu, seus dedos fazendo desenhos em minha pele.

-Viajar?

-Lembra que te convidei uma vez para ir para a casa de praia?

-Sim, você me deu o bolo. – falei me lembrando de como doera quando ele me deixara esperando.

-Eu fiquei doente. - sua voz era cheia de culpa e amargura.

-Tudo bem. Não tem mais importância.

-Eu magoei você.

-Falei que não tem mais importância, Edward. O que passou, passou. O que importa é agora. E você está me convidando para viajar com você.

-Sim, podemos ir neste fim de semana.

Eu mordi os lábios, me animando.

-Sim, eu vou. Seus irmãos também?

-Não. – seus braços me apertaram mais. – Só eu e você.

Eu sorri.

-Isto parece perfeito.

Somente eu e Edward. Um fim de semana inteiro. Era realmente mais do que perfeito.

Nós acordamos cedo na manhã seguinte, pois eu tinha que ir em casa para trocar de roupa e pegar meu material.

-Você podia deixar algumas coisas suas aqui. – Edward falou enquanto estávamos no carro. – Acho que tem razão. Podemos ficar na minha casa também. Embora eu ainda prefira ficar sozinho com você.

-Acho que eu também prefiro, mas é sua família.

-Já não teme mais os Cullens? – ele me provocou e eu dei de ombros.

Eu fiz uma careta.

-Acho que não.

Quando chegamos em frente ao meu prédio, eu subi correndo para trocar de roupa e aproveitei para ver mensagens na caixa postal. Havia uma da minha mãe, o que me lembrava que há vários dias eu não falava com ela e uma do hospital. Me diziam que por enquanto não haviam achado ninguém compatível comigo, mas que meus dados permaneceriam no banco de dados.

Eu suspirei tristemente. Era uma pena. Eu queria mesmo ajudar alguém.

Como queria que alguém pudesse ajudar o Edward.

Pensar na doença me deixou triste, mas eu respirei fundo. Não queria ficar pensando nisto.

Edward estava bem. A doença estava controlada. Tudo ia dar certo.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente, peguei meu material e desci.

-Como assim não vai ficar na aula? - estávamos parados no estacionamento e só agora Edward me dizia que não ia ficar na aula hoje.

-Tenho algumas coisas para resolver.

Eu o encarei desconfiada.

-Você tem médico e não me contou?

-Não.

-Não está mentindo pra mim, não é Edward?

Ele riu.

-Deixa de ser absurda.

-Então se você não vai, eu também não vou.

-Vai sim. – ele saiu do carro, dando a volta e me puxando do banco do carona. – Não vai perder aula, Bella.

-Mas você pode? Não é justo.

Ele riu e me beijou, depois olhou além de mim.

-Oi, Jéssica.

Eu me virei e vi Jéssica a poucos metros de distância.

-Acho que a Jéssica está te esperando

Eu dei de ombros.

-E vai continuar esperando. É sério, Edward. O que você vai fazer?

-Vou apenas passar o dia com meus pais, satisfeita? Eles vão voltar para Forks.

-Jura?

-Acho que consegui convencê-los de que não adianta nada ficar por aqui me controlando. Pra isto eu já tenho meus irmãos e você.

-Eu não controlo você.

Ele riu.

-Nem vou discutir isto com você.

-Então se seus pais vão embora, melhor não irmos viajar.

-Não, nós vamos. Por isto eu vou passar o dia com eles hoje.

-Quando eles viajam?

-No domingo.

-Eu ainda acho que...

-Pare de achar, Bella. Acho que hoje a gente não se vê mais, mas amanhã eu pego você de manhã para viajarmos, ok?

-Tudo bem.

Ele me beijou de novo e eu me afastei.

Jéssica me encarou curiosa, ao ver Edward entrar no carro.

-Onde ele vai?

-Cabular aula pra ficar com os pais.

-Oba, então somos só nós duas? Estava com saudade dos nossos papos!

Eu ri, enquanto entrávamos no prédio.

Seria um longo dia sem Edward.

Mas pelo menos amanhã estaríamos juntos de novo.

E quando eu saí da aula me surpreendi ao ver Alice me esperando.

-Oi, Bella. – ela saltitava em volta do porsche amarelo super chamativo.

-O que faz aqui?

-Vamos fazer compras.

-Como é?

Ela riu abrindo a porta do carro e praticamente me jogando para dentro.

-Alice, eu não posso...

Ela ria, dando partida.

-Claro que pode. Edward está com meus pais por aí e você está comigo!

-Eu não preciso comprar nada.

Ela me encarou por cima dos óculos de sol, embora o tempo estivesse nublado.

-Toda mulher precisa. Fiquei sabendo que vai viajar.

-Sim, mas...

-Sem mas, eu estava louca para o Edward te liberar pra mim! A Rose é tão cansativa e chata! Preciso de uma irmã nova pra me distrair. Onde vamos primeiro?

-Alice, é sério, eu não preciso de nada.

-Ai Bella, bem que o Edward me alertou que você era absurda! Não se preocupe, eu sei os melhores lugares e sei de roupas que vão ficar fabulosas em você. E precisa de biquínis.

-Está frio ainda, acho que nem precisa.

-E daí? Com certeza agora você está no nosso circuito. E todos os fins de semana a gente vai para a praia e já já vai esquentar...

Ela continuou falando sem parar e eu tinha certeza que não adiantava falar nada. Ela não ia parar.

E talvez nem tenha sido surpresa que ela parou primeiro justamente naquela loja de lingerie que a encontrei um dia.

-Nem faz esta cara. – ela riu me puxando. – Eu sabia do que estava falando quando pedi pra comprar aquele corpete, não é? - ela piscou quando fiquei vermelha. – E o Edward ainda nem me pagou por ele, mas é seu, claro.

-Eu não...

-E não se preocupe com dinheiro. Serão presentes meu!

-Alice, eu odeio presente e não quero nada de vocês. – falei meio irritada e ela parou, me fitando mais séria.

-Mas eu quero dar. Não é do Edward, é meu.

-Mesmo assim.

-Encare como presente de aniversário antecipado!

-Alice...

-Nem adianta, Bella.

E claro, não tinha como convencer Alice de parar, quando ela queria.

Agora eu começava a entender o que o Edward queria dizer quando falava que a família era controladora.

No fim do dia eu estava em casa, cansada e cheia de sacolas.

Edward me ligou à noite.

-Devia ter me alertado sobre a sua irmã maluca.

Ele riu.

-Ela te obrigou a comprar muita coisa?

-Ela comprou, quer dizer. Sabe que eu odeio isto, Edward.

-Bella, Alice é assim mesmo. Vai se acostumar. Ela já está cansada de comprar coisas pra mim e meus irmãos e acho que você é a nova boneca dela.

-Ah que ótimo, tudo o que eu queria. – ironizei.

-Amanhã estaremos livres de todos eles.

Eu me deitei, olhando o teto.

-Queria que estivesse aqui.

-Eu também... Quer vir para cá? Acho que meus pais não ligariam.

-Não, fica com eles. Vou ter você só pra mim o fim de semana inteiro mesmo.

-Boa noite, então.

-Boa noite

Eu mal dormi naquela noite, esperando pelo dia seguinte.

E de manhã, lá estava ele na minha porta. Lindo, os cabelos cor de areia bagunçados pelo vento e aquele sorriso de lado que me tirava o ar.

Eu pulei em cima dele, o enchendo de beijos.

-Ah, que saudade. – falei contra sua boca e ele riu, os braços me prendendo forte.

-Vou passar mais noites longe de você para ser recebido assim.

-Nem pensei nisto. – eu o prendi ainda mais forte, meus dedos castigando seus cabelos.

Ele riu e me soltou, pegando minha mochila em cima da cama.

-Vamos?

-Claro!

A viagem para a casa de praia dos Cullens levava três horas, mas eu nem vi o tempo passar.

Eu estava com Edward e nada podia ser mais perfeito. Em qualquer lugar.

Quando chegamos, eu devia imaginar que a casa de praia era mais uma mansão de Hollywood do que uma cabana que eu tinha pensado.

E revirei os olhos.

-Demais? - Edward indagou, tirando nossas malas do carro.

-Digna de um Cullen. – falei.

-Rose que escolheu.

-Imagino.

Ele abriu a porta e o interior era tão magnífico quanto seu exterior.

Tudo era branco e lindo.

-Alice que decorou.

-É muito bonito.

-Vem, vou te mostrar os quartos.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua nuca.

-Basta o seu.

Ele riu, enquanto entrávamos num quarto e largava as malas, se virando para mim.

-Achei que quisesse aproveitar a praia.

-Está frio, quem liga? – falei.

-Alice me disse que você comprou biquínis.

-Ah, mas nem pensar em vou usar neste frio.

Ele sorria enquanto se aproximava.

-É sério, Edward.

-Então vai entrar de roupa na água?

-Edward, nem pense nisto... - e soltei um grito quando ele me pegou no colo, ignorando meus protestos e me levando para fora.

Até que estivéssemos na água.

E ele ainda ria quando eu emergi.

-Isto não é justo! Esta água está gelada!

-Eu devia ter te avisado, é um ritual dos Cullens.

-Ritual dos Cullens? Matar as pessoas congeladas?

-Eu e meus irmãos fazemos isto com Rose e Alice quando está frio.

-Ah meu deus, vocês são loucos.

Ele se aproximou, me abraçando.

-Me desculpe. - ele disse por fim, os dedos nos meus lábios trêmulos de frio e eu sorri.

-Se você me beijar, eu acho que o frio passa.

E ele me beijou. E eu já não sentia a água tão gelada, com seus braços a minha volta e seus lábios nos meus.

-Estou perdoado? - indagou depois do que pareceu muito tempo e eu nem me lembrava mais que a água estava fria.

-Eu queria ver vocês fazendo isto com a Rosalie, acho que deve ser engraçado.

Ele riu, me tirando da água.

-Posso andar.

-Eu gosto de te carregar.

-Está me levando pra cama?

-Pro chuveiro primeiro.

-Ah, eu gosto no chuveiro também.

Ele me colocou no chão azulejado do banheiro e ambos pingávamos de molhados.

Mas não nos importávamos.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei, sentindo seu gosto de água do mar contra minha língua, enquanto seus dedos retiravam minhas roupas úmidas e depois ligava a água da banheira, me colocando dentro.

-Achei que íamos para o chuveiro.

-Gosto de banheira também.

-Eu vou gostar mais se você entrar comigo.

-Acho que posso fazer isto. – ele disse, tirando suas próprias roupas e entrando, seus braços me puxando para perto, para colar seus lábios em meu pescoço, me fazendo suspirar.

-Mais quente agora? - sua voz sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu mordi os lábios ao sentir seus dedos fazendo um caminho destruidor por minha pele e encontrando meus seios prontos para seu toque.

Fechei os olhos, começando a arfar.

Se eu estava quente? Eu estava queimando, principalmente ao sentir aqueles mesmos dedos se insinuando em meio a minhas pernas.

E sem me conter mais, eu me virei e o beijei com força, meus braços se prendendo em volta de sua nuca, e Edward me pôs seu colo, me fazendo descer sobre sua ereção.

E nós dois perdemos o fôlego desta vez e nos fitamos ofegantes. Ele sorriu, os dedos retirando os cabelos úmidos do meu rosto, enquanto eu me movia em cima dele.

-Adoro estar dentro de você.

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça, incapaz de falar, fechando os olhos e aumentando o ritmo, gemendo, perdida num prazer que vinha dele e também era para ele. Até tudo explodir dentro de mim, em espasmos de prazer deliciosos, me fazendo gritar seu nome. E ele me segurou, estremecendo junto comigo. E quando eu abri os olhos, ele me encarava com um sorriso de lado. Perfeito.

Eu o beijei.

-Amo você.

Ele me apertou mais e eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Eu sei.

Nós fomos para a cama depois, e desta vez para dormir.

E acordei com Edward vestido, beijando meu ombro.

-Acorda, Bella.

-Não quero.

-Já anoiteceu. Vamos comer.

Eu me virei, olhando em volta.

Sim, já estava escuro lá fora.

-Vá se vestir.

-Você cozinhou? – indaguei, levantando a sobrancelha.

-Um Cullen não é tão inútil, Bella.

-Esta eu quero ver.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu fui me vestir.

E como prometido, Edward tinha cozinhado.

Omelete.

-Ah, isto é trapaça.

Ele deu de ombros, me servindo.

-Podemos sair pra jantar, se quiser, sua esnobe.

Eu rolei os olhos.

-Você sabe, eu sou amiga dos Cullens...

Ele riu.

-Estou falando sério.

-E eu estou brincando. – eu me inclinei e beijei seu rosto. – Não quero sair. Aposto que suas irmãs nunca cozinham aqui.

-E nem meus irmãos. Tem alguns restaurantes bons na cidade.

-Claro.

-Alice uma vez inventou de aprender a cozinhar. Não deu muito certo.

Nós comemos, enquanto ele contava história dos seus irmãos que eu gostei de ouvir.

-Seus pais foram muito legais de adotar vocês. – comentei.

-Sim, eles foram. Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito jovem, e Carlisle os conhecia. Eu fui o primeiro, Esme não pode ter filhos. E depois veio Rosalie e acho que eles gostaram de ser pais de adolescentes e adotaram Alice , Jasper e Emmett.

-Acho engraçado que eles tenham se apaixonado.

-Engraçado? As pessoas costumam achar esquisito

-Eu também achava. – confessei. – Mas agora que os conheço melhor, acho que combinam.

-Esme brinca que precisaria adotar mais uma garota para que formasse um casal comigo.

Eu fiz uma careta.

-Não gostei desta ideia.

Ele riu e se inclinou para me beijar.

-Isto foi antes. Agora eu tenho você.

-É bom que se lembre disto.

-Terminou? - indagou vendo meu prato vazio.

-Sim.

Nós fomos para a sala. Dali dava para ver o mar arrebentando na praia. Era um lugar bonito.

-O que quer fazer agora?

-O que vocês fazem quando seus irmãos estão aqui? - indaguei indo para a varanda.

-Rose e Alice gostam de sair. Mas às vezes nós conseguimos convencê-las de ficar em casa e jogamos xadrez.

Eu ri.

-Xadrez? Isto é engraçado. Eu não sei jogar.

-Ninguém ganha de mim e da Alice.

-Posso imaginar. Deve ser legal ter irmãos.

-Seus pais se separaram muito cedo?

-Sim, eu era bebê. Minha mãe se casou de novo e mora em Phoenix.

-E seu pai nunca quis se casar?

-Nunca. Acho que não terei mais irmãos mesmo.

-Eu posso te emprestar os meus.

-Vou pensar.

-E então, o que quer fazer? - ele acariciou meu rosto.

-Bom, eu não sei jogar xadrez, não quero sair, acho que teremos que pensar em algo... - falei me afastando e abrindo minha blusa.

E tive vontade de rir do seu olhar surpreso ao ver o que eu usava por baixo.

Alice tinha escolhido, claro. Preto e transparente. Eu tinha pensado que morreria de vergonha de usar.

Mas quase perdoei Alice por ter me obrigado a comprar aquela peça, ao ver os olhos famintos de Edward sobre mim.

-Alice? - ele indagou e eu rolei os olhos.

-Ah Edward, vai falar da sua irmã agora? - indaguei tirando a calça e revelando o conjunto.

Também transparente. Era quase como estar nua.

O frio da noite me fez estremecer, mas Edward já se aproximava e suas mãos quentes me puxavam para ele e eu esquentei.

-Você é tão linda que às vezes acho que não é de verdade. – seus dedos se imiscuíram em meus cabelos, a boca se fechou sobre a minha, várias vezes, me roubando o ar.

-Eu sou de verdade. – murmurei, mordendo seus lábios, minhas mãos percorrendo seu peito.

Ele me fitou. E havia tanto sentimento em seus olhos, que meu coração se apertou de um jeito bom e dolorido ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu quero você tanto...

Eu arfei.

-Eu também – murmurei e ele me beijou.

E eu mal vi quando ele me levou para a cama, se juntando a mim, sem roupa, sua pele roçando na minha, me fazendo tremer de antecipação. E a lingerie perfeita de Alice desapareceu também e eu fechei os olhos, perdida em sensações, sentindo seus lábios percorrerem todo meu corpo, se concentrando em lugares estratégicos, me excitando além do que eu acharia possível, e então ele estava dentro de mim, se movendo devagar, os olhos presos nos meus e eu queria guardar aquele momento pra sempre. Sentindo todo meu mundo ali, com Edward. Em nossos corpos que se encaixavam perfeitamente, em seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo que o meu. Em seu olhar que dizia tantas coisas e me faziam derreter por dentro.

-Eu te amo. – murmurei, abraçando forte, pra nunca mais largar, enquanto tudo se desmanchava dentro de mim.

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo, eu o sentia ainda bem perto, sua respiração em minha nuca, seus braços a minha volta.

-Bella? - sua voz era sonolenta.

-Hum?

-Eu amo você também.

Eu sorri no escuro.

-Eu sei.

Quando eu acordei já era dia. A primeira coisa que percebi era que chovia lá fora e que Edward não estava comigo.

Eu me sentei.

-Edward?

Ele não estava no quarto.

Me levantei e coloquei sua camisa que ainda estava por ali.

E quando levantei o olhar ele saía do banheiro.

Eu sorri ao vê-lo, mas o sorriso morreu no rosto ao vê-lo cambalear, o rosto pálido.

-Bella, eu... - ele não conseguiu terminar e eu o vi ir ao chão, como se fosse em câmera lenta.

Eu corri para ele, mas era tarde.

Edward estava desacordado no chão.

Meu mundo parou de girar naquele momento, enquanto eu gritava seu nome.

Mas ele não ouvia.

Ele não estava ali comigo.

*continua*


	30. Chapter 30

Era como estar em um pesadelo e não conseguir acordar.

Eu nunca me lembraria com precisão àquelas horas passadas após ver Edward caindo aos meus pés.

A não ser o medo horrível que traspassava minha mente, gelava meus ossos.

Eu queria gritar, mas minha voz não saia

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado, sentindo sua pele fria, seu batimento cardíaco muito fraco, sem saber o que fazer.

Mas algo precisava ser feito, além de embalado em meus braço e chorar.

Tremendo eu corri até o telefone e liguei para emergência

Sabia que tinha que ligar para os Cullens, mas eu não tinha o telefone de ninguém de cor e nem queria sair de perto de Edward para procurar no seu celular.

Eu queria que ele acordasse. Eu queria que ele voltasse pra mim. Que os braços sem vida me envolvessem e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas bem lá no fundo eu sabia que nada estava bem

E quando os paramédicos chegaram e o levaram eu só podia rezar para que não fosse o fim

Eu não estava preparada para o fim.

Os Cullens chegaram ao mesmo tempo, todos os irmãos

Alice Cullen me abraçou dizendo palavras de consolo que pareciam tão tolas quanto ela naquele momento. Nenhum consolo era suficiente. Eu só queria Edward de volta.

Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett cercaram os médicos, exigindo respostas e quando voltaram pareciam tão abatidos quanto eu.

Rosalie andava de um lado para o outro falando rápido ao telefone, uma ligação após a outra

-O que esta acontecendo? - indaguei a Jasper

-Rosalie esta ligando para meus pais. Eles já estão a caminho.

-E esta tratando da transferência do Edward para o hospital da cidade. - Emmet completou

Eu assenti, Alice segurou minha mão

-Não se preocupe Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não é a primeira vez que Edward passa mal. Mas ele sempre supera.

Eu queria acreditar em suas palavras. Eu precisava desesperadamente acreditar.

Mais algumas horas passaram e quando o dia amanheceu o médico disse que Edward estava pronto para ser transferido.

Eles nos deixaram vê-lo por alguns minutos.

Estava desacordado, sedado por remédios e doía o coração vê-lo assim.

Segurei sua mão por alguns instantes, não querendo sair dali, mas Alice me puxou delicadamente

-Vamos, Bella.

Quando chegamos na cidade, Alice perguntou se queria que eu ficasse em casa

-Não, quero ir para o hospital

De maneira alguma eu ia conseguir ficar longe agora.

Ainda demorou algumas horas para transferirem Edward e neste tempo Esme e Carlisle estavam ali, tão preocupados como nós.

Era estranho, estar ali no meio dos Cullens.

Eu ainda sentia de alguma maneira que não fazia parte daquilo.

Alice tinha desistido de me animar com suas bobagens quando percebeu que não ia adiantar e eu duvidava muito que ela mesma estivesse calma. Era apenas seu jeito de levar a situação

Emmett ficava em volta de Rosalie, que parecia transtornada.

Carlisle voltou depois de conversar com os médicos responsáveis por Edward

-Ele terá que ficar aqui alguns dias em observação – falou muito sério e nos encarou – acho melhor irem embora descansar. Ele esta desacordado ainda. Ligo para vocês quando estiver acordado.

Eles se moveram para ir embora, mas eu continuei no mesmo lugar

-Bella, deve ir também – Carlisle disse

Eu sacudi a cabeça negativamente

-Não, eu vou ficar

-Precisa descansar querida. Carlisle nos avisa quando pudermos voltar – Esme tocou meus ombros, mas eu estava irredutível

-Não, eu vou mesmo ficar.

Eles desistiram de me fazer ir embora e partiram

Para eles era fácil. Já tinham passado por isto quantas vezes?

Mas para mim, ver Edward daquele jeito não era normal.

Era horrível.

Carlisle Cullen voltou em um instante com um copo de café para mim

-Obrigada – murmurei

-Deve estar sendo difícil para você

Eu tentei sorrir, sem sucesso

-Acho que terei que me acostumar não é?

-Ninguém se acostuma com isto.

Eu respirei fundo, me lembrando do que senti ao ver Edward naquele estado

-é tão difícil. - murmurei - Eu pensei que era... que ele ia...

Eu não conseguia nem completar o pensamento, minha garganta se fechando

-Não sei como conseguem. - eu o fitei – viver com isto. Com esta incerteza.

-Somos obrigados. A gente aceita, porque significa que ele ainda esta vivo, mesmo sendo assim. Existe um tipo de leucemia bem pior Bella, muito mais agressiva.

-Não é justo que ele tenha esta doença

-Também acho. Pra mim é muito difícil, sendo médico. Ver meu filho assim e nada poder fazer a não ser esperar

-Você acha que.. acha que eu um dia ele vai se curar?

-Eu não sei Bella. Mas temos que ter esperança.

-Ele tem sorte de ter vocês. - murmurei e era verdade

Os Cullens era totalmente dedicados a Edward.

-E Edward te sorte de ter alguém como você.

-Acho que era por isto que ele não me queria por perto não é?

-Sim, ele sabia que você sofreria. Ele não achava justo.

-Eu não me importo. Eu só quero ficar perto dele, como for, o tempo que for...

-Você é uma garota muito forte Bella, acho que eu já intuía isto, quando seu pai me falou de você na sua casa.

-Ele me disse

-Edward nunca quis ficar com nenhuma garota desde que ficou doente. Eu nunca achei isto justo. Ele não merecia ficar sozinho. Eu sempre quis que ele conhecesse alguém como você. Acho que talvez tenha sido por isto que eu quis pagar sua faculdade, talvez inconscientemente eu a estava mandando para Edward

-Isto parece meio feudal

Ele riu

-é, se parece mesmo

-mas não me importo. Tinha razão.

Ele me abraçou pelos ombros e eu deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que algo me ocorreu

Algo mais sinistro e apavorante

-Carlisle?

-Sim

-Porque esta aqui? Edward já passou mal outras vezes não é? Mas apenas os irmãos ficam com ele, porque Rosalie ti ligou, porque vieram?

Ele ficou em silêncio e eu soube a resposta antes mesmo de levantar a cabeça e encarar sua expressão grave e triste

-é pior desta vez não é? - murmurei

-Sim, Bella. É muito pior desta vez

Eu tive dificuldade de respirar, o mundo girando a minha volta.

-O que vai acontecer? - indaguei num fio de voz

-Ele esta sendo tratado e medicado. Mas esta muito fraco. Temos que esperar para ver como vai reagir. Se a medicação vai continuar a fazer efeito...

Havia um senão ali

Um senão que eu não estava preparada para aceitar

Senão Edward não resistiria.

Eu não podia aceitar isto.

Edward acordou no começo da noite e finalmente eu pude vê-lo  
>Meu coração se apertou no peito ao vê-lo daquele jeito<br>Eu sorri, meus dedos segurando sua mão, mas ele não retribuiu o sorriso  
>-Não deveria estar aqui Bella<br>-E onde eu estaria?  
>-Me desculpe por arruinar seu fim de semana<br>-Primeiro que não era meu fim de semana. Era nosso. E segundo que não precisa pedir desculpas por nada. Aconteceu  
>-é este o problema<br>Eu devia suspeitar que Edward ia agir assim  
>Mas eu não ia deixar que me afastasse<br>-Não tem problema, Edward – murmurei mas acho que não fui muito convincente  
>-Eu não queria que passasse por isto.<br>-mas eu quero estar aqui. E não vou a lugar algum, acostume-se com isto. Quer esteja bem ou doente. Não faz diferença, eu sempre estarei com você  
>-Você é absurda<br>-Eu sei.  
>A família de Edward entrou no quarto em seguida e eu me afastei, deixando-os sozinhos.<br>Caminhei pelos corredores frios do hospital e achando um telefone, liguei para minha mãe  
>Já era tarde da noite em Phoenix e Renee estranhou ao ouvir minha voz<br>-Oi mãe  
>-Bella? O que aconteceu? Esta tudo bem<br>Eu desabei ao ouvir a preocupação na voz da minha mãe  
>-Mãe, o Edward esta mal<br>-Oh, Bella, querida, eu sinto muito  
>Eu funguei, tentando me controlar<br>-Estava tudo tão perfeito, nós estávamos sozinhos na casa de praia deles e ele desmaiou, foi tão horrível, eu achei que ele...  
>-Shi, não fique assim. Como ele esta agora?<br>-Mal. Ele sempre tem estas recaídas, segundo os Cullens. Mas desta vez é pior. Não sei o que fazer, mãe  
>-Não há nada que possa fazer, Bella. Sabia que ele estava com esta doença horrível. Sabia que não tem cura...<br>Fechei os olhos com força  
>-Eu tenho que acreditar que ele vai sair desta<br>-Tem que estar preparada para o pior, Bella  
>Meu coração doeu<br>-Não consigo..  
>-Mas tem que estar. Eu sinto te dizer isto. Quer que eu vá fica com você?<br>-Não, não precisa  
>-Bella...<br>-É sério, mãe.  
>-Certo. Me liga para me dizer como ele esta ok? E se precisar que eu vá, é só pedir<br>-Tudo bem

Eu desliguei e fui para o banheiro. Lavei meu rosto e voltei para o quarto.  
>Mas todos os Cullens estavam na sala de espera<br>-Edward esta dormindo novamente – Alice explicou – acabou o tempo de visita.  
>-Nós vamos embora – Esme me encarou – e você deve vir conosco Bella<br>-Não, não quero ir.  
>-Bella, Edward pediu que fosse descansar – Carlisle falou – e concordo com ele.<br>-Eu não quero...  
>-Vem com a gente Bella. Pode ficar la em casa – Alice segurou minha mão e foi me puxando<br>Eu deixei que me levassem.  
>Realmente não tinha nada para fazer ali se não pudesse ficar com Edward.<p>

Era estranho estar na casa dos Cullens sem Edward, enquanto estava no carro com Alice, eu quis pedir que ela me deixasse no meu dormitório,mas desisti. Embora ficar sozinha com os Cullens fosse um pouco assustador, eu também não queria ficar sozinha.  
>-Pode ficar no quarto de Edward, Bella – Esme falou quando chegamos – a não ser que prefira ficar no quarto de hóspede.<br>-Não, eu fico no quarto do Edward.  
>-Tudo bem. Se precisar de algo é só pedir<p>

Estar no quarto de Edward sozinha era mais que estranho  
>Era dolorido.<br>Entrei no chuveiro e deixei que a água corresse sobre meu corpo, levando a tensão do dia.  
>E quando saí de lá estava mais calma, mas a tristeza ainda era a mesma.<br>Coloquei uma camisa do Edward e perambulei pelo quarto, como uma sonambula.  
>Olhei os livros na estante, me lembrando da primeira vez que entrei ali, de como achei que não combinava com ele ter aquele monte de livro e ri de mim mesma. Eu não o conhecia.<br>E agora ele era o centro do mundo.  
>Me deitei olhando o teto, sentindo uma falta desesperada de tê-lo ao meu lado, seu corpo morno colado ao meu, seu riso lindo, o jeito que levantava a sobrancelha quando me chamava de absurda.<br>Era quase uma dor física.  
>Chorar não adiantava em nada. Mas era a única coisa que eu podia fazer agora.<p>

No dia seguinte, eu voltei ao hospital com os Cullens  
>Edward estava acordado, mas parecia mais pálido do que ontem e eu me preocupei<br>-Como esta se sentindo? - indaguei  
>-Estou bem – ele sorriu, mas eu sabia que era mentira<br>Mesmo assim não insisti.  
>Edward tinha este ridículo senso de proteção comigo.<br>Como se adiantasse alguma coisa.  
>Segurei sua mão<br>-Esta faltando na aula  
>Eu ri<br>-Cabular algumas aulas não vai fazer diferença  
>-Não quero que perca as aulas, Bella<br>-Mas eu quero perder.  
>-Não adianta nada ficar aqui<br>-Eu quero ficar. - insisti  
>-Nem meus irmãos passam o tempo todo comigo<br>-Seus irmãos estão acostumados a receber suas ordens. Eu não. Não será mimado por mim, Edward  
>Ele riu<br>-Você é teimosa  
>-Pelo menos não esta me chamando de absurda<br>Ele parou de insistir que eu fosse embora e eu passei o dia com ele. Os Cullens iam e vinham, mas eu não conseguiria ficar longe.  
>A noite, Esme iria passar com ele, mas eu insisti em ficar<br>-Só se prometer que irá a aula amanhã – Edward falou e eu rolei os olhos  
>-É sério, Bella.<br>-Tudo bem, eu vou.

Edward estava bastante debilitado, embora quisesse parecer o contrário.  
>Eu tentava não demonstrar o quanto aquilo me doía.<br>Quando ele dormiu eu saí do quarto a procura de sua médica  
>-Ainda esta aqui? - ela indagou sorrindo<br>-Eu quero saber sobre o Edward. Como ele esta reagindo?  
>-Esta sendo medicado como sempre, mas esta demorando mais para se recuperar. A doença esta começando a avançar mais rápido<br>Eu senti o ar me faltando  
>-O que isto quer dizer?<br>-O que sempre significou. Este tipo de leucemia não tem cura.

-Quanto tempo? - indaguei num fio de voz  
>-Não temos como saber precisamente. Ele tem todo o tratamento possível, mas a tendência é piorar.<br>Talvez semanas, ou até meses. Não prevejo mais que isto  
>Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo como se toda a vida estivesse sendo tirada de mim.<br>-Você esta bem? - a médica indagou preocupada – eu sinto muito por isto  
>Abri os olhos, respirando fundo.<br>-Ele sabe? - indaguei  
>-Sim, ele esta ciente de tudo<br>Então Edward sabia.  
>-E os Cullens?<br>-Sim, eles também estão ciente  
>-Obrigada – respondi, me levantando e me afastando<br>Entrei no quarto de Edward. Ele dormia  
>Meus dedos procuraram os dele.<br>Todos eles sabiam que o tempo estava correndo mais rápido agora.  
>Será que iriam me contar?<br>Eu podia imaginar que fora ideia de Edward me manter de fora.  
>Era a cara dele fazer isto.<br>Mas de alguma maneira eu sabia porque ele fazia isto  
>Porque eu faria a mesma coisa se fosse o contrário.<br>Passei a mão pelos cabelos cor de areia  
>Como é que eu podia ficar brava com ele?<br>Era ele quem estava sofrendo. Que sofria há anos com aquela doença terrível.  
>Sem saber até quando aguentaria.<br>Então se Edward queria que eu ficasse bem, eu ficaria.  
>Ele sofreria mais ao me ver sofrendo. E eu não podia deixar isto acontecer.<br>Fosse o tempo que fosse, eu estaria com ele.  
>E seria como ele queria desta vez.<br>Até o fim

continua


	31. Chapter 31

_**Notas da autora**_

_**Meninas, este é o fim da fic! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews!**_

_**Para quem quiser, esta fic tem alguns caps com o pov do Edward **_

_**mas **__**não estou conseguindo colocar links aqui, então deixem o e-mail de vcs na review que eu digo onde esta!**_

_**meu twitter: jurobsten**_

_**e leiam a nova fic que estou postando aqui "forget me not"**_

_**grande abraço a todas""**_

Cap 31 Final

-Ainda esta aqui?

A voz de Edward chegou até mim e eu me virei.

Eu tinha passado a noite entre dormir e acordar, mas sem sair dali.

Eu tinha medo. Medo do passar das horas. Medo que qualquer minuto fosse o ultimo

Eu sorri e me aproximei, meus dedos em seu cabelos

Ele segurou minha mão e beijou o pulso

-Esta cansada, devia ir para casa

-Eu vou quando você for

Eu tentei soar animada. Soar esperançosa.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. Um sorriso triste.

-Será que um dia deixará de ser absurda?

Eu dei de ombros

-Não vou ficar longe

-Mas vai ter que ficar. Disse que ia a aula hoje

Eu fiz uma careta

-Não quero ir...

-Você vai – falou sério – não quero que perca nada por mim Bella

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, os Cullens entraram no quarto

Eu me afastei, deixando-os com Edward

-Jasper, pode levar a Bella para trocar de roupa e se certificar que ela vá a aula? – Edward pediu e Jasper riu

-Claro que sim

-Edward, fala sério

-Você prometeu

Eu suspirei. Sim, eu tinha prometido.

E mais que isto. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que as coisas seriam como ele queria

Se ele queria fingir que estava tudo normal. Se isto o fazia sofrer menos, eu o faria.

Eu me aproximei e beijei sua testa

-Eu volto

-Não vou a lugar algum – ele sorriu e antes que eu me afastasse, suas mãos seguraram minha nunca, me puxando para um beijo.

-Eu te amo – disse contra meus lábios e eu lutei contra o nó na minha garganta

-Eu também – murmurei ao me afastar com Jasper

Jasper me deixou em frente ao prédio e eu o encarei

-Vai precisar que eu te espere?

-Não, vou tomar um banho ainda

-Não vai cabular aula, vai? - ele falou piscando e eu ri

-Nem passa pela minha cabeça

-Edward pode ser bastante mandão as vezes, acho que já percebeu

-Sim, percebi... Ontem eu falei com a médica – falei e o encarei – eu sei... que ele esta pior

Jasper ficou sério

-Não iam me contar não é?

-Ele não quer

Ele obviamente era Edward. Eu quase ri do quanto ele era absurdo, embora me chamasse assim.

-Não fique brava com ele, Bella. Edward não quer que sofra .

-Como se isto fosse possível

-Ele acha que será mais fácil...

-Mas fácil o que? Que ele...morra de repente? Acha que vai ser mais fácil? - eu pisquei para afugentar as lágrimas

-Eu sei que não é fácil. Ele é meu irmão, Bella

Eu respirei fundo

Sim, eu sofria, mas com certeza os Cullen sofriam muito também.

-Bom, será como ele quer então não é?

-Nós não concordamos com isto.

-Eu sei. Obrigada pela carona

Eu saí do carro e subi para meu quarto

Eu queria mandar minha promessa para o inferno e ficar ali, trancada, longe de tudo, remoendo minha dor. Mas havia lembranças de Edward em todos os cantos e ficar ali só me fazia sufocar, então eu tomei um banho rápido e realmente fui para a aula.

Tentei prestar atenção e absorver alguma coisa, mas era bem difícil. Meus pensamentos estavam todos em Edward.

Não dava para ficar longe dele, simplesmente não dava.

Na hora do intervalo, Jéssica apareceu

-Ei, sumida! O que aconteceu? Foi tão bom o fim de semana com o gostoso Cullen que nem ia mais voltar as aulas? - indagou sentando ao na minha frente

Eu tentei rir, mas era impossível.

E então finalmente contei tudo a Jéssica

-O meu deus, Bella, que horrível!

-Sim, é horrível

-Então ele esta no hospital?

-Sim, esta

-Eu sinto muito. Isto parece... tão cruel! Um cara tão lindo daquele...é desperdício

Eu tive que rir da lógica de Jéssica, embora não estivesse longe da verdade

Mas não era um desperdício apenas porque ele era bonito. Edward era um cara maravilhoso e merecia viver.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando mudar os rumos dos meus pensamentos

-E ai, você, me conta com quem esta saindo? - mudei de assunto e Jess começou a contar sobre seu último encontro.

Assistir as últimas aulas foi uma tortura e quando finalmente acabaram, eu peguei meu material, louca para ir para o hospital e ver Edward.

Mas quando saí do prédio eu tive uma surpresa ao ver um Volvo prata parado no estacionamento e Edward encostado nele

Eu praticamente corri em sua direção

-Que diabos esta fazendo aqui?

-Bom te ver também – ele riu

Eu toquei seu rosto, ainda pálido e com olheiras

-Edward ficou maluco? Não tinha que estar no hospital?

Ele deu de ombros

-Eu tive alta

Eu o encarei desconfiada

-Como assim? Ontem mesmo estava super mal

Ele ficou sério

-Eu continuo super mal

Eu prendi a respiração

-Não quero mais ficar naquele hospital, Bella.

-Mas você precisa!

-Eu preciso de você

-Deus, Edward, para com isto!

Ele riu, suas mãos enquadrando meu rosto

-Não quero passar meus... - ele parou, ficando sério, como se procurando as palavras certas, mas eu sabia o que ele ia dizer "meus dias" - não quero passar meu tempo naquele hospital.

-Você precisa de tratamento

-Eu terei em casa, como sempre

-Edward... - eu mal conseguia respirar.

Ele estava desistindo e isto estava me destruindo

Eu lutava para não atacá-lo com socos e ponta pés, para não gritar feito louca.

Para não implorar que ele voltasse ao maldito hospital

-Esta tudo bem Bella. - disse suavemente, seu halito em meu rosto, suas mãos em meus cabelos

Eu respirei fundo

-As vezes amar você é bem difícil viu, Edward – murmurei

-Ainda há tempo de desistir – ele disse isto em tom de brincadeira, mas eu sabia que no fundo, havia uma verdade e o encarei, segurando com força seu rosto

-Nunca vou desistir, Edward. Nunca vou deixar você.

Ele ficou sério por um instante e eu tive medo que ele começasse de novo com aquela conversa idiota, mas ele apenas segurou minha mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus

-Vamos para casa então. Antes que Rose mande a polícia atrás de mim

E ele abriu a porta de trás para entrarmos e só então eu vi que Alice e Jasper estavam ali, Jasper dirigindo

-Parece que não sou confiável o bastante para dirigir - Edward disse irônico

Alice deu uma risadinha

-Acabou de sair do hospital e não queremos que estrague seu belo Volvo

-Podemos ir? - Jasper indagou dando partida

-Se vamos pra sua casa casa, preciso passar no meu dormitório para pegar umas coisas

-Eu já peguei – Alice riu

-Como assim?

-Ora, Edward tem sua chave!

Eu rolei os olhos

-Claro

-Nós, Cullens pensamos em tudo - ela piscou – e falando nisto, que roupas mais sem graças hein? Acho que precisamos fazer umas compras pra você...

Mas eu já não ouvia, porque Edward estava me beijando

Eu suspirei. Tudo ia ficar bem. Eu tinha que acreditar neste pensamento.

Nos estávamos juntos e era o que importava.

Por enquanto.

Tudo parecia normal na casa dos Cullens. Ou pelo menos eles queriam parecer assim.

Rosalie lia uma revista de moda quando entramos e ela grudou o olhar em Edward,e embora parecesse relaxada, eu podia sentir sua preocupação. Era mesma que a minha

Emmett assistia TV e Carslile e Esme apareceram vindos da cozinha

-E então, foi tudo bem? - Esme indagou com um sorriso, mas eu também podia sentir sua tensão

-Eu falei que estava tudo bem – Edward falou meio exasperado

-Não fale assim com a Esme – Rose falou fechando a revista – ela esta preocupada. Pense um pouco nela que é sua mãe quando ficar agindo feito um idiota!

E ela levantou do sofá se afastando, ouvi uma porta batendo com força em seguida

A explosão de Rose, acho que pegou a todos desprevenidos

Edward parecia tenso agora. Apertei seus dedos

Emmett desligou a TV

-Deve ser TPM – disse piscando e indo atrás de Rose, provavelmente.

Esme sorriu

-Não ligue para Rose, Bella. Ela é muito preocupada com Edward

-Rose é exagerada – Edward disse ainda irritado

Alice e Jasper não falavam nada E Carlisle parecia estar se contendo

Acho que nenhum dos Cullens estava sabendo lidar com aquela decisão do Edward.

Eu o encarei

-Edward podemos ir ao seu quarto? - falei e ele assentiu

Quando chegamos no seu quarto, fechei a porta

-Rose tem razão, Edward. Não trate sua família assim.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado

-Eles me irritam com este excesso de preocupação

-é proteção. Eles não querem te perder. Será que não entende isto? Estamos todos preocupados com você!

-Eu queria que eles entendessem que eu não quero passar meu tempo, seja ele qual for, apenas pensando nisto.

-Eu sei – eu me aproximei, segurando suas mãos – é claro que eu sei. E acho que... Talvez tenha razão. Mas apenas entenda que eles amam você e querem o melhor

-O melhor para mim agora é ficar aqui.

-Eles sabem disto. Por isto esta aqui. Estão deixando você decidir. Apenas não faça nada estúpido. Senão eu mesma te interno naquele hospital.

Ele sorriu, os lábios tocando meu rosto, o nariz em meus cabelos

-Sim, senhora

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e Carlisle entrou

-Desculpa atrapalhar

Eu me afastei, meio vermelha

-Imagina, pode entrar.

-Edward, vim ver como você esta

Edward sorriu resignado, se sentando

-Esta vendo Bella, eu tenho um médico particular.

-Sim, e estarei de olho em você, já fez esforço demais por hoje

-Eu vou ver se Esme precisa de ajuda – disse saindo do quarto.

Esme e Alice estavam na cozinha, colocando a mesa do almoço

-Querem ajuda?

Esme sorriu

-Já estamos terminando. Alice vai chamar Rose e diga a ela que nem se atreva a não vir almoçar

Alice se afastou e eu fitei Esme

-Esta difícil não é?

Ela deu de ombros

-O que podemos fazer? Ele quer assim. Não acho justo...

-Eu sei. - eu me sentei, um pensamento me corroendo – acha que a culpa é minha?

Ela me encarou sem entender

-Culpa do que?

-De Edward não querer ficar no hospital.

-Claro que não. Edward faria isto de qualquer jeito

-Eu tenho medo por ele.

-Não tenha. Ele esta feliz com você. E eu estou feliz que ele tenha você

Edward apareceu seguido de Carlisle e sentou ao meu lado

-E ai, tudo bem? - indaguei e ele segurou minha mão por baixo da mesa

-Sim, tudo bem

Rosalie apareceu e parecia mais calma. Embora alguém mais observador, pudesse perceber que ela estivera chorando. Mas a maquiagem cobria o estrago.

Nós almoçamos, Alice falando de suas amenidades como se nada estivesse rolando. E acho que era melhor assim. Eu queria ser capaz de esquecer também

Queria desesperadamente esquecer.

Mas acho que ninguém esquecia, mesmo enquanto conversávamos normalmente e ríamos das bobagens de Alice ou de alguma piada de Emmet. Todos nós sabiamos que o tempo estava contado.

Quando acabamos de comer, fomos para a sala e eu reparei que Edward parecia mais cansado

-Acho que precisa deitar – falei

-Bella...

-Bella tem razão – Carlisle disse – vá descansar. Já fez esforço além da conta hoje e se piorar terá que voltar para o hospital é isto que quer?

Edward se deu por vencido e fomos para o quarto

Eu me deitei ao seu lado

-Não precisa ficar aqui Bella

Eu rolei os olhos

-E eu ia estar onde? Fazendo as unhas da Rosalie?

Ele riu, os dedos bagunçando meus cabelos

-Gosto de ter você aqui. De olhar para você – falou com a voz sonolenta

Eu me inclinei e beijei seus lábios levemente

-Durma. Eu não vou a lugar algum

-Eu também não deixaria – ele murmurou e adormeceu

Mas eu permaneci acordada.

Carlisle apareceu algum tempo depois, muito profissional, com as medicações de Edward, que pareceu ainda mais sonolento depois de tomá-las

Eu encarei Carlisle

-Como ele esta?

-Estamos tentando. A medicação agora é mais forte, mas ele ainda esta fraco. A tendência é piorar, o efeito do remédio não é tão forte agora

-Ele sente dor?

-Um pouco, mas o remédio ajuda. - ele fechou a maleta – me chama se precisar de algo

-Tudo bem.

As horas passaram e eu acabei adormecendo

Quando acordei, já era noite e eu despertei com Edward saindo da cama

-Onde vai? - indaguei preocupada e ele riu

-Apenas ao banheiro, Mamãe – falou irônico

-se eu fosse sua mãe, você teria apanhado muito, Edward e não seria tão mimado – falei e comecei a ficar preocupada quando ele não voltou. Indo atrás dele, o encontrei tirando a roupa.

-Vou tomar um banho, posso enfermeira?

Eu rolei os olhos

-Você é muito engraçadinho, não pense que não posso te agredir

Ele riu e eu liguei a água da banheira

-Podia se juntar a mim – ele disse entrando na água

-isto parece meio pervertido, afinal sou sua enfermeira – eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado

-Ora, Bella, não conhece as fantasias masculinas?

-enfermeira, sério? - levantei a sobrancelha

-talvez eu compre um uniforme para você

Eu ri

-Que idiota

-é, estou brincando. Sempre achei estas fantasias bobas.

-duvido

-é sério. Todas as minhas fantasias são com você, mas atualmente sou quase um eunuco, então não há perigo de entrar aqui

Eu ri e acabei tirando a roupa e entrando

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo seus braços a minha volta e fechei os olhos

E simplesmente ficamos ali, sem dizer nada.

E eu não precisava de mais nada.

Eu o fiz por um pijama e deitar novamente quando saímos da banheira e ele estava com tontura

-Esta levando muito a sério seu papel de enfermeira, senhorita Swan.

-Cala a boca e fica aí. Vou chamar seu pai

Eu chamei Carlisle que foi ver Edward com Esme

Os irmãos de Edward estavam na sala

-O que foi? - Rose indagou

-Ele sentiu uma tontura apenas

-Ele devia estar no hospital

-baby, pare de se torturar – Emmett beijou seu ombro

-eu concordo com um pouco com você, Rosalie, mas também acho que se ele quer ficar aqui... - eu disse

Ela respirou fundo se levantando

-Eu sei. Vou lá atazaná-lo um pouco, quem sabe assim ele cansa de ficar aqui?

Eu ri

-Deviam ir todos – falei

-Alice sorriu

-A gente achou que ele queria ficar sozinho com você

Eu fiquei vermelha

-Vocês estavam brincando de médico? - Emmett piscou e eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda, fazendo Emmett rir

No fim todos ficaram um pouco com Edward, que pareceu nao se importar em estar com os irmãos e quando eles se foram eu me deitei ao seu lado.

-Acho que gosto dos seus irmãos

Ele riu

-Não tem mais medo dos Cullens?

-Talvez um pouco da Alice com sua mania de querer mudar meu guarda-roupa

-Você tem sorte te ter sido adotado por eles - falei

Ele sorriu, os dedos nos meus cabelos e eu o encarei

-Talvez eu seja um cara de muita sorte.

Eu tentei ver alguma angústia em seu olhar. Mas não havia nenhuma

-Eu sou um Cullen

Nós rimos

-Isto é muita coisa – brinquei e ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente

-Claro

E então seus dedos tocaram meu rosto

-E eu tenho você.

-Sim, é um cara de muita sorte – rolei os olhos e ele riu, beijando minha boca e eu deitei a cabeça em seu peito, não querendo que ele visse a tristeza no meu olhar

-você faz tudo valer a pena, Isabella Swan – murmurou sonolento e eu fechei os olhos

Querendo eternizar aquele momento.

Eu adormeci e quando acordei, parecia de manhã, mas muito cedo.

Abri os olhos, imediatamente querendo ver Edward e me deparei com ele acordado

-Olá

-Esta tudo bem? - indaguei preocupada, tocando seu rosto.

Ele parecia tão pálido, as olheiras mais escuras

-Há quanto tempo esta acordado?

-Há algum tempo

-Esta sentindo alguma dor?

Ele sorriu, mas eu percebi que ele não estava nada bem

-Edward, porque não me chamou? Eu vou chamar seu pai... - falei, mas ele segurou meu braço

-Ele já esteve aqui, Bella

-Devia ter me acordado

-Eu não tive coragem

-Não faz isto, Edward – reclamei – não me deixe de fora. Eu não estou aqui para ficar de fora!

Ele ficou sério

-Esta tudo bem Bella, apenas tomei minha medicação. Não é nada

Eu respirei fundo, tentando soar calma, mas era difícil

E Edward percebeu

Seus dedos tocaram meu rosto

Ele parecia angustiado agora

-Não posso ver você sofrendo

-Eu estou bem – desviei o olhar

Ele sorriu tristemente

-Eu devia ter mandado você embora. Devia estar na faculdade. Com seus amigos. Com um namorado que não tivesse com os dias contados.

Eu o encarei e ele parecia tão desolado. Era de partir o coração

-Não esta falando sério

Ele sorriu

-Não, claro que não. Eu sou um idiota. Não consigo deixar você ir embora.

-Sim, é um idiota. Principalmente por tentar ficar me polpando quando eu escolhi estar aqui.

-Acho que você sabia não é? Por mais que eu tentasse te polpar – sua voz era era tão triste quanto seu rosto – eu só queria ter mais tempo. Tempo com você

Eu me inclinei sobre ele e segurei seu rosto

-Edward, não importa se são alguns dias, semanas, meses, anos. Eu quero ficar com você. Você faz tudo valer a pena – repeti suas palavras e respirei fundo – então para de ser idiota e me deixa cuidar de você. Eu não vou a lugar algum. Estamos juntos. Até o fim.

Ele sorriu

-O que eu fiz pra você me amar?

Eu dei de ombros

-é que você é incrivelmente lindo – e o beijei, e senti sua tensão diminuindo

Ele riu

-esta com fome? - indaguei

-vai me servir café na cama?

Eu rolei os olhos, me levantando

-Acho que posso te mimar um pouco

-Acho que gosto disto

Eu saí do quarto

Conforme eu ia me afastado, minhas mãos começavam a tremer

E quando cheguei na cozinha eu inteira tremia. Da cabeça aos pés.

Me segurei na pia. O nó na garganta se desfazendo e o choro que eu vinha tentando conter se rompeu

Deus, era demais pra mim. Eu não ia aguentar.

Eu já não estava aguentando.

Eu não conseguia vê-lo se definhando na minha frente, perdendo um pouco mais de vida a cada hora que passava.

Tendo que me conformar que aquele podia ser o ultimo dia.

Eu estava tão perdida, que não percebi os passos de aproximando até que senti que havia mais alguém ali. Quando me virei me deparei com Rosalie.

Ela não falou nada, apenas se aproximou e me abraçou

Eu eu chorei ainda mais.

-Eu não consigo deixá-lo ir. - murmurei algum tempo depois – como é que eu faço para deixá-lo ir?

Rose se afastou e me fez sentar a mesa e sentou na minha frente

-meu pai morreu de leucemia – disse – eu o vi. Tudo o que acontece com Edward, é como uma repetição. Acho que por isto que é pior para mim agora.

-Eu sinto muito

Agora eu podia entender o que ela sentia. Toda aquela preocupação com Edward.

-Eu sempre tentei acreditar que com Edward seria diferente. Eu queria que fosse. Mas é dolorosamente igual.

Eu enxuguei meu rosto, tentando me acalmar.

Aquela garota na minha frente, tão perfeita, estava perdendo o irmão

E já tinha perdido o pai. Não era justo. Nada daquilo era justo.

Ela se levantou, enxugando o rosto também

-Vou fazer um chá

-Eu disse que vinha preparar o café para Edward – murmurei e ela riu

-Que mimado

Eu ri também

-é o que eu digo sempre.

Nos ficamos em silencio enquanto nos mexíamos pela cozinha e ela me ajudou

Eu estava servindo chá numa xícara quando o telefone tocou

Ela atendeu

-Alô? Sim, é Rosalie Cullen... O que? - ela ficou ouvindo em silêncio e seu rosto empalideceu.

Eu parei o que estava fazendo e a encarei – tem certeza disto..? Sim, tudo bem. Obrigada. Eu ligo de volta.

Ela desligou. Suas mãos tremiam.

-O que foi? - indaguei e ela me encarou muito branca

-Era do hospital. Acharam um doador compatível com o Edward

A xícara escapou da minha mão e se espatifou aos meus pés

-Tem certeza? - indaguei sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Seria mesmo possível? Depois de tanto tempo esperando?

Ela sacudiu a cabela afirmativamente

-Sim, eles querem que o Edward vá ainda hoje fazer os exames e... Oh meu Deus, nem posso acreditar

Eu me sentei, minhas pernas bambas

Meu coração batendo desordenado

Uma esperança. Ainda havia esperança.

-Vou acordar meu pai... - Rose falou – mas temos que contar ao Edward... O deus, nem sei o que fazer.

Eu me levantei

-Vai acordar seu pai. Eu vou contar ao Edward

Peguei a bandeja e fui para o quarto

Nem sei como consegui chegar lá de tanto que eu tremia

-Ei, achei que tinha fugido – Edward disse sorrindo

Eu coloquei a bandeja a sua frente.

Encarei seu rosto pálido, os cabelos desalinhados. Ainda assim tão lindo.

Meu coração ameaçando explodir no peito ao pensar que até poucos minutos eu estava totalmente sem esperança e agora...

-Ei, o que foi? - ele indagou me encarando

-Edward... - eu não consegui falar, rompendo num choro convulsivo, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Edward me encarou apavorado

-Bella, esta me assustando...

-Edward... - eu respirei fundo o encarando – Ligaram do hospital. Acharam um doador – murmurei

Ele me encarou muito serio. Vários sentimentos passando por seu rosto: Surpresa, Incredulidade, esperança.

-Esta falando sério? - murmurou

E eu ri, em meio ao meu choro e segurei seu rosto

-Sim, eles falaram com Rosalie, você precisa ir la hoje, fazer vários exames e... Deus, eu nem acredito.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, respirando fundo

-Será mesmo possível? Depois de todo este tempo...

-Sim, é.

-Eu não sei...

Eu o obriguei a me fitar

-Edward, olha pra mim. Vai dar tudo certo. Esta acontecendo. Você vai fazer um transplante.

-Deus... Isto é surreal – ele parecia estupefato. Como se ainda não acreditasse, mas sorriu para mim

E havia um fio de esperança em seu sorriso

E ele me abraçou.

E depois de dias eu pude finalmente voltar a acreditar.

Edward fez todos os exames e finalmente se comprovou que ele poderia mesmo fazer o transplante.

Nós sentamos em frente a médica, que nos explicou como seria.

-Você será internado para começar a preparação. Terá que ser feito uma especie de quimioterapia antes,mais não é uma quimio total,porque é como se você tivesse que limpar a medula doente. Mais precisa de algumas células para que a medula nova pegue. Entao normalmente se faz uma ou duas doses de um quimioterapico e faz o transplante. Que é como se fosse uma doação de sangue.

-E depois? - Edward indagou.

-Pronto,espera a medula pegar.

-E se não pegar?

-Edward, estamos encarando todas as possibilidades. Se a medula pegar, você esta curado. Mas também há a possibilidade de rejeição.

Eu apertei seu braço.

Edward parecia entre esperançoso e cético.

-Certo – ele disse por fim – então vamos fazer – mas eu quero que comece tudo amanhã – disse

-Edward – eu comecei a falar

-Não, eu estarei do mesmo jeito amanhã, é somente um dia de espera.

-Mas...

-Carlisle, é possível não é?

Carlisle encarou a doutora Luciana

-Sim, é possível, precisamos começar o mais rápido possível, mas realmente podemos esperar mais um dia.

Eu não gostei daquilo. Porque Edward tinha que ser tão teimoso?

-Não fique preocupada – ele disse quando estávamos no carro

-podia ter começado tudo hoje – murmurei e ele sorriu

-Não fará diferença

Eu não entendia aquele comportamento dele até chegarmos em casa.

Ele parecia com uma nova saúde agora, mais disposto e nos sentamos para ficar com seus irmãos.

Tudo parecia diferente, todos nós estávamos esperançosos.

E quanto jantávamos com sua família eu finalmente entendi

Ele estava de alguma forma, se despedindo.

Ele estava cogitando a outra possibilidade.

Meu coração se apertou, por que eu não podia cogitar aquilo. Tinha que dar certo.

Depois nós fomos para o quarto e eu me deitei ao seu lado, bem perto dele, seus dedos brincando com meus cabelos.

Não falamos nada por algum tempo.

Amanhã ele estaria no hospital, internado, fazendo quimioterapia, que era algo tão agressivo.

Mas era preciso.

-Esta com medo? - indaguei

-eu tenho medo de deixar você

Eu o encarei

-nós podemos qualquer coisa juntos, não percebe

Ele sorriu e então de repente ficou sério

-casa comigo?

-Não – respondi

-Oh

Eu sorri

-Edward, isto não é uma despedida. É apenas o começo.

Ele sorriu de volta, seus dedos se infiltrando em meus cabelos

-Tão absurda

-Não, não é absurdo. Você vai fazer o transplante e tudo vai ficar bem. Nós vamos voltar para a faculdade, vamos nos formar, aí eu vou arranjar um emprego, porque de maneira alguma serei uma desocupada como suas irmãs. Nem pensar. E você pode tentar me convencer a casar com você. E se tiver sorte em alguns meses posso aceitar seu anel e nós nos casaremos. Provavelmente em Forks, por que meu pai vai querer assim e acho que você não vai querer contraria o chefe Swan. E será lindo, o mais bonito que a cidade já viu, afinal será o casamento de um Cullen e eu provavelmente ficarei bem irritada com sua irmã Alice querendo arrumar tudo. Mas no fundo não vou me importar, porque a única coisa que me importará é você. E nós passaremos a lua-de-mel em alguma ilha com bastante sol e faremos amor o dia inteiro e de todas as maneiras e talvez eu fique grávida na lua-de-mel. Acho que isto não será um problema. Afinal eu quero ter um bebê seu.

Ele sorriu

-Já tem tudo planejado hein?

Eu me inclinei tocando seus lábios

-Nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre. Não parece bom pra você?

Ele me abraçou, e rolou por cima de mim e eu adorei sentir seu bem vindo peso

-Parece perfeito.

-Eu te amo Edward. Pra sempre.

Ele sorriu e me beijou

-E você é minha vida. Pra sempre

E eu realmente não sabia o que o amanhã nos reservada, mas uma coisa era certa. Nós ficaríamos juntos. Até o fim.

3 anos depois

Era um dia de sol.

E eu caminhei sozinha por entre as pessoas e recebi meu diploma.

Dali podia ver meu pai sorrindo, todo orgulhoso.

Jacob assoviou e eu rolei os olhos.

Minha mãe e Phill eram mais contidos, embora eu podia ver de longe que ela estava bem feliz por mim.

E então Os Cullens mais atrás.

Claro que eles eram o centro das atenções. Lindos, ricos e bem vestidos, porque Alice não podia deixar por menos.

Eu sorri para eles, mas senti uma pontinha de tristeza. Faltava alguém ali.

Suspirando, eu voltei ao meu lugar.

Sentei ao seu lado e ele segurou minha mão

Seu sorriso lindo ainda me deslumbrava.

-o que vamos fazer agora? - Edward indagou, todo bonitinho vestindo sua beca.

-qualquer coisa. Temos toda a vida pra decidir. - ele se inclinou e me beijou e só parou quando meu pai pigarreou irritado e nós nos separamos rindo.

Três anos haviam se passado desde o transplante de Edward e como eu previra, dera tudo certo.

A medula fora perfeita e ele se recuperada muito bem.

Eu fiquei com ele o tempo inteiro, mesmo quando insistiu que eu voltasse a faculdade. Mas não tinha acordo. Não ia sair do seu lado.

Nós acabamos voltando juntos depois.

-Bom. Finalmente acabado – Edward disse, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao Volvo.

Estávamos no mesmo lugar no campus onde eu tropeçara nele, tanto tempo atrás.

-Uma pena Rosalie não estar aqui – falei

-Ela é tão chata que estaria reclamando de alguma coisa

Eu ri

-Para de implicar com sua irmã

-Olha só quem esta aqui – ele disse e eu segui seu olhando vendo Rosalie emergir de dentro do carro vermelho chamativo

Ela carregava um bebê no colo

-Graças a Deus acabou, eu não estava aguentando mais!

Eu ri quando ele me lançou um olhar de "eu não te disse" enquanto Rosalie colocava a criança no meu colo, que parou de chorar imediatamente

-Você que insistiu em ficar cuidando de Renesmee, Rosalie – Edward falou irônico

-Pois ela é bem difícil as vezes, acho que puxou a você! Bem, vou procurar o Emmett!

Ela se afastou numa nuvem de perfume caro e cabelos loiros e Edward abriu a porta do Volvo, retirando nossa filha do meu colo e a colocando na cadeirinha atrás do carro.

Pois é, nem todos meus planos ensaiados tinham dado certo.

Renesmee tinha atropelado todos eles ao aparecer, sem aviso algum.

E claro, eu tive que aceitar o pedido de casamento de Edward, mesmo porque meu pai teria um troço se fosse pelo menos o casamento fora como previsto: Em Forks, grandioso e com Alice dando pitaco em tudo. E nossa lua-de-mel fora mesmo numa ilha ensolarada. E lá se foi mais um tempo fora da faculdade e desta vez foi Edward quem se recusou a sair do meu lado.

Nós entramos no carro e Edward deu partida.

-para onde, senhora Cullen?

-para casa.

Eu sorri. Muito satisfeita com o meu para sempre.

**fim**

17


End file.
